Broken Trust
by Cigamina
Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die mei
1. Chapter 1

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x who? Hee, won't tell you! (But I don't really know yet… have to decide soon… g)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: AU, Brad – Bastardisation, dark

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig…(Summary sucks…)) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Angenehm warmes Wasser prasselte auf ihn herab, rann über seinen Körper und tropfte schließlich zu Boden, alles mit dem sanften Geräusch, das fließendes Wasser machte.

Für ihn allerdings hörte es sich so an, als würde er unter einem Wasserfall sitzen… die Wassermassen donnerten auf ihn herab und schienen ihn zu zerdrücken, versuchten ihn unter die Oberfläche zu bringen, sodass er qualvoll ersticken musste…

Er saß auf dem Boden der Dusche, hatte seine Beine fest an den Oberkörper gezogen und umfasste diese mit seinen Armen, während er das Gesicht zwischen seinen Knien vergraben hatte. Er kauerte sich dort unten zusammen und seine Schultern zitterten heftig, während aus seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen langsam Tränen perlten. Er versuchte nicht einmal, sie wegzuwischen, denn es hätte sowieso nichts gebracht.

Nasse, rote Haare fielen ihm in sein blasses Gesicht, als er dieses hob, um die gegenüberliegende Wand anzustarren. Violette Augen blickten auf die weißen Fliesen, während immer wieder neue Tränen aus seinen Augen kullerten und sich mit dem Duschwasser vermischten.

Nur einen Moment sah er die Wand an, dann begannen auch seine Lippen erneut zu zittern und er vergrub sein Gesicht sofort wieder zwischen seinen Knien, während er von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

Er kauerte sich noch enger zusammen und weinte, schluchzte hilflos auf dem Boden der Dusche, auf den er vorhin gefallen war, weil er einfach nicht mehr hatte stehen können. Viel zu sehr hatten seine Beine gezittert, sodass sie irgendwann einfach unter seinem Gewicht nachgegeben hatten.

Seitdem saß der Rotschopf nun hier und weinte, während das Wasser immernoch auf ihn niederprasselte.

Ran hob seine Hände und vergrub sie in seinen dichten, nassen Haaren, während er verzweifelt versuchte, wenigstens das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Zu tief saß der Schock, den er heute Nachmittag erlitten hatte…

Der Rotschopf kniff seine Augen noch fester zusammen und versuchte die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, doch auch das gelang ihm nicht.

„Brad… warum…"

Es war doch alles so gut zwischen ihnen gelaufen… sie hatten in den ganzen zwei Jahren, in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren, nie größere Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt… sie waren immer ein harmonisches Paar gewesen, waren glücklich miteinander gewesen… Ran hatte Brad vertraut…

Heute hatte er sehen müssen, wie wenig dem anderen sein Vertrauen wert war…

Der Rotschopf kauerte sich bei dem Gedanken an die Szene, die er heute Nachmittag gesehen hatte, noch enger zusammen und spürte, wie es ihm sein Herz zerriss.

Sein Freund, wie er Sex mit einem anderen hatte… in seinem Büro auf dem Schreibtisch, während der Arbeit…

Brad hatte Ran betrogen, und das auch noch an einem Ort, an dem der Rotschopf es jederzeit hätte bemerken können, da sie beide am selben Ort arbeiteten. Ran war Lektor in einem recht bekanten Verlag, und Brad gehörte der ganze Laden.

Sie hatten die letzten paar Wochen Praktikanten gehabt, und mit einem von diesen hatte Brad geschlafen… während Ran nur wenige Räume entfernt gewesen war…

Es hatte so weh getan… den Mann, den er so sehr geliebt hatte, mit einem anderen zu sehen…

Der Rotschopf verkrallte sich in seinen Haaren und riss daran, versuchte sich durch den Schmerz von dieser Szene abzulenken, doch es half nichts. Immer wieder konnte er seinen Freund dort sehen, wie er diesen Jungen auf dem Schreibtisch genommen hatte… wie er den Jungen küsste und sich in ihm vergrub, bis er einmal kehlig aufstöhnte und sich in dem kleineren Körper ergoss…

Und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, hatte Brad ihn auch noch entdeckt, wie er geschockt und mit aufgerissenen Augen in dessen Bürotür gestanden hatte. Aber anstatt erschrocken zu reagieren und wenigstens Reue zu zeigen, hatte er Ran bloß angegrinst.

Bei diesem Anblick waren dem Rotschopf Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und er hatte leicht begonnen zu zittern. Er hatte einfach nicht glauben können, was er da gesehen hatte.

Brad hatte sich dann, ohne seinen Blick von Ran abzuwenden, aus dem Körper des Praktikanten zurückgezogen und wieder aufgerichtet, bevor er seine Hose wieder hochzog, die er wohl vorher einfach seine Hüften heruntergeschoben hatte, sodass sie um seine Fußknöchel lag, und auch sein Hemd wieder schloss.

Der nackte Junge auf dem Schreibtisch, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt mit geschlossenen Augen dort gelegen hatte, hatte diese nun wieder geöffnet und mit verliebtem Blick zu Brad hochgesehen, der ihn jedoch keines Blickes gewürdigt, sondern immernoch den zitternd im Türrahmen stehenden Ran angesehen hatte. Ran kannte den Jungen vom Sehen her, hier im Verlag oder auch mal auf der Straße, da der Kleinere ein Freund des Mitbewohners seines besten Freundes war, doch er hatte noch nie ein Wort mit dem Braunhaarigen gewechselt, sodass dieser ihn wohl kaum erkannte. Der Braunhaarige hatte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in die Brad sah, gewandt, und war prompt knallrot angelaufen, als er den Rotschopf dort entdeckt hatte. Er war vom Tisch gesprungen und hatte hastig damit begonnen, durch den Raum zu laufen und seine Kleider wieder einzusammeln, die überall verstreut herumgelegen hatten, um sich in einem Wahnsinnstempo wieder anzuziehen. Die ganze Zeit über hob er den Kopf nicht, und wollte gerade zur Tür hinüberhasten, wobei er an Brads Schreibtisch vorbeimusste, als der Schwarzhaarige sein Handgelenk festhielt und den Kleineren über den Schreibtisch in seine Richtung zog, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.

Rans Beine hatten in diesem Moment heftig zu zittern begonnen, sodass er sich fast nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte, und sein Herz war in tausend kleine Scherben zerbrochen. Wenn Brad einfach nur Sex mit dem Jungen gehabt hätte, dann würde er ihn doch wohl kaum noch küssen, oder? Da musste mehr dahinterstecken…

Brad hatte den Braunhaarigen unterdessen wieder losgelassen und ihn angelächelt, bevor er sich zu ihm hinüberbeugt hatte, um an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.

„Ich hole dich später ab, okay? Dann gehen wir zusammen aus."

Der Junge hatte aus schokoladenbraunen Augen zu Brad aufgesehen und dann zurückgelächelt, bevor er genickt hatte und dann schließlich zur Tür hinübergegangen war, wo er sich an Ran vorbeigeschoben, ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und dann verschwunden war.

Brad hatte ihm kurz nachgesehen und sich dann auf seinen gemütlichen Schreibtischstuhl fallen lassen, während er seinen Blick wieder Ran zugewandt hatte. Er hatte dann wieder gegrinst und sich bequem zurückgelehnt, seine Augen fest auf Rans gerichtet, die durch einen Tränenschleier zurückgesehen hatten.

„So… dann weißt du es also. So war das eigentlich nicht geplant, ich wollte es dir demnächst abends sagen… aber egal, jetzt weißt du es ja. Ich bin mit dem Kleinen zusammen, und mit uns ist Schluss, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst."

Ran hatte gespürt, wie die Tränen begonnen hatten seine Wangen hinunterzulaufen, als Brad ihm diese Worte entgegenschleudert hatte. Es hatte ihm so weh getan… er hatte erst da richtig realisiert, was das für seine Beziehung mit Brad bedeutete, nämlich das Aus.

Der Rotschopf hatte seine Hände gehoben und sich am Türrahmen festgehalten, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinfiel.

„Wie… wie lange…"

Seine Stimme war leise und klang so verletzt, so verzweifelt, dass er sich selbst wunderte, dass er das alles nur mit seiner Stimme ausdrücken konnte.

Brad musste nicht lange überlegen, bevor er Ran antwortete.

„Seit dem ersten Tag, an dem er hier war. Dass du bis jetzt nichts bemerkt hast, fand ich sowieso schon komisch… aber Liebe muss blind machen."

Dem Rotschopf wurde schwindelig, als er diese Worte hörte… und er begriff, was Brad da gerade gesagt hatte… Liebe machte blind… ja, so war es gewesen… er hatte Brad geliebt, hatte sich aber nie getraut, es ihm zu sagen, aus Angst, dass sich ihre Beziehung verändern könnte, und das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er war immer glücklich mit Brad gewesen, sodass es ihm auch nichts ausgemacht hatte, dass er diese Wort auch nie von Brad gehört hatte… doch nun war ihm klar, warum… Brad hatte ihn nie geliebt… das war es.

Rans Herz schmerzte und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, überhaupt noch zu atmen. Seine ganze, bis jetzt fast völlig heile Welt brach über ihm zusammen. Alles war eine Lüge gewesen, eine Illusion, die jetzt wie eine Seifenblase platzte.

Sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust, er konnte seinen Geliebten nicht länger ansehen, während er ihn so verletzte.

„Wa… warum, Brad… warum? Warum warst du dann mit mir zusammen…?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte leise, bevor er antwortete.

„Ach, hast du endlich bemerkt, dass mir nie etwas an dir lag? Wie kamst du bloß auf die Idee, dass ich wegen etwas anderem als Sex mit dir zusammen war? Ich habe dich nie geliebt, du bist nur langweilig, zu ruhig und willst nie etwas machen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir in den ganzen zwei Jahren treu geblieben bin? Bei Gott nicht, vielleicht die ersten zwei Wochen, doch danach nicht mehr. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft ich mit anderen geschlafen hatte, wenn du mal keine Lust hattest oder keine Zeit für mich hattest. Der einzige Grund, dass ich mit dir zusammen war, war Sex. Und auch noch, dass du bei der Arbeit unheimlich gut bist, sodass ich dich nicht zu einem anderen Verlag gehen lassen konnte, aber nichts weiter."

Ran hatte sich auf einmal so hohl gefühlt. Eine schreckliche Leere hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, als er alles gehört hatte, was Brad ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Noch nie hatte ihn etwas mehr verletzt als das gerade eben…

Er hatte wie aus weiter Ferne gehört, dass Brad wieder aufgestanden und zu ihm hinübergelaufen war, wo er vor ihm stehen geblieben war. Eine Hand hatte sich an sein Kinn gelegt und es angehoben, sodass der Rotschopf gezwungen gewesen war, aufzusehen. Durch den Tränenschleier in seinen Augen hatte er nicht viel erkennen können, doch was er hatte sehen können, war, dass Brad gelächelt hatte.

„Und jetzt geh. Ich habe zu arbeiten und will pünktlich Schluss machen, ich gehe mit Ken aus. Also raus hier und zurück an die Arbeit. Und ich wünsche nicht, dass du noch einmal wieder kommst, solange es nichts Geschäftliches ist."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Brad ihn aus seinem Büro geschoben und die Tür vor seiner Nase zugemacht.

Ran zitterte heftig unter der Dusche, als er die ganze Szene Revue passieren ließ. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er es geschafft hatte, nach Hause zu kommen. Er hatte total unter Schock gestanden, alles war so taub gewesen, nur sein Herz hatte geschmerzt, als würde es in winzig kleine Fetzen zerrissen werden.

Und es tat immernoch weh… es tat so weh, dass er wusste, dass Brads ihn nur benutzt hatte, dass er nie etwas für ihn empfunden hatte… sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte…

Dem Rotschopf wurde fast schlecht, als er daran dachte, dass er Brad seine Unschuld gegeben hatte… der Ältere war sein erster und bis jetzt einziger Freund gewesen, sodass Ran alles mit Brad zum ersten Mal erlebt hatte…

Er fühlte sich schmutzig, als er an die vielen Male dachte, wie Brad seinen Körper berührt hatte, ihn geküsst und gestreichelt hatte, in ihm gewesen war… und alles, ohne auch nur irgendetwas anderes für ihn zu fühlen als körperliche Begierde… 

Ran schluchzte leise auf und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer zwischen seinen Knien. Er wollte am liebsten den Rest seines Lebens hier unter dem Wasser sitzen bleiben, wollte nie wieder nach draußen gehen. Die Scham war einfach zu groß, als dass er Brad noch einmal in die Augen würde sehen können… und auch niemanden anderen wollte er sehen…

… außer vielleicht eine Ausnahme… die Person, der er bis jetzt immer hatte vertrauen können, die er schon seit Jahren kannte… und die ihn ganz am Anfang schon mal vor Brad gewarnt hatte, doch er hatte nicht hören wollen… und jetzt sah er, was er von seiner Leichtgläubigkeit und Naivität hatte.

In genau diesem Moment hörte Ran ein schrilles Geräusch, das durch seine ganze Wohnung hallte… es war das Geräusch seiner Klingel.    

Der Rotschopf sah aus verweinten Augen auf und spielte zuerst mit dem Gedanken, einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben und denjenigen, der vor seiner Tür stand, zu ignorieren… doch dann besann er sich eines besseren.

Ran erhob sich wackelig und machte dann mit einer fahrigen Geste das Wasser aus, das mittlerweile schon recht kühl geworden war, und stieg aus der Dusche. Er hielt sich an dem alten Kleiderständer fest, an dem sein Bademantel hing, weil er immernoch am ganzen Körper zitterte und sonst vielleicht auf den Boden gefallen wäre.

Mit bebenden Händen streifte er sich seinen schwarzen Bademantel über und ließ den Ständer dann wieder los, um ein wenig unbeholfen zur Tür zu wanken und diese zu öffnen.

In diesem Moment schallte die Klingel ein zweites Mal durch die Wohnung.       

Der Rotschopf hob eine zierliche Hand und wischte sich damit über die Augen, damit wenigstens keine Tränen darin standen, wenn er die Tür öffnete. Er lief weiterhin langsam durch seine Wohnung, wobei er eine nasse Spur hinter sich herzog, weil er sich überhaupt nicht abgetrocknet hatte.

Ran kam an der Tür an, genau in dem Moment, als die Klingel ein drittes Mal ertönte. Der Rotschopf bekam langsam aber sicher Kopfschmerzen von dem schrillen Geräusch, also machte er sich mit zitternden Fingern daran, seine Tür zu entriegeln und sie zu öffnen.

Von draußen wehte kalte, abendliche Spätherbstluft herein, sodass Ran sofort zu frösteln begann. Er hob seinen Blick leicht und sah die Person an, die im Türrahmen stand.

Es war ein junger, schlanker Mann mit langen, orange-roten Haaren, die sein hübsches Gesicht einrahmten. Hellgrüne Augen blickten Ran an, Sorge spiegelte sich in ihnen wider.

Es war Schu… Rans bester Freund. Die einzige Person, die der Rotschopf jetzt sehen und um sich haben wollte.

Der 25-jährige blickte seinen Freund noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er einen Schritt auf Ran zu machte und ihn in die Arme schloss, ihn fest an seinen Körper drückte und seinen Kopf an den des anderen Rotschopfes legte.

„Mein Gott, Ran… ich weiß Bescheid, Omi hat es mir erzählt…"

Der 23-jährige spürte, wie wieder Tränen in seine Augen traten und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Schus Halsbeuge, bevor er zu schluchzen begann. Der Ältere drückte seinen Freund fester an seinen Körper, hielt ihn fest und streichelte ihm sanft über den zitternden Rücken.

Ran ließ sich von seinem Freund halten, presste sich an Schu. An die einzige Person, der er auf der ganzen Welt noch vertraute…

Schu begann leise, tröstende Worte in Rans Ohr zu flüstern, machte beruhigende Geräusche, während der andere Rotschopf nur weinte. Er war so fertig, er konnte nicht mehr… er wollte nur noch weinen, wollte, dass Schu ihm ein wenig von dem Schmerz abnahm, den er verspürte… 

Der ältere Rotschopf blieb noch einen Moment lang so stehen, bevor er sich ein wenig bückte und Ran so mühelos auf seine Arme hob. Der Jüngere war so leicht, dass Schu keinerlei Probleme hatte, ihn zu tragen.

„Ich bring' dich in dein Zimmer, Ran. Hier draußen kriegst du noch ne Grippe, so nass wie du bist…"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Schu in Bewegung und betrat Rans Wohnung, kickte die Eingangstür mit einem Fuß zu und lief dann den Flur entlang in das Schlafzimmer seines Freundes. Er kannte sich hier aus, er war als der beste Freund des jungen Lektoren schon oft hier gewesen.

Der Rotschopf ließ sich einfach tragen, weinte weiterhin in Schus Brust. Normalerweise hätte er gegen diese Behandlung protestiert, doch jetzt war es ihm egal… ihm war sowieso alles egal… er wusste nicht, wie er noch zur Arbeit gehen sollte… er konnte Brad nicht ansehen, er würde seine Anwesenheit nicht ertragen, und schon gar nicht, wenn der Amerikaner mit ihm sprechen würde, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen…

Dieser Gedanke tat so weh… wenn Brad wirklich so tun würde, als ob er Ran nie näher gekannt hätte… der Rotschopf würde es nicht ertragen können…

Schu lief mit dem jüngeren Rotschopf in den Armen den Flur entlang, bis er im Wohnzimmer stand, und dort bog er nach links ab, in Rans Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte er den Kleineren auf dessen Bett ab und ließ sich neben ihn sinken, woraufhin Ran sich wieder an seinem Freund festklammerte.

Der Ältere saß einfach nur da und ließ seinen Freund weinen, hielt ihn fest und streichelte seinen zitternden Rücken. Er konnte im Moment sowieso nichts anderes machen, und vielleicht half es Ran auch, wenn er sich einfach nur mal ausweinte…

Schu zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er an den Grund dachte, warum Ran überhaupt weinen musste… dieser Wichser, was musste der Bastard auch mit diesem Idioten Ken rumficken?!

Der Rotschopf wusste Bescheid, weil er mit Kens bestem Freund Omi zusammen in einer WG wohnte. Und da Omi nach Ran Schus bester Freund war, wusste dieser so ziemlich alles, was der Blonde wusste… und dieser hatte vor ein paar Stunden erfahren, dass Brad Ran schon lange mit Ken betrog und dass sie heute vom dem Rotschopf erwischt worden waren. Daraufhin hatte er Schu alles erzählt, als dieser von der Uni nach Hause gekommen war, und der Rotschopf war sofort runter zu Ran gelaufen, um zu sehen, wie es diesem ging… schlecht, wie er jetzt wusste.

Dieses Sackgesicht… der würde von Schu noch was zu hören bekommen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah. Wie hatte er Ran das nur antun können? Dem Älteren tat es weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen… und normalerweise war Ran nicht so leicht zum Weinen zu bringen. Er mochte zwar sensibel sein, aber Schu hatte ihn schon ewig nicht mehr weinen sehen…

Brad musste dem Jüngeren wirklich wehgetan haben, wenn dieser so sehr darunter litt.

Der ältere Rotschopf begann sich mit seinem Freund in den Armen hin und her zu wiegen und hob eine Hand, um Ran durch die nassen Haare zu streichen.

Schu hatte Ran direkt am Anfang seiner Beziehung mit Brad vor diesem gewarnt. Der Amerikaner war dem Rotschopf noch nie sympathisch gewesen, und auch wie Brad Ran behandelt hatte, hatte Schu nicht gemocht. Der Schwarzhaarige war immer der Boss gewesen, nicht nur im Beruf, auch privat. Er hatte immer bestimmt und dann erwartet, dass alles nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Doch Ran hatte es nie gestört, er hatte Brad geliebt und deshalb hatte er sich dem Amerikaner untergeordnet, immer und bei allen Dingen… jetzt sah man, was er davon hatte… Liebe machte blind, und zwar gründlich…

Schon beim ersten Treffen mit Brad hatte der Deutsche eine Abneigung gegen den Älteren entwickelt. Er war ihm zu berechnend gewesen, zu kühl und gleichzeitig verächtlich… einfach nur eine unangenehme Person. Schu hatte einen Riesenkrach mit Ran gehabt, als er diesem das gesagt hatte und ihm geraten hatte, seine Beziehung zu Brad zu beenden… der Jüngere war richtig sauer geworden und hatte seinen Geliebten verteidigt, hatte Schu schließlich in seiner Wut aus seiner Wohnung geworfen.

Da hatte der Rotschopf verstanden, dass Ran Brad wirklich liebte und hatte den Rotschopf seither damit in Ruhe gelassen… was für ein Fehler…

Schu knirschte leise mit den Zähnen, als ihm plötzlich noch etwas einfiel, was Omi vorhin gesagt hatte… Ken schien die ganze Zeit über, in der er in Crawfords Verlag gearbeitet hatte, gewusst zu haben, dass der Amerikaner eigentlich vergeben war, und hatte sich trotzdem flachlegen lassen. Der Braunhaarige kannte Ran zwar nicht persönlich, da er mit diesem nie Kontakt gehabt hatte, doch er war trotzdem ein egoistisches Arschloch… wenn Schu den in die Finger kriegen würde… dann würde er Gottes Gnade brauchen, genauso wie Brad…das schwor der Deutsche sich.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile dort auf Rans Bett, bis der Rotschopf sich langsam wieder beruhigte und seine Schluchzer allmählich abebbten.

Schu ließ seinem Freund noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er ihn ein Stückchen von sich wegschob und ihm in die Augen sah. Der Jüngere hatte nicht aufgehört zu weinen, die Tränen liefen ihm nun stumm seine blassen Wangen hinunter.

Der Ältere sah Ran besorgt an, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und seinem Freund sanft die Tränen aus den Augen strich.

„Ran… bitte, hör auf zu weinen… bitte… der Typ ist es nicht wert, keine einzige deiner Tränen…"

Der Jüngere blickte Schu unter nassen, schwarzen Wimpern hervor an, während seine Unterlippe plötzlich wieder zu zittern begann.

„E-Er hat… hat gesagt… dass er… dass er m-mich nie geliebt hat… e-es war alles n-nur ein S-Spiel für ihn…"

Schus Finger hielten inne, als er diese Worte hörte.

Wie bitte? WIE BITTE?! Das also auch noch?! Dieser Bastard hatte Ran schon ganze zwei Jahre lang betrogen, hatte es nie ernst gemeint?!

Der Rotschopf begann vor Wut auf den Amerikaner leicht zu zittern. Das würde er bereuen… dieses Arschloch! Wie konnte er es wagen, Ran so auszunutzen?! Schu hatte Brad zwar nie gemocht, aber _das _hatte er dann doch nicht erwartet…

Der Ältere streckte seine Arme wieder nach Ran aus und drückte seinen Freund an sich, der sich sofort an den Größeren schmiegte und sein Gesicht erneut in dessen Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Dieser Wichser… dieser abartige Wichser…"

Schu brodelte innerlich, während er Rans zitternden Körper in seinen Armen hielt.

Dieser Bastard… jetzt war klar, warum es Ran so unheimlich mitnahm, dass Brad Schluss gemacht hatte. Nicht nur, dass der Schwarzhaarige dem Menschen, der ihn wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt hatte, mit Ken einmal fremdgegangen war, nein, er hatte es die ganze Zeit vorher auch schon getan… der Ältere wünschte den Amerikaner zum Teufel. Er verstand einfach nicht, _warum_ Brad das getan hatte… Ran war wunderschön, freundlich, höflich, umgänglich, vielleicht ein wenig zurückhaltend und scheu, doch das machte ihn nach Schus Meinung nur niedlich… also, was hatte den Bastard dazu gebracht, Ran so zu hintergehen? Und wenn er seine Art nicht mochte, warum war er dann überhaupt mit dem Jüngeren zusammengewesen?

Für Schu machte das keinen Sinn, aber wirklich gar keinen.

Der Ältere seufzte leise und legte dann den Kopf an den seines Freundes, während er ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte und leise, beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Ran weinte noch eine Weile weiter, bis Schu schließlich spürte, dass es langsam aufhörte. Der Jüngere blieb noch einen Moment, wo er war, doch dann löste er sich ein wenig von Schu, um den Älteren aus nassen, violetten Augen anzusehen, ein ängstlicher Ausdruck stand darin geschrieben.

„Kannst… kannst du… heute Nacht… hier bleiben? Bitte… ich will nicht allein sein…"

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und war immernoch tränenerstickt, doch den ängstlichen Ton hörte Schu trotzdem klar heraus, und er brauchte sein Psychologiestudium nicht, um zu wissen, warum Ran Angst hatte. Er fürchtete sich vor Ablehnung, das war es. Er war heute von einer seiner engsten Vertrauenspersonen verraten worden, und jetzt hatte er Angst davor, dass Schu das ebenfalls tun und ihn von sich stoßen würde.

Doch Schu hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas in diese Richtung zu tun. Er hatte noch nie auch nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Ran von sich zu stoßen, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser ihn so sehr brauchte wie jetzt gerade…

Schu lächelte seinen Freund leicht an, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und seinem Freund sanft über die Wange strich.

„Klar, mache ich… aber ich werde morgen, wenn du aufwachst schon weg sein, ich muss ja zur Uni… und ich muss Omi anrufen, sonst macht sich der Kleine noch Sorgen. Ich mach das schnell, ja? Zieh du dich doch solange um und trockne deine Haare ein bisschen, sonst wirst du noch krank bei den Temperaturen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Ran, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, los und stand vom Bett auf, um seinen Freund noch einmal kurz anzulächeln und dann ins nebenan liegende Wohnzimmer zu laufen, von wo aus er seinen Mitbewohner anrief.

Als er wieder zurückkam, hatte Ran sich umgezogen, seine Haare notdürftig mit einem Handtuch getrocknet und lag schon in die dicke Daunendecke gekuschelt in seinem Bett.

Schu lächelte leicht, er fand das niedlich…

Er ging zum Bett hinüber und blieb daneben stehen, bevor er sich bis auf sein T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts auszog und dann zu Ran unter die Decke schlüpfte.

Der Kleinere sah seinem älteren Freund dabei zu, wie er es sich bequem machte und schließlich auf seiner Seite liegen blieb, Ran zugewandt, sodass ihre Köpfe ziemlich nahe beieinander auf dem Kopfkissen lagen.

Schu sah in Rans schöne, violetten Augen, bevor er seine Arme um den Jüngeren schloss und ihn an sich zog. Der Rotschopf schien ein T-Shirt und lange, bequeme Hosen zu tragen, worüber Schu sich zuerst wunderte, weil es eigentlich noch gar nicht so kalt war. Doch dann kam er mit seinen Füßen an Rans und zuckte fast zurück, als er merkte, wie eisig diese waren… Ran schien zu frieren…

Der Ältere zog Ran noch ein wenig zu sich, um ihn etwas mit seinem Körper wärmen zu können, bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte.

Der jüngere Rotschopf schmiegte sich nach einem Zögermoment an Schu und legte seinen Kopf etwas scheu auf die Schulter des Älteren, doch als dieser nichts dagegen sagte, schloss er die Augen und begann ruhig zu atmen. Er brachte noch ein leises: „Gute Nacht, Schu…" über die Lippen, bevor er auch schon vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.

Schu sah Ran dabei zu, wie er ruhig einschlief, betrachtete das entspannte, aber immernoch traurig aussehende Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Die Bahnen, die die Tränen gezogen hatten, waren noch zu erkennen und der Ältere streckte eine Hand aus, um sie vorsichtig nachzufahren.

Wie konnte man etwas so schönes und zerbrechliches nur so verletzen? Woher nahm sich Brad Crawford das Recht, Ran so wehzutun? Schu war sich sicher, dass der Amerikaner als Geliebter des Rotschopfes alles über diesen wusste, und trotzdem hatte er Ran nur benutzt, anstatt ihn zu beschützen, wie er es brauchte und verdiente.

Der ältere Rotschopf hätte das nie getan… wenn er jemals eine Chance erhalten würde, würde er es nicht so versauen. Er würde alles tun, um Ran glücklich zu machen, würde ihn beschützen, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen…

Genau das hatte der Rotschopf nämlich verdient. Er hatte schon so viel durchmachen müssen in seinem jungen Leben, dass er ein wenig Glück wirklich mal gebrauchen könnte… Ran geriet immer an die falschen Menschen, und immer wurde sein Vertrauen enttäuscht.

Nach der ganzen Geschichte mit seiner Familie hatte Schu wirklich gehofft, dass es Ran nach seinem Studium in Amerika besser gehen würde, und dann kam der Rotschopf mit Brad Crawford zurück… etwas Schlimmeres hätte nach Schus Meinung gar nicht passieren können.

Jetzt war Rans Welt wieder ein Scherbenhaufen, und wieder war nur Schu für den Rotschopf da, so wie es damals auch gewesen war… er konnte auch nicht viel tun, aber er konnte für den Rotschopf da sein und ihn trösten…

Der Ältere wusste, dass die nächste Zeit nicht einfach werden würde, weder für Ran noch für ihn selbst.

Schu seufzte leise und strich seinem schlafenden Freund eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht hinter sein Ohr.

„Oh, Ran…"

Der Rotschopf schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich zögerlich vorbeugte und seine Lippen denen seines Freundes näherte, bis sie Rans samtweichen, geschlossenen Mund berührten. Der Jüngere zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen und murmelte etwas, nachdem Schu sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, doch er wachte nicht auf.

Der Ältere genoss das leichte Prickeln, das seine Lippen nach dem Kontakt mit Rans erfüllte, bevor er den Rotschopf näher an sich zog und festhielt.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir nochmal jemand wehtut, Ran…"

Er ertrug es nicht, seinen Freund so am Boden zu sehen… das hieß zwar immer, dass Schu in Rans Nähe sein konnte, aber dazu brauchte es sowieso keinen besonderen Anlass, da Ran Schu gerne um sich hatte. Der Ältere konnte auf diese Zusammenbrüche wirklich gut und gerne verzichten. Vor allem auf Rans Reaktion darauf… er konnte sich schon denken, dass der Rotschopf sich die nächsten Wochen total zurückziehen würde, würde nicht mehr rausgehen und vielleicht sogar noch krank werden… das war bei Ran immer so, wenn er in so einer Situation war.

Schu würde in den nächsten Wochen versuchen, viel Zeit mit Ran zu verbringen, ihn vielleicht auch mal mit nach draußen zu nehmen, jedenfalls alles zu tun, damit es dem jungen Lektor bald besser ging.

Der Ältere drückte Ran an sich und legte seine Stirn an die des jüngeren Rotschopfes, bevor er die Augen schloss. Er musste morgen früh raus, da er noch duschen und sich umziehen musste, deshalb sollte er jetzt bald schlafen gehen, auch wenn er noch stundenlang hier liegen und Rans schönes Gesicht betrachten hätte können.  

„Ich verspreche es dir, Ran…"

Er ließ seine Atmung gleichmäßig und ruhig werden, und spürte, wie er müde wurde, bis er schließlich seinem Freund ins Land der Träume folgte.

Die nächsten Wochen waren so ziemlich die schlimmsten, die Ran jemals erlebt hatte. Jeden Tag war er gezwungen, in den Verlag zu gehen, und dort lief er andauernd Brad über den Weg, öfter als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Früher hatte der Rotschopf den Amerikaner fast nie auf den Gängen getroffen und nun kam es ihm so vor, als würde Brad sich nur noch dort aufhalten. Und jedes Mal behandelte ihn der Schwarzhaarige wie Luft, als wäre er gar nicht da.

Das machte den Jüngeren völlig fertig… er verschwand mehr als nur einmal weinend auf der Toilette, wo er sich erst einmal eine Weile lang einschloss und sich wünschte, Brad nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Außerdem sollte Schu Recht behalten. Ran ging nicht mehr vor die Tür außer zur Arbeit, und zog sich total zurück, vor allen Leuten außer Schu. Noch dazu bekam der Rotschopf keine drei Wochen später eine heftige Grippe, sodass er einige Tage im Bett bleiben musste. Schonen konnte er sich deshalb trotzdem sehr wenig, weil Brad ihm ein Ultimatum für die Übersetzung des Buches, an dem Ran zurzeit arbeitete, gesetzt hatte, und nun tat Ran fast nichts mehr als arbeiten.

Doch das machte ihm nichts aus, denn er fand das Buch äußerst gut. Es hieß ‚Das Geheimnis des roten Mondes' und war bereits das zweite Buch von Youji Kudou, dessen erster Titel ein Bestseller gewesen war. Ran hatte auch diesen übersetzt und seine Sache anscheinend gut gemacht. Er fand den Stil des amerikanischen Autoren sehr gut, spannend und gleichzeitig einfühlsam, wenn es nötig war, sodass ihm die Arbeit leicht fiel und Spaß machte… so ziemlich das einzige, das ihn im Moment überhaupt begeistern konnte. Er wollte nichts mehr machen nach der Arbeit, und wenn Schu nicht gerade bei ihm war, saß er in seinem dunklen Zimmer und weinte, arbeitete an ‚Das Geheimnis des roten Mondes' oder las Youji Kudous erstes Buch, ‚Rote Spuren im Schnee'. Zu anderen Sachen konnte er keinen Antrieb entwickeln, und allein der Gedanken daran, rauszugehen und dort vielleicht auf Brad mit Ken zu treffen, bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen und einen erneuten Hustenanfall.

Auch Schu konnte Ran zu nichts bewegen, der Rotschopf wollte einfach nicht. Der Schmerz war noch zu frisch und sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es bluten, sodass Ran am liebsten tot wäre… er fühlte sich so unheimlich schlecht und schon im Verlag konnte er keinem in die Augen sehen, fühlte sich unter seinen Kollegen, mit denen er früher gut ausgekommen war, unwohl und war froh, wenn er wieder zu Hause war und dort weiterarbeiten konnte… wie sollte er da rausgehen und dann auch noch irgendwie Spaß daran haben? Das ging einfach nicht…

Als Ran an diesem Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause ging, fing es zu seiner unheimlich großen Freude auch noch an zu schneien. Er mochte diese Jahreszeit nicht… es war so kalt und wenn er einmal zurückdachte, dann war alles schlimme, was ihm in seinem Leben widerfahren war, im Spätherbst passiert… und geschneit hatte es auch jedes Mal… und jetzt schon wieder… Ran wollte gar nicht daran denken, was dann im nächsten Herbst passieren würde…

Der Rotschopf setzte seinen Weg durch die fallenden Flocken fort, er wollte schnell nach Hause. Erstens fühlte er sich unwohl hier draußen und zweitens fror er. Seine Grippe war noch nicht ganz weg und deshalb trug er auch seinen dicken Wintermantel und einen Schal um den Hals, er wollte keinen Rückschlag kriegen. Vier Tage im Bett hatten ihm erst einmal gereicht… er hatte nichts anderes gemacht als geweint, es war einfach schlimm gewesen zu wissen, dass er nun allein in diesem Bett liegen musste, obwohl er darin so oft mit Brad geschlafen hatte… es machte ihn noch kränker, daran zu denken… zwar war Schu öfters bei ihm gewesen, ansonsten hätte er das nicht überlebt.

Und es gab noch einen Grund, warum er unbedingt nach Hause wollte: er musste unbedingt ‚Das Geheimnis des roten Mondes' weiterlesen, es war gerade so spannend. Dazu hatte er sich alles ausgedruckt und den Packen trug er nun unter seinem Arm in einer Mappe. Heute Abend würde er ein gutes Stück des Textes lesen und ihn morgen übersetzen, so kam er schneller voran, als wenn er alles im Verlag machen musste.

So in seinen Gedanken versunken bog Ran um eine Straßenecke und prallte prompt gegen ein Hindernis. Der Rotschopf keuchte erschrocken auf, als er von der Wucht des plötzlichen Aufpralls nach hinten stolperte und auf den Boden fiel, die Mappe ließ er vor Schreck fallen, sodass sie neben ihm auf den Boden knallte, aufging und die ganzen Blätter herausfielen.

Ran saß für einen Moment geschockt auf dem Bürgersteig, bevor er sich hastig auf die Knie aufrichtete und sofort begann, die überall auf dem Boden verteilten Blätter wieder einzusammeln und zurück in die Mappe zu stecken. Dabei spürte er wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen, als er realisierte, dass er gerade in jemanden reingerannt war. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt und starrte zu Boden, während er die Blätter eilig zusammen klaubte, bevor sie von der Nässe auf der Straße ganz aufweichten und die Tinte verlief.

„G-Gomen nasai, ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet…"

Er bekam zuerst keine Antwort, doch dann ging derjenige, gegen den er gerade gelaufen war in die Hocke und half Ran dabei, die Blätter aufzuheben.

„Schon gut, ich habe auch nicht aufgepasst… haben sie sich wehgetan?"

Es war eine männliche Stimme, und sie sprach zwar Japanisch, jedoch mit einem leichten Akzent… den Ran ganz klar als Amerikanisch einstufen konnte, denn Brad hatte genauso gesprochen… der Rotschopf verspannte sich ein wenig, doch dann verbannte er den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart, damit auf die Stimme des anderen. Sie hatte wirklich entschuldigend und freundlich geklungen, sodass sich Ran doch traute, einen Blick zu riskieren. Und was er da sah, ließ die Röte auf seinem Gesicht dunkler werden.

Vor ihm hockte ein junger Mann mit blonden, fast schulterlangen, gewellten Haaren, von denen die meisten in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden waren, außer zwei dicken Strähnen, die sein Gesicht einrahmten. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille, die er sich in die Haare geschoben hatte und sah Ran aus seinen tiefgrünen Augen besorgt an.

Ran konnte ihn einen Moment nur anstarren, bevor er den Blick hastig wieder senkte. Er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der besser ausgesehen hatte…  der Blonde war hochgewachsen, schlank und hatte unglaublich lange Beine. Noch dazu dieses Gesicht… der Mann war einfach nur schön, mit der leicht gebräunten Haut und diesen grünen Augen… 

„I-ie…"

Zu mehr war er nicht im Stande… er war verwirrt und der junge Mann machte ihn nervös, sodass er an nichts anderes denken konnte als seine Blätter aufzuheben und wegzulaufen, schnell nach Hause und sich dort einschließen…

„Dann ist gut… ich dachte schon, sie hätten sich verletzt."

Ran zog den Kopf ein wenig ein und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, und doch sah er ab und zu die eine Hand des Fremden durch sein Blickfeld huschen, als dieser einige der Blätter aufhob.

Als schließlich keine Blätter mehr auf dem Boden lagen, richtete sich Ran hastig auf und schob die letzten paar Blätter zurück in seine Mappe, als der Blonde ihm die Blätter hinhielt, die er aufgesammelt hatte.

„Hier, bitte schön. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich sie umgerannt habe… ich hoffe, sie verzeihen mir das…"   

Ran nickte hastig mit dem Kopf und sah auf, damit er nach den Blättern greifen konnte. Der Fremde lächelte ihn leicht an und Ran spürte, wie er ein wenig Herzklopfen bekam. Er sah noch besser aus, wenn er lächelte…

Der Rotschopf konnte die Hitze erneut auf seinen Wangen spüren und streckte deshalb die Hand nach den Blättern aus, als die Miene des Blonden sich plötzlich veränderte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und seine Augen starrten auf die erste Seite der Blätter, die er aufgehoben hatte, bevor er seine Hand zurückzog und sich die Seite näher ansah.

Ran hatte die Hand immernoch ausgestreckt und sah den Blonden ein wenig eingeschüchtert an, bevor er die Hand langsam sinken ließ.

In diesem Moment blickte der Grünäugige wieder von der ersten Seite von ‚Das Geheimnis des roten Mondes' auf und warf Ran dann einen durchbohrenden Blick zu, woraufhin sich dessen Augen leicht weiteten. Der Blonde kam einen Schritt auf den Rotschopf zu und dieser wich daraufhin zurück, während sein Herz erneut schneller zu klopfen begann, aber diesmal nicht vor Nervosität, sondern vor Angst. Was wollte der andere nur?

Der Blonde blieb stehen und seine Augen funkelten Ran an, mit einem Blick aus purem Eis. Er hob die Hand mit den Seiten ein wenig und starrte Ran durchdringend an.

„Woher haben sie das?"

Der Rotschopf zog den Kopf ein wenig ein und verspannte sich unter dem bohrenden Blick des Fremden, während er die Mappe fest an sich drückte. Er bekam wirklich Angst, und er wusste nicht, warum der andere plötzlich so unfreundlich war… was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Immer machte er alles falsch… die Leute, die er traf, taten immer anfänglich so freundlich und dann wurden sie grob und unfreundlich… 

„G-Gomen nasai… i-ich bin Lektor… und das ist d-das Buch, w-was ich übers-setze…"

Ihm war zum Heulen zu Mute… eigentlich ging das den Fremden gar nichts an, doch er fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht, weil der andere wütend auf ihn war… es gab einfach niemanden außer Schu, der ihn mochte… alle anderen tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken oder waren offen unfreundlich, so wie dieser Mann.

Ran zog den Kopf noch weiter ein, als er den anderen scharf einatmen hörte. Instinktiv verspannte er sich noch mehr, bereitete sich auf einen möglichen Schlag oder sonst was vor, und war zutiefst verwirrt, als er die Stimme des anderen wieder hörte, doch diesmal klang sie ganz anders. Sie klang ein wenig ungläubig und dazu sehr, sehr überrascht. 

„W-Was? **_Sie_** sind es? Sind sie etwa Fujimiya Ran?"

Der Rotschopf hob seinen Kopf ruckartig bei der Nennung seines Namens und sah den Fremden aus teils angstvollen, teils verwirrten Augen an.

„H-Hai… aber woher…"

Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn da stöhnte der Blonde auch schon auf und schlug sich mit seiner freien Hand gegen die Stirn, bevor er Ran aus grünen, entschuldigenden Augen ansah.

„Mein Gott, das tut mir Leid… ich dachte nicht, dass sie so jung sind… ich hatte sie mir ganz anders vorgestellt… entschuldigen sie bitte mein Verhalten, Fujimiya-san…"

Ran sah den Blonden mit geweiteten Augen an, während er sich an seiner Mappe festklammerte. Er verstand den anderen nicht… erst war er freundlich, dann wütend, und jetzt entschuldigte er sich dafür… und woher kannte er seinen Namen…? Er hatte den anderen noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen…

Der Größere trat erneut einen Schritt auf Ran zu und dieser ging hastig weiter zurück, woraufhin der Blonde sofort wieder stehen blieb und dem Rotschopf bittend in die Augen sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich sie erschreckt habe, Fujimiya-san, ich konnte mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass… ach scheiße, ist das blöd gelaufen…"

Er fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare und blickte noch einmal kurz auf den Stapel Blätter in seiner Hand, bevor er zu Ran zurücksah und diesem dann seine Hand hinstreckte.

„Ich denke, ich muss da was erklären, Fujimiya-san… ich bin Kudou Youji, und mir tut es wirklich Leid, dass unser erstes Treffen so abgelaufen ist…"

Anmerkungen: Hähä… und jetzt schreib ich nicht mehr weiter. Hähä.

War nur Spaß, ich mag die Story viel zu gerne um einfach aufzuhören… ich bin schon im dritten Kapitel, also sollte zumindest das zweite nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen.

Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es euch gefallen hat. Wer Lust hat kann mir ja einen Kommentar im Forum oder per E-mail hinterlassen! Scheut euch nicht und schreibt!!

So, das wars dann erst mal! Bis bald!

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	2. Chapter 2

Date of begin: 25.02.04

Date of end: 29.04.04

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x who? Hee, won't tell you! (But I don't really know yet… have to decide soon… g)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: AU, Brad – Bastardisation, dark, lemon

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Genug Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story! 

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Ran stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen… Kudou Youji…? Der Mann, der die Bücher schrieb, die ihn so faszinierten? Den traf er einfach so auf der Straße? Er konnte den Blonden einfach nur anstarren.

Der Autor sah den Rotschopf weiterhin an und ließ dann langsam seine Hand sinken, während er Ran traurig ansah.

„Scheiße, es tut mir Leid… ich wollte Sie nicht so anfahren… mein Benehmen war lausig, und ich entschuldige mich tausendfach dafür… aber bitte, haben Sie nicht den falschen Eindruck von mir… ich war nur verwirrt… oh Mann, es tut mir so Leid…"

Ran kam bei dieser Flut von Entschuldigungen wieder zu sich und senkte den Blick ein wenig, als er erneut spürte, dass seine Wangen begannen zu glühen.

„I-Ist schon gut…"

Der Blonde hörte auf sich zu entschuldigen und Ran konnte ihn aufatmen sehen, bevor sich wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er Ran die Blätter hinhielt, die er ja immernoch in der Hand hielt. 

„Danke, Fujimiya-san… ich habe Sie wirklich nicht erschrecken wollen…" 

Ran sah für einen Moment eingeschüchtert darauf, bevor er zögerlich eine Hand ausstreckte und sie dem Autoren vorsichtig aus der Hand nahm, als würde er darauf warten, dass der Größere wieder wütend werden würde, damit er sich schnell wieder zurückziehen konnte.

Als er die Blätter in der Hand hatte, steckte er sie hastig zu den anderen in die Mappe und schloss diese, bevor er sich wieder daran festklammerte.

„A-Arigatou…"  

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach nach Hause gehen…

Der Autor beantwortete die Frage für ihn, als er wieder einen Schritt näher kam und Ran erneut zurückwich, während er seine Mappe fester an sich presste und seine Wangen sich wieder dunkler färbten. Er hatte die Entschuldigung zwar angenommen, aber Kudou-san hatte ihn eingeschüchtert und nun war er lieber vorsichtig mit dem, was er tat.

Der Blonde blieb stehen und hob abwehrend seine Hände, während er Rans Blick suchte. Als er ihm dann in die Augen blickte, erkannte der Rotschopf, dass der Größere ihn erneut entschuldigend ansah.

„Oh Mann, ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst einjagen… wirklich nicht, und Sie müssen auch keine Angst vor mir haben, ich tue Ihnen bestimmt nichts… ich war aufbrausend eben, ich weiß, und das tut mir Leid… können wir das Ganze vielleicht einfach vergessen?"

Der Rotschopf sah dem Blonden in die Augen und sah dort, wie wichtig es dem Blonden war, dass Ran ihm nicht böse war. Das war er ja auch gar nicht, er hatte sich nur so erschrocken… außerdem erfüllt immernoch dieses Gefühl seinen Körper, dass er nie etwas richtig machen konnte, und das ließ ihn sich schämen… er war einfach nur unfähig, wie sein Vater immer gesagt hatte…

Als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, spürte er zu seinem Entsetzen, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es war alles zu viel… er kam mit seinen ganzen Gefühlen nicht klar, am liebsten würde er sich einfach umdrehen und weglaufen…

Ran hob hastig eine Hand und wischte sich damit schnell über die Augen, bevor er den Blick wieder senkte. Und dann zuckte er fast zusammen, als er eine Berührung an seinem Kinn spürte, bevor sein Kopf leicht nach hinten legte wurde, sodass er Youji ansehen musste, der dicht bei ihm stand. Ran hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen und verspannte sich jetzt, wo der Fremde so nah bei ihm stand.

Dieser hob eine Hand und Ran kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, erwartete aus alter Erfahrung einen Schlag dafür, dass er weinte, doch stattdessen spürte er nur eine warme Hand, die ihm ganz sanft und vorsichtig die Tränen aus den Augen strich. Der Rotschopf sah hastig hoch in die grünen Augen und fand diese als besorgt vor.

„Hey… warum weinen Sie? War ich das?"

Ran starrte ihn an, bevor er hastig den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann befreien wollte, woraufhin der Autor ihn sofort losließ. Auf den blassen Wangen des Kleineren breitete sich erneut Röte aus, als er neue Tränen zurückkämpfte und weiterhin auf den Boden starrte.

„G-gomen nasai…"

Er sah, wie Youji einen kleinen Schritt zurückging, bevor er wieder die Stimme des Blonden hörte.

„Ihnen muss es nicht Leid tun, Fujimiya-san… übrigens, Sie sind ganz kalt… was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie irgendwohin auf eine heiße Schokolade einlade, damit wir uns beide wieder ein wenig aufwärmen können? Mir wird auch langsam kalt… Sie können es als Widergutmachen für alle Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich verursacht habe, ansehen… außerdem würde ich mich gerne ein wenig mit Ihnen unterhalten, Fujimiya-san… ich habe die japanische Ausgabe meines ersten Buches gelesen und war begeistert! Ich fand es um Längen besser als das, was ich da hingeschrieben habe…"

Das ließ Ran aufblicken. Er sah den Autor etwas verschüchtert, aber auch ziemlich verwundert aus seinen violetten, vom Weinen leicht roten Augen an.

„Sie… Sie haben es gelesen, Kudou-san?"

Youji lächelte und sah sich dann kurz um, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Ran zuwandte.

„Natürlich, Fujimiya-san, und wie gesagt, ich war begeistert… ich hätte mir das Buch auf Japanisch nicht besser vorstellen können… ich habe es kaum wieder erkannt, Sie haben es unheimlich verbessert…"

Der Rotschopf spürte, wie ihn dieses Lob freute, und gleichzeitig bekam er wieder rosige Wangen, doch diesmal senkte er den Kopf nicht, um sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren zu verstecken. Er schlug nur den Blick nieder und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Autoren.

„Arigatou, Kudou-san…"

Youji lächelte weiterhin und steckte dann seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Nichts zu danken, es ist die Wahrheit. Und seien Sie bloß nicht bescheiden, Sie haben allen Grund stolz auf sich zu sein. Sie sind ein großartiger Lektor, ehrlich."

Rans Wangen wurden nur noch röter, doch er fühlte, wie er sich wirklich darüber freute, das von Kudou-san zu hören. Es ließ das Gefühl, das er gar nichts richtig machen konnte, ein bisschen weniger stark werden.

„Fujimiya-san, darf ich Sie jetzt einladen oder nicht? Dort drüben ist ein Café, dort können wir uns ein bisschen reinsetzen und reden… okay?"

Der Rotschopf zögerte ein wenig mit dem Antworten. Er war nicht mehr gerne länger weg von zu Hause, doch er fror mittlerweile leicht und er wollte ins Warme, und bis nach Hause war es noch ein Stück… außerdem klang heiße Schokolade gut, er mochte das gerne… und noch dazu hatte er jetzt die Chance ein wenig mit Youji Kudou zu reden, konnte ihn einige Dinge zu seinen Büchern fragen…

Schließlich nickte der Rotschopf und sah dann auf in die grünen Augen, die ihn leicht anblitzten. Youji schien froh darüber zu sein, dass er die Einladung angenommen hatte, denn er strahlte Ran fast an, bevor er auf ein kleines Café nur einige Häuser entfernt deutete.

„Danke, Fujimiya-san, damit tun Sie mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen… sind Sie mit dem Café dort einverstanden?"

Ran kannte das kleine Café, er war selbst schon darin und sehr zufrieden dort gewesen.

„Hai."

Youji lächelte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor er sich in Richtung ihres Zieles umwandte.

„Na dann lassen Sie uns gehen… ich könnte einen Kaffee jetzt gut gebrauchen, es ist eiskalt draußen…"

Ran folgte ihm und stimmte ihm still zu. Er fror jetzt richtig und wollte schnell irgendwo rein, und was Heißes zu trinken hörte sich wirklich gut an…

Sie betraten das Café gemeinsam und blieben im kleinen Vorraum stehen, wo die Garderoben waren, Der Rotschopf legte seine Mappe auf einer kleinen Kommode ab, die dort auch stand, und begann sich dann aus seinem nassen Mantel zu schälen.

Gerade, als er den Reißverschluss geöffnet hatte, spürte er zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern, die sich um den Kragen seines Mantels schlossen und dann leicht daran zogen, um ihn aus dem Kleidungsstück zu helfen.

Rans Wangen färbten sich erneut rot, doch er ließ Youji gewähren. Er schien unheimlich höflich und zuvorkommend… Brad hätte das nie für ihn gemacht, und mit dem war Ran immerhin zusammen gewesen…

Der Rotschopf schüttelte die Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Geliebten schnell ab und drehte sich dann zu Youji um, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls seiner Jacke entledigt hatte und beides aufgehängt hatte. Der Blonde warf Ran einen kurzen Blick zu und deutete dann auf dessen Schal.

„Wollen Sie den nicht ausziehen?"

Der Kleinere schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er nach seiner Mappe griff und diese wieder vor seinem Körper festhielt, wie einen kleinen Schutz gegen den Rest der Welt.

„Iie… ich hatte erst kürzlich eine Grippe und mein Hals tut noch weh…"

Der Autor blickte ihn verständnisvoll an und nickte dann, bevor er den Rotschopf anlächelte und in Richtung Hauptraum des Cafés deutete.

„Okay… gehen wir dann rein? Ich habe schon einen Tisch gesehen, der mir gut gefällt."

Ran nickte ihm zu ging dann mit Youji zusammen in den kleinen, aber gemütlichen Raum. Es war im Moment nicht viel los, was Ran sehr willkommen war.

Der Blonde ging direkt zu einem der Zweier-Tische am Fenster, wo er einen Stuhl vorzog und dann auf Ran wartete, bevor er auf die Sitzfläche deutete.

„Setzen Sie sich doch."

Auf den Wangen des Rotschopfes erschien wieder der Rotschimmer, doch er tat, was Youji gesagt hatte und setzte sich, woraufhin Youji seinen Stuhl anschob und sich ihm dann gegenüber niederließ, ein etwas träumerisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mein Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie so jung sind… ich habe Sie mindestens auf 35 geschätzt, weil ihre Sprache so unglaublich ausgereift ist… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie in meinem Alter wären… wie alt sind Sie genau? Ich bin 25."

Ran hielt seine Mappe immernoch fest und hatte seine Augen auf die Tischplatte gesenkt, doch er hörte Youji genau zu. Wieder freute er sich über das Lob, das er von dem Schriftsteller erhielt.

„23, Kudou-san…"

„Sie können mich Youji nennen. Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Der Rotschopf hob zögernd den Blick und sah Youji vorsichtig an, bevor er leicht nickte.

„Hai… Youji… und Sie können mich… Ran nennen…"

Der Blonde lächelte ihn dafür an, bevor er sich im Café nach einer Bedienung umsah.

„Sie können mich auch duzen, wenn Sie wollen. Ich rede lieber auf freundschaftlicher Basis als auf geschäftlicher. Darf ich es auch?"

Ran nickte leicht, bevor er spürte, dass der Klammergriff, in dem er seine Mappe schon eine ganze Zeit lang hatte, sich ein wenig löste. Er fühlte sich irgendwie wohl in Youjis Gegenwart… der Blonde hatte eine offene, nette Art, die Ran jetzt auffiel.

In diesem Moment tauchte neben ihrem Tisch eine junge Kellnerin auf, die Youji und Ran freundlich anlächelte.

"Guten Abend. Soll ich Ihnen erst die Karte bringen oder wissen Sie bereits, was Sie bestellen möchten?"

Der Blonde lächelte die hübsche Frau ebenfalls an, während Ran auf die Tischplatte sah. Er war trotz allem immernoch ein wenig eingeschüchtert von der ganzen Situation.

"Ich weiß es schon. Und du, Ran?"

Der Rotschopf spürte, wie seine Wangen ein wenig röter wurden, als der Autor ihn bei seinem Namen nannte. Er konnte es einfach noch nicht glauben, dass das Youji Kudou war, mit dem er hier saß…

"Eine heiße Schokolade bitte…"

Der Größere nickte und wandte dann seinen kurzzeitig auf den Rotschopf gerichteten Blick wieder der Kellnerin zu.

"Gut, dann bitte eine heiße Schokolade und einen Milchkaffe."

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte.

"In Ordnung. Ich bringe es gleich vorbei."

Mit diesen Worten lächelte sie die beiden noch einmal an, drehte sich dann um und ging davon.

Youji lehnte sich daraufhin bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte seinem violett-äugigen Begleiter zu, der prompt wieder rot wurde und auf den Tisch starrte.

"So… ich finde es prima, dass ich dich getroffen habe… ich wollte mich sowieso nach dir erkundigen, weil ich mich schon lange frage, wer die Person ist, die so wahnsinnig gut schreiben kann… Japanisch ist eine schöne Sprache und wenn ich es könnte, würde ich meine Bücher auf Japanisch schreiben…"

Das ließ Ran aufmerken. Er hob seinen Blick und sah Youji schüchtern in die Augen.

"Aber… Sie sprechen doch Japanisch… Sie beherrschen die Sprache doch, wozu brauchen Sie dann einen Lektor?"

Der Blonde lächelte daraufhin und hob mahnend einen Finger, ehe er dem 23-jährigen antwortete.

"Du kannst mich ruhig duzen, Ran."

Der Rotschopf wurde prompt knallrot und sah hastig zurück auf die Tischplatte.

"G-gomen nasai…"

Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, mit Leuten, die er eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte, so schnell so vertraut zu sein, dass er sie duzen durfte… selbst Brad hatte er eine Weile lang mit 'Sie' angesprochen, auch nachdem sie schon einige Male miteinander geschlafen hatten…

Ran verspannte sich, als er an seinen Exfreund dachte. Wie hatte er damals nur so dumm sein können… er hatte den Amerikaner eigentlich gar nicht gekannt… und doch hatte er ihm seine Unschuld gegeben… kaum eine Woche nach ihrem ersten Treffen. Er hatte Brad vertraut, alles, was er gesagt hatte, für bare Münze genommen… wie sehr er es jetzt bereute…

"Ran?"

Der Rotschopf fuhr heftig aus seinen Gedanken auf und richtete seinen Blick hastig auf Youji, der ihn besorgt ansah. Er registrierte erst, dass sich in seinen Augen Tränen gebildet hatten, als ihm die erste die Wangen hinunterrollte. Ran hob hastig seine Hand, um die salzige

Flüssigkeit wegzuwischen, doch der Blonde hatte er schon gesehen.

Youji saß einen Moment lang reglos da, doch dann schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum, wo er neben Ran

stehen blieb.

Der Rotschopf wandte den Kopf, um zu sehen, was der Größere machte, als er auch schon eine warme Hand fühlte, die sich um seine eigene, kalte Hand legte und dann leicht daran zog, während die andere sanft aber bestimmt die Mappe aus seinem Klammergriff befreite und auf die Tischplatte legte.

"Komm mal mit, Ran."

Der Jüngere tat, was der Blonde gesagt hatte und erhob sich, bevor er dem Autor durch das Cafe folgte. Er hatte seinen Blickt gesenkt  und sah nicht, wohin sie gingen, bis er hörte, dass hinter ihm eine Tür ins Schloss fiel. Erst dann sah er hoch und verspannte sich leicht, als er sah, dass sie auf der Toilette waren. Was wollte Youji von ihm? Er wusste, was Brad hier mit ihm gemacht hätte, doch das wollte er jetzt ganz sicher nicht…

Bevor er jedoch weiterdenken konnte, zog der Blonde ihn auch schon in Richtung der Waschbecken und ließ dort seine Hand los, bevor seine eigene nach den Papiertüchern ausstreckte, mit denen man nach dem Händewaschen seine Hände trocknete. Er zog ein paar aus der Halterung und drückte sie dem Rotschopf in die Hand, während er den Rotschopf die ganze Zeit über besorgt ansah.

"Sorry, aber ich hatte keine Taschentücher. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich unhöflich war oder dich erschreckt habe…"

Der Rotschopf sah kurz auf die Papiertücher, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und diese zu seinen Augen hob.

"I-ie…"

Er wischte seine Tränen fort und machte sich dann daran, seine Nase zu putzen.

Youji sah ihm dabei zu, wie er die Tücher in den Abfalleimer warf und sich dann mit warmem Wasser das Gesicht wusch. Erst dann trat er

einen Schritt näher an Ran heran, der immernoch mit leicht geröteten Augen zu ihm aufblickte. Seine grünen Augen sahen den Rotschopf

besorgt an, bevor er seine Hände hob und diese auf Rans Schultern legte.

"Ist es meine Schuld, dass du geweint hast?"

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. Es war allein seine Schuld, dass er dumm genug war um Brad zu vertrauen und ihn

jetzt einfach nicht vergessen konnte… und dass es ihm immernoch so wehtat, selbst nach drei Wochen noch…

"Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Der Rotschopf stand erst einmal einen Moment fassungslos da, bevor er den Kopf hob und den Blonden mit leicht geweiteten Augen ansah. Wie bitte? Er kannte den Älteren noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde… was interessierte es ihn, was er für Probleme hatte?

Youji schien unheimlich nett zu sein… Brad hatte es nie gekümmert, ob er Probleme gehabt hatte oder nicht, und mit dem war er zwei Jahre lang zusammen gewesen. Und nun bot ihm jemand Wildfremdes an, mit ihm darüber zu reden, obwohl Youji bestimmt bei weitem besseres zu tun hatte, als sich seine Wehwehchen anzuhören…

Aber so nett das auch war, er konnte es nicht… er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, jemandem alles zu erzählen… nicht einmal Schu wusste alles, es tat ihm einfach zu weh, darüber zu reden.

Ran senkte den Blick wieder auf den Boden und ließ seine Schultern hängen, bevor er mit leicht zitternder Stimme sprach.

"G-gomen nasai… aber das k-kann ich ni-nicht…"

Er erwartete automatisch, jetzt zurückgestoßen zu werden und bereitete sich schon darauf vor, doch dann spürte er eine warme Hand, die ihm einmal sanft über die Wange strich.

"Okay… ich meine, wir kennen uns gar nicht, sorry, wenn ich zu aufdringlich war… aber es muss dir sehr wehtun, hm?"

Rans Blick schoss nach oben, als er die sanft gesprochenen Worte hörte und die warme Hand spürte. Er sah Youji unsicher in die Augen. Er schien nicht sauer zu sein, weil Ran ihm nichts gesagt hatte… Brad hatte das gehasst… der Rotschopf hatte keine Geheimnisse vor dem Schwarzhaarigen haben dürfen und er hatte Ärger bekommen, wenn dieser doch bemerkt hatte, dass er eins hatte… was nicht oft gewesen war, doch ab und zu war es passiert… und noch dazu zeigte Youji sich sehr verständnisvoll… so war er von Brad nie behandelt worden…

"H-hai…"

Er sah Youji leicht nicken, bevor dieser ihn  langsam losließ.

"Sprich mit jemandem darüber, Ran, mit der Person deines Vertrauens oder so. Ich denke das würde dir helfen. Es hilf mir auch immer wenn ich mich schlecht fühle…"

Ran entging der Hauch von Traurigkeit in der Stimme und auch in den Augen des Älteren nicht, auch wenn er im nächsten Moment von

einem Lächeln überspielt wurde. Youji schien seine momentane emotionale Situation nicht ganz unbekannt zu sein… sofort spürte er,

dass ihm das Leid tat. Er war der Grund, warum sich der Autor daran erinnern musste und ausserdem sollte sich niemand so fühlen wie er

gerade… das hatte niemand verdient…

"Hai…"

Youji nickte leicht und lächelte Ran dann zu, bevor er seinen Blick durch die Toilette schweifen ließ.

"Okay… können wir jetzt wieder rausgehen? Sonst werden die Getränke noch kalt…"

Der Rotschopf nickte dem Älteren zu und schob dann alle negativen Gedanken in eine dunkle Ecke seines Verstandes. Das hier war vielleicht seine einzige Chance, mit Youji Kudou zu sprechen… heulen und über alle Fehler, die er jemals in seinem Leben gemacht hatte nachdenken konnte er auch später noch. Er wollte Youji noch einiges fragen…

Der Autor lächelte ihn an und ging dann gemeinsam mit Ran wieder hinaus ins Cafe.

Ihre Getränke standen schon auf dem Tisch, jedoch dampften sie noch, also waren sie noch heiß.

Youji rückte Ran den Stuhl erneut an, woraufhin dieser rot wurde, bevor er sich selbst setzte und den Kleineren erwartend ansah.

Der Jüngere errötete noch mehr und griff dann zögerlich nach seiner heißen Schokolade, um einen Schluck davon zu trinken. Die süße,

heiße Flüssigkeit wärmte ihn von innen und ließ ihn sich besser fühlen. Er mochte das Getränk gerne, vor allem im Herbst und Winter,

wenn er ständig fror. Und da ihm leicht kalt wurde, hatte er letztes Jahr eigentlich jeden Tag nach der Arbeit irgendwo Schokolade getrunken.

"Und? Wie ist es?"

Ran setzte die Tasse wieder ab und brachte dann ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

"Sehr gut…"

Youji lächelte ebenfalls und griff nun auch nach seiner Tasse, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und schien dann etwas zu überlegen.

"Hm… wo waren wir…? Ah ja, du wolltest wissen, warum ich nicht auf Japanisch schreibe?"

Der Rotschopf nickte leicht und nahm dann seine Tasse in beide Hände, um diese ein wenig zu wärmen, während er auf seine Erklärung

wartete.

Youji lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und begann dann zu sprechen, seine Augen auf Rans gerichtet.

"Das ist so… ich kann die Sprache zwar ziemlich gut sprechen, ich kann sie auch lesen und schreiben, aber lange nicht so gut wie Englisch. Meine Ausdrucksweise und Wortwahl ist im englischen viel besser und größer. Ich bin Amerika aufgewachsen, deshalb."

Der Rotschopf dachte einen Moment darüber nach, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn.

"Und woher kannst du dann Japanisch?"

Youji lächelte leicht, schloss kurz die Augen und begann dann zu erzählen.

"Meine Mutter war Japanerin. Sie reiste einst nach Amerika, um die Sprache dort zu lernen und traf dort auf meinen Vater, der damals schon sehr reich war. Die beiden verliebten sich in einander und heirateten. Da meine Mutter ihren Namen nicht ablegen wollte, nahmen sie beide ihren japanischen Namen an und somit wurde aus ‚Emerson' ‚Kudou'."

In Rans Gehirn regte sich etwas bei der Erwähnung des Namens ‚Emerson', doch er kam nicht drauf, woher er ihn kannte.  

„Und das Resultat ihrer Liebe bin ich. So habe ich von klein auf beide Sprachen gelernt. Ich bin auch ab und zu mit meiner Mutter nach Japan gereist, um ihre Familie zu besuchen, und da konnte ich üben… aber trotzdem kann ich besser Englisch als Japanisch…"

Ran hob seine warme Tasse zu seinen Lippen und nahm einen Schluck, während er die Gedanken an seine eigenen Eltern zu den anderen

negativen in die dunkle Ecke seines Bewusstseins schob. Wenn er jetzt daran denken würde, würde er wieder anfangen zu weinen…

"Ah… deshalb siehst du auch nicht aus wie ein Japaner…"

Der Blonde grinste leicht, als er das hörte.

"Tja, mein Vater war groß, blond und er hatte gewellte Haare… das einzige, was ich von meiner Mutter habe, sind meine Augen und meine Haut… aber hey, du bist genau der Richtige, um das zu sagen… du hast zwar asiatische Gesichtszüge, aber der Rest… ist ein Teil deiner Eltern auch ausländisch?"

Der Rotschopf verkrampfte sich leicht, als Youji seine Eltern und sein abartiges Aussehen so direkt ansprach. Er senkte den Blick erneut und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Iie…"

Der Blonde runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er Rans Reaktion sah. Doch dann begann er wieder zu sprechen, versuchte ein wenig der Spannung in dem Rotschopf zu lösen.

"Hm… ist zwar merkwürdig aber mir gefällt es. Ist nicht so langweilig wie die ganzen gewöhnlichen Japaner hier."

Ran hob zögerlich den Kopf, als er das hörte. Youji fand es nicht abartig? Seine komischen Farben?

"H-honto ni?"

Der Ältere lächelte ihn freundlich an, während er seinen Blick über Rans Gesicht schweifen ließ.

"Ja, ehrlich. Deine Augen sind schön… so welche hab ich noch nie gesehen. Und deine Haare sind echt?"

Der Rotschopf runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er das hörte. Wenn er diese schreckliche Farbe nicht hätte, würde er seine Haare bestimmt nicht so einfärben…

"Hai…"

"Cool… du klingst nicht so begeistert… magst du sie nicht?"

Ran schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. Er mochte sein gesamtes Äußeres nicht, angefangen bei seinen Haaren bis hin zu seinem mageren

Körper. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen, er konnte essen, was er wollte, er nahm einfach nicht zu… eher musste er essen, damit er nicht noch mehr Gewicht verlor…

"Nicht? Also ich schon… die Farbe ist schön. Du bist überhaupt sehr hübsch, Ran."

Der Rotschopf wurde tief rot, als er das hörte und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Er hatte noch nie Komplimente bekommen… schon gar nicht

solche… Brad hatte ihm niemals so etwas gesagt… doch irgendwie es fühlte sich gut an…

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…"

Der Blonde grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee trank und dann erneut sprach.

"Nichts zu danken, es ist die Wahrheit. Okay, mal was anderes… darf ich fragen, wie du so jung schon Lektor sein kannst? Ich meine, das

Studium ist nicht so lang, aber du bist trotzdem erst 23…"

Ran verspannte sich erneut leicht, als der Autor ein weiteres Thema ansprach, das dem Rotschopf nicht gerade angenehm war… doch er zwang sich dennoch zu sprechen, die kritischen Dinge konnte er ja auslassen…    

"Ich… ich war mit der Schule fertig, als ich 17 war… ich bin früh eingeschult worden und habe eine Klasse übersprungen, deshalb war es

möglich… meine Noten waren ziemlich gut und so habe ich gleich ein Stipendium mit Studienplatz bekommen. Ich habe meine drei Jahre hier studiert und dann das geforderte Jahr in Amerika, um die Sprache richtig zu lernen. Als das Jahr fast zu Ende war, traf ich… den Leiter des Verlages, in dem ich heute arbeite… er… schien angetan von… meinen Fähigkeiten zu sein und gab mir die Stelle…"         

Fähigkeiten… von denen und von seinem Körper… doch Ran sagte natürlich nicht, dass er sich mehrere Male von Brad hatte flachlegen

lassen, noch bevor von 'Beziehung' überhaupt die Rede gewesen war… er hatte es nicht wegen des Jobs gemacht, er nicht einmal etwas

davon gewusst, dass der Amerikaner einen Lektor gesucht hatte… er hatte den Schwarzhaarigen gemocht und ihm vertraut… doch dieser hatte ihn schon damals nur benutzen wollen, das wusste er jetzt.

Youji riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, als er seine Erzählung kommentierte.

"Wow… du hast eine Klasse übersprungen? Dann musst du echt gut gewesen sein in der Schule… aber wenn ich mir deine Übersetzung so

ansehe, hätte man eigentlich nichts anderes erwarten sollen. Hut ab, wenn ich eine Klasse übersprungen hätte, wäre ich untergegangen und wegen miserabler Noten von der Schule geflogen…"

Ran hob erneut vorsichtig den Kopf und sah, dass der Blonde ihn anlächelte. Wieder tat es ihm gut, gelobt zu werden… es linderte das Gefühl des Nichtskönnens, das er schon seit geraumer Zeit verspürte, ein wenig.

"Arigatou… warst du so schlecht in der Schule?"

Der Blonde grinste, bevor er seinen Blick einmal durch das Cafe schweifen ließ und dann zurück zu seinem Begleiter sah.

"Oh ja. Ich muss sagen, ich war einfach zu faul um etwas zu lernen… ich kam gerade so mit und einige Male wurde es mit der Versetzung ganz schön knapp… aber geschafft habe ich es immer irgendwie. Zum Glück, meine Eltern hätten mich getötet, wenn ich einmal sitzen geblieben wäre…"

Davon konnte Ran nur ein Lied singen… nur dass seine 'Eltern' ihn schon getötet hätten, wenn er mal keine eins oder zwei nach Hause

gebracht hätte…

Sofort verbot er sich weiterzudenken. Er wollte das vergessen, dieser Abschnitt seines Lebens war vorbei und es würde nie wieder geschehen. Niemand durfte ihn mehr so behandeln… niemand… er würde es auch nicht überleben, wenn es noch mal passierte…

"Ach ja, das wollte ich dich schon länger fragen, weil ich keine Einsicht darein habe. Wie weit bist du mit dem zweiten Buch? Und ist es

halbwegs annehmbar?

Erneut wurde der Rotschopf aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er musste einen Moment lang überlegen, bis ihm die gestellte Frage wieder einfiel. Er hob mit ein wenig zitternden Händen seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck Schokolade, bevor er sich fähig fühlte, die Frage zu beantworten. Das passierte immer, wenn er daran dachte… es war die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen und er wusste nicht, was wäre, wenn er immernoch dort leben müsste…

"Es ist sehr gut… es gefällt mir persönlich noch besser als 'Sekijyo no ashiato'. Die Charaktere sind sehr gut ausgearbeitet und

unheimlich sympathisch… ich mag Sue sehr gerne, mit ihr kann ich mich identifizieren… und Jack mag ich auch sehr… ausserdem ist die

Handlung gut durchdacht und spannend, doch gleichzeitig so einfühlsam…"

Sue und Jack waren zwei der Hauptcharaktere aus 'Das Geheimnis des roten Mondes' und Ran hoffe sehr, dass die beiden am Ende

ein Paar wurden… sie passten so gut zusammen… Sue war ein wenig schüchtern, wollte für alle stark wirken aber war es eigentlich gar nicht… aber sie hatten ihren Willen und wenn sie etwas wirklich wollte, konnte sie es durchsetzen… sie hatte in ihrer Vergangenheit Probleme gehabt und war deshalb recht scheu und zurückgezogen. Jack hingegen war freundlich, aufgeschlossen und schien immer gute Laune zu haben, hatte allerdings selbst an einigen Dingen zu knabbern. Zu Sue jedoch war er immer zuvorkommend und nett und er begann langsam ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sie kamen sich allmählich näher. Und Jack entwickelte im Verlauf der Story einen unheimlich stark ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt Sue gegenüber, während die beiden ihre Abenteuer meisterten und der Lösung für das Geheimnis des roten Mondes immer näher kamen… Ran mochte die beiden sehr. Wenn er selbst einen Partner wie Jack gehabt hätte, wäre er unendlich glücklich gewesen…

"Wirklich? Das ist lustig… ich kann mich ziemlich gut mit Jack identifizieren und ich mag Sue… überhaupt diesen Typ Mensch, ich wollte das schon immer mal schreiben…"

Der Rotschopf blickte einen Moment lang starr auf die Tischplatte und hielt inne, als er das hörte, bevor er langsam aufsah. Er blickte dem

Älteren in die Augen, die ihn freundlich ansahen.

Youji mochte diesen Typ Mensch? Also mochte Youji auch ihn? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Sue fast seinem eigenen Charakter entsprach… es gab einige wenige Unterschiede, doch sie hatten viel gemeinsam…

"Und wie weit bist du?"

Und ein weiteres Mal riss der Blonde ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er lief rot an und senkte seinen Blick wieder, bevor er antwortete. 

"Ähm… ich muss in vier Monaten fertig sein… drei viertel ist fertig, dann muss ich es noch einmal korrigieren. Und danach muss Brad… ah, mein Chef, Crawford-san, es ansehen und sagen, ob es gut ist, und wenn ja dann wird es gedruckt."

Youji nickte zufrieden und nippte an seinem Kaffee, wenn er etwas von Rans hastiger Stimme bei Brads Namen mitbekommen hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Ihr kurzes Schweigen wurde unterbrochen, als die junge Kellnerin von vorhin neben ihrem Tisch stehen blieb und die beiden jungen Männer freundlich anlächelte.

"Sind so soweit zufrieden? Haben sie noch einen Wunsch?"

Der Blonde wandte ihr kurz den Blick zu und lächelte ebenfalls, ehe er sich wieder seinem rothaarigen Begleiter zuwandte.

"Also ich nicht… möchtest du noch etwas, Ran?"

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf und so wandte der Ältere sich wieder der Frau zu.

"Nein, im Moment nicht. Wir sind wunschlos glücklich."

Die Kellnerin nickte, wünschte ihnen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt und verschwand dann zu einem anderen Tisch.

Youji wandte sich wieder Ran zu, dem soeben etwas eingefallen war.

"Youji… wie kommt es, dass die Frau dich nicht kennt? Ich meine, dein Buch war sehr erfolgreich, und eigentlich müsste sie dich erkennen, auch wenn sie das Buch nicht gelesen hat… es müsste durch die Medien gegangen sein, so oft, wie es sich verkauft hat… ich weiß es nicht, da ich… nicht sehr viel davon halte… ich kucke fast nie Fernsehen und Radio höre ich auch nicht…"

Der Blonde nickte leicht und stützte dann seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte, bevor er sein Kinn in seine Hände legte.

"Okay… ich erkläre es dir, aber kein Wort darüber zu niemandem, Ran. Eigentlich soll es niemand wissen, auch du nicht, aber ich sage es dir. Aber kein Sterbenswörtchen zu niemandem. Ich will nicht, dass es bekannt wird…"

Ran runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er den ernsten Ton in Youjis Stimme hörte, doch dann nickte er. Er konnte schweigen wie ein Grab, wenn es sein musste und für den Autor würde er es tun.

Youji sah ihn noch einen Moment lang prüfend an, doch dann schloss er kurz die Augen und begann zu erklären.

"Also… es ist so: in Japan kennt keiner mein Gesicht. Es ist nicht bekannt, wer dieser Youji Kudou ist, der die Bücher schreibt. Und der Grund dafür ist einfach: ich will noch irgendwo in die Stadt gehen können, ohne dass überall Reporter herumlungern, die mir folgen und auflauern… in anderen Ländern habe ich das erlebt und ich will wenigstens hier meine Ruhe haben. In Amerika, Frankreich, Deutschland, Spanien, Italien, in ganz Europa kennt man mich, durch meine Bücher und durch ein, zwei Rollen in Filmen. Dort kann ich nicht mehr ohne Bodyguards vor die Tür, zu gefährlich. Und hier will ich das nicht. Ich habe dieses Land seit meiner Kindheit gemocht und deshalb will ich hier frei sein. Es ist in den anderen Ländern auch unbekannt, wo ich gerade bin, weil ich mal meine Ruhe haben will. Und ich habe vor, noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Deshalb ist mein Gesicht in Japan absolut unbekannt. Und ich will, dass das so bleibt, also bitte ich dich wirklich, niemandem etwas zu sagen."                              

Der Rotschopf sah ihn einige Augenblicke wie überfahren an, bevor er sich wieder fasste und in seinem Stuhl zurücksank.

„So…so berühmt… bist du…?"

Der Ältere sah Ran daraufhin ernst an und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Scheint so… aber um ehrlich zu sein ich mag es nicht besonders. Es ist bloß lästig… ich kann nicht mehr auf die Straße gehen, ohne dass ich verfolgt werde in Amerika… und deshalb will ich hier meine Ruhe. Ich habe mir gerade eine Auszeit genommen, weiß noch nicht wie lange, und will ausspannen, shoppen gehen und all die Dinge die ich sonst nicht tun kann. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das und behältst für dich, wer ich bin oder dass ich überhaupt im Land bin." 

Ran nickte nur leicht benommen während über das gesagt nachdachte. Dabei fiel ihm dann aber doch etwas auf.

„Aber… aber wenn sie es doch nicht mögen, warum… schreiben sie dann noch? Oder… drehen Filme…?"

Das war doch widersprüchlich… wenn Kudou-san die Berühmtheit doch nicht mochte, konnte er sich doch einfach zurückziehen und es würde mit der Zeit wieder von alleine ruhiger um ihn werden…

Der Blonde sah ihn ein wenig bitter an, bevor er jedoch seufzte und sein Blick traurig wurde.

„Auch wenn ich es nicht mag bin ich dennoch an gewisse Verträge gebunden, und aus denen kann ich nicht raus. Außerdem könnte ich mich eh nicht ganz zurückziehen."

Der Rotschopf war ein wenig verwundert darüber, zu erfahren, dass jemand so einflussreiches und berühmtes wie Youji sich trotzdem noch an so was Banales wie Verträge halten musste… doch auch Stars schienen von Pflichten nicht frei zu sein…

Ran sah in das attraktive Gesicht des Autoren, das immernoch ein wenig traurig war und öffnete dann den Mund, woraufhin ihm die Frage über die Lippen rutschte, bevor er eigentlich darüber hatte nachdenken können.

„Warum nicht?"

Das Gesicht des Blonden wurde noch um ein vielfaches trauriger und der Jüngere bereute es sofort, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben,

„G-gomen nasai, ich wollte nicht… ich hätte sie nicht…"

„Ist schon gut…"

Youji lächelte ihn leicht an, bevor er seinen Blick kurz auf seine Tasse und dann wieder zu Ran zurückschweifen ließ.

„Ich rede nur nicht so gerne darüber… und bitte, hör auf mich mit ‚sie' anzusprechen…"

Ran fühlte, wie seine wie seine Wangen rot wurden, und er sah schüchtern auf die Tischplatte.

„Gomen nasai… Youji…"

Er war es eben nicht gewohnt… und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er wusste, wie berühmt und bekannt Youji war… er hatte automatisch Respekt vor dem Autor, und das brachte ihn dazu, wieder in die Höflichkeit zurückzufallen. Es kam ihm ein wenig komisch vor, wenn er so jemand berühmtes mit dem Vornamen ansprechen durfte… er kannte es so, dass er hoher gestellte Personen immer mit ‚sie' ansprechen musste. Das war ihm schon von Kindheit auf eingebläut worden.

Der Blonde griff erneut nach seine Kaffeetasse und trank einen Schluck, bevor er sie wieder absetzte und seine Hand dann auf dem Tisch liegen ließ. Eine kurze Zeit lang herrschte Stille, doch dann hörte der Rotschopf die Stimme des Autoren wieder, getränkt von Trauer.

„Weißt du… ich sagte vorhin, dass mein Vater ziemlich reich war. Er hatte eine große Company in Amerika, war sehr erfolgreich. Er war unheimlich gut in seinem Geschäft und hatte deshalb viele Feinde und Neider. Eines Morgens… ist er mit meiner Mutter zusammen zu einem Meeting gefahren… und dabei sind sie tödlich verunglückt. Bei Untersuchungen ist später raus gekommen, dass ihr Wagen sabotiert worden war, Bremskabel durchgeschnitten… nur wegen des Geldes mussten drei Menschen sterben, meine Eltern und der Fahrer ihrer Limousine… nur wegen Geld und Macht…"

Youji starrte bitter auf den Tisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf, bevor er kurz die Augen schloss und dann wieder der traurige Ausdruck darin erschien.

„An diesem Tag bin ich 20 geworden… und das war mein Geschenk… zusammen mit der Company, die mir mit ihrem Tod rechtmäßig gehörte. Aber ich konnte sie nicht leiten, ich war zu jung und hatte keine Ahnung von dem Geschäft… außerdem war ich damals zu gar nichts mehr fähig gewesen… ich hatte es nicht fassen können, war wie in Trance…"

Der Blonde stockte hier einen Moment lang, schien über etwas nachzudenken, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sprach weiter.

„Ich habe mich erst Jahre später dazu überwinden können, was für die Company zu tun, die ich bis dahin von jemand anderem habe leiten lassen. Da war ich dann 23 und schon durch Filme und Bücher bekannt. Da habe ich mir dann einige Sache beibringen lassen, sodass ich wenigstens mitreden konnte, was das Geschäft betraf. Die Leitung habe ich jedoch nie vollständig angenommen, bis heute nicht. Jedoch gehört das Ding immernoch mir und die wichtigen Entscheidungen fälle ich, auch wenn ich nicht allzu viel Zeit für die Firma habe. Also könnte ich mich nie ganz zurückziehen… und einfach nichts mehr für die Company zu tun und sie zu verkaufen kommt nicht in Frage. Mein Vater hat sich das aufgebaut und ich werde es weiterführen, wenigstens das will ich für ihn tun."

Die grünen, traurigen Augen waren immernoch auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, wo sich die Hand des Autors zu einer lockeren Faust geballt hatte.

Ran sah ebenfalls dorthin, doch sein Blick war starr. Er hatte so etwas nicht erwartet… weder dass Youji ihm etwas so Schmerzvolles erzählen würde, noch dass seine Vergangenheit so schlimm war… und erst recht nicht, herauszufinden, wie ähnlich sie sich waren…

Dem Rotschopf fiel jetzt auch ein, warum ihm der Name ‚Emerson' so bekannt vorgekommen war. Er hatte von dem Skandal gehört, in dem es um einen reichen Geschäftsmann ging, der getötet worden war in Amerika, vor ein bisschen mehr als fünf Jahren. Das musste der Mann gewesen sein…

Ran streckte ganz zögerlich die Hand aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf die des Blonden, spürte, wie warm sie im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen war.

„Das… das tut mit Leid…"

Grüne Augen sahen hoch in seine und wurden wieder ein kleines bisschen fröhlicher.

„Das muss es nicht, Ran… du kannst ja schließlich nichts dafür."

Der Jüngere schwieg einen Moment lang, doch dann setzte er an und die Worte rutschten ihm einfach über die Lippen.

„Youji…meine Eltern… und meine jüngere Schwester… sind auch bei einem… Verkehrsunfall gestorben…"

Er hatte das noch niemandem erzählt, auch Schu nicht. Er wusste davon, weil er es mitbekommen hatte damals, nicht weil Ran mit ihm darüber geredet hatte. Doch Youji würde ihn verstehen… er hatte ähnliches erlebt und Ran merkte, dass es ihm leichter fiel, es jemandem zu sagen, der seinen Schmerz kannte.

Sein Herz schmerzte, als er an die drei dachte…er hatte sie so geliebt… und sie waren einfach gestorben, hatten ihn mit 12 Jahren einfach alleine gelassen, mit gebrochenem Herzen…

Der Autor sah ihn an, bevor er seine Hand so drehte, dass er Rans in seine nehmen konnte und sie dann festhielt, tröstend mit dem Daumen über die Außenseite streichelte. Und als er sprach war seine Stimme leise und sanft.

„Es ist schlimm… nicht? Von einer Sekunde auf die andere allein da zu stehen, die wichtigsten Menschen einfach weg… ich verstehe deinen Schmerz voll und ganz, Ran…"

Das bezweifelte der Rotschopf nicht… 

Er senkte seinen Kopf und sah mit verzweifelten Augen auf die Tischplatte, bevor er nickte. Es war allerdings schlimm… doch irgendwie half es ihm ein bisschen, mal mit jemandem zu reden, der ihn verstand… Schu hatte seine Eltern noch und Brad… hatte ihm nie so etwas erzählt… Ran wusste, wenn er ehrlich war, fast nichts über den Amerikaner…

Es herrschte eine Weile lang bedrücktes Schweigen am Tisch, in der Youji die ganze Zeit über Rans Hand streichelte und der Rotschopf gegen seine aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfte und dann dachte, dass Brad ihn nie getröstet hatte, wenn er traurig gewesen war… er war nie da gewesen und so war der Rotschopf immer zu Schu gegangen…

Aber es fühlte sich gut an… dass Youji das machte… er tat zwar nicht viel mehr als seine Hand zu halten, aber er verstand ihn… er hatte ähnliches erlebt, im Gegensatz zu Schu, der nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, wie weh Ran es tat, dass seine Familie nicht mehr bei ihm war. Er versuchte es zwar, aber da er den Schmerz, den ihr Verlust Ran zufügte, noch nie verspürt hatte, konnte er es nicht verstehen. Schus Eltern lebten ebenfalls in Tokyo und er verstand sich recht gut mit ihnen, von daher hatte er keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte, was der Rotschopf durchgemacht hatte, und immernoch nicht verarbeitet hatte. 

Der Rotschopf wurde aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als sie die warme Hand langsam wieder zurückzog und Youji ihn dann schwach anlächelte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten das Thema wechseln… ah, ich hatte vorgestern eine Idee für ein neues Buch… willst du es hören?"

Der Jüngere zog seine Hand ebenfalls wieder zurück und sah dann in das hübsche Gesicht des Blonden. Er war froh darüber, dass Youji das vorschlug… er war auch allein schon oft genug traurig, da brauchte er es nicht, wenn er mit seinem Lieblings-Autoren sprechen konnte…

„Ja… um was geht's?"

Das Lächeln des Älteren wurde ein wenig intensiver, bevor er begann den plot des Buches wiederzugeben, während Ran ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.

Sie redeten eine ganze Weile lang über das neue Buch, das dem Rotschopf ziemlich gut gefiel, und als sie das Thema beendet hatten verwickelte Youji den jungen Lektoren in ein weiteres Gespräch, über dies und das. Er hielt es ziemlich leicht und schaffte es sogar, Ran ein paar Male zum Lächeln zu bringen. Sie bestellten sich zwischendurch doch noch einmal was zu Trinken, weil sie die ersten Getränke schon bald niedergemacht hatten.

Ran fühlte sich ziemlich wohl… er konnte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder lächeln und sogar lachen, Youji brachte das tatsächlich fertig… der Rotschopf amüsierte sich und genoss es, mit jemandem zu reden, außerhalb seiner Wohnung…

Schu hatte das nicht geschafft… aber er wusste eine ganze Menge mehr über Ran als Youji und war deshalb vorsichtiger im Umgang mit seinem Freund. Trotzdem, dem Rotschopf gefiel das, hier mit Youji zu sitzen und zu reden, gemeinsam zu lachen und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Es war einfach mit Youji Spaß zu haben… so wie er todernst sein konnte, schaffte er es auf der anderen Seite wiederum auch so urkomisch zu sein, dass Ran einfach lachen musste…

Nach der Meinung des Rotschopfes viel zu bald sah der Blonde auf seine Armbanduhr und blickte dann zu ihm auf.

„Du, es ist schon neun Uhr…Gott, wir sitzen hier jetzt schon seit gut drei Stunden… ist mir echt nicht aufgefallen…"

Der Jüngere war ebenfalls ein wenig überrascht, zu hören, dass es schon so spät war. Die Zeit war mal wieder geflogen, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte…

„Mir auch nicht…"

Und dann fiel ihm plötzlich siedend heiß etwas ein. Schu hatte ihm gestern versprochen um acht bei ihm zu sein und ihm ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten…

Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, doch er redete sich selbst gut zu. Er würde Schu alles erklären, wenn er nach Hause kam…Ran fühlte sich mies, weil er seinen besten Freund versetzt hatte, doch der Ältere würde es bestimmt verstehen, wenn er ihm sagte, warum er nicht da gewesen war…

„Ähm, Youji… ich muss nach Hause…"

Der Blonde sah ihn daraufhin verwirrt an, bevor er ihn wieder anlächelte, doch diesmal wirkte es seltsam aufgesetzt… Ran fand das ein wenig seltsam, doch bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er den Älteren schon sprechen.

„Warum das? Ist da jemand, der auf dich wartet?"

Ran zucket bei der Bemerkung fast unmerklich zusammen. Nicht mehr… bis vor kurzen war da noch jemand gewesen, der ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht hätte, wenn er es gewagt hätte, ihn zu versetzen…

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er nach seiner Mappe griff und diese mit beiden Händen festhielt.

„Nein… oder eigentlich schon, ich war um acht mit einem Freund verabredet, wir wollten zusammen ein Video kucken…"

Youjis Lächeln intensivierte sich daraufhin kaum merklich, aber es wirkte nun wieder so ehrlich, dass Ran sich fragte, ob er sich das eben nur eingebildet hatte… 

„Dann sollten wir wohl besser zahlen, huh? Wird er sehr sauer sein weil du nicht da warst?"

Er winkte einer der Kellnerinnen und bat um die Rechung, als diese bei ihnen ankam, während Ran über seine Frage nachdachte. Er kam jedoch schnell zu einer Antwort.

„Nein… er wird eher froh sein, dass ich mal draußen war…"

Das stimme allerdings… Schu würde sich bestimmt darüber wundern, doch er würde sich auch freuen… er versuchte Ran nun schon seit zwei Wochen nach draußen zu schleifen, doch der Rotschopf hatte nie gewollt…

Youji sah ihn daraufhin ein wenig verwundert an, bevor er seine Geldbörse aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Warum das?"

Ran zögerte bei seiner Antwort, und in genau diesem Moment tauchte die Kellnerin neben ihnen auf, sodass er davon abgelenkt wurde. Er sah kurz zu ihr hoch und wollte dann zu seinem Geld greifen, doch Youji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mal, Ran. Ich habe dich eingeladen, also bezahle ich auch."

Er lächelte die junge Frau dann an und bezahlte schnell ihrer beiden Getränke, woraufhin sich die Dunkelhaarige bedankte, ihnen einen schönen Abend wünschte und dann verschwand. 

Youji drehte sich wieder Ran zu, welcher ihn mit etwas perplexem Blick ansah, dann jedoch rote Wangen bekam und auf die Tischplatte sah.

„Ich… danke, Youji…"

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich dann in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Warum bedankst du dich?"

Rans Blick nahm einen verwirrten Zug an, bevor er vorsichtig wieder hochsah.

„Weil… weil du bezahlt hast…?"

Youji zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte den Rotschopf ein wenig perplex an.

„Ich habe dich doch eingeladen, oder? Also bezahle ich auch. Ist das nicht normal?"

Ran blickte schnell zurück auf die Tischplatte, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Für ihn nicht… Brad hatte auch nie für sie beiden bezahlt, nur wenn es schnell hatte gehen müssen und zwei Mal bezahlen zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hätte. Ansonsten nie… und manchmal hatte Ran ihm sogar später das Geld zurückgeben müssen… er fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie er so blöd hatte sein können…es war so eindeutig gewesen, dass er dem Amerikaner nichts bedeutet hatte…doch die Liebe und das Vertrauen hatten ihn blind gemacht…

„Ran?"

Der Rotschopf fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah vorsichtig zu Youji hoch, welcher ihn leicht besorgt anblickte.

„Also für mich ist es normal… tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie in Verlegenheit gebracht habe oder so, das wollte ich nicht."

Ran starrte ihn für einen Moment nur an, doch dann lächelte er ganz leicht.

„Nein nein, es ist nur… ich bin es nicht gewohnt…"

Er sah Youji leicht aufatmen und hatte das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Autors wieder.

„Okay… aber kannst du dir merken, wenn ich dich einlade, heißt das, dass ich auch zahle."

Der Rotschopf nickte daraufhin leicht und sagte ‚okay', sodass Youjis Lächeln sich intensivierte und er dann vom Tisch aufstand.

„Gut. Na dann komm, lass uns gehen. Dein Freund wartet bestimmt schon."

Ran hoffte jedenfalls, dass Schu noch wartete und nicht allzu sauer war, wenn er heim kam… er stand dann ebenfalls vom Tisch auf und ging zusammen mit Youji zur Garderobe. Dort legte er seine Mappe ab und wollte gerade nach seinem Mantel greifen, doch Youji war ihm schon zuvorgekommen und hatte den Mantel in der Hand, bevor er ihn Ran so hinhielt, dass er nur noch hineinschlüpfen musste. Der Rotschopf errötete, doch ließ sich dann in seinen Mantel helfen, bevor er dessen Reißverschluss bis ganz nach oben zuzog und sich dann zu dem Älteren umwandte, der gerade seine Jacke anzog. Ran griff nach seiner Mappe und hielt diese dann mit beiden Händen vor seinem Körper, während Youji seine Jacke schloss und ihn dann anlächelte. Er lief zur Tür hinüber und hielt diese dann für den Rotschopf auf.

Ran errötete erneut und lief dann nach draußen, wo er auf Youji wartete.

Der Blonde lächelte als er neben Ran trat und blickte dann hoch in den Himmel, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Es fielen immernoch Schneeflocken herab und mittlerweile war es ganz dunkel, die Straßenlaternen und die Lichter in den Schaufenstern schufen fast tageshelles Licht.

„Das ist klasse…ich mag Schnee unheimlich gerne, du auch?"

Der Rotschopf erschauerte leicht, als ein kalter Windstoß durch die Straße fegte, und begann leicht zu zittern.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht…ich mag diese ganze Zeit nicht, solange bis es wieder Frühling wird…"

Youji sah ihn überrascht an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Kann ich nicht verstehen… meinetwegen könnte es immer Winter sein und schneien…aber okay, ist nicht unbedingt jedermanns Sache… Sommer mag ich auch irgendwie gerne, aber Winter finde ich gemütlicher…"

Er legte dann den Kopf schief und ließ seinen Blick über Ran schweifen.

„Du musst ganz schön verfroren sein, wenn du sogar in dem Mantel da noch frierst… vielleicht sollten wir dann besser losgehen, damit du schnell ins Warme kommst. Sonst kriegst du noch nen Rückschlag von deiner Grippe."

Ran runzelte daraufhin leicht die Stirn und blickte Youji verwirrt an.

„Wir?"

Das klang irgendwie so, als ob Youji noch mit zu ihm kommen wollte… es machte ihm nicht viel aus, doch er war sehr überrascht…

Der Blonde sah ihn entschuldigend und ein wenig enttäuscht an.

„Tut mir Leid, das war unhöflich von mir. Ich wollte dich noch nach Hause bringen, Ran, aber wenn du nicht willst ist das schon okay…"

Der Jüngere starrte ihn einen Moment lang perplex an, bevor er sich zusammenriss und schnell den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein nein, das ist schon okay, Youji… ich war nur überrascht… ich habe noch niemals jemanden getroffen, der so viel Höflichkeit für selbstverständlich hält…"

Die Miene des Älteren hellte sich wieder auf und er lächelte.

„Echt nicht? Also ich finde es gehört sich so… liegt vielleicht an meiner Erziehung, aber trotzdem. Und jetzt komm, deine Lippen werden schon ganz blau."

Das war sicherlich übertrieben, aber es brachte Ran zu einem leichten Lächeln und er nickte, woraufhin sie sich nebeneinander hergehend auf den Weg zu Rans Wohnung machten. Sie unterhielten sich die gesamte Strecke über bis zu dem Block, in dem Ran wohnte, und das war noch ein ganzes Stück, denn sie hatten noch eine Viertelstunde Fußmarsch vor sich. Der Rotschopf lief jeden Morgen dieses Stück bis zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station und fuhr dann mit der Bahn zur Arbeit. Er hatte kein Auto, das wäre viel zu unpraktisch in Tokyo. Parkplatzsuche und viel zu viel Verkehr würden ihn ständig zu spät kommen lassen, und das hasste er über alles. Also benutzte er lieber die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel.     

Sie zogen die blick so mancher Passanten auf sich, aber das sollte man bei ihrem exotischen Aussehen auch erwarten… Ran war das sonst immer sehr unangenehm, doch jetzt ließ Youjis Anwesenheit und ihr ablenkendes Gespräch ihn sich besser fühlen. Es war einfacher damit umzugehen, wenn man die meisten Blicke gar nicht bemerkte, weil man auf etwas anderes konzentriert war.

Als sie schließlich um die letzte Ecke bogen war Ran hinter vorgehaltener Hand am Lachen und Youji am Grinsen. Der Blonde hatte gerade eine lustige Story erzählt, die er kürzlich selbst erlebt hatte und hatte damit das vollbracht, was in den letzten Wochen nichts vermocht hatte: er hatte Ran richtig zum Lachen gebracht. Und es tat dem Jüngeren gut, sein Herz fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen leicht an, ohne die ganze Trauer und Verzweiflung, die es so schwer gemacht hatten.

Ran sah vergnügt zu Youji auf, als sie vor seinem Wohnblock standen. Seine Mappe hielt er wieder vor seinem Körper und verbeugte sich dann leicht vor dem Blonden.

„Danke für den Abend, Youji…"

Der Autor lächelte ihn an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Ich habe zu danken, Ran. Ich habe deine Gesellschaft sehr genossen."

Die Wangen des Jüngeren wurden leicht rot, als er das hörte, und er richtete den Blick auf den Boden.

„Das freut mich…"

Er wollte gerade ansetzen, sich zu verabschieden, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er Youji vielleicht gar nicht mehr wieder sehen würde… das machte ihn traurig… er würde sich gerne wieder mit dem Autoren treffen, doch er traute sich nicht zu fragen…

„Sag mal… hast du morgen Abend Zeit? Wenn ja, darf ich dich dann zum Essen einladen? Ich würde dich gerne wieder treffen, Ran."

Der Kopf des Rotschopfes flog hoch und er starrte Youji einen Moment lang ungläubig an, doch dann lächelte er strahlend. Youji hatte ihn dich tatsächlich eingeladen! Das hieß doch, dass der Autor ihn mochte, denn sonst würde er Ran ja wohl kaum noch einmal einladen… Rans Herz schlug ein wenig aufgeregt, während er sich beeilte, auf die Frage zu antworten.

„Ja, ich hab Zeit… wann und wohin?"

Youji strahlte daraufhin ebenfalls und beantwortete die Frage des Rotschopfes nach kurzem Überlegen. 

„Hm… ah, kennst du den Italiener ‚Roma'? Der ist hier in der Nähe, wenn man die U-Bahn nimmt braucht man fünfzehn Minuten."

Ran nickte, er kannte das Restaurant. Er war mit Schu und Omi schon dort gewesen; war zwar schon länger her doch er wusste noch, wo es war. Er würde eine andere Linie als die, mit der er zur Arbeit fuhr, nehmen müssen, weil das Restaurant in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung lag, doch der Weg zu dieser U-Bahn-Station war kürzer.   

„Ja, kenne ich."

„Gut, dann da um halb acht? Ich hätte dich auch abgeholt, aber ich hab vorher noch ein Gespräch mit meinem Manager… wahrscheinlich krieg ich sowieso nur Ärger, weil ich so leichtsinnig bin, lohnt sich also eigentlich gar nicht hinzugehen… aber was soll's. Ist dir das recht?"

Ran musste über so viel Freundlichkeit erneut staunen, lächelte dann aber schnell und nickte.

„Ja, absolut."

Youji nickte ebenfalls und lächelte den Rotschopf dann strahlend an, seine grünen Augen funkelten fröhlich.

„Okay… dann freue ich mich jetzt schon sehr auf morgen, Ran. Gute Nacht."

Die Wangen des Jüngeren nahmen erneut einen leichten Rotschimmer an, doch er sah nicht zu Boden sondern blickte Youji ein wenig schüchtern an.

„Dir auch, Youji…"

Der Blonde lächelte ihn noch einmal kurz an, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Straße in die Richtung davonlief, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Ran sah ihm noch nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, erst dann wandte er sich um und betrat den Mietwohnungskomplex, in dem er wohnte. Dort blieb er schon direkt hinter der Einganstür um und lehnte sich gegen sie, als sie wieder zugefallen war. Er schloss kurz die Augen und lächelte dann ins verlassene Treppenhaus hinein.

Youji Kudou hatte ihn doch tatsächlich zum Essen eingeladen!

Der Rotschopf konnte es noch nicht so ganz fassen… bis vor einigen Stunden hatte er sich noch gefragt, wer dieser Mann eigentlich war und dass er ihn eh nie kennen lernen würde, und dann lief er einfach auf der Straße in ihn rein…

Der Autor war kein bisschen so, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte… erstens war er in seiner Vorstellung viel älter gewesen, außerdem nicht mal halb so freundlich… wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er gedacht, dass Youji sein Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen und er demnach ziemlich aufgeblasen und hochmütig sein würde, und sich erst Recht nicht mit Ran, einem unbedeutenden Lektor, abgeben… jedoch war der Blonde ganz anders… so viel freundlicher und netter…

Ran war glücklich darüber, dass er den Älteren heute getroffen hatte. Vielleicht würden sie sich in nächster Zeit noch öfters sehen und sogar Freunde werden, sodass Ran Youji alle möglichen Fragen stellen durfte, an die er heute noch nicht gedacht hatte… vielleicht, aber der Rotschopf wollte nicht zu viel erwarten… er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass wenn er zu glücklich war, ihm das Schicksal immer einen Strich durch die Rechnung und alles kaputt machte…

Er verdrängte diesen düsteren Gedanken ganz schnell und stieß sich dann hastig von der Tür ab, weil ihm plötzlich Schu wieder einfiel… oh Mist, den hatte er erneut ganz vergessen gehabt… hoffentlich war er nicht zu wütend… oder hatte vor Rans Tür darauf gewartet, dass dieser wiederkam… der Rotschopf bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er das dachte.

Ran lief eilig die Treppen nach oben, es gab hier zwar einen Aufzug, aber ein hastiger Blick auf die Anzeigetafel zeigte ihm, dass der Lift gerade ganz oben war, und deshalb würde er schneller sein, wenn er lief. So hastete er die Stufen bis zum 13. Stock, auf dem er wohnte, nach oben. Schu wohnte noch ein Stockwerk höher, im 14. Hoffentlich hatte der Ältere nicht im Treppenhaus gewartet… hier war es zwar nicht kalt, da es beheizt war, dennoch gab es gemütlichere Plätze…

Der Rotschopf war recht außer Atem, als er schließlich seinen Stock erreicht hatte, denn die 130 Treppenstufen hochzurennen erforderte eine gewisse Kondition, die Ran nicht hatte… er ging zwar manchmal ein bisschen joggen, aber da rannte er auch nicht wie ein Wilder Treppen…

Er hatte jedoch kaum den Flur des 13. Stocks betreten, da wurde er auch schon stürmisch in zwei starke Arme geschlossen und an einen warmen Körper gedrückt. Gleichzeitig hörte er Schus Stimme, besorgt und erleichtert zugleich.

„Ran! Mein Gott, da bist du ja! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Der Jüngere schmiegte sich für einen Moment an seinen Freund, bevor er sich wieder von ihm löste und in die grünen, erleichtert wirkenden Augen blickte. Die Hände Schus legten sich auf seine Schultern, während der Größere weiter auf Ran einredete.

„Ran, du bist fast eineinhalb Stunden zu spät! Wo warst du denn? Oder… ist was passiert?!"

Gerade wollte Ran den Mund aufmachen und erzählen, was er heute Abend erlebt hatte…doch dann hielt er inne. Er hatte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl… auf einmal erschien es ihm gar nicht gut, Schu alles zu erzählen… irgendwie wollte er nicht mehr, dass sein Freund von seinem Treffen mit Youji wusste… warum konnte er nicht genau sagen, doch ihm wurde unangenehm zu Mute beim Gedanken daran… vielleicht, weil Schu da mehr reininterpretieren würde, als eigentlich da war? Wenn er falsche Schlüsse zog und dachte, dass Youji Interesse an ihm hatte? Schu hatte ihm in den letzten Wochen deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm noch jemand so wehtun würde wie Brad es getan hatte… er würde Ran vielleicht nicht glauben, dass da nichts war… er würde Youji treffen wollen…

Nein, das wollte er nicht… vielleicht war er egoistisch, doch er wollte Youji noch eine Weile für sich allein haben… immerhin kannte er als einziger seine Identität… außerdem hatte er dem Autoren ja eh versprochen, dass er niemandem etwas erzählen würde… und er würde das Versprechen halten, auch Schu gegenüber… 

„Ran?"

Der Rotschopf schreckte wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er die Stimme seines Freundes hörte, und sah dann zu Schu auf, der ihn eindringlich ansah. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen ein wenig rot wurden, doch das war vielleicht ganz gut so, denn er konnte nicht gut lügen und wurde dabei immer rot, vielleicht würde die andere Röte das überdecken… er wollte nicht, dass Schu dachte, dass er log… auch dabei fühlte er sich schlecht, denn er hasste es, seinen besten Freund anlügen zu müssen… doch hier war es nötig, so Leid es ihm tat…

Schu sah ihn jetzt wirklich alarmiert an, rüttelte leicht an Rans Schultern, bis dieser ihm in die grünen Augen blickte.

„Ran… ist etwas passiert? Auf der Arbeit?"

Der Jüngere schlug seinen Blick daraufhin nieder, er konnte Schu dabei nicht ansehen… dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Schu… es ist nichts passiert…"

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat in die hellgrünen Augen, bevor Schu einmal blinzelte und dann wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Gut… aber wo warst du dann?"

Der Rotschopf hob seinen Blick ein wenig, denn wenn er Schu gar nicht ansah, würde ihm dieser nie glauben… der Ältere kannte ihn so gut, er würde wahrscheinlich sowieso merken, dass er log…

„Ich… ich war eine heiße Schokolade trinken… du kennst doch das kleine Café an der Hauptstraße, wo wir schon öfters waren… da war ich… und hab die Zeit völlig vergessen, tut mir Leid, Schu…"

Der Größere stand einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt da, bevor er Rans Blick suchte, und als er ihn gefunden hatte, sah er prüfend in dessen Augen.

Der jüngere Rotschopf hielt dem Blick mühsam Stand, doch er schaffte es, wenn auch ein bisschen wackelig.

„Wirklich? Du warst in dem Café? Freiwillig? Alleine?"

Ran nickte daraufhin, denn immerhin war ja drei viertel die Wahrheit… nur seine Gesellschaft verschwieg er geflissentlich…

„Ja… mir war einfach danach… es war so kalt und ich wollte was Warmes trinken…"

Was ja auch gar nicht mal so falsch war…

Schu starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang eindringlich an, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus und er umarmte seinen Freund kurz, bevor er ihn wieder losließ und glücklich ansah.

„Das ist schön, Ran… ich freue mich darüber, ehrlich. Wie sieht's aus, möchtest du den Film jetzt noch kucken?"

Der ältere Rotschopf deutete auf ein Videoband, das auf der direkt neben Rans Wohnungstür angebrachten Treppe in den nächsten Stock, auf der Schu wohl wirklich die ganze Zeit über gewartet hatte, lag.

Der Kleinere atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, als er verstand, dass Schu ihm seine Geschichte abgekauft hatte, und nickte dann.

„Klar, warum nicht?"

Schu strahlte daraufhin und machte sich schnell daran, das Video aufzuheben, während Ran seine Wohnung aufschloss und sie diese dann zusammen betraten.

Es wurde ein netter Abend, der Film war lustig und ihre Stimmung ganz gut. Sie hatten zusammen ein bisschen was gekocht und dann vor dem Fernseher die Früchte ihrer Arbeit vertilgt, während sie über den witzigen Film gelacht hatten. Ran hatte wirklich lachen können, er hatte so gute Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Innerlich freute er sich schon wahnsinnig auf den morgigen Abend und noch dazu hatte er seinen besten Freund um sich, der sei bestmöglichstes tat, um ihn von möglichen, düsteren Gedanken abzuhalten.

Schu machte sich zwar seine eigenen Gedanken dazu, warum Ran jetzt auf einmal wieder so fröhlich war, doch er konnte nichts finden, was den plötzlichen Umschwung herbeigeführt hatte. Er fragte jedoch auch nicht nach, denn wenn Ran es ihm erzählen wollte, hätte er es getan, und er wollte den zurückgezogenen Rotschopf nicht drängen. Selbst er musste bei sowas vorsichtig sein, denn Ran reagierte ziemlich empfindlich darauf, wenn er sich gedrängt fühlte. Deshalb freute er sich einfach, dass es seinem Freund wieder besser ging und hinterfragte es nicht weiter.  

Ran hatte überhaupt keine Zeit, auch nur einen Gedanken an Brad Crawford zu verschwenden, und er tat es auch nicht, als er spät an diesem Abend schließlich allein in seinem Bett lag. Schu war nach Hause gegangen, hatte ihm noch das Versprechen abgenommen, übermorgen wieder den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen, weil er morgen ein ‚Geschäftsessen' hatte… was ja eigentlich auch nicht ganz gelogen war, denn durch Youjis Bücher verdiente er sein Geld… also fühlte er sich nicht so unheimlich schlecht. Er schlief bald darauf mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein, mit den Gedanken schon beim morgigen Abend und dabei, was er Youji noch so alles fragen könnte…

Ran wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die Türen der U-Bahn endlich aufgingen, und sprang dann hastig aus dem Zug, als es schließlich so weit war. Er rannte den Bahnsteig entlang und am Ende die Treppen nach oben, wo er nach rechts abbog und die Straße entlang hastete.

Oh je, er war zu spät! Zehn Minuten schon, und er würde noch mal fünf brauchen, bis er am Restaurant, an dem er Youji treffen sollte, sein würde…

Es war aber auch ein mieser Tag gewesen… er hatte schon übel angefangen, weil Ran verschlafen hatte und somit zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen war. Dort war er deswegen von Brad angefahren und dazu verdonnert worden, die halbe Stunde, die er sich verspätet hatte, nach der Arbeit nachzuholen. Deshalb hatte er dann seine U-Bahn verpasst und auf die nächste warten müssen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er erst um 20 vor sieben zu Hause gewesen war. Und um sieben wäre seine U-Bahn gefahren, mit der er sich nicht verspätet hätte… doch auch die hatte er verpasst, weil er noch hatte duschen, Haare waschen und sich fertig machen müssen, was länger als 15 Minuten gedauert hatte… jedenfalls hatte er dann die U-Bahn um zwanzig nach sieben genommen… oder hatte das eigentlich tun wollen, doch der verdammte Zug hatte Verspätung gehabt und war erst um halb acht bei ihm angekommen… des war der Grund, warum er jetzt so rennen musste…

Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut, Youji wieder zu sehen… das hatte ihn bei Laune gehalten, auch wenn heute bei der Arbeit so ziemlich alles schief gelaufen war… als er wieder aus Brads Büro war entlassen worden, den Tränen nahe, weil der Amerikaner so mit ihm umgegangen war, als sei er völlig unzuverlässig und ihn überhaupt so unfair behandelt hatte (das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Ran irgendwo zu spät aufgekreuzt war…), war prompt alles dunkel geworden… und zwar überall, in ganz Tokyo. Stromausfall, der erst nach zwanzig Minuten wieder behoben worden war. Das hatte bedeutet: eine Menge Datenverlust, da viele von Rans Kollegen ihre Arbeiten über längere Zeit nicht abspeicherten, und einen vor Wut schäumenden Brad, der dann prompt auch noch alle anderen zu Überstunden verdonnert hatte, bei denen Teile ihrer Arbeit fehlten. Ran war zum Glück nicht dabei gewesen, er hatte seinen Computer ja auch noch gar nicht angehabt an diesem Morgen, denn wenn das auch noch passiert wäre, dann hätte er das Abendessen mit Youji gleich vergessen können…

Noch einige kleinere Pannen hatten sich über den Tag ereignet, zum Beispiel war die Kaffeemaschine kaputtgegangen, einer der Praktikanten hatte einen Drucker benutzungsuntauglich gemacht, eine von Rans Kolleginnen war mit ihren High-Heels auf dem Teppich gestolpert und hatte sich einen Fuß verstaucht, und noch ein paar weitere Kleinigkeiten. Jedenfalls war der ganze Tag ziemlich mistig gewesen… hätte daran liegen können, dass heute Freitag der 13. war…

Ran hastete weiter durch die Straßen und kam fünf Minuten später endlich beim Restaurant an. Unterwegs hatte er die ganze Zeit nur daran gedacht, was er tun würde, wenn Youji sauer war, so wie Brad es heute Morgen wegen seines Zuspätkommens gewesen war, oder wenn der Autor einfach gar nicht mehr da war…

Als er jedoch beim ‚Roma' angekommen war, stand die schlanke, große Gestalt des Autors noch vor den erleuchteten Fenstern des Italieners, sodass Ran ein wenig erleichtert auf ihn zu rannte und dann vor ihm stehen blieb, ziemlich außer Atem. Er hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und keuchte, während er auch schon begann Entschuldigungen zu stammeln. 

„Gomen nasai… ich habe die U-Bahn verpasst… es tut mir so Leid… ich habe dich warten lassen… ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer und…"

In den kurzen Pausen schnappte er immer wieder nach Luft, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Er hätte auch noch ein bisschen so weitergemacht, wenn ihm Youji an dieser Stelle nicht ins Wort gefallen wäre.

„Hey, keine Panik. Beruhig dich mal und atme tief durch, sonst erstickst du mir noch. Und ich bin nicht sauer, ist nicht schlimm, dass du ein bisschen später bist. Ich bin auch erst seit fünf Minuten hier, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich dachte, ich wäre zu spät…"

Ran sah zögerlich zu ihm auf, während sich seine Atmung langsam wieder normalisierte.

„Wirklich…?"

Youji lächelte leicht und nickte. Er trug eine schwarze Jacke, deren Reißverschluss offen war, sodass man sehen konnte, was der Autor darunter trug. Es war ein cremefarbener, kuschelig aussehender Pullover, der mit Sicherheit schön warm war. Außerdem trug Youji eine braune Jeans und schwarze Boots, was ihm alles in allem ziemlich gut stand. Ran selbst trug wieder seinen langen, warmen Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe, weil er doch so verfroren war, und darunter eine schwarze Hose mit violettem Pullover, der seine Augen betonte. Schu sagte immer, dass das Ding Ran sehr gut stand, deshalb hatte er es angezogen…

Der Rotschopf war nun ein wenig beruhigt, denn das hieß dass der Autor noch nicht lange in der Kälte auf ihn gewartet hatte…

„Gehen wir dann rein? Langsam wird's nämlich kalt hier draußen…"

Jetzt, da sich Ran vom vielen rennen wieder abgekühlt hatte fror er auch, vorher war ihm ziemlich warm gewesen…

Der Jüngere nickte und lächelte Youji dann zögerlich an, woraufhin sein Lächeln sofort erwidert wurde.

„Stimmt… dann los."

Gemeinsam betraten sie das kleine aber gute Restaurant, hingen ihre Jacken an der Garderobe (wobei Youji Ran wieder aus dem Mantel half) auf und wurden, als sie das eigentliche Restaurant betraten, von einer Bedienung begrüßt, bevor ihnen ein Tisch am Fenster zugewiesen wurde, zu dem sie auch gleich hinübergingen und sich dort einander gegenüber niederließen.

Der Abend verlief ziemlich harmonisch, sie verstanden sich auch heute wieder prima. Schon bald entstand ein Gespräch das den ganzen Abend andauerte, es gab keine peinlichen Schweigemomente. Den Mund hielten sie eigentlich nur, als sie was zu Futtern drin hatten, ansonsten waren sie pausenlos am Reden. Der Rotschopf zwar ein bisschen weniger als Youji, aber trotzdem redete der Lektor sehr viel, was ihn selbst ein wenig überraschte. Doch er fühlte sich wohl dabei, er mochte die Gesellschaft des Blonden und ließ diesen das spüren, er lächelte und lachte viel, erzählte von sich aus Sachen, alles Dinge, die er selbst bei Schu nicht tat… vielleicht war es gerade das, dass der Deutsche sein bester Freund war und dass er einfach mal mit jemand anderem reden musste als mit diesem… und da er den Autoren mochte und dieser ihn anscheinend auch fiel es ihm leicht zu reden.

Sie blieben auch recht lange dort, völlig in ihr Gespräch und ineinander vertieft, dass ihnen wieder einmal nicht auffiel wie die Zeit verging. Als Ran schließlich doch aus reiner Gewohnheit mal auf die Uhr kuckte war es schon halb zwölf… das brachte sie dann dazu, etwas widerwillig zwar, zu zahlen. Das hieß, Youji zahlte, und auf Rans Einwurf hin, dass das bestimmt nicht billig werden würde, winkte der Autor einfach ab. Er hatte den Rotschopf eingeladen und er würde zahlen, egal was es kostete. Außerdem hatte er eh soviel Geld, dass er es in diesem Leben nicht mehr ausgeben konnte, deshalb machte das gar nichts, erklärte er dem Lektor grinsend. 

Als sie schließlich mit allem fertig waren standen sie auf und gingen zur Garderobe hinüber, satt und zufrieden. Youji half Ran wieder in seinen Mantel, brachte den Jüngeren wie schon so oft an diesem Abend zum erröten und zog dann seinen eigenen Mantel an, bevor er dem Rotschopf die Tür aufhielt und ihm dann nach draußen folgte.

Auf dem Gehsteig draußen wehte ein kalter Wind und Ran begann sofort zu frieren, schlang seine Arme schützend um seinen Oberkörper. Daraufhin schlug Youji ihm vor, schnell zur U-Bahn zu laufen, da es da drin wenigstens ein bisschen wärmer war. Ran lächelte den Autor dankbar an, als er verstand dass dieser ihn noch bis nach Hause begleiten würde, und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zur Haltestelle. Sie beeilten sich ein bisschen, sodass ihnen beim Laufen schon ein bisschen wärmer wurde, doch von besser konnte Ran erst sprechen als er schließlich im beheizten Zug neben Youji saß, in seinem Sitz zusammengekauert.

Der Blonde sah ihn ein wenig besorgt an und nahm dann Rans behandschuhte Hände in seine eigenen, rieb ein wenig über die Außenseiten.

„Dir ist echt noch kalt wenn du das alles anhast? Was machst du denn, wenn es richtig Winter wird?"

Der Rotschopf sah auf die bloßen Hände, die die seinen wärmten, und dann dankbar zu Youji hinüber, seine Wangen wieder gerötet. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, ließ seine Hände aber, wo sie waren. Er begann sie langsam wieder zu fühlen, dank Youjis Tun… außerdem fühlte sich das gut an… die Hände des Autoren waren sanft, sie hielten ihn nicht so fest dass er seine Hände nicht befreien hätte können. Ran mochte nicht grob angefasst werden, und Youji schien das nicht tun zu wollen, also ließ er es zu.

„Weiß nicht… vielleicht von allem zwei oder drei Paar anziehen? Oder mit einer Heizdecke herumlaufen?"

Der Blonde lachte daraufhin und Ran lächelte vor sich hin, glücklich darüber den Autoren zum Lachen gebracht zu haben. Das war auch neu, normalerweise machte er keine Witze… mit Schu manchmal, wenn er sich völlig wohl fühlte, doch in letzter Zeit eher kaum… und jetzt kannte er Youji etwas mehr als einen Tag und machte das schon… es war komisch, doch der Blonde hatte sich selbst in dieser kurzen Zeit irgendwie in sein Herz geschlichen… soweit, dass er diesen seine Hände festhalten ließ, hier wo es jeder sehen konnte, und er dachte sich nicht viel dabei. Es war angenehm so…

„Das würde ich gerne sehen… muss lustig aussehen. Aber mal im Ernst, ich hoffe du frierst nicht zu sehr… soll ein harter Winter werden dieses Jahr."

Das hatte Ran auch schon gehört… und es graute ihm davor… er fror jetzt schon erbärmlich, und es sollte noch ein paar Grade kälter werden…

„Ich weiß… mit viel Schnee und kaltem Wind…"

Er erschauerte leicht als er daran dachte. Das würde furchtbar werden…

„Hey kuck mal, wir sind schon fast an deiner Haltestelle. Wir müssen gleich raus."

Ran blickte auf und sah, dass der Blonde recht hatte. Sie fuhren nur noch eine halbe Minute, dann waren sie auch schon da und sie stiegen gemeinsam aus der U-Bahn, die ihre Türen gleich wieder schloss und weiterfuhr.

Der Autor hatte Rans Hände losgelassen, als sie ausgestiegen waren, und jetzt war dem Rotschopf wieder kalt, kaum dass er wieder draußen stand. Er begann leicht zu zittern und zog sofort Youjis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, dessen grüne Augen ihn prompt wieder besorgt ansahen.

„Du frierst echt schnell… komm, ich bring dich schnell heim, dann kommst du aus der Kälte raus." 

Ran lächelte ihm dankbar zu und ging dann mit dem Älteren an seiner Seite die Treppen der U-Bahn-Station nach oben, wo sie sich auf den kurzen Weg zurück zu Rans Wohnung machten. Youji verwickelte den Rotschopf geschickt erneut in ein Gespräch, schaffte es den Jüngeren ein wenig von der Kälte abzulenken, indem er ihn mit einigen sarkastischen oder lustigen Bemerkungen zum Lachen brachte.

Als sie schließlich wieder vor dem Haupteingang des Wohnungskomplexes standen lächelte Ran genauso intensiv wie Youji und strich sich dann ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihm der Wind hinein geblasen hatte.

„Danke für den Abend, Youji… ich habe mich sehr gefreut dich wieder zu treffen…"

Der Blonde lächelte ebenfalls und ging dann ein wenig zögernd auf den Jüngeren zu, bevor er eine Hand hob und dem Rotschopf sanft mit den Außenseiten seiner Finger über die Wange strich, woraufhin Rans Wangen ganz heiß wurden.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Der Rotschopf spürte, wie die Finger noch einmal seine Wange streichelten und gleichzeitig, wie er sich der Berührung ein wenig entgegenreckte. Das gefiel ihm… er mochte das, er hatte es schon immer gemocht, wenn man ihm über die Wange strich…

Er sah ein wenig schüchtern unter gesenkten Augenlidern zu dem Autor auf, sah, dass dieser lächelte.

„Ich… darf ich dich wieder sehen?"

Das Lächeln wurde intensiver und der Blonde nickte, bevor er Ran ein letztes Mal über die Wange strich und die Hand dann zurückzog, was der Rotschopf ein wenig bedauerte.

„Klar. Wann hast du wieder Zeit?"

Der Rotschopf dachte kurz nach und antwortet dem Älteren dann.

„Übermorgen…"

Youji nickte erneut.

„Gut, da hab ich auch Zeit. Ich hab sowieso wenig zu tun hier, deshalb passt es mir fast immer. Und für dich hätte ich eh immer Zeit, Ran… ich mag deine Gesellschaft sehr."

Erneut schoss dem Jüngeren Hitze in die Wangen und er senkte den Blick, während seine eine Hand mit dem Saum des Ärmels des anderen Arms zu spielen begann.

„Ich deine auch…"

Er hörte den Autor leise lachen und diesen dann einen Schritt näher kommen, seine Schuhe knirschten im Schnee, der immernoch auf den Gehsteigen lag.

„Das ist schön zu wissen. Gut, dann bis übermorgen, und schlaf gut, Ran."

Der Rotschopf wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er plötzlich die Lippen des Älteren spürte, wie sie seine Wange berührten, ihm einen leichten Kuss darauf gaben. Sein Kopf flog nach oben und er sah den Autor mit überraschtem Blick an, während er eine Hand hob und die Stelle berührte, die Youji eben mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Autor hatte sich schon abgewandt und lief nun die Straße in Richtung Hauptstraße entlang.

Ran spürte das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, wo sie die weichen Lippen des Autors berührt hatten… es war ein angenehmes Kribbeln… es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an…

Der Rotschopf riss sich dann aus seiner Starre und rief Youji dann etwas hinterher.

„Du auch!"

Der Autor blieb noch einmal stehen, drehte sich und winkte Ran lächelnd zu, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und um die Straßenecke verschwand. 

Der Rotschopf sah noch einige Augenblicke auf den Punkt, wo er verschwunden war, doch dann fegte ein kalter Windstoß durch die Straßen und er machte, dass er ins Haus kam.

In dieser Nacht lag er noch lange wach und dachte über das Geschehe nach. Er war verwirrt… einerseits mochte er Youji sehr… er vertraute ihm irgendwie, obwohl er ihn erst seit einem Tag kannte, und das war selbst für ihn recht heftig. Andererseits machte es ihm auch ein wenig Angst, denn er wusste nicht, wie Youji dazu stand… er fürchtete sich davor, wieder verletzt zu werden, sehr sogar. Er würde das nicht noch einmal überleben, es hatte zu wehgetan das letzte Mal…

Er glaubte aber nicht, dass Youji das tun würde, dafür war er zu nett… ganz anders als Brad… 

Ran verstand nicht, was der Blonde von ihm wollte… wenn es einfach nur seine Freundschaft war, warum hatte er ihn dann geküsst? Das war eigentlich nicht üblich, jedenfalls weder hier in Japan noch in Amerika, das wusste der Rotschopf mit Sicherheit. In anderen Ländern wie Frankreich küsste man sich ständig auf die Wange, zu allen möglichen Gelegenheiten, selbst wenn man die Person nicht einmal kannte… Ran war als Kind ein oder zwei Mal dort gewesen und das hatte er als sehr unangenehm in Erinnerung… er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn fremde Leute ihn anfassten, und erst recht nicht wenn sie ihn küssten… und dort hatte man doch tatsächlich verlangt, dass er die Leute auch küsste…

Der Rotschopf schüttelte die Gedanken daran ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Youji, spürte seine Wange erneut kribbeln, dort wo der Autor ihn berührt und auch geküsst hatte… es hatte sich gut angefühlt… Youji hatte ihm nichts aufgezwungen, Ran hatte es einfach geschehen lassen… doch was wollte der Blonde damit sagen? Wenn es nicht nur Freundschaft und jemand zum reden war, das er wollte, warum gab er es Ran dann nicht klar zu verstehen? Brad hatte ihm damals eindeutig gezeigt, was er gewollt hatte… 

Über seinen verwirrenden, sich im Kreis um Brad und Youji drehenden Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein, der letzter dieser war, dass er einfach mal abwarten würde; diesmal würde er einfach besser aufpassen, wenn Youji die Sache wirklich ernst war und er nicht auf nur paranoid…

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	3. Chapter 3

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina 

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x who? Hee, won't tell you! (But I don't really know yet… have to decide soon… g)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: AU, Brad – Bastardisation, dark, lemon

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Genug Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story! 

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Die nächsten Wochen über verbrachte Ran viel Zeit mit Youji. Sie trafen sich mehrmals die Woche und dann unternahmen sie was miteinander, gingen Essen oder ins Kino, odermanchmal auch einfach nur was trinken und ein bisschen reden.

Der Rotschopf genoss das sehr, er freute sich jedes Mal schon den ganzen Tag darauf, und nichts konnte diese Vorfreudetrüben, auch wenn Brad ihn manchmal auf der Arbeit drangsalierte. Oder, noch schlimmer, Ran ihn und Ken zusammen irgendwo sah… es versetzte ihm immernoch Stiche ins Herz… es tat ihm weh, das zu sehen…

Doch wenn er sich dann mit Youji traf, vergaß er so ziemlich alles andere. Der Autor lenkte ihn jedes Mal ab, und ihm wurde nie langweilig. Seine Gedanken schweiften nicht mehr ab, er war voll auf Youji konzentriert. Und er zwang sich nicht einmal dazu, der Blonde hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz einfach indem er bei ihm war…

Das mit ihren vielen Treffen war nur möglich, weil Schu im Moment so viel zu tun hatte… Er schrieb demnächst Prüfungen und musste natürlich viel lernen, hatte deshalb meistens nur einen bis zwei Abende in der Woche Zeit für Ran… An diesen war der Ältere dann bei ihm, oder Ran oben bei Schu, und sie machten so was zusammen. Schu schaffte es sogar ein paar Mal, seinen jüngeren Freund mit ins Kino zu schleppen, undwar deshalb ziemlich zufrieden mit sich.

Ran genoss auch diese Zeit, er war immernoch gerne mit Schu zusammen, daran änderte seine neue Freundschaft mit Youji gar nichts… doch früher hätte es ihn vielleicht traurig gemacht, dass Schu so wenig Zeit hatte. Jetzt aber hatte er den Autor, der anscheinend gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte… da blieb ihm recht wenig Zeit, um seinen sonst so häufigen Treffen mit Schu nachzutrauern. 

Er spürte, wie Youji in dieser Zeit immer wichtiger für ihn wurde. Er sprach mit Schu schon über viel, aber lange nicht über alles, und dieser wusste nur viel über ihn, weil er seit frühester Kindheit schon Rans Freund gewesen war. So hatte er  alles, was im Leben des jüngeren Rotschopfes vorgefallen war, mitbekommen. Der Blonde hingegen… dem erzählte Ran hin und wieder ein bisschen was. Youji verstand ihn einfach besser als Schu… der ältere Rotschopf hörte ihm zwar zu, konnte aber nicht wirklich viel machen außer Ran zu trösten, wenn dieser fertig war. Youji hingegen sprach richtig mit ihm darüber, erzählte ihm ebenfalls ein bisschen was von sich, seinen Erfahrungen, sie diskutierten darüber, und das war es, was Ran half… er hatte das alles nie richtig verarbeitet, doch er spürte, dass er jetzt damit anfing. Weil er jetzt jemanden hatte, dem er vertraute, der ihn verstand, ihn nicht einfach nur ansah und später in die Arme zog, um ihn zu trösten…

Aber er spürte noch etwas… und das machte ihm Angst.

Mit der Zeit begann ein Gefühl in ihm aufzusteigen, wann immer er Youji sah… und dieses Gefühl kannte er ganz genau… Er hatte es zwei Jahre lang für Brad empfunden, bis dieser ihn einfach fallen gelassen hatte… und er hatte es noch bis darüber hinaus gespürt, egal wie schlecht der Amerikaner ihn damals behandelt hatte, das Gefühl hatte einfach nicht aufgehört… Seine Liebe für den Älteren war immernoch in ihm, und das machte Ran am meisten zu schaffen… weil er immernoch an dem Schwarzhaarigen hing, es nicht schaffte ihn völlig zu vergessen…

Und dieses Gefühl… diese Liebe… begann er nun, langsam aber sicher, auch für Youji zu fühlen… Er bekam leichtes Herzklopfen, wenn er an dem Blonden dachte, an sein Lächeln, an seine funkelnden Augen… an seine angenehme Stimme und seine sanften Hände, mit denen er Ran immer wieder flüchtig berührte, mehr zufällig als sonst etwas, doch manchmal strich er dem Jüngeren auch sanft über die Wange oder dessen eigene Hand… Es gefiel Ran, er fühlte seine Haut kribbeln, immer wenn diese mit Youjis in Berührung kam… und doch…

Er hatte solche Angst davor wieder verletzt zu werden… es hatte das letzte Mal so wehgetan… und damals hatte er Brad auch vertraut, war sich so sicher gewesen, dass der Amerikaner ihn wirklich mochte und ihn nie verletzen würde… und war dann so betrogen worden…

Youji war zwar anders als Brad, komplett anders, aber die Gefühle waren dieselben…

Der Autor war freundlicher, umgänglicher von seiner Art her… er war lustig und offen, ging auf Ran ein und passte sich an dessen Stimmung an, einfach so… Er konnte unheimlich einfühlsam sein, im nächsten Moment dann wieder lustig, auf seine eigene, oftmals sarkastische Art, doch genau damit konnte er Ran leicht zum Lachen bringen. Er ließ ihn vergessen, ließ ihn seinen Schmerz vergessen, in dem er manchmal, wenn er allein zu Hause war, fast ertrank. Und nicht nur wegen Brad…

Und doch… er fürchtete sich vor seinen Gefühlen… er erzählte auch niemandem was davon, weder Schu noch Youji… Bei beiden hatte er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Schu würde Youji sofort kennen lernen wollen und mit Ran diskutieren, ob Youji auch wirklich jemand für Ran war, und das wollte der Rotschopf auf gar keinen Fall. Er wollte Schus Meinung dazu nicht hören… beim letzten Mal hatte der Rotschopf Recht gehabt, und Ran wollte nicht zu hören bekommen, dass er seine Gefühle schon wieder an die falsche Person verloren hatte… Und bei Youji… hatte er keine Ahnung, wie dieser reagieren würde… Vielleicht würde er lachen, vielleicht würde er sich vor Ran zurückziehen, weil dieser ihn liebte und er die Gefühle nicht erwiderte… Vielleicht würde er den Rotschopf dann so benutzen wie Brad, ihm weiß machen, er würde die Gefühle erwidern und ihn dann nur für ein paar Nächte haben wollen, bevor er ihn wieder fallen ließ... wie Brad… 

Ran machte sich wenig Hoffnungen, dass Youji seine Gefühle erwiderte… und das machte ihm genauso viel Angst, fast noch mehr als der Gedanke daran, wieder benutzt zu werden… Auch deshalb hütete er sich davor, seine Gefühle für Youji diesem zu zeigen. Es wäre furchtbar für ihn, die Person, die er liebte, sehen zu können, aber doch zu wissen, dass sie sich niemals näher kommen würden… zu wissen, dass der Blonde seine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde… Oder vielleicht würde Youji den Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen, weil er sich in Männer verliebte… er hatte mit dem Autor noch niemals über sowas gesprochen und wusste nicht, wie Youji dazu stand… Vielleicht würde er es abartig finden, wenn er wüsste, dass Ran schwul war…

Es machte dem Rotschopf zu schaffen, diese ganzen Zweifel, gepaart mit ein bisschen Hoffnung, wann immer Youji ihn anlächelte oder ihn flüchtig berührte… und danach schimpfte er sich selbst aus, weil er wirklich gedacht hatte, dass der Ältere etwas anderes als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden könnte. Es machte ihm zu schaffen und wirkte sich sogarauf seine allgemeine Stimmung aus. Youji bemerkte das natürlich, der Autor war sensibel für sowas, und fragte Ran auch, warum er öfters so traurig aussah. Er fragte sogar, ob es an ihm lag, was der Rotschopf dann immer schnell verneinte und zu lächeln versuchte, was Youji nie richtig überzeugte, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach.

Auch Schu fiel seine gedämpfte Laune auf, und auch er fragte, doch selbst zu ihm sagte Ran kein Wort, tat es mit einfach nur schlechter Laune ab. Schu glaubte ihm natürlich nicht, doch der Rotschopf fand immer wieder neue Entschuldigungen. Mit der Wahrheit rückte er nicht raus, weder bei Youji noch bei Schu.

Beide begannen sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, das spürte Ran, und das ließ ihn sich noch elender fühlen als auch so schon… Er begann seine schlechte Laune zu verstecken und schien auch einigermaßen Erfolg zu haben, zumindest bei Youji. Dieser kannte ihn noch nicht lange genug, als dass er hätte genau sagen können, ob Ran wirklich gut drauf war oder nicht, und entschied sich dann einfach so mit Ran umzugehen wie es dessen vorgehaltener Laune entsprach.

Schu hingegen machte sich weiterhin Sorgen, weil er durch die Schauspielerei des Jüngeren hindurch sah, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Er wusste, dass wenn Ran nicht reden wollte, er auch den Mund halten würde, da konnte Schurein gar nichts dran machen… Der junge Übersetzer konnte verdammt stur sein, wenn er wollte, und vor allem, wenn ihm etwas wehtat. Er würde von alleine reden wollenmüssen, denn Schu würde nur deswegen keinen Streit mit dem Rotschopf anfangen. Er kannte Ran und wusste, dass dieser entweder bald über die Schlecht-Laune-Phase hinwegkommen oder mit ihm reden würde, und deshalb würde er einfach mal warten, was von beidem eintreten würde.

Auch an diesem Abend waren Youji und Ran wieder zusammen weggegangen. Sie saßen in einem traditionell japanischen Restaurant, in einem abgetrennten kleinen Raum, und waren gerade beim Dessert angelangt.Sie saßen auf Sitzkissen auf dem Boden und aßen von einem niedrigen Tisch, der noch bis vor kurzem mit allerlei leckeren Sachen beladen gewesen war. Doch statt, wie sonst, sich gegenüber zu sitzen, hatte sich Youji heute zum ersten Mal an die Schmalseite links von Ran gesetzt.

Das Essen, von dem Ran allerdings nicht unheimlich viel runter bekommen hatte, war gut gewesen und auch ihre Laune war es, oder zumindest Youjis, denn Ran fühlte sich so elend wie immer. Er warf dem Autor immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, wenn dieser gerade abgelenkt war, schautesehnsüchtig auf die großen Hände, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, sie auf seinem Körper zu spüren… diese vollen Lippen auf seinen eigenen, wie sie ihm zuflüsterten, dass Youji ihn liebte, ihm niemals wehtun würde… Doch das taten sie nicht, stattdessen wurde ein Glas Sake an sie gesetzt und der Blonde trank ein paar Schlucke, und Ran blickte mit leicht geröteten Wangen wieder auf sein Eis.Was dachte er da bloß? Das würde niemals geschehen…

„Ran?"

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte zu Youji hoch,setzte sofort das schon so vertraute, gespielte Lächeln auf, versuchte somit von seinem Gesichtsausdruck davor abzulenken. Er ließ es entschuldigend aussehen und versuchte sich nicht davon entmutigen zu lassen, dass Youji leicht eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken… was sagtest du gerade?"

Er war sich bewusst, dass seine Wangen immernoch gerötet waren, und dass die grünen Augen sich für einen Moment genau auf diese Höhe fixierten, was ihn nur noch ein bisschen röter werden ließ, doch dann richteten sich die wunderschönen Augen auf seine eigenen. Youji sah ihn leicht stirnrunzelnd an und legte dann seinen Löffel bei Seite, seine Augen schienen ein kleines bisschen traurig zu werden.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit öfters mal gedanklich abwesend… langweile ich dich?"

Rans Augen weiteten sich leicht und er schüttelte sofort heftig den Kopf, sah Youji erschrocken an.

„Nein! Nein, überhaupt nicht! Es tut mir Leid, ich bin wohl abgedriftet…"

Der Ältere schien ein wenig erleichtert und lächelte dann schwach, doch als sein Blick flüchtig Rans Eis streifte verschwand selbst dieses wieder. Erneut sah er den Rotschopf besorgt an, bevor er eine Hand ausstreckte und diese zögerlich auf die linke des Jüngeren legte, sie sanft drückte und mit seinem Daumen Rans eigene streichelte. Der Rotschopf starrte darauf und spürte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, allein durch diese leichte Berührung… Youjis Hände waren so sanft, so warm…

Er zwang sich wieder aufzublicken, in die grünen Augen des Autors, welche ihn immernoch besorgt ansagen.

„Du hast dein Essen kaum angerührt, auch vorhin schon nicht… schmeckt es dir nicht?"

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf, fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, weil Youji ihn in dieses Restaurant, das nicht gerade sehr billig war, eingeladen hatte und nun Essen bezahlen musste, das höchstwahrscheinlich weggeschmissen wurde…

„Nein, es ist sehr gut… ich bin nur nicht besonders hungrig…"

Der Blonde nickte leicht und schob sich dann seinen letzten Löffel Eis in den Mund, schluckte dieses hinunter und blickte Ran dann wieder an.

„Hm… trotzdem stimmt was nicht mit dir… Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Der Rotschopf senkte den Blick, schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf sein Eis, das langsam aber sicher vor sich hinschmolz, weil es jetzt schon seit gut 20 Minuten hier herumstand und Ran immernoch nicht wirklich angefangen hatte es zu essen… 

„Nein, nichts… ich weiß auch nicht, was im Moment mit mir los ist…"

Das war gelogen und er wusste es, aber er konnte Youji nicht einfach sagen, was los war… Er hatte panische Angst davor… wieder auf Ablehnung zu stoßen, wieder verletzt zu werden…

Er schrak leicht zusammen, als sich eine große, warme Hand an seine Wange legte, diese sanft zu streicheln begann und seinen Kopf ohne Gewalt ein bisschen anhob, bis er dem Autor in die Augen sehen konnte. Er blickte in dessen Gesicht, die grünen Augen ganz sanft, genauso wie seine Stimme, als er ein paar Augenblicke später sprach.

„Hm… ich hoffe, dass es bald vorbeigeht… ich will dich nicht so traurig sehen, Ran… du bist noch um einiges schöner, wenn du lächelst… ich würde das gerne wieder sehen…"

Der Rotschopf starrte ihn einen Moment lang nur an, bis er spürte, dass seine Wangen knallrot wurden. Schnell senkte er den Blick, starrte auf den mit Tatamimatten ausgelegten Boden zwischen ihren Körpern. Sein Herz pochte jetzt gegen seine Rippen und er schmiegte sich gegen seinen eigenen Willen in Youjis warme Hand, die an seiner Wange lag. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wenn der Blonde ihm Komplimente machte… und erst recht wenn er ihn berührte…

„Ran…"

Der Jüngere blickte zögernd wieder auf, blickte dem Autor in die Augen und war überrascht, diese halbgeschlossen vorzufinden. Doch bevor er sich fragen konnte, was das jetzt sollte, näherte sich Youjis Gesicht auch schon dem seinen und im nächsten Moment verschlossen weiche, volle Lippen seine eigenen. Sie begannen zu kribbeln und sein Herz wild zu pochen, selbst wenn der Kuss nur einen Moment lang andauerte, bevor sich Youji wieder ein kleines bisschen zurückzog, sodass seine Lippen wenige Millimeter von Rans entfernt waren. Der Rotschopf fühlte den warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen und starrte Youji an, immernoch nicht so ganz fähig zu begreifen, was eben passiert war. Und der Autor ließ ihm auch kaum eine Chance überhaupt zu versuchen zu verstehen, was das eben gewesen war, denn er lehnte sich schon wieder nach vorne und küsste Ran erneutauf die Lippen, mit mehr Nachdruck dieses Mal. 

Ran spürte, wie sich die Lippen sanft gegen die seinen bewegten und seine Augen langsam aber sicher zufielen. Das hatte er sich doch gewünscht… seit Wochen schon... dass Youji ihn küssen würde… Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, als Youjis Zunge gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen stupste, versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu öffnen. Er ließ den anderen ein und seine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um Youjis Hals, eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in den langen, blonden Haaren, während die Zunge des Autors seinen Mund erkundete. Nur einen Moment später schlangen sich starke Arme um seinen Körper und zogen ihn näher an Youji heran. Er spürte seinen Körper völlig entspannen, spürte sich selbst zurückküssen. Zu seiner milden Überraschung ließ der Ältere ihn gewähren, wand seine Zunge um Rans, spielte mit ihr, liebkoste sie. Brad hatte ihn meistens dominieren wollen, und um dem Schwarzhaarigen sein Vertrauen zu zeigen, hatte er ihn machen lassen… doch Youji ließ es zu, versuchte nicht ihn wieder zurückzustoßen. 

Er mochte das… Youjis Geschmack erfüllte seinen ganzen Mund, eine interessante Mischung aus dem, was sie eben gegessen hatten, dem Eis und Youjis eigenem Geschmack… Er spürte, dass ihm das gefiel, wie er sich gegen den anderen drückte, seine Augen mittlerweile genießerisch geschlossen.

Ein Arm löste sich von seinem Körper und wanderte zwischen ihre Körper, Youjis Hand legte sich auf seine Brust, bevor sie zärtlich streichelnd weiter nach unten wanderte.Ran seufzte leise in Youjis Mund, als er die Berührung spürte, selbst wenn er sie nur auf seiner Kleidung fühlen konnte. Das war schön… es war das, was er die letzten Wochen so sehr gewollt hatte, woran er verzweifelt war, weil er gedacht hatte es niemals zu bekommen…

Dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell, so schnell, dass er gar nicht richtig darauf reagieren konnte. Youji lehnte sich gegen seinen Körper, sodass er hintenüber kippte, und war einen Moment später auf ihm, vertiefte ihren Kuss deutlich. Gleichzeitig fuhr seine Hand unter Rans Pullover, begann über seine nackte Haut zu wandern, seine Bewegungen ein wenig hektisch, zu schnell für Ran. Der Rotschopf keuchte, riss die Augen auf und starrte Youji an, welcher in diesem Moment seine Lippen von Rans löste und zu dessen Hals wanderte, begann die blasse Haut zu küssen.

Der Jüngere spürte, wie Unbehagen in ihm hoch kroch, und einen Moment später fluteten Erinnerungen sein Gehirn, brachten ihn erneut zum Keuchen. Erinnerungen von Brad und sich selbst, in ihrer ersten Nacht. Der Schwarzhaarige war ähnlich über ihn hergefallen, auf der Couch in seiner Wohnung in Amerika. Damals jedoch hatten ihn die Gefühle, die Aufregung, Lust und das Vertrauen zu Brad übermannt… Er hatte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen hingegeben, hatte genossen, was dieser mit ihm gemacht hatte, auch wenn es anfangs ziemlich wehgetan hatte… es hatte ihm gefallen, er hatte es wieder machen wollen… und war damit immer tiefer in die Katastrophe hineingerannt… 

Er spürte die eleganten Hände wieder auf seinem Körper, hörte die harsche Atmung des Älteren neben seinem Ohr, fühlte ihn überall…

Brad hatte ihm wehgetan… hatte ihn nur betrogen, benutzt, ihn am Ende einfach fallen gelassen, als er ihm langweilig geworden war… hatte ihn verführt, ihn nie wirklich geliebt…

Der Rotschopf wimmerte ein leises ‚Nein!' und riss dann seinen Kopf zur Seite, sein Herz schlug wie verrückt gegen seine Rippen. Er begann fast panisch gegen Youjis Schultern zu drücken, wollte den Älteren von sich weg schieben, und versuchte gleichzeitigvon Youji wegzurutschen.Er wollte das nicht, nicht so, nicht noch einmal…

In seiner Panik bemerkte er im ersten Moment nicht, dass der Autor tatsächlich von ihm abließ und ihn verwirrt ansah, doch im nächsten Moment sprang Ran schon mit einem Satz auf die Beine, spürte dass diese zitterten und sein Gewicht fast nicht halten wollten. Er atmete flach und seine geweiteten Augen starrten Youji an, welcher nun noch perplexer zu ihm hochblickte, bevor Ran sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte, die Schiebetür aufriss und aus dem kleinen Raum stürzte. Er musste hier weg, egal wohin…

Hinter sich hörte er Youji seinen Namen rufen, doch er drehte sich nicht einmal um, und als er hörte, dass Youji ihm folgte, lief er nur noch schneller. Ran spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, während er den Flur entlang rannte, bis er eine Tür fand, die nach draußen zu führen schien. Warum…? Warum passierte sowas immer ihm? Immer geriet er an die Menschen, die ihn nur ausnutzen und verletzen wollten… er brachte ihnen Vertrauen entgegen und diese nutzten das schamlos aus… Warum nur…? Er hatte gedacht, Youji würde ihn mögen… doch auch er war wie alle anderen…

Ran riss auch diese Tür auf und lief einfach hindurch, die zwei Stufen nach unten und fand sich in einer Art Garten wieder. Kalter Winterwind wehte ihm entgegen und unter seinen Schuhen knirschte der Schnee, der die sonst mit wahrscheinlich Kies bedeckten Flächen überzog. Er begann sofort zu frieren, doch er lief einfach weiter. Bloß weg von dem Restaurant, weg von Youji…wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können… dem Autor zu vertrauen, obwohl er ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannte… 

„Ran! Ran, bitte warte!"

Die Stimme war ziemlich nahe und Ran bemühte sich noch schneller zu laufen, er wollte nicht, dass Youji jetzt in seine Nähe kam… Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, nur wenige Momente später hörte er schon Youjis beschleunigten Atem hinter sich und eine starke Hand hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, wollte ihn so zum stehen bleiben bringen. Er wehrte sich gegen den Klammergriff, versuchte seine Hand zu befreien, doch der Blonde ließ ihn nicht los. 

„Ran… hey, bitte bleib stehen."

Der Rotschopf kniff die Augen zusammen, spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen, doch dann öffnete er sie wieder und drehte sich um, starrte Youji aus verzweifelten, tränenverschleierten Augen an.

„Warum? Damit du mich auch benutzen kannst? Damit du mich auch so behandeln kannst wie alle anderen? Ich will das nicht, nicht noch einmal… wenn mein Körper alles ist, was du von mir willst, dann lass mich in Ruhe!"

Seine Stimme klang verletzt, drückte den Schmerz aus, den er in seinem Herzen spürte. Es tat weh, so weh… wieder von jemandem verraten zu werden, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er ihn mochte, dass er ihm nicht wehtun würde…

Youji blinzelte zweimal, die Verwirrung stand ihm auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Hand hielt Rans schlankes Handgelenk immernoch fest und er trat einen Schritt näher, blieb jedoch stehen, als der Rotschopf vor ihm zurückwich. Er blickte den Jüngeren entschuldigend an und sprach dann, seine Stimme ebenfalls leicht verwirrt.

„Ah… wie kommst du denn darauf? Warum sollte ich dich benutzen?"

Ran blinzelte und brachte somit wieder zwei Tränen dazu seine Wangen hinunterzukullern. Er starrte Youji weiterhin an, die Verzweiflung und der Schmerz waren deutlich in den violetten Augen zu lesen. 

„Und was… was sollte das…? Was sollte das sonst gewesen sein? Du bist über mich hergefallen… Warum...? Warum verraten mich immer die, denen ich vertraue? Warum immer die, die ich mag…? Ich kann nicht mehr… es tut so weh… ich will es nicht mehr…" 

Warum wollten alle immer nur seinen Körper… warum war niemand an ihm als Person interessiert? Das hatte er so an Youji gemocht, dass er an ihm interessiert zu sein schien, nicht an seinem Körper, an seinen Fähigkeiten oder sonst etwas, nein, nur an ihm… Und nun brach auch das in sich zusammen… auch der Autor war wie alle anderen…

Es brach ihm das Herz, das zu denken… war er denn so langweilig und abartig, dass niemand lange Interesse an ihm haben konnte? Es tat weh…

Ran wand sein Handgelenk aus Youjis mittlerweile wieder ein wenig lockerer gewordenem Griff und hob dann seine Hände, um sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, er schluchzteeinfach los. Sie übermannte ihn erneut, der Kummer, seine Enttäuschungund das Gefühl der Minderwertigkeit, der Wertlosigkeit, das er schon so oft in seinem Leben gespürt hatte, erfüllte ihn vollkommen, drohte ihn zu ersticken. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und weinte einfach, seine Schultern zitterten und sein dünner Körper wurde von den Schluchzern geschüttelt. Er fror… es hatte wohl gerade wieder angefangen zu schneien, denn er fühlte dicke Flocken auf seine Hände und in seinen Nacken fallen, doch das war ihm egal… Er fühlte sich so elend wie seit dem Ende seiner Beziehung mit Brad nicht mehr…

Er schrak heftig zusammen, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper schlangen, ihn an Youjis eigenen drückten, so stark und warm… so verheißungsvoll… Trotzdem wehrte er sich, er wollte es nicht… wollte nicht wieder benutzt, verletzt werden… Doch die Arme ließen ihn nicht los, drückten ihn eher noch fester an Youji und eine Hand strich beruhigend seine Haare, die andere seinen Rücken.

„Shh… hey, ist ja gut… es tut mir so leid, Ran…"

Der Rotschopf wehrte sich noch ein paar Augenblicke, doch dann erschlaffte sein Körper. Er konnte nicht mehr… er wollte nur noch nach Hause in sein Bett, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und dort bleiben, am besten für immer… dann würde ihn nie wieder jemand verletzen, nie wieder ausnutzen können…

Youji flüsterte ihm weiterhin sanfte, sinnlose Worte ins Ohr und streichelte ihn beruhigend, seine Berührungen nicht hektisch oder bedrängend wie zuvor…  Ran spürte, wie er sich entspannte, sich schließlich sogar an Youji lehnte. Es war gewiss falsch, doch es fühlte sich trotzdem gut an, hier in den starken Armen zu sein, sich von Youji trösten zu lassen… er war so fertig… Er brauchte das jetzt, auch wenn Youji selbst der Grund war, warum er nicht mehr konnte…

Der Blonde hörte nicht auf, bis Rans Tränen langsam versiegten, undselbst dann nicht, als er völlig aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Er schob Ran nicht von sich, ließ ihn dort, wo er war, verweilen, sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Älteren vergraben und seine Hände in den dunkelblauen Pullover verkrallt.

Ran wusste nicht, wie lange sie einfach nur so dort gestanden hatten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Irgendwann hörte er den Autor dann tief Luft holen und kurz darauf erklangdessen sanfte, entschuldigend klingende Stimme, dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Ran… es tut mir Leid wegen eben… es war nicht richtig von mir, dich so zu bedrängen… ich habe für einen Moment die Beherrschung verloren... entschuldige…"

Der Rotschopf spürte, wie der Ältere ihn sanft ein wenig von sich schob und gleich darauf eine warmeHand an seine Wange legte, die seinen Kopf ein wenig anhob. Halb dachte er schon, dass Youji ihn wieder küssen würde, eben hatte dieser jaauch so angefangen, doch stattdessen blickte Ran nur in sanfte, grüne Augen. Der Autor sah ihn ganz leicht lächelnd an, seine Augen waren so unheimlich warm... Und da war noch etwas... Ran wusste nicht genau, was es war…Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, ihn hatte noch niemals jemand so angesehen… Der Daumen des Blonden streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange, ließ ihn sich erneut gegen seinen Willen an die fremde Handfläche schmiegen. Als Youji dann schließlich weitersprach, war seine Stimme leise, ganz weich…

„Ich will dich nicht benutzen, Ran, ich will dich nicht verraten oder dir wehtun… Wenn der Kuss von ebendich das denken lässt, dann tut es mir sehr Leid, doch es war nicht so gemeint…"

Der Jüngere starrte ihn aus immernoch feuchten Augen an, verstand nicht so ganz, was Youji damit sagen wollte… Der Blonde jedoch sah ihn nur sanft an, während er weitersprach.

„Der Grund dafür, dass ich dich überhaupt geküsst habe, ist… Ran, ich liebe dich…"

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	4. Chapter 4

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x who? Hee, won't tell you! (But I don't really know yet… have to decide soon… g)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: AU, Brad – Bastardisation, dark, lemon

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Enough Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story! 

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Der Rotschopf stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, als er die Bedeutung dieser Worte verstand. ‚Ich liebe dich…'… die Worte, die Brad ihm niemals gesagt hatte… doch das konnte nicht sein… es ging nicht, Youji sagte das nur um ihn doch noch herumzubekommen.

Er spürte seine Lippen zittern und er senkte den Kopf, was Youjis Hand jedoch nicht dazu brachte ihn loszulassen. Er starrte auf den Boden, Tränen sammelten sich wieder in seinen Augen.

„Du lügst… ich interessiere dich kein Stück, du bist wie alle anderen… du lügst…"

Fast erwartete er einen Schlag für diese Anschuldigungen, doch alles, was geschah, war, dass Youji seinen Kopf wieder anhob, sanft, ohne Gewalt. Er sah in die grünen Augen, die ihn ein wenig traurig, aber dennoch sanft, gleichzeitig ernst anblickten.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Ran. Ich meine das völlig ernst, ich liebe dich. Schon seit längerer Zeit… du hast mir von Anfang an gefallen, hast mich interessiert, fasziniert… ich mag deine Art, alles an dir… ich will nicht nur Sex, wenn es das ist, was du mit ‚benutzen' meinst. Das vorhin war idiotisch von mir, es tut mir sehr Leid wenn es dir das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass ich nur deinen Körper will… bitte, glaub mir das, Ran, ich liebe dich… habe ich dich jemals angelogen?"

Ran spürte ein ganz kleines bisschen Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen, als er diese Worte hörte. Es hatte so ernst geklungen… doch es fiel ihm so schwer es zu glauben, nach dem, was Brad ihm angetan hatte… aber es stimmte, Youji hatte ihn noch nicht belogen… jedenfalls nicht soweit er wusste…

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah Youji vorsichtig an, auf wessen Gesicht sich ein leichtes Lächeln ausbreitete. Dann beugte sich der Ältere vor und küsste Ran ganz sachte auf den Mund, die Berührung ließ die blassen Lippen kribbeln, bevor er ein leises ‚ai shiteru' dagegen hauchte und den Rotschopf erneut küsste.

Ran wollte den Blonden zuerst wegschieben, doch dann ließ er es bleiben. Der Kuss war ganz sanft und langsam, es bereitete ihm kein Unbehagen dieses Mal… nein, es fühlte sich gut an, die weichen Lippen auf seinen, wie die Zunge des Älteren seine Lippen nachfuhr. Er öffnete seinen Mund sogar, ließ Youji ihn erneut erkunden… es mochte das… und dieses Mal fiel Youji nicht über ihn her, er hielt seine Bewegungen langsam, zärtlich, sodass Ran bald zögerlich zurückküsste, sich leicht gegen den Älteren lehnte. Dessen Arm festigte sich um seinen Körper und seine Hand streichelte zärtlich seine Wange, brachte ihn dazu, seine Arme vorsichtig um den Nacken des Blonden zu legen. 

Sie küssten sich einige Minuten lang, und als Youji schließlich ihre Lippen voneinander löste waren sie beide leicht außer Atem. Dennoch lächelte der Autor ihn zärtlich an, bevor er ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsste.

Ran schloss die Augen bei der sanften Geste und bemerkte, dass sein Herz wieder schnell gegen seine Rippen pochte… er war aufgeregt. Weil Youji ihm wirklich gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte… dass er wirklich versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte… und damit hatte Ran nichts mehr, was ihn davon abhielt Youji seine Gefühle für ihn ebenfalls zu gestehen… auch wenn es vielleicht dumm war, weil er sich immernoch nicht völlig sicher war, ob Youji nicht vielleicht einfach nur ziemlich gut schauspielern konnte, doch er würde es ihm sagen… er mochte Youji, er vertraute ihm immernoch…

Der Rotschopf hob den Kopf und sah dem Älteren in die Augen, ein leicht ängstlicher Ausdruck lag in den seinen.

„Youji… ich liebe dich auch… schon seit einiger Zeit… es war der Grund dafür, dass ich so traurig war in letzter Zeit, weil ich dachte du würdest es nicht erwidern und mich vielleicht sogar hassen wenn du es wüsstest, deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt, und weil ich solche Angst hatte dass ich… verletzt werden würde…"

Die Worte sprudelten einfach so aus ihm heraus und seine Wangen röteten sich, als er sich darüber klar wurde, wie dämlich das eben geklungen haben musste… doch Youji schien das nicht zu stören, denn auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, bevor er Ran in seine Arme zog, den Kleineren an sich drückte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Rans und streichelte langsam dessen Rücken, sodass sich dieser an den Älteren drückte.

„Oh Ran… ich will dich nicht verletzen… und ich hasse dich bestimmt nicht, du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht…"

Er hob erneut seine Hand und streichelte zärtlich Rans Wange, lächelte sanft und legte seine Stirn dann an die des Rotschopfes.

Ran sah ihn zögerlich an, seine Wangen immernoch leicht gerötet, doch dann drückte er sich an den Älteren, schlang seine Arme um die Hüften des anderen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Er war auch glücklich… weil Youji es wirklich ernst zu meinen schien… zwar nagte die Angst, dass der Blonde nur mit ihm spielte, immernoch an ihm, doch er schob das beiseite, während er sich noch näher an den Blonden drückte, versuchte sich so selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Youji ihn wirklich liebte… er wollte es jetzt nicht… vielleicht war er dumm, das zu tun, doch er wollte das jetzt nicht… vielleicht würde er wieder verletzt werden… doch er wollte das jetzt nicht wissen, kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Gedanken an. Er würde später den Preis dafür bezahlen, doch im Moment wollte er es genießen, auch wenn es nur eine Lüge war… er war so lange so traurig und verzweifelt gewesen…

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da standen, doch was er wusste, war, dass er langsam richtig zu frieren begann… er zitterte leicht in den Armen des Älteren und dieser schob ihn daraufhin ein wenig von sich weg, sah ihm besorgt ins Gesicht.

„Du frierst, hm? Lass uns wieder rein gehen, sonst wirst du noch krank…"

Der Rotschopf nickte leicht und löste dann seine Arme um die Hüften des anderen, welcher ihn ebenfalls losließ, doch dann Rans linke Hand in seine rechte nahm. Ran sah zögerlich zu ihm hoch, doch Youji lächelte nur und führte ihn dann in Richtung Restaurant zurück. Er lief neben den Autoren her, verwundert, dass dieser seine Hand hielt. Mit Brad hatte er das nie gemacht… er hatte zwar nicht unbedingt das Gefühl gehabt, dass Brad ihre Beziehung vor allen anderen verstecken hatte wollen, doch im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass sie nie Hand in Hand gelaufen waren, wenn sie zusammen ausgegangen waren… von küssen ganz zu schweigen…

Er fühlte seine Wangen wieder rot anlaufen, als er erneut daran dachte, wie blind er doch gewesen war… wie hatte er dem Älteren nur so vertrauen können, ihn so lieben können… wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb niemals so etwas von Brad erwartet, weil er den Älteren so geliebt hatte…

Ran schüttelte den Gedanken ab, als sie das Restaurant wieder betraten, wobei Youji ihm den Vortritt ließ und ihm dann folgte. Es war vorbei… ihre Beziehung war zerbrochen und nun war es zu Ende… er musste langsam wirklich darüber hinwegkommen, und sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren… dort hatte er nämlich eine neue Beziehung, die ihn vielleicht genauso verletzen würde wie die letzte… er musste aufpassen, dass ihm so offensichtliche Zeichen dieses Mal nicht einfach entgingen, nur weil er Youji liebte…

Der Blonde führte den Jüngeren zurück zu ihrem kleinen Abteil, wo sie sich wieder auf ihren Kissen niederließen, ihre Finger dabei immernoch ineinander verflochten. Ran blickte Youji an, sah wie dieser ihn strahlend anlächelte, und dass sich in dessen blonden Haaren Schneeflocken verfangen hatten, die jetzt in der Wärme langsam zu schmelzen begannen. Er spürte selbst, dass seine Haare feucht waren, daher vermutete er, dass es bei ihm ähnlich aussah.

Genau diesen Moment wählte Youji dazu seine freie Hand auszustrecken und Ran sanft durch die Haare zu streicheln, ihn dabei immernoch anlächelnd.

„Du hast Schnee in den Haaren…"

Der Jüngere lächelte schüchtern zurück und drückte sich der sanften Hand entgegen.

„Du auch…"

Youji lächelte und strich ihm noch ein paar Male durch seine dichten Haare, bevor er die Hand zurückzog und seinen Blick dann auf Rans mittlerweile ziemlich geschmolzenes Eis richtete.

„Das isst du nicht mehr, oder?"

Der Rotschopf folgte seinem Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er hatte wirklich keinen Hunger mehr, auch wenn der Grund dafür, dass er vorhin nicht viel runter bekommen hatte, jetzt weg war… dafür hatte er jetzt ein anderes Problem… ob er Youji wirklich vertrauen konnte…

Er schob den letzten Gedanken sofort wieder beiseite, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken… darüber, dass ihn niemand wirklich liebte… es tat weh, das zu denken, deswegen scheute er davor zurück.

Ran zwang sich dazu seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Youji zu lenken, welcher gerade sein fast leeres Glas austrank und ihn dann anlächelte, seine grünen Augen strahlten. Er stellte das Glas wieder ab und streckte dann eine Hand aus um sie an Rans Wange zu legen, sein Daumen streichelte sanft dessen hohen Wangenknochen. Gleichzeitig lehnte er sich zu Ran hinüber und zog dessen Gesicht mit seiner Hand ein wenig zu sich, sodass der Rotschopf in Erwartung auf einen erneuten Kuss leicht die Lippen öffnete, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Schiebetür zu ihrem Abteil aufgezogen. Ran fuhr erschrocken zurück und sah dann hastig zur Tür, nur um sofort knallrot anzulaufen. In der Tür stand der Kellner, der sie schon den ganzen Abend bedient hatte, und Youji und Ran jetzt mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Sind Sie fertig?"

Der Autor lehnte sich mit einer lässigen Geste wieder zurück und ließ den Rotschopf dann los, bevor er den Kellner anlächelte, auch wenn es ein bisschen gezwungen aussah. Während er sprach ließ er seinen Blick kurz zu Ran hinüberschweifen. 

„Ich denke schon, oder Ran?"

Der Rotschopf nickte hastig und senkte dann den Blick, seine Wangen glühten immernoch. Eigentlich war es ihm nicht mehr so wichtig, ob andere wussten, dass er sich mit Männern traf, doch es war etwas anderes, einfach zusammen in die Stadt zu gehen, wo man mit keinem der anderen Menschen wirklich etwas zu tun hatte, als so direkt von jemandem unterbrochen zu werden…

„Wir sind fertig. Sie können abräumen, und wir hätten gerne die Rechnung. Ich bezahle mit Karte."

Der Kellner kam auf sie zu und schnappte sich dann ihre Teller, bevor er sich wieder umwandte und den Raum verließ, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Ran hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt und spielte leicht nervös mit seinen Fingern, wartete darauf, dass Youji seine Reaktion von eben ansprach. Und das tat der Blonde dann auch, auch wenn nicht so, wie Ran es erwartet hatte.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich dich in der Öffentlichkeit küsse?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er Ran seine Reaktion übel nahm. Das ließ den Rotschopf aufsehen und Youji anblicken, er suchte in dessen Augen danach, ob der Blonde ihm nur etwas vorspielte. Doch er fand auch dort keinen Vorwurf, der Autor sah ihn nur fragend an. Ran atmete etwas erleichtert auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Eigentlich nicht… ich… ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet… dass jemand reinkommt…"

Er meinte das so, wie er es sagte. Er hatte sich wirklich erschrocken gerade eben und war deshalb zurückgefahren… rot geworden war er wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil der Kellner so reagiert hatte… er war den ganzen Abend über recht freundlich gewesen, aber jetzt, als er das gesehen hatte, hatte das deutlich nachgelassen… er verstand zwar nicht, warum viele Leute es immernoch nicht akzeptieren konnten, dass es völlig normal war, wenn zwei Menschen des gleichen Geschlechts sich liebten, doch trotzdem traf es ihn immernoch irgendwo, wenn ihn jemand spüren ließ, dass er das abartig fand…

Youji lächelte ihn daraufhin an und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte.

„Mich stört es überhaupt nicht, auch hier in Japan nicht."

Ran wusste, worauf der Blonde anspielte. Japan war ein ziemlich konservatives Land und Homosexualität immernoch ein recht heikles Thema… zwar waren Vorurteile und Abneigung bei den jüngeren Generationen lange nicht mehr so stark, doch die älteren Leute waren immernoch empört, wenn sie zwei Homosexuelle, die zeigten, was sie waren, zusammen sahen. Ihm selbst war es noch nie passiert, dass er dumm angemacht worden war, weil jemand ihn und Brad zusammen gesehen hatte, doch das kam vielleicht auch daher, dass er und Brad sich ihre ‚Liebe' nicht besonders oft in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hatten, und wenn doch, war es bei ein paar komischen Blicken geblieben.

Der Rotschopf lächelte leicht und entspannte sich dann wieder.

„Das ist mutig…"

Youji stieß ein leises ‚Pff' aus und grinste dann.

„Nö, nur vernünftig. Wird langsam mal Zeit, dass…"

Er verstummte, als die Scheibetür wieder aufging und der Kellner einen Schritt in den Raum machte, die Tür wieder hinter sich zuziehend. Das hinderte Youji jedoch nicht daran, seinen Satz fortzusetzen.

„…those old-fashioned, intolerant pricks eventually realize what's normal and what isn't." (1)

Er kassierte von dem Kellner, der gerade zu ihrem Tisch gelaufen kam, einen seltsamen Blick, als er plötzlich in die englische Sprache wechselte. Ran atmete aus, als er verstand, dass der Kellner die Sprache nicht sprach und somit nicht wusste, was Youji eben gesagt hatte, und grinste dann leicht.

„That's my opinion, too. It's ridiculous that there're still people who can't accept that others are different from themselves." (2)         

Der Blick des Kellners flackerte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, während sich diese auf Englisch unterhielten. Sie grinsten sich an, es war schon lustig, reden zu können, ohne dass derjenige, über den man sprach, einen verstand.

„Totally. But it's their problem, I don't care. They have to stick with it." (3) 

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Blonde zu dem Kellner, der ein wenig ungeduldig neben ihm stand und anscheinend darauf wartete, dass Youji ihm seine Karte zum bezahlen gab. Das machte dieser dann auch und der Kellner verließ damit den Raum, ließ Ran und Youji erneut allein, kam allerdings schon recht schnell mit der Rechung zurück, sodass der Autor nur noch seine Unterschrift auf das kleine Stück Papier schreiben musste und dann konnten sie gehen, was sie dann auch taten. Zusammen gingen sie diesmal wirklich zum Ausgang, wo Youji Ran einmal mehr in seinen Mantel half, was den Rotschopf noch röter anlaufen ließ als sonst. Danach schlüpfte Youji selbst in seine Jacke und verließ mit Ran das Restaurant, hielt dem Jüngeren die Tür auf.

Draußen auf der Straße schloss Youji zu seinem Freund auf und lächelte diesen dann an, bevor er sich vorbeugte und Ran sanft auf die Lippen küsste, bevor er eine seiner schmalen, blassen Hände in eine seiner eigenen nahm.

„Gehen wir?"

Der Rotschopf lächelte ihn schüchtern an und nickte dann leicht, woraufhin sie zusammen in Richtung nächste U-Bahn-Station liefen. Youji hatte ihn bis jetzt immer nach Hause gebracht und enttäuschte ihn auch heute nicht. Er genoss es, die Aufmerksamkeit die der Autor ihm schenkte, und heute noch mehr… er hielt Rans Hand auch jetzt, in der Öffentlichkeit… das war neu für ihn, ungewohnt… doch irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, dass Youji nicht so tat als sei zwischen ihnen nichts… es zeigte ihm, dass der Autor zu ihm stand und ihre Beziehung nicht verstecken wollte…

Beziehung… ja, das hatten sie wohl jetzt… der Gedanke daran freute Ran und machte ihm Angst zugleich. Er wusste, wie schön es sein konnte, bei jemandem zu sein, den man liebte, mit diesem Dinge unternehmen konnte… doch er wusste auch nut zu gut, wie weh einem diese Person tun konnte… er würde ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, um für sich herauszufinden, ob er Youji wirklich vertrauen konnte… er mochte den Autoren sehr, doch es konnte immernoch alles nur eine Masche sein um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen… und um die Angst davor endgültig abschütteln zu können musste er erst mal einige Zeit mit Youji verbringen…

Er schämte sich schon fast dafür, dass er so von Youji dachte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Die Sache mit Brad hatte ihn fast schon paranoid gemacht, er wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben… der Autor würde ihm erst beweisen müssen, dass er wirklich alles ernst meinte… 

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als der Blonde ihn in ein erneutes Gespräch verstrickte, wieder einmal führten sie es auf Englisch. Sie hatten das schon einige Male gemacht und Ran mochte es, er mochte die Sprache und es fühlte sich gut an sie mal wieder richtig sprechen zu können. Er spürte, dass er mit der Zeit ein wenig eingerostet war, was das Sprechen betraf, und fand es deshalb gut, dass er mit Youji üben konnte. Geschrieben machte ihm die Sprache keine Probleme, immerhin arbeite er täglich damit, doch Sprechen fiel ihm nicht mehr ganz so leicht wie damals, als er aus Amerika zurückgekommen war.

Als sie schließlich in die U-Bahn einstiegen hielt Youji Rans Hand immernoch in der seinen. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf eine der Bänke, ihre ineinander verflochtenen Finger lagen auf Youjis Oberschenkel, für alle Welt sichtbar. Jedoch war in der U-Bahn fast keiner, sodass ihnen komische Blicke erspart blieben.

Ran fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich müde, jetzt wo er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte. Sein Tag war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen und die Aufregung von gerade eben hatte den Rest getan. Er zögerte einen Moment lag bevor er sich langsam an seinen Freund lehnte, seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter sinken ließ, bereit zurückzufahren, wenn der Ältere ihm zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er das nicht wollte. Youji jedoch nahm Rans Hand nur in seine andere und legte seinen frei gewordenen Arm dann um die Schultern des Rotschopfes, drückte ihn an den größeren Körper des Älteren heran. Ran atmete erleichtert auf und entspannte sich dann, ließ sich von Youji halten und schloss die Augen, ruhte sich ein bisschen aus, während die U-Bahn in flottem Tempo über die Schienen fuhr und sich immer weiter der Haltstelle näherte, wo sie aussteigen würden. Die U-Bahn schaukelte ein wenig hin und her und Ran hörte das Rauschen des Fahrtwindes durch eines der kleinen, offenen Fenster, spürte wie Youjis Hand ihm sanft durch die Haare strich… 

Der Rotschopf schreckte zusammen, als er plötzlich spürte, wie ihm jemand sanft ins Ohr blies und hob den Kopf, um sich verwirrt umzusehen. Er war immernoch in der U-Bahn und Youji saß noch neben ihm, das spürte er, und als er den Kopf wandte, sah er den Autor lächeln.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich musste dich wecken. Wir sind gleich da, Ran."

Der Rotschopf nickte leicht, bevor sein Kopf dann die Verbindung herstellte, dass er eingeschlafen sein musste und die ganze Fahrt verpennt hatte, und dass Youji ihn gerade geweckt hatte indem er ihm ins Ohr geblasen hatte. Er spürte, wie er rot wurde, und senkte dann den Blick.

„Ah… tut mir Leid, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen…"

Er hörte Youji leise lachen und dann strich ihm eine große Hand durch die Haare, was ihn wieder aufblicken ließ. Der Blonde lächelte immernoch.

„Macht nichts. Hattest einen anstrengenden Tag, was?"

Ran lächelte schüchtern und nickte dann leicht, bevor sein Blick auf die Lippen des Älteren fielen. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und lehnte sich ein bisschen nach vorne, gab Youji einen kurzen, leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog, den Älteren unsicher ansehend.

Youji schien für einen Moment ziemlich erstaunt zu sein, doch dann lächelte er und legte seinen Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite, bevor er Ran zärtlich küsste. Seine Zunge tippte fragend gegen die Lippen des Rotschopfes und dieser öffnete die seinen, ließ den Älteren seinen Mund erkunden. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ Youji den Kuss führen, genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und den Geschmack des Blonden bis sich dieser wieder zurückzog, weil in diesem Moment das ‚Ding' durch die U-Bahn schallte, das zeigte, dass sie an der Station angekommen waren. Youji lächelte Ran einen Moment lang zärtlich an, bevor er aufstand und an der Hand des Rotschopfes zog, sodass sich dieser ebenfalls erhob, und zog ihn dann zur offenen Tür hinaus, woraufhin sie auf dem zugigen U-Bahnhof standen.

Ran sah mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu Youji hoch und dieser lächelte sanft zu ihm hinab, bevor er leicht an Rans Hand zog, die er immernoch in der seinigen festhielt.

„Na komm, Darling, lass uns gehen, sonst frierst du wieder."

Der Rotschopf spürte seine Wangen heiß werden, als er das Kosewort hörte, und ließ sich dann von einem in sich hineinlachenden Youji in Richtung Treppen nach oben führen. Darling… so hatte ihn noch niemand genannt… überhaupt hatte er noch nie wirkliche Spitznamen gehabt, außer das fast schon nervige ‚Ran-chan', mit dem ihn seine Schwester immer betitelt hatte… aber Darling war schon was anderes… Brad hatte keinen Kosenamen für ihn gehabt…

Ran schüttelte den Kopf, als er das dachte. Das war vorbei, jetzt endgültig. Er hatte einen neuen Freund, einen, der ihm jedenfalls gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, und das war mehr als Brad jemals getan hatte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen vergaß… oder er würde nie darüber hinwegkommen. Und jetzt hatte er mit Youji eine neue Chance bekommen. Eine, die er hoffentlich nicht so in den Sand setzen würde, wie er es das letzte Mal getan hatte…

Er sah auf, als Youji seine Hand zärtlich drückte, und sah den Blonden sanft zu sich hinablächeln, woraufhin er schüchtern zurücklächelte. Youji streichelte mit seinem Daumen die Außenseite von Rans Hand und lehnte sich dann zu ihm hinüber, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben, bevor er Ran fragend ansah.

„An was denkst du? Du bist so still."

Der Rotschopf zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, Youji von der Sache mit Brad zu erzählen. Der Blonde wusste nichts davon und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich darüber sprechen wollte… und ob er es konnte… es tat immernoch so weh… nein, er wollte es nicht… nicht jetzt…

Schließlich lächelte er leicht, versuchte den Älteren ein wenig abzulenken.

„Nichts besonderes… eigentlich nur darüber, was ich morgen kochen werde…"

Bescheuerte Ausrede und er wusste es, doch ihm fiel auf die schnelle nichts besseres ein. Youji zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch, doch er sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du kannst kochen? So richtig? Was anderes als Nudeln und Reis?"

Das brachte Ran zum lachen… was dachte Youji denn? Er sah den Älteren ein wenig verwirrt an, während sie um eine Ecke bogen.

„Klar doch… ich meine, ich wohne alleine, was soll ich denn sonst essen? Mein Job ist nicht schlecht bezahlt, aber nicht so gut, dass ich mir drei mal täglich was zu Essen kommen lassen könnte am Wochenende, nicht bei den Preisen hier…"

Der Blonde dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach und grinste dann ein bisschen verlegen.

„Hm… irgendwo ist es schon logisch… ich dachte nur… na ja, ich kann gar nicht kochen. Ich hätte auch meistens gar keine Gelegenheit dazu, weißt du… und wenn ich unterwegs bin, esse ich immer in Restaurants, ich kenne es gar nicht anders…"

Der Rotschopf wusste, was das mit dem ‚keine Gelegenheit' heißen sollte… Youji kochte auch bei sich zu Hause nicht, denn wenn er dann schon mal dort war, denn da hatte er Leute, die das für ihn taten… und im Moment wohnte er im Hotel, das wusste Ran. Also war es irgendwie schon logisch, dass er nicht kochen konnte… der Rotschopf hatte es schon früh gelernt, was ihm enorm geholfen hatte, als er bei seinen ‚Eltern' ausgezogen war und zuerst bei Schu, dann allein gewohnt hatte.

Ran nickte und lächelte Youji dann leicht an.

„Na ja, wenn man so viel unterwegs ist und so viel zu tun hat, bleibt keine Zeit mehr für sowas… und trotzdem weiß ich nicht, was ich morgen kochen soll…"

Sie bogen bei seinen Worten gerade um die letzte Ecke und Ran wunderte sich, wie der Weg schon wieder so schnell rum gegangen war, als sie auch schon vor dem Wohnungskomplex standen, in dem er wohnte. Sie blieben stehen und Ran drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, sodass sie sich gegenüberstanden. Youji lächelte wieder und streckte dann seine freie Hand aus, um zärtlich über Rans Wange zu streicheln.

„Keine Ahnung, Ran… tut mir Leid, ich hätte dich gerne zum Essen eingeladen morgen Mittag, dann wäre dir das Dilemma erspart geblieben, aber ich hab einen Termin."

Der Rotschopf lächelte schüchtern und schmiegte sich dann in die warme Hand des Älteren, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen… mir wird was einfallen, ich verhungere schon nicht."

Das Lächeln des Blonden intensivierte sich und er strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Rans zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Lippen, ehe er sich vorbeugte und den Jüngeren leicht auf den Mund küsste. Seine grünen Augen funkelten, als er sich wieder zurückzog, und Ran konnte nicht anders, als ihn strahlend anzulächeln.

„Aber dafür könnten wir morgen Abend wieder was zusammen unternehmen. Nur wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, natürlich."

Ran fühlte sein Herz vor Freude hüpfen, er hatte schon befürchtet den Älteren morgen nicht zu sehen… sofort nickte er enthusiastisch, natürlich wollte er wieder mit Youji ausgehen.

„Ich habe Zeit… was willst du denn machen?"

Der Blonde strahlte ihn an, während er seine Hand kurz von Ran löste, um sich eine gewellte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, bevor er sie wieder an Rans Wange zurücklegte.

„Ich dachte an Essen und danach ins Kino gehen… und danach vielleicht noch was trinken, so ein richtiges Date eben."

Ran spürte die Hitze wieder in seine Wangen steigen, doch er sah Youji weiterhin an, sein Lächeln schüchtern. Date… ein richtiges Date… er konnte nicht viel mehr machen, als zu nicken und ein leises ‚Gerne…' zu flüstern, woraufhin Youji wieder strahlte.

„Prima. Treffen wir uns morgen um sieben an der U-Bahn-Haltestelle, an der wir heute eingestiegen sind? Ich bin da in der Nähe, ist ganz praktisch für uns beide."

Der Rotschopf lächelte ihn schüchtern an und nickte, woraufhin Youji seine Hand losließ, den Arm aber dafür um die Hüften des Rotschopfes legte und diesen näher an sich zog, seine zweite Hand wanderte ein bisschen nach hinten und vergrub sich sanft in Rans Haaren, während Youji ihn zärtlich anlächelte.

„Gut… ich freue mich jetzt schon drauf, Darling."

Rans Blick richtete sich auf Youjis volle Lippen und er konnte gerade noch ein ‚Ich mich auch…' hervorbringen, bevor sich besagte Lippen schon auf die seinen legten, zärtlich seinen Mund verschlossen. Ran seufzte leise und schloss seine Augen, öffnete automatisch seinen Mund, als Youjis Zunge gegen seine Lippen stupste. Er empfing sie mit seiner eigenen, streichelte sie und wurde im Gegenzug gestreichelt, schmeckte Youji… das war so gut, es fühlte sich so schön an, das zu machen… er hatte es immer gemocht, Brad so zu küssen, hatte es doch immer intensiven und intimen Kontakt bedeutet, und jetzt mit Youji gefiel es ihm noch besser, weil dieser ihn nicht gnadenlos dominieren wollte… er genoss das, den Freiraum, den er hatte, Youji etwas von dem, was er ihm empfinden ließ, wieder zurückgeben zu können.

Schon viel zu bald nach Rans Meinung löste sich der Ältere wieder von ihm und lächelte ihn an, bevor seine Hand die roten Haare losließ und Ran dafür sanft über die Wange strich.

„Bis morgen, Ran. Und schlaf schön."

Der Rotschopf lächelte schüchtern zurück und nickte dann leicht, sich in die Hand des Autors schmiegend.

„Du auch…"

Youji lächelte noch ein bisschen intensiver und küsste Ran dann noch ein letztes Mal auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen, bevor er sich von dem Rotschopf löste, ihm kurz zuwinkte und sich dann umwandte, um die Straße bis zur Hauptstraße wieder zurückzugehen.

Ran sah dem Blonden nach, bis dieser um die Straßenecke verschwunden war, und atmete dann einmal tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und wandte sich schließlich zur Glastür um, um das Treppenhaus des Gebäudes zu betreten, in dem er wohnte. Jedoch blieb er, kaum drinnen und die Tür hinter sich zu, wieder stehen und lehnte sich an das Glas zurück, die Augen geschlossen.

Er konnte es fast immernoch nicht glauben… er hatte wieder einen Freund, eine Beziehung… komischer Gedanke, nach dem, was ihm die letzte Beziehung gebracht hatte…

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf, als er das dachte, und stieß sich dann von der Glastür ab, um die Treppen nach oben zu steigen. Er musste aufhören, so zu denken… Brad konnte nicht alle seine Gedanken kontrollieren, das wollte er nicht… es Zeit es zu vergessen, neue Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Ohne Brad Crawford.

Ran stieg in den Aufzug, der ausnahmsweise mal ganz unten war, und ließ sich dann die 13 Stockwerke nach oben fahren. Das war gemütlicher und es würde ihn nicht so aus der Puste bringen… 

Der Rotschopf lächelte, als er an die Küsse dachte, die Youji und er geteilt hatten. Es fühlte sich so gut an… er leckte sich unwissend über die Lippen, konnte Youji immernoch schmecken… doch, wenn der Ältere es wirklich ernst mit ihm meinte, sah Ran keinen Grund diese Beziehung so schnell wieder zu beenden…

Das kurze ‚Bing', das der Aufzug machte, wenn sich die Türen öffneten, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er stieg hastig aus, bevor ihn der Lift wieder bis ganz nach unten mitnahm. Er hatte keine große Lust, die Tour noch einmal zu machen…

Er kramte in seinen Manteltaschen nach seinem Haustürschlüssel und schloss dann seine Tür auf, unwillkürlich daran denkend, was er tun würde, wenn er die Schlüssel wirklich mal zu Hause lassen würde… wahrscheinlich zu Schu gehen, denn der hatte einen Ersatzschlüssel für den Notfall… aber dann würde er erklären müssen, wo er denn gewesen sei mitten in der Nacht, und das wollte er nicht. Schu wusste immernoch nichts von ihm und Youji… Ran fühlte sich schlecht, weil er seinem Freund sowas verschwieg, und jetzt erst recht, wo sie zusammen waren… doch er wollte es ihm immernoch nicht sagen… nicht solange er sich nicht vollkommen sicher war, dass Youji es wirklich ernst meinte… gerade vor ein paar Tagen hatte Schu ihm erneut versichert, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass noch einmal jemand Ran so verletzen würde wie Brad, dass der Deutsche es nicht zulassen würde… dass er sich jeden, der es versuchen würde, höchstpersönlich vorknöpfen würde… und dass er jeden neuen, möglichen Freund vorher treffen wollte, um zu sehen, ob Ran nicht wieder denselben Fehler machte… eigentlich konnte Ran es nicht leiden, wenn sich Schu so in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte, doch genauso hatte er Angst, dass es wirklich so sein könnte und er einfach wieder blind vor Liebe in die Falle tappen würde… deshalb hatte er nichts gesagt. Einmal deshalb, zweitens weil er Angst hatte einen Streit mit Schu anzufangen und drittens weil er sich schuldig gefühlt hatte, weil er den Älteren anlog… deshalb hatte er nichts gesagt… aber es hatte ihn nur noch darin bekräftigt, Schu nichts zu sagen.

Ran betrat seine Wohnung und schloss hinter sich ab, bevor er seine Schlüssel an ihren Platz legte und sich seinen Mantel abstreifte. Endlich Wochenende… morgen war Samstag, deshalb kochte er morgen auch für sich… und vielleicht für Schu, wenn dieser zu ihm runterkommen würde, weil er zu faul zum selbst kochen war, wenn Omi ihn nicht versorgte. Unter der Woche aß er mittags in der Kantine auf der Arbeit, da kochte er nicht, doch am Wochenende immer. Und er wusste immernoch nicht, was er morgen machen würde…

Der Rotschopf lief im Dunkeln durch den Flur in sein Bad, wo er sich die Zähne putzte und die Haare kämmte, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ und in sein Schlafzimmer ging, wo er sich rasch umzog und dann in sein Bett stieg.

Er freute sich schon auf morgen… erst mal richtig ausschlafen, dann vielleicht Schu treffen, und am Abend mit Youji weggehen… seinem Freund… zu einem Date… Ran lächelte und spürte sein Herz pochen, als er das dachte. Das würde bestimmt schön werden…

Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke… was, wenn der Ältere danach noch mit zu ihm kommen wollte? Hier her… um… wie Brad es getan hatte, ihn einfach gefragt, ob er noch mit rauf kommen könnte und im Endeffekt hatten sie miteinander geschlafen… er schüttelte sofort den Kopf, als er das dachte. Nein. Youji hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht nur an seinem Körper interessiert war… er wollte keinen Sex, zumindest noch nicht… und Ran wollte auch nicht, er wollte nicht wieder so eine Beziehung wie die mit Brad, die zum größten Teil auf Sex basierte… er fand Youji anziehend und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es schön sein konnte, mit dem Autor zu schlafen, doch er wollte es noch nicht… er kannte den anderen nicht genug und wollte erst möglichst viel über ihn wissen, ihn richtig kennen lernen… es diesmal richtig machen, nicht sich blind verführen lassen wie von Brad…

Ran rollte sich auf die Seite und zog seine Decke höher, schlang sie fest um sich und blickte traurig in die Dunkelheit.

Er vermisste ihn trotzdem… es war hart für ihn, abends allein zu sein, niemanden zu haben, an den er sich kuscheln konnte, an dem er sich wärmen konnte… das wollte er wieder haben, jemanden, der ihn festhielt, der ihm Sicherheit gab… das hatte Brad getan, trotz allem. Und das vermisste er so sehr…

Brad hatte ihn langweilig gefunden, das hatte er selbst gesagt… Ran hätte es merken müssen, hätte sich ändern können… es war allein seine eigene Schuld, dass Brad ihn verlassen hatte… er war schuld… so war es immer, er konnte nie etwas richtig machen…

In seinem Kopf hörte er die unangenehme Stimme seines ‚Vaters', wie er ihn immer wieder ausschimpfte. ‚Du bist ein Nichtsnutz… du kannst nichts richtig machen… du bist eine Schande für deinen Vater, Ran… ich habe es dir doch schon x-mal gezeigt, kannst du es denn immernoch nicht richtig machen? Taugenichts…'

Ran wimmerte leise und rollte sich dann noch enger zusammen versteckte seinen Kopf unter seinen Armen, während er spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Er hatte recht gehabt… er war wertlos, er konnte nichts… er machte immer alles falsch, sein Leben war ein einziger Beweis dafür… und auch das mit Youji würde wieder falsch sein…

Der Rotschopf kauerte sich zusammen und kuschelte sich dann tiefer in seine Decke, versuchte dem Gefühl von Nutzlosigkeit zu entkommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es breitete sich in ihm aus, ließ ihn zittern vor innerlicher Kälte, während die Worte immer wieder in seinem Kopf wieder hallten. ‚Nichtsnutz… Taugenichts… zu dumm für alles… nie etwas richtig machen…'

Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter und sein Herz tat weh… er hatte Recht… die anderen hatten immer Recht, Schu, seine ‚Eltern', alle… und er konnte nichts richtig machen… er würde auch diese neue Chance verbocken, er wusste es jetzt schon…

Ran wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, bis ihn schließlich der Schlaf überkam, voll mit Träumen von der Vergangenheit, voll mit Dingen, die er schon längst hatte vergessen wollen…

Kim Anderson schob das Baileysglas zwischen seinen Händen hin und her, seine blauen Augen waren auf die helle Flüssigkeit gerichtet, die im Takt seiner Bewegungen hin und herschwappte. Er wartete darauf, dass die Eiswürfel ein wenig schmolzen, das Getränk so ein wenig kühlten, ansonsten schmeckte es nicht. Er mochte Baileys gerne, aber nur kalt denn anders schmeckte es zu stark.

Er blies sich gelangweilt eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und streckte sich dann auf seinem Barhocker. Er hätte doch ausgehen sollen… vorhin hatte er keine Lust gehabt, doch jetzt langweilte er sich hier zu Tode. Deshalb war er runter in die Bar gegangen, um zu sehen, ob er jemanden traf, den er kannte, doch auch das hatte fehlgeschlagen. Trotzdem war es hier immernoch besser als oben im Zimmer, also war er schließlich unten geblieben und trank sich jetzt langsam durch die Nacht. Er war sich nicht am betrinken, dazu reichte das bisschen Wodka und dann Baileys nicht, er trank sich gerade erst an. Sein Körper verarbeitete Alkohol ziemlich gut und so konnte er ziemlich viel trinken, bis er wirklich blau war… dagegen kam Youji nicht an, da konnte der Junge sagen, was er wollte…

Kim seufzte, als er an seinen Freund dachte. Der war gerade aus und hatte ein Date… hatte wahrscheinlich Spaß und amüsierte sich gut… was Kim nicht gerade von sich sagen konnte. Aber Youji hatte ja ständig irgendwelche Dates… es war teilweise gar nicht einfach, seine ganzen Affären zu vertuschen, doch das musste auf jeden Fall sein. Wer konnte schon einen Star, der sich durch alle möglichen Betten schlief, noch vernünftig verkaufen? Youji war ziemlich bekannt und es wäre äußerst schädlich für sein Image wenn alle Welt von seinen Affären wüsste… deshalb wurden die meisten vertuscht, außer diejenigen, wo die Paparazzi ihnen zuvorkamen. Zum Glück waren das bis jetzt nur solche gewesen, in denen Youji was mit einer Frau gehabt hatte… nur zu gut dass keiner wusste, wo der Blondschopf gerade war… oder mit wem er sich traf…

Der Dunkelhaarige rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte erneut, als er daran dachte. Was für eine blöde Situation… aber das war nun mal Youji, völlig unberechenbar. Jetzt war es ein Mann… Kim hatte zwar gewusst, dass Youji sich für beide Geschlechter interessierte, solange er oder sie hübsch war, doch dass er sowas bringen würde… jetzt ging er schon seit Wochen mit diesem Jungen aus. Mit diesem Ran Fujimiya, den Kim weder kannte noch jemals damit gerechnet hatte, den japanischen Übersetzer überhaupt kennen zu lernen… und jetzt ging Youji mit dem Typen aus.

Der Manager des Autors fuhr sich durch die Haare und stützte seinen Kopf dann in seine Hand. Er wusste nicht so wirklich, was er von der Sache halten sollte… Youji hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Gefühle für den jungen Mann hatte. Dass er ihn liebte… er war nicht skeptisch deswegen, weil Ran ein Mann war, das war ihm eigentlich völlig egal, es war eher die Sache, dass er sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, dass Youji sich wieder verliebt hatte… der Blonde hatte sich nach der ganzen Asuka-Affäre geschworen sich nie wieder zu verlieben, und er war zu verletzt gewesen als dass Kim es sich jemals wieder hätte vorstellen können. Und dann das… Youji hatte ihm erzählt, dass es bei ihm eigentlich sofort gefunkt hatte, als er den Übersetzer das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Schon da hatte der junge Mann sein Interesse geweckt und das hatte mit der Zeit immer mehr zugenommen, bis er ihn wenige Wochen nach dem ersten Treffen schließlich geliebt hatte. Zumindest sagte Youji das… und Kim hatte so seine Zweifel. Er wusste nicht genau, ob Youji das wirklich so ernst meinte, oder ob er sich einfach wieder so sehr nach einer festen Beziehung sehnte, dass er jetzt sogar schon glaubte etwas für jemanden zu fühlen… er wusste es nicht, aber er machte sich Sorgen um Youji. Der Blonde war nicht nur sein Schützling, er war auch sein Freund und deshalb war es ihm absolut nicht egal, warum der Jüngere sich für diesen Mann interessierte. In allen anderen Äffären war es Youji nur um Gesellschaft und Sex gegangen, doch das hier klang ernster. Außerdem würde Youji niemals jemanden so lange nachlaufen, wenn er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte…

Kim seufzte ein drittes Mal und nahm dann einen Schluck von seinem Baileys. Schön, vielleicht meinte Youji es wirklich ernst… aber dieser Ran vielleicht nicht. Was, wenn Youji jemandem nachlief, der im Endeffekt seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Oder wenn Ran jemand war, der nur mit Youji zusammen sein würde, weil dieser bekannt und reich war? Dieser wusste ja darüber Bescheid, wer Youji war… das war seine größte Angst, dass der Blonde an so jemanden geraten war… der es nur auf dessen ziemlich beachtliches Vermögen abgesehen hatte und den Blonden nicht wirklich liebte… denn das würde ihn verletzen, aber richtig…

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das gut ging… er wollte den Blonden nicht wieder am Boden finden und dann wieder aufbauen müssen…

In diesem Moment tippte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter und noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, ließ sich Youji auch schon schwungvoll auf den Barhocker neben Kim fallen. Der Dunkelhaarige wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah, dass der Blonde über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Trotzdem runzelte Kim verwirrt die Stirn, bevor er auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Erst halb elf… das war aber nicht lange gewesen… Youji war um acht gegangen, also konnten die beiden ja nicht allzu viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben… aber warum? Youji hatte ihm bisher immer vorgeschwärmt, wie gerne er mit dem Übersetzer zusammen war und dass es immer schade war, wenn einer gehen musste…

Der Dunkelhaarige sah Youji dabei zu, wie dieser seine Jacke öffnete, und entschloss sich dann einfach nachzufragen.

„Hi. Watcha doin' here already, Youji? Something happened during your date?" (4)

Wenn ja, dann konnte es nichts Schlechtes gewesen sein, so wie Youji strahlte… der Jüngere behielt seine Jacke an und sah dann zu Kim hinüber, bevor er der Kellnerin hinter der Bar kurz zuwinkte.

„Nah, just cut it a little shorter. We left out the cinema, but we're going to do that tomorrow night instead. Konban wa, Hina-san. Ein Wasser, bitte." (5)

Das letzte war an die Frau gerichtet, die der Blonde kurz anlächelte und dann wieder Kim den Blick zuwandte. Es war prima, dass sie beide eine Sprache sprachen, die hier nur wenige verstanden, vor allem in dem Tempo, in dem sie miteinander redeten. Es war ein enormer Vorteil, denn so mussten sie nicht darauf aufpassen, was sie sagten, und das wäre bitter nötig, wenn sie sich auf Japanisch unterhalten würden. Sie redeten eigentlich immer über Dinge, die am besten niemand mitbekommen sollte, und so war es noch am sichersten. Mittlerweile hatte sich das so bei ihnen eingebürgert, Kim jedenfalls dachte schon gar nicht mehr viel darüber nach, er wechselte einfach zwischen den Sprachen hin und her. Zumal er Japanisch sowieso nur so ein bisschen sprach, er konnte eben das, was er brauchte. Aber so gut wie Youji nie im Leben, doch der hatte ja auch immerhin eine japanische Mutter gehabt.

Kim legte leicht den Kopf schief und blickte Youji an, und nachdem sich dieser bei der Kellnerin für sein eben vor ihm abgestellt wordenes Wasser bedankt hatte, sprach er den Blonden an, weiterhin auf Englisch.

„Und warum wart ihr nicht im Kino?"

Eigentlich brachte nichts und niemand Youji davon ab, mit seinem neuen Freund egal wohin zu gehen, deshalb war es komisch… und am seltsamsten war, dass Youji darüber nicht betrübt, sondern ganz glücklich zu sein schien…

Sein jüngerer Freund nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und beantwortete dann Kims Frage, brav das Spiel mitspielend.

„Na ja, es hat sich so ergeben. Passte irgendwie nicht mehr…"

…hä? Kim verstand nur Bahnhof. Er sah Youji mit passend verwirrtem Blick an, woraufhin dieser nur noch breiter lächelte und sich ein bisschen vorbeugte.

„Wir sind jetzt zusammen!"

Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte bei dieser direkten Aussage erst einmal zweimal, bevor er doch den intelligentesten Kommentar abgab, der ihm heute Abend bis jetzt eingefallen war.

„Huh?"

Youji verrollte leicht die Augen und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück, nahm erneut einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und kommentierte die intelligente Aussage dann.

„Zusammen, Kim. Wir sind ein Paar. Wir gehen miteinander. Er ist jetzt mein fester Freund. Wir führen eine Beziehung. Wenn du noch andere Dinge kennst, um das auszudrücken, sag es mir."

Kim sah Youji daraufhin ein wenig finster an. Er hatte ihn schon verstanden, er war ja nicht ganz dämlich…es hatte ihn nur doch ziemlich erstaunt… er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es doch so schnell gehen würde… und eigentlich hatte er gar nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es überhaupt etwas geben würde, da die Chance, dass dieser Ran sich auch für Männer interessierte, relativ gering war, vor allem, weil er Japaner war… doch da schien er sich ja ziemlich getäuscht zu haben. Oder eine von seinen ständigen Befürchtungen war wirklich eingetreten und dieser junge Mann nutzte Youji nur aus…

Der Dunkelhaarige sah Youji leicht stirnrunzelnd an, bemerkte, dass dieser wirklich glücklich zu sein schien. Gut, er war immer glücklich, wenn er Ran gerade gesehen hatte, doch heute war es extrem… Kim konnte nur wirklich hoffen, dass dieser Ran wirklich so schüchtern und unschuldig war, wie Youji ihn immer beschrieb, oder er würde es mit Kim zu tun bekommen. Er hatte zwar nicht viele enge Freunde, schon aus Zeitgründen nicht, doch um die wenigen wurde sich umso besser gekümmert, und Youji war ohne Zweifel einer von ihnen.

„Okay, hab's kapiert. Wie kommt's auf einmal?"

Youji streckte sich auf seinem Barhocker, wobei sein Pullover ein wenig von der leicht gebräunten Haut seines Bauches freigab, bevor er seine eine Hand wieder nach seinem Wasserglas ausstreckte, seine grünen, strahlenden Augen auf Kim gerichtet. 

„Na ja, ich hab ihm gesagt, was ich für ihn fühle, und dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er mich auch liebt."

Sein strahlendes Lächeln verlor für einen Moment an Intensität, doch dann kam es mit voller Kraft zurück und er strahlte wieder wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Kim sah ihn immernoch stirnrunzelnd an. Hm… Ran hatte es also erst dann gesagt, als Youji ihm schon gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte… das konnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass der andere nur gewartet hatte, bis sowas kam, um dann zu lügen - bis er sich sicher war, dass Youji etwas an ihm lag, um sich dann an diesen zu binden. Vielleicht war er paranoid, doch er hasste den Gedanken einfach, dass jemandem wie Youji so etwas passieren könnte… er hatte es einfach nicht verdient, nach dem ganzen Pech, das er bis jetzt mit seinen Beziehungen gehabt hatte.

Kim nahm einen Schluck von seinem Baileys, ließ Youji dabei nicht aus den Augen, bevor er den Jüngeren ansprach, seine Miene sowohl als auch seine Stimme ernst.

„Youji… ich will dir ja nicht die gute Laune verderben, aber bist du dir sicher, dass er es ernst meint? Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, es freut mich, dass du so glücklich bist, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen… bist du dir sicher, dass er keine… Hintergedanken hat?"

Der Blonde hatte gerade sein Wasserglas wieder auf der Theke abgestellt und blickte Kim kurz an, bevor er die Hände in seinen Schoß legte und leise seufzte.

„In wie fern Hintergedanken? Ob er nur hinter meinem Geld her ist? Kim, wir haben schon mal darüber gesprochen, er ist nicht der Typ dafür. Er bietet mir fast jedes Mal an, die Rechnung zu bezahlen, und lässt es nur bleiben, weil ich es nicht will. Er ist zurückhaltend und manchmal ziemlich scheu, drängt sich nicht auf und kümmert sich nicht darum, wie teuer das Restaurant ist, in dem wir essen. Es geht teilweise so weit, dass er mich besorgt ansieht und fragt, ob das Restaurant nicht zu teuer wäre… er will mir keine Probleme oder Umstände machen. Glaubst du wirklich, so jemand hat es nur auf Geld abgesehen?"

Kim drehte und wendete die Worte einige Momente in seinem Kopf herum und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das wirklich nicht passte… wenn dieser Ran wirklich so war, meinte er es vielleicht doch ernst. Er wünschte es Youji ja, doch er machte sich eben Sorgen…

Er wollte gerade einlenken, dass Youji schon Recht hatte, als sein blonder Freund schon fortfuhr, sein Blick nachdenklich nach unten gerichtet.

„Nein, er ist nicht so. Wir kennen den Typ beide, und sie sind meistens schon vorher unheimlich anspruchsvoll und aufdringlich… alles, was Ran nicht ist. Er ist bescheiden… es braucht nicht viel, um ihn zu begeistern, und mit Geld kann man das gar nicht erreichen. Ich glaube eher, dass er sich unwohl fühlt, wenn zu viel Geld im Spiel ist. Er ist ein sehr angenehmer Mensch… aber ich glaube, dass ihm jemand in seiner Vergangenheit übel mitgespielt hat…"

Der Braunhaarige betrachtete Youji ruhig, während dieser sprach. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als ob der junge Autor sich das alles nur ausdachte… warum sollte er auch? Es hatte keinen Sinn, Kim anzulügen, denn damit würde er nur sich selbst belügen, und darüber war Youji mittlerweile hinweg. Wenn das alles stimmte… dann war Ran wirklich keine Gefahr.

Die letzte Bemerkung ließ Kim jedoch aufmerken. Übel mitgespielt? Der Ältere lehnte sich gegen die Bar und blickte Youji aufmerksam an, seine Brauen fragend gehoben.

„Wie kommst du da drauf? Und was soll das heißen, übel mitgespielt?"

Grüne Augen hoben den Blick und sahen Kim wieder an, woraufhin der Braunhaarige den sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf dem hübschen Gesicht erkennen konnte. Youji lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Bar und griff dann nach seinem Glas, um es in seinen eleganten Händen zu drehen und seinen Blick wieder darauf zu fixieren.

„Na ja… ihm ist vorhin was rausgerutscht, bevor ich ihm gesagt hatte, was ich für ihn fühle. Er war ziemlich aufgelöst, weil er gedacht hatte, dass ich ihn nur ins Bett kriegen will. Und da hat er gesagt, dass er das nicht noch einmal will… verstehst du? Er hat es schon einmal erlebt, ist anscheinend schon einmal so benutzt worden…"

Kim bekam immer mehr den Eindruck, dass er sich wirklich in diesem Ran getäuscht hatte… die Vermutung, dass dieser nur an Youjis Geld wollte, driftete immer weiter davon. Das, was er eben gehört hatte, passte noch weniger dazu. Und wenn er sich die Szene einmal vorstellte, kam dieser Ran ziemlich verletzlich rüber, nicht kühl und berechnend, wie er sich so eine nur auf Profit ausgerichtete Person vorstellte.

„Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit die Vermutung, dass er schon einmal ziemlich verletzt worden ist, so wie er sich manchmal verhält, doch jetzt weiß ich es ziemlich sicher. Was für ein Idiot, wie kann man denn jemandem so liebes und einfühlsames so wehtun? Ob die Person überhaupt weiß, was sie damit angerichtet hat?"

Die angenehme Stimme klang zuerst ziemlich ärgerlich und danach traurig, unverstehend. Kim konnte ihn verstehen. Natürlich ging es Youji nahe, zu wissen, dass die Person, die er liebte, schon einmal so verletzt worden war. Dem Braunhaarigen würde es genauso gehen, wahrscheinlich wie jedem anderen auch.

Der Blonde schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sah wieder hoch und lächelte Kim an, bevor er einen Schluck Wasser nahm und den Älteren dann wieder ansprach.

„Sorry, bin ein bisschen abgeschweift… aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es ernst meint. Du kennst ihn nur nicht, ansonsten würdest du es sofort verstehen. Ich denke, wir drei gehen mal alle zusammen aus, dann könnt ihr euch kennen lernen, und du deine Zweifel ausräumen. Gib mir nur noch ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm, bis ich ihn ein bisschen weiter aus der Reserve gelockt habe, und dann können wir das machen."

Kim nickte daraufhin, das hörte sich doch gut an. So würde er sich am ehesten davon überzeugen können, dass man diesem Ran wirklich trauen konnte, und konnte den beiden seinen Segen aussprechen. Der Braunhaarige lächelte zu Youji zurück und nahm dann einen Schluck Baileys.

„Okay. Kannst ihm ja sagen, dass ich auch bestimmt nicht beiße, dann kommt das Treffen vielleicht auch schneller zusammen."

Der Blonde grinste nun und trank dann sein Wasserglas aus, stellte es zurück auf den Tresen und glitt dann von seinem Barhocker.

„Kann ich machen. Ich denke, wir können das nächste Woche machen, da kenne ich ihn vielleicht schon ein bisschen besser."

Er seufzte einmal und strahlte Kim dann an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich mich das macht? Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich würde nie wieder so einen Menschen finden…"

Kim konnte für einen Moment einen Anflug von Traurigkeit auf dem hübschen Gesicht erkennen und wusste, dass Youji gerade an Asuka gedacht hatte. Doch dann war es wieder weg, weshalb er sich traute, ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass du glücklich bist. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute in dieser Beziehung, Youji, ehrlich."

Der Blonde lächelte ihn glücklich an und legte dann eine Hand auf Kims Schulter.

„Danke, mein Freund."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sich dann in der Hotelbar um, bevor er Kim wieder ansah und ihn losließ.

„Ich gehe jetzt hoch, schlafen. Ich bin ein bisschen müde…"

Kim grinste daraufhin und leerte sein Baileysglas, woraufhin er sich prompt das nächste bestellte.

„Mach das, Kleiner, Kinder brauchen schließlich ihren Schlaf. Süße Träume, Schätzchen."

Er klimperte mit den Wimpern und sah Youji lachen, bevor ihm dieser ganz erwachsen die Zunge herausstreckte.

„Vielen Dank, Daddy, werde ich haben. Kuck du bloß, dass du später mit deinem Rheuma die Treppen hochkommst, ich werde nicht da sein, um dir zu helfen."

„Ich nehme den Aufzug, ist doch ganz einfach. Vielleicht sind die Knochen nicht mehr die besten, aber hier oben funktioniert noch alles, Kleiner."

Er tippte sich begleitend an die Stirn und sah Youji erneut grinsen, bevor ihm dieser zuwinkte und mit einem ‚Gute Nacht' aus der Bar schlenderte. Kim sah ihm grinsend nach und wartete dann auf sein neues Baileys, um noch ein bisschen in der Bar sitzen zu bleiben, bevor er sich ebenfalls in sein Zimmer zurückziehen würde. Na, dann würden sie mal sehen, was sich darauf entwickeln würde… hoffentlich hatte sich Youji, und er selbst ebenfalls, nicht völlig von Rans Verhalten blenden lassen…

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	5. Chapter 5

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x who? Hee, won't tell you! (But I don't really know yet… have to decide soon… g)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: AU, Brad – Bastardisation, dark, lemon

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Enough Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story! 

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Ran spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern und sah auf diese hinab, während die U-Bahn wieder anfuhr. Er saß einmal mehr dick eingemummelt, mit dem Rücken zur Fahrrichtung, in der U-Bahn, auf dem Weg zu der Station, wo er Youji heute treffen sollte. Und genau das machte ihn so nervös… 

Er war schon den ganzen Tag über hibbelig gewesen, hatte keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Die Träume der letzten Nacht hatten einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, genauso wie die Gedanken, die er vor dem Einschlafen gehabt hatte. Er konnte das Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln, dass er sich schon wieder in eine hoffungslose Liebe verrannte… es war einfach unvorstellbar für ihn, dass er auf Dauer richtig glücklich werden konnte… immer, wenn er es gewesen war, war kurz darauf etwas passiert, das sein Glück in tausend kleine Teile zerschlagen hatte… und das wollte, konnte er nicht noch einmal erleben… es hatte so wehgetan beim letzten Mal…

Der Rotschopf atmete einmal tief ein uns aus, als die U-Bahn an der Station vor jener hielt, an der er würde aussteigen müssen. Ihm war ganz flau in der Magengegend… was würde heute Abend passieren? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es dem Autor abschlagen konnte, wenn dieser noch mit zu ihm wollte… aber er wollte nicht mit ihm schlafen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn Youji wirklich noch mit zu hinauf in Rans Wohnung wollte? Wenn er nein sagte, wäre der Blonde vielleicht beleidigt und würde ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen… doch wenn er ja sagte und sie warum auch immer doch miteinander schliefen, wäre Youji auch weg, denn dann hatte er ja, was er wollte…

Ran schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er das dachte. Nein, Youji wollte das nicht… er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht nur Rans Körper wollte… aber es fiel dem Rotschopf so schwer, zu glauben, dass es wirklich so war…

Die Bahn fuhr wieder an und Ran schluckte einmal, bevor er sich mit ein wenig zittrigen Knien erhob und schon mal an den Ausgang stellte. Er hatte fast ein bisschen Angst, Youji wieder zu sehen… wie würde dieser Abend nur ausgehen…?

Im nächsten Moment fuhr die U-Bahn auch schon in die Station ein und er ertappte sich dabei, den ganzen Bahnsteig mit den Augen abzusuchen, während sie daran vorbeifuhren. Irgendwie sehnte er sich schon nach Youjis Armen, in denen er sich gestern so geborgen gefühlt hatte… doch er war einfach so unsicher…

Da tauchte der Blonde plötzlich vor seinen Augen auf. Er stand an einen der Fahrkartenschalter gelehnt und schien ebenfalls den Zug abzusuchen, und als er Ran erblickte, lächelte er diesen strahlend an. Der Rotschopf konnte gar nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln, während die Bahn nun anhielt und sich die Türen vor seinen Augen öffneten. Ran stieg aus dem Zug und ging dann auf Youji zu, welcher sich vom Schalter abstieß und ihm ebenfalls entgegenging. In der Mitte trafen sie sich, wo sie sich gegenseitig anlächelten, bevor Youji Ran sanft in seine Arme zog.

In nur einem Moment war alle Unsicherheit wie weggeblasen… Ran fühlte sich sofort geborgen dort, wo er war. Er schmiegte sich an den größeren Körper und legte zögerlich seine Arme um die Hüften des anderen, während er sein Gesicht in Youjis Halsbeuge vergrub. Trotz allen Zweifeln, er hatte das vermisst… er brauchte das, einfach ab und zu in den Arm genommen zu werden, und Youji schien bereit zu sein, ihm das zu geben…

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickte Youji Ran warm an und strich ihm eine störrische Strähne hinter sein Ohr, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um ihn sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. Die Augen des Rotschopfes flatterten sofort zu und er öffnete willig seinen Mund, als er die Zunge seines Freundes gegen seinen Mund stupsen spürte, empfing sie mit seiner eigenen. Er ließ die Gefühle, die er verspürte, auf sich einwirken, spürte, dass seine Angst und Zweifel sich in Luft auflösten. Youji war noch genauso zärtlich wie gestern… daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Er küsste noch genauso sanft wie gestern… ohne Zwang, ohne Ran zu bedrängen. Er liebkoste den Rotschopf zärtlich, ließ diesem den Freiraum, die Zärtlichkeiten auch zu erwidern… es war schön…

Nach einigen Minuten brachen sie den Kuss ab, was Ran dazu brachte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er wurde von Youji liebevoll angesehen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den sinnlichen Lippen, während der Ältere eine Hand hob, um sanft über Rans Wange zu streicheln.

„Hi, Ran."

Der Rotschopf schmiegte seine kühle Wange in Youjis angenehm warme Hand und lächelte den Älteren dann ein wenig schüchtern an.

„Hi…"

Youji streichelte ihm noch einmal über die Wange, dann senkte er seine Hand, um Rans linke mit seiner rechten zu ergreifen, und löste dann seinen Atm um Rans Körper. Er zog leicht an der Hand des Jüngeren und führte ihn so in Richtung Treppen nach oben, während er sich dem Rotschopf lächelnd zuwandte.

„Wie war dein Tag, Darling? Hast du was gefunden zum kochen?"

Ran sah errötend zu ihm hoch und ließ sich mitziehen, während er dem Älteren auf dessen Frage antwortete.

„Na ja, erholsam… und gekocht… habe ich gar nichts…"

Wie um das zu beweisen grummelte Rans Magen in diesem Augenblick ziemlich laut, sodass er sofort knallrot anlief und den Blick schnell senkte. Wie peinlich… aber es hatte so seine Spuren hinterlassen, dass er heute den ganzen Tag lang nichts runter bekommen hatte. Er war so aufgeregt und von Zweifeln geplagt gewesen, dass er nichts gegessen hatte… und dementsprechend verlangte sein Körper jetzt nach Nahrung… aber hätte er es unbedingt so laut machen müssen…?

Youji jedoch lachte nur, bevor er sanft Rans Hand drückte.

„Oh je, mein armes Kleines… na, dann werden wir zusehen, dass wir für dich schnell was zu Essen finden…"

„… und dann hat sie ihm einfach den Kopf abgeschlagen! Ich dachte, ich seh' nicht richtig…"

Ran sah zu seinem lächelnden Freund hinauf, der gerade dabei war, seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Sie verließen gerade die kleine Bar, in der sie eben noch einen Cocktail getrunken und den Film, den sie sich vorher in einem dieser englischen Filmtheater angesehen hatten, erörtert hatten. Und Youji war immernoch dabei, sich über bestimmt Szenen auszulassen.

Der Rotschopf schüttelte ebenfalls leicht den Kopf, als er an die Szene dachte, aber nicht wirklich, weil sie passiert war, sondern nur deshalb, weil der Geköpfte recht komisch geblutet hatte… wie ein Springbrunnen hatte das ausgesehen… sie hatten sich ‚Kill Bill Vol. 1' in der englischen Originalfassung angesehen und sprachen gerade von einer der zahlreichen Szenen, in denen jemand von der Yakuza-Queen O-Ren-Ishii umgebracht worden war.

„Ich auch… ich meine, es war nicht nett, sie als half-breed zu bezeichnen, aber dass man das gleich so ernst nehmen muss…"

Aber irgendwo hatte sie schon einen Grund gehabt… wenn er die Vergangenheit der Dame gehabt hätte, hätte er vielleicht ähnlich reagiert…

Youji lächelte zu ihm hinunter und blieb dann stehen, um Ran zärtlich auf die Lippen zu küssen, bevor er wieder weiterlief und den errötenden Ran mit sich zog.

„Allerdings. Aber hey, meinst du wirklich, dass eine Frau die Führerin der Yakuza-Klane hier in Tokyo werden könnte?"

Der Rotschopf strich sich eine Haare Strähne aus dem heißen Gesicht, während er kurz darüber nachdachte und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich denke nicht…"

Das konnte er sich so gar nicht vorstellen… wenn er daran dachte, dass nicht einmal die Tochter des kaiserlichen Kronprinzen als Thronerbin akzeptiert wurde, nur weil sie ein Mädchen war, kam ihm das ziemlich unmöglich vor. Vor allem, welcher andere Yakuza hatte schon Respekt vor einer Frau…?

„Ich auch nicht wirklich… obwohl es schon lustig war, wie die anderen sich ihr untergeordnet und vor ihr gezittert haben. Sowas kommt aber auch nur in Filmen vor…"

Ran sah zu seinem Freund auf, welcher grinste und dann kurz die Hand des Rotschopfes losließ, um sich eine Zigarette anzustecken. Ran hatte erst vor kurzem bemerkt, dass Youji rauchte. Davor hatte er während ihren Treffen nie geraucht, doch irgendwann hatte er den Rotschopf dann gefragt, ob es ihn stören würde, wenn er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. Dieser hatte verneint, er war Zigarettenrauch durch sowohl Brad als auch Schu gewohnt, doch es hatte ihn ziemlich überrascht. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Youji Raucher war. Später beim Küssen und bei näherem Kontakt mit Youji war es ihm dann aufgefallen, der Blonde hatte leicht nach Rauch gerochen und geschmeckt.

Youji ergriff seine Hand wieder und zog einmal an der Zigarette, bevor er zu Ran sah und diesen anlächelte.

„So, fahren wir jetzt zurück? Oder willst du noch was machen?"

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf und musste dann ungewollt gähnen, was er schnell hinter seiner freien Hand versteckte.

„Nein… ich bin ein bisschen müde…"

Immerhin war es schon fast Mitternacht und er hatte nicht allzu gut geschlafen letzte Nacht. Außerdem war er eh kein Nachtmensch, er schlief da lieber…

Youji nickte und strich dann mit seinem Daumen sanft über Rans Handrücken.

„Siehst auch müde aus. Okay, dann bring ich dich noch nach Hause."

Der Rotschopf lächelte leicht und bedankte sich bei Youji, woraufhin ihm der Ältere einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und abwinkte. Jetzt sei es erst recht normal für ihn, seinen Freund nach Hause zu bringen, sagte er. Ran errötete daraufhin wieder und schmiegte sich beim Laufen ein bisschen enger am Youji, was dieser mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Sie liefen zur nahest gelegenen U-Bahn-Station und warteten dort auf den nächsten Zug. Die fünf Minuten vergingen schnell, weil Youji Ran in seine Arme zog und ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss verstrickte, sodass sie die Bahn fast verpasst hätten. Drinnen ließen sie sich nebeneinander auf eine Bank sinken und Youji legte einen Arm um Ran, welcher sich zutraulich an seinen Freund kuschelte. Er fühlte sich so wohl in Youjis Nähe… der Ältere war so lieb und zärtlich zu ihm, dass Ran sich fast nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, warum er sich den ganzen Tag über solche Gedanken gemacht hatte…

Als sie an Rans Haltestelle ausstiegen, fasste Youji den Rotschopf sofort wieder bei der Hand, bevor sie sich in Richtung Rans Wohnung aufmachten. Ein Werbeplakat für den Film, den sie sich vorhin angesehen hatten, erregte ihr Interesse und sofort versanken die beiden wieder in einem Gespräch über ‚Kill Bill Vol. 1'. Ihnen beiden hatte er eigentlich ziemlich gut gefallen, und sie wollten unbedingt wissen, wie es weitergehen würde. Da in dem Kino hauptsächlich ältere Filme in der Originalfassung gezeigt wurden, und ‚Kill Bill Vol. 1' auch zu diesen gehört, beschlossen sie sich demnächst mal die Fortsetzung anzusehen. Er hatte aber auch an einer blöden Stelle aufgehört, der Film…

Erst, als sie vor dem Haupteingang zu Rans Mietwohnungskomplex standen, beendete Youji ihr Gespräch, um seinen Freund lange und zärtlich auf die Lippen zu küssen. Ran schloss die Augen um ließ den Älteren ein, als dieser um die Erlaubnis bat, und erwiderte den zärtlichen Küss etwas schüchtern. Ihre Zungen wanden sich umeinander, sanft streichelnd, erkundend, und Ran war ziemlich überrascht, als Youji seine Zunge dann langsam zurückzog. Der Rotschopf ertappte sich dabei, ihr zu folgen, und hielt dann inne, öffnete dabei seine Augen. Durfte er das denn? Das hatte er noch nie vorher gemacht…

Youji schien seine Unsicherheit gespürt zu haben, denn er legte seine Arme wie schützend um Ran und streichelte ihm ermutigend über den Rücken, sodass sich dieser nach einem unsicheren Blick in Youjis lächelnde Augen doch traute, seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen gleiten zu lassen. Dort wusste er erst einmal nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte, doch dann nahm ihm Youjis Zunge das Denken ab, als sich diese erneut um die seine wand, ihm zeigte, wo Youji berührt werden wollte.

Nach einigen Minuten löste Youji den Kuss, selbst ein bisschen kurzatmig, und strich dem etwas atemlosen Ran sanft über die Wange, bevor er ihn noch einmal kurz auf die vom vorigen Kuss leicht geschwollenen Lippen küsste.

„Danke für den Abend, Darling."

Der Rotschopf errötete und lächelte schüchtern, während er sich in die warme Wange seines Freundes schmiegte.

„Gern geschehen…"

Er verbrachte doch gerne Zeit mit Youji… eigentlich hatte er zu danken, dafür, dass Youji sich mit ihm beschäftigte, freundlich und zärtlich zu ihm war, ihm das Gefühl gab, etwas besonderes zu sein… der Blonde hatte keine Ahnung, wie dankbar Ran ihm dafür war…

Der Blonde lächelte den Jüngeren sanft an, bevor er seine Hände zurückzog und dann seinen Blick in Richtung Wohnungskomplex schweifen ließ.

„Sag mal, Ran… darf ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen mit hochkommen?"

Anmerkungen: Tjaaa… merkwürdig kurz dieses Kapitel… pfeift

War pure Absicht. ´ Bin eben ein ganz gemeines Ciga… die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind auch schon fertig, aber die Genugtuung dieses Cliffhangers konnte ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen…

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	6. Chapter 6

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x Youji (im Moment…)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: Brad – Bastardisation, lime, dark, romance

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Enough Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story! 

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Der Rotschopf stand einen Moment lang fassungslos da, unfähig, zu begreifen, was Youji da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann, in nur einer Sekunde, verschwand das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und die violetten Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Nein… nein, das konnte nicht sein…

Ran keuchte leise auf und verspannte sich, bevor er hastig einen Schritt vor dem verdatterten Youji zurückwich. Nein, das durfte nicht… das hatte er nicht…

„Ran?"

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er ertrug das nicht, Youji wollte… genauso wie Brad… nein…

Für einen Moment lebte die Szene in seinem Kopf noch einmal auf, wie er und Brad vor dem Apartmentgebäude gestanden hatten, und wie der Amerikaner ihn mit einem seltsamen Lächeln gefragt hatte, ob er nicht noch ein bisschen mit zu Ran in die Wohnung kommen durfte… er hatte ja gesagt, ohne zu Zögern, auch wenn er sich noch nicht klar darüber gewesen war, was an dem Abend noch passieren sollte…

Nein… nein, nicht noch einmal…

„Ran? Ran… was hast du denn?"

Er fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf und starrte Youji verängstigt an, als dieser Rans Hand in seine eigene nahm, sie vorsichtig drückte. Seine Augen blickten Ran besorgt an, doch trotzdem wich Ran einen Schritt zurück, als Youji einen auf ihn zumachte. Der Blonde blieb stehen, ließ den Rotschopf jedoch nicht los.

Ran sah den Älteren mit geweiteten Augen an, sein Herz pochte wie wild. Es war genauso wie damals… dieselbe Situation, dieselben Worte… doch es konnte nicht so ausgehen wie letztes Mal… es durfte nicht so ausgehen… er würde es nicht verkraften.

„Ran…"

Youjis zweite Hand kam auf ihn zu und Ran kniff die Augen zusammen, für einen Moment aus Angst vor einem Schlag. Hätte er sich bei Brad jemals so gestäubt, wusste er nicht, was der Amerikaner getan hätte…

Doch die warme Hand legte sich nur leicht an seine Wange, Finger woben sich sanft in seine Haare, streichelten ihn beruhigend.

„Schh… ganz ruhig…"

Er wurde an Youjis warmen Körper gezogen und zwei starke Arme legten sich im Ran, Hände strichen ihm langsam über den Rücken und durch die Haare, zwangen ihn schon fast dazu, sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er entspannte sich gegen seinen Willen, atmete wieder langsamer. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er begonnen hatte flach zu atmen…

Sie standen einige Minuten einfach nur da, bis Youji Ran schließlich ein wenig von sich schob, ihn aber an den Oberarmen festhielt, als wollte er sichergehen, dass Ran nicht wieder vor ihm davonlief. Grüne Augen sahen ihn besorgt und ernst zugleich an, woraufhin Ran nur den Kopf senkte. Was würde jetzt passieren…? Würde Youji ihm jetzt sagen, dass er Ran nicht wollte, wenn er nicht mit in die Wohnung durfte?

„Ran… was hast du denn?"

Was er hatte? Er hatte Angst! Er hatte eine Riesenangst, dass Youji ihn abweisen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt nicht in seine Wohnung ließ. Und er hatte auch Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn er Youji die Erlaubnis gab… warum hatte er das nur fragen müssen…? Der Abend war so schön gewesen… warum hatte der Blonde das nur gefragt…?

Der Rotschopf spürte, wie sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, als er das dachte. Wieso nur… wieso drängte Youji ihn so? Er war dazu noch nicht bereit…

Er holte einmal zittrig Luft, bevor er den Mund öffnete.

„Warum…? Warum willst du mit hoch?"

Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort… oder davor, dass Youji ihm gar keine gab und einfach ging, da er seinen offensichtlichen Widerwillen gezeigt hatte. Was würde er dann tun…?

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen und Ran bereitete sich schon auf den Knall vor, doch dann legten sich Youjis Hände sanft an Rans Wangen und hoben vorsichtig dessen Kopf an, bis er den Älteren in die Augen sehen musste. Der Blonde blickte ihn besorgt und verwirrt zugleich an, während seine Daumen Ran vorsichtig die ungeweinten Tränen aus den Augen strichen.

„Warum ich mit hoch möchte? Weil ich gerne deine Wohnung sehen würde, Ran. Ich möchte noch mehr über dich wissen und dachte, damit könnten wir vielleicht anfangen… wieso, was dachtest du denn?"

Ran starrte den Autoren einfach nur an, während ihm immer wieder die Frage durch den Kopf schoss, ob das wahr war. Youji hatte es so ernst gesagt… doch stimmte das?

Er gab erst einmal keine Antwort… was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er glaubte, dass Youji über ihn herfallen würde, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war? Dass er Angst davor hatte, dass der Ältere ihn vielleicht verführte und am nächsten Morgen einfach weg war, unwiderruflich auf Rans Leben verschwunden? Nein, das konnte er nicht sagen…

Youji sah ihn fragend an, wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch als er keine bekam, ließ er den Rotschopf los und seufzte dann.

„Schon gut, du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest… zeigst du mir trotzdem deine Wohnung? Ich würde sie wirklich gerne sehen."

Ran verspannte sich erneut leicht, als Youji die Frage wiederholte, doch dann gab er auf. Was sollte er denn auch sagen? Dass er nicht aufgeräumt hatte und Youji deshalb nicht mit hoch durfte? Lächerlich… und einfach nein sagen konnte er auch nicht, da Youji dann vielleicht beleidigt wäre… und gleich Schluss machen würde… nein…

Schließlich nickte er schwach, woraufhin Youji ihn leicht anlächelte und dann in Richtung Eingang deutete.

„Danke, Ran. Dann lass uns gehen."

Der Rotschopf nickte erneut und ging dann mit Youji zum Tür hinüber, seine Schritte steif. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache… doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn Youji einfach gehen würde… einfach in sein Hotel gehen, damit sie sich morgen wieder sehen konnten… doch das ging nicht, und er musste da jetzt durch… wie würde das nur ausgehen…?

Sie gingen zusammen zum Fahrstuhl hinüber, welcher mal wieder ganz oben war, sodass sie warten mussten, bis er wieder nach unten kam. Youji schaute sich neugierig um, obwohl es in der kleinen Halle nicht viel zu sehen gab, und Ran versuchte sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Er nahm Youji mit in seine Wohnung… warum hatte er das nur getan…?

Mit einem ‚Ding' öffnete der Fahrstuhl seine Türen und Ran lief sofort hinein, drückte auf den Knopf mit der 13 und kauerte sich dann in die linke, hintere Ecke des Aufzuges. Wieder musste er sich an seine erste Nacht mit Brad erinnern, im Lift hatten sie schon begonnen sich zu küssen…

Er erschrak sich, als Youji neben ihn trat und sich die Türen schlossen, woraufhin es nach oben ging. Er vermied es, Youji anzusehen, und zuckte leicht zusammen, als dieser nach einigen Augenblicken seinen Arm um Rans Hüften legen wollte. Er spürte, wie leichte Panik in ihm aufstieg, doch zum Glück hielt der Fahrstuhl gerade in diesem Moment und öffnete die Türen, sodass Ran sich schnell losmachen und aus dem engen Raum hasten konnte. Er wusste, dass Youji ihn ziemlich verwirrt ansehen musste, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er hatte Angst, und Youjis Nähe machte es noch schlimmer.

Er kramte nach seinem Schlüssel und hatte prompt wieder einen kurzen Erinnerungsflash. Brad hatte sich von hinten an ihn geschmiegt, als er die Tür zu seinem Apartment aufgeschlossen hatte… damals hatte er es amüsant und aufregend gefunden, heute wurde er nur noch nervöser, als Youji auf ihn zutrat. Er beeilte sich, die Türe aufzuschließen, und hatte es dann auch gleich geschafft. Die Wohnungstür ging auf und er betrat sein Apartment, knipste das Licht auf dem Flur an und trat zur Seite, damit Youji auch hineinkommen konnte. Er schluckte, als die Tür mit einem für ihn überlauten Krachen ins Schloss fiel, auch wenn es eigentlich recht leise gewesen war. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch einmal. Youji war hier… in seiner Wohnung… sie waren alleine… und Ran hatte keine Ahnung, wie das hier ausgehen würde…

Youji sah sich neugierig um und lächelte Ran dann an, welcher sich gerade die Schuhe abstreifte, bevor er es dem Jüngeren nachtat.

„Gefällt mir schon mal. Führst du mich ein bisschen rum?"

Der Rotschopf schluckte erneut und zog sich dann etwas unwillig den Mantel aus, um diesen auf den dafür vorgesehen Bügel an der Garderobe aufzuhängen. Danach streckte er eine leicht zittrige Hand aus, um Youji seine Jacke abzunehmen, woraufhin dieser sie auszog und Ran gab. Der Jüngere hängte sie an einem Extrabügel auf, redete sich gut zu, dass nichts passieren würde, solange er es nicht auch wollte. Oder jedenfalls hoffte er das… bis jetzt war Youji auch rücksichtsvoll gewesen und hatte auf ihn geachtet… hoffentlich war es jetzt genauso…

Er schrak wieder zusammen, als sich Youjis Hände plötzlich von hinten auf seine Schultern legten und diese langsam zu massieren begannen.

„Du bist so verspannt, Ran… und nervös…"

Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich und er verspannte sich noch mehr, bevor er sich hastig umdrehte und ein Stück zurückwich, sodass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Garderobe presste. Er starrte Youji, der die Hände noch erhoben hatte, für einen Moment an, bevor er ihn zittrig anlächelte und sich mit einer fahrigen Geste eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich.

„Ah… ich führe dich herum…"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um, lief mit hastigen Schritten in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er wollte nicht, dass Youji ihn berührte… er wollte diesem gar nicht erst die Chance geben, oder ihn auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er den Älteren vor den Kopf stieß, weil dieser einfach nicht wusste, was los war, doch er konnte nicht anders… er wollte nicht, dass sich die Ereignis von damals wiederholten… nicht noch einmal, nicht noch einmal mit jemanden, den er so liebte…

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und wartete, bis der sichtlich verdatterte Youji ihm gefolgt war, bevor er auf die beiden Türen zu seiner Rechten deutete.

„Das hier ist das Wohnzimmer. Da geht's durch die erste Tür in die Küche und durch die zweite in den Waschraum… und das ist der Balkon."

Beim letzten Satzteil deutete er auf die Glastür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Die Tür zu seiner Linken, durch die es zum Schlafzimmer ging, ließ er geflissentlich aus. Er wandte sich um und ging dann, einen Bogen um Youji machend, wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer raus und dann einen Schritt weit in den Gand nach links, wo er auf die linke der beiden Türen deutete.

„Das ist das Bad… und das…", er deutete auf die rechte Tür, „…ist mein… Schlafzimmer."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich schnell wieder vom letzten Raum, wurde jedoch von Youji aufgehalten, der nun vor ihm im Gang stand. Die blonden Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und Youji sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, was zu Rans Schreck ziemlich verärgert wirkte. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er das sah. Was würde er tun, wenn Youji jetzt wütend war? Wenn er Ran anschreien würde? Das ertrug er nicht, nicht wenn ihn jemand anschrie… er wusste es aus Erfahrung…

Jedoch löste sich der Ärger des Blonden innerhalb eines Moments in echte Besorgnis auf, als er Ran zusammenzucken sah. Der Autor sah ihn sorgenvoll  an, kam einen zögerlichen Schritt auf Ran zu und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Ran… was hast du…?"

Doch der Rotschopf wich vor ihm zurück, bevor er sich hastig an Youji vorbei schob und in Richtung Küche flüchtete.

„Ich… ich mache uns einen Tee…"

Er wusste, dass er vor Youji weglief, doch es konnte nicht anders… er fühlte sich jedes Mal bedroht, wenn der Blonde ihn anfassen wollte, glaubte, der Blonde würde ihn jeden Moment küssen, ihn vergessen lassen, was er eigentlich wolle und was nicht. Brad hatte ihn ebenfalls vergessen lassen, auch wenn Ran damals so schon mehr als willig gewesen war.

Ran hetzte in seine Küche und kramte dann in den Schränken dann nach Teebeuteln, bevor er hastig Wasser in den Wasserkocher füllte und diesen anschaltete. Sein Herz pochte wild, als er Youji die Küche betreten hören konnte, sodass er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Setz dich doch!"

Er hörte seiner Stimme die Panik fast schon an, die er verspürte. Er wusste, dass Youji versuchte, an ihn heranzukommen, doch er wollte es nicht. Vor allem nicht jetzt… er fühlte sich gefangen, er konnte nicht weg… schon gar nicht aus der Küche, denn die hatte nur eine Tür… er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er, wie Youjis Schritte tatsächlich zum Tisch hinübergingen, doch der Ältere setzte sich nicht hin. Ran hoffte nur, dass er dort bleiben würde… wieso hatte er nur ja gesagt…? Der Ältere war ganz bestimmt sauer auf ihn…

Der Wasserkocher klickte und Ran griff mit zittriger Hand danach, um in ihrer beiden Tassen heißes Wasser auf die schon vorbereiteten Teebeutel zu gießen. Danach stellte er den Wasserkocher weg und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er nach einer der Tassen griff und sich mit ihr umdrehte – wo er Youji am Tisch lehnen sah, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Brauen wieder zusammengezogen.

Der Rotschopf trug die Tasse zum Tisch hinüber, seine Schritte zögerlich. Er wollte sich Youji nicht nähern… doch er musste, wenn er diesem die Tasse geben wollte…

Er stellte die Tasse schließlich neben diesem ab und wollte sich dann so schnell wie möglich wieder zu seiner eigenen Tasse, die noch auf der Anrichte stand, zurückziehen, doch diesmal war Youji flinker. Er packte Ran am Handgelenk und zog diesen wieder zu sich, starrte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ran, jetzt sag mir-"

Der Rotschopf begann sich sofort panisch gegen den festen Griff zu wehren und kam schließlich auch frei, woraufhin er hastig vor Youji zurückwich.

Diesem schien jedoch jetzt endgültig der Geduldsfaden zu reißen, er schlug mit der flachen Hand hart auf den Tisch.

„Verdammt noch mal, Ran! Hör endlich auf mit dem Mist! Was soll das denn?!"

Ran zuckte heftig zusammen und keuchte erschrocken auf, als er die wütende Stimme des Autors hörte, und stolperte noch einige Schritte zurück, dem aufgebrachten Youji ängstlich in dessen funkelnde Augen starrend. Er wollte weg, nur weg! Er würde ihn schlagen, er wurde immer geschlagen, wenn sein Gegenüber so aufgebracht war, das jetzt würde es auch keine Ausnahme sein.

Youji trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Ran wimmerte ängstlich auf, während er sich anspannte und seine Hände schützend auf sein Gesicht presste.

„Lass mich! Bitte lass mich! Bitte nicht!"

Alles, nur keine Schläge! Bitte, kein Schläge! Er würde alles tun…

Er hörte, wie Youji auf ihn zukam und er verspannte sich noch mehr, doch anstatt des erwarteten Schlages ergriffen bloß zwei warme Hände die seinen und zogen sie von seinem Gesicht. Ran starrte dem Ältere ängstlich ins Gesicht, fand dieses jedoch nicht gehässig und wütend verzerrt vor, nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Youji sah ihn bestürzt, besorgt an, ein völliger Kontrast zu dem Ausdruck von eben.

Ran bemerkte erst, dass er begann zu weinen, als seine Sicht verschwamm und warme Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Sein Herz schlug ihm immernoch bis zum Hals und seine Atmung ging einmal mehr an diesem Abend flach.

Er erkannte Youjis Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr und wollte sich gerade die Tränen aus den Augen wischen, als sich zwei starke Arme um seinen zitternden Körper legten und er an den warmen Körper des Älteren gedrückt wurde. Zuerst verkrampfte er sich abermals, doch als sanfte Hände begannen seinen Rücken zu streicheln und Youji leise, beruhigend Worte in sein Ohr murmelte, begann er sich langsam zu entspannen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Älteren und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter, begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Es war zu viel für ihn gewesen… der Stress, die Anspannung, die Erinnerungen, die Angst… er hielt das nicht durch. Es brach einfach aus ihm heraus, in Form seiner Tränen, die er in Youjis Pullover weinte. Einmal mehr ließ er sich von demjenigen trösten, der auch der Auslöser für all seine Anspannung gewesen war… doch im Moment ging von Youji keine Gefahr aus. Der Ältere hielt ihn fest, tröstete ihn, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, weshalb Ran weinte. Doch er fragte nicht nach, er hielt Ran einfach fest, gab ihm das, was er brauchte.

Der Rotschopf fühlte sich schlecht… weil er den Blonden so behandelt hatte…

Youji ließ Ran einfach weinen, streichelte dem Jüngeren sanft, beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Schh… ganz ruhig, Ran… hab keine Angst, ich will dir nichts tun, Darling… beruhige dich…"

Nach schier endlosen Minuten beruhigte Ran sich endlich wieder, seine Schluchzer wurden weniger heftig und verstummten schließlich ganz, auch seine Tränen versiegten. Youji hielt ihn trotzdem noch ein bisschen im Arm, bevor er Ran sanft in Richtung Tisch zog, wo der Tee in der Tasse immernoch unberührt vor sich hin zog. Er drückte den Rotschopf auf einem Stuhl nieder, schob ihm dann die Tasse hin und entfernte den Teebeutel, bevor er geschwind zur Anrichte ging, die zweite Tasse holte, die beiden gebrauchten Teebeutel entsorgte und sich dann ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Da der Tisch quadratisch war, saßen sie an zwei verschiedenen Seiten des Tisches, sich schräg gegenüber.

Ran hielt den Blick gesenkt und schrak leicht zusammen, als Youji ihm die Tasse unter die Nase schob.

„Hier, trink ein bisschen was."

Der Rotschopf wagte nicht, zu widersprechen und nahm deshalb einen Schluck Tee, welchen man mittlerweile gut trinken konnte, da er etwas abgekühlt war. Er war ein bisschen stark, weil die Teebeutel zu lange im Wasser gezogen waren, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Viel wichtiger war: was würde jetzt passieren?

Er riskierte einen Blick in Youjis Richtung, welcher ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee nahm und die Tasse dann absetzte, um unter dem Tisch nach Rans einer Hand zu greifen. Der Rotschopf verspannte sich erneut und wurde daraufhin von Youji verwirrt angesehen. Ran senkte sofort den Blick, entzog Youji seine Hand jedoch nicht. Er traute sich nicht, nicht nachdem Youji beim letzten Mal so in Rage geraten war.

Der Blonde sah Ran erneut verwirrt an, bevor sich wieder die Sorge auf seinen Zügen breit machte.

„Ran… Ran, bitte sieh mich an…"

Der Jüngere tat es widerwillig, sah den Älteren zögerlich an, und bemerkte dann den ernsten, besorgten Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Seine Augen waren sanft, lange nicht mehr wütend, und seine Stimme klang vorsichtig, einfühlsam.

„Ran… bitte, sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Du hast dich noch nie so verhalten, seitdem wir uns besser kennen… du bist noch nie vor mir zurückgezuckt, von gestern mal abgesehen…"

Der Rotschopf zog den Kopf ein, als er das hörte. Aber… er wollte darüber nicht sprechen… er wusste nicht, ob er es konnte… es tat immernoch so weh, über das Desaster mit Brad nachzudenken, wie sollte er dann darüber sprechen…?

„Ran… ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst. Bitte, ich muss wissen, was ich falsch mache… wovor hast du Angst, mein Kleines?"

Ran kniff die Augen zusammen, wünschte sich am liebsten irgendwo ganz weit weg… er konnte das nicht sagen… oder? Youji wollte es wissen, und er sah nicht so aus, als ob er Ruhe geben würde, bis er es nicht wusste.

Schließlich öffnete er die Augen und atmete einmal zittrig durch, bevor er begann zu sprechen, seine Stimme leise und unsicher, da ihm jedes einzelne Wort schwer fiel.

„Ich… ich hatte… vor dir… noch eine andere Beziehung… ich war mit… Brad Crawford, dem Besitzer des Verlages, in dem ich arbeite… zusammen. Wir haben uns… in Amerika… kennen gelernt, er hat mich in… einer Bar einfach… angesprochen. Wir… kamen ins Gespräch, verstanden uns gut… schließlich begannen wir, miteinander auszugehen… ich… fühlte mich zu ihm… hingezogen…"

Ran brach für einen Moment ab, versuchte zu ignorieren, wie sehr sein Herz ihm wehtat, als er daran zurückdachte. Er war so glücklich gewesen, damals… Brad war netter, offener gewesen, als er diesen kennen gelernt hatte… erst, als sein Verlag erfolgreich geworden war, hatte er begonnen sich immer mehr zu verschließen… doch Ran hatte es da nicht wahrhaben wollen, hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, sich selbst eingeredet, alles wäre in Ordnung… und war dann so bitter enttäuscht worden…

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr dann fort, seine Geschichte zu erzählen. 

„…nach einer Woche… hat er mich nach Hause gebracht… und fragte, ob… er nicht noch ein wenig… mit hochkommen könnte… ich habe ihn gelassen und… er… ich… wir… wir haben… miteinander… geschlafen… in dieser Nacht…"

Wieder musste er abbrechen, spürte, wie sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Doch Youjis Hand hielt die seine sanft fest, sein Daumen streichelte die Außenseite von Rans Hand, ermutigte diesen dazu, weiterzuerzählen.

„Danach… waren wir zusammen… wir kehrten nach Japan… zurück… ich erfuhr erst dann, wer er war… er bot mir eine Stelle… in seinem Verlag an… ich sagte zu. Wir waren… zwei Jahre lang zusammen, bis… vor ein paar Wochen…"

Tränen begannen seine Wangen hinunterzulaufen, als er Brad einmal mehr in dessen Büro sah, wie er mit diesem Jungen auf dem Schreibtisch schlief… wie er sich in ihm vergrub, lustvoll aufstöhnte… wie er zu Ran sagte, dass er Brad niemals etwas bedeutet hatte…

„Er… er hat mich… betrogen… die ganzen Jahre über… ich habe ihn… dabei… gesehen… er hat mir gesagt… dass… er mir nie treu war… dass er mich nie… geliebt hat… und er hat mich verlassen…"

An dieser Stelle verstummte er, Tränen liefen stetig seine Wangen hinunter. Es tat weh… so weh, daran zu denken, es alles noch einmal erleben zu müssen… kleine Filme liefen bei jedem Satz in seinem Kopf ab, Erinnerungen, die er damit verband… schöne, gute Erinnerungen… es tat so weh…

Einem Moment lang bewegte sich Youji gar nicht, doch dann rückte dieser seinen Stuhl näher an Rans heran und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme. Er drückte den Rotschopf fest an sich, zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß. Mit einem Arm umarmte er den Jüngeren und hielt ihn fest, mit der anderen Hand streichelte er Ran sanft durch den roten Haarschopf, welcher an Youjis Schulter lag.

Der Rotschopf schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Youji halten, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter. Er weinte nicht so heftig und verzweifelt wie gerade eben, er war einfach nur traurig… todtraurig und so unendlich enttäuscht. Es tat einfach weh… das Schicksal hätte nichts Grausameres tun können, als dieses vermeintliche Glück von einer Sekunde auf die andere so zu zerschmettern…

Youji wiegte sich mit Ran in den Armen sanft hin und her, versuchte sein möglichstes, um den Jüngeren zu trösten. Der Rotschopf schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund, suchte Wärme und Verständnis bei dem Älteren, und war so dankbar, dass dieser ihm das nicht verwehrte und einfach abwies…

Wieder saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, bis Ran schließlich aufhörte zu weinen und ruhig in den Armen des Blonden saß, sein Kopf immernoch an die Schulter des Größeren gelehnt.

Die sanfte Hand glitt immernoch wieder und wieder durch seine Haare, wuschelte sanft durch die weichen Strähnen, strich sie von seinem Ohr weg und Ran wusste einen Moment später, warum.

„Du… hast ihn geliebt, nicht?"

Youjis Stimme erklang an Rans Ohr, leise, einfühlsam… so sanft, dass der Rotschopf einfach nickte. Ja, das hatte er getan… und war so bitter enttäuscht worden…

„Hm… und liebst du ihn immernoch?"

Diese Frage erschrak Ran ziemlich, sodass er etwas ängstlich aufsah, direkt in Youjis Augen. Diese waren jedoch nicht wütend oder verärgert, sondern sahen Ran ganz ruhig an, warteten auf eine Antwort. Das überraschte den Jüngeren, er hatte gedacht, dass Youji vielleicht verletzt war… denn immerhin fragte er gerade, ob Ran außer ihm noch einen anderen Mann liebte…

Der Rotschopf dachte einige Momente über die Frage nach… und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Ich… ich hänge noch… daran… es tut noch… weh… aber ich liebe… nur dich…"

Youji lächelte ihn bei diesen Worten zärtlich an, und jetzt konnte Ran ihm die Erleichterung ansehen. Es schien, als habe er sein Bangen um die Antwort auf die Frage nur versteckt, um Ran nicht zu beeinflussen.

Der Blonde beugte sich zu ihm hinab und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihm über die Wange strich, seine Augen auf Rans gerichtet.

„Das ist schön… denn ich liebe mit Sicherheit nur dich."

Ran errötete bei den Worten leicht und senkte daher den Blick, woraufhin Youji ihm abermals sanft über die Wange streichelte.

„Und ich möchte, dass du eines weißt, Ran."

Der Rotschopf sah bei dem ernsten Ton auf, direkt in Youjis ebenso ernste Augen, die ihn ansahen.

„Ich bin nicht an deinem Körper interessiert, Ran. Zugegeben, du bist sehr hübsch, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dich liebe. Ich mag dich wegen deiner Art, wegen deines Lächelns, weil du immer so unheimlich niedlich aussiehst, wenn du rot wirst. Ich liebe dich, Ran, nicht deinen Körper."

Der Blonde legte seine Hand, die eben noch an Rans Wange geruht hatte, auf dessen Brust, genau dorthin, wo das Herz des Rotschopfes aufgeregt schlug.

„Und ich will das hier, nicht deinen Körper für eine Nacht oder zwei. Ich möchte wirklich mit dir zusammen sein. Wenn ich irgendetwas getan habe, das dich denken lässt, dass ich es nicht ernst mit dir meine, dann sag mir das. Ich meine es verdammt ernst mit dir, Ran… ich würde niemals etwas tun, was du nicht auch willst. Ich könnte das gar nicht, dafür hab ich dich viel zu gerne. Ich liebe dich, egal, was passiert."

Ran konnte einen Moment lang nur starren, doch dann spürte er, wie sich wieder Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Diesmal jedoch waren es Tränen der Freude, die langsam seine Wangen hinabkullerten, während er den Älteren glücklich anlächelte.

„Ich… ich meine es auch ernst, Youji… es… es tut mir Leid, was heute passiert ist, aber ich…"

Der Blonde jedoch lächelte sanft und legte ihm dann einen Finger auf die Lippen, brachte ihn dazu, zu verstummen.

„Schh… ist schon gut, ich verstehe dich. Zum Glück hast du mir alles erzählt, dann können wir solche Missverständnisse in Zukunft vermeiden, hm?"

Ran lächelte und nickte dann, bevor er seine Hand hob und sich die Tränen auf aus den Augen wischte.

„Ja…"

Youji lächelte ebenfalls und senkte dann den Kopf, um Ran zärtlich auf die Lippen zu küssen, den Rotschopf in einen sanften, tiefen Kuss verstrickend.

Als sie sich lösten, waren sie beide nicht außer Atem. Der Kuss war wirklich nur eine Zärtlichkeit gewesen und kein Wettbewerb darum, wer dem anderen die Zunge tiefer in den Hals schieben konnte. Sie hatten sich mehr ihren Atem geteilt, als dass sie ihn sich gestohlen hätten, hatten einander gekostet und liebkost, sodass sie sich zufrieden anlächelten, in beider Blick die Liebe für den jeweils anderen klar zu lesen.

Ran war glücklich… so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr… selbst gestern war er nicht so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt. Seine Zweifel waren weg. Er vertraute Youji in dem, was er gesagt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Ältere hier so eine Show abzog, nur um ihn am Ende doch noch rumzukriegen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er nicht nur an seinem Körper interessiert war… und Ran glaubte ihm. Vielleicht war er dumm, es zu tun, doch er tat es. Er konnte nicht anders, er vertraute Youji. Er war nicht über ihn hergefallen, als er gekonnt hätte, und hatte Ran mit seinen ernst gesprochenen Worten überzeugt… diesen Mann schien ihn wirklich zu lieben, für das, was er war, und nicht, weil er vielleicht hübsch war. Er liebte Ran, wie er war, mit seinen Macken und Fehlern.

Eine böse Stimme zischelte ihm zu, dass Youji seine Macken und Fehler zum größten Teil noch gar nicht kannte, doch Ran brachte die Stimme sofort zum Schweigen. Dann würde er sie kennen lernen… er hatte gesagt, er liebte Ran, also würde er über solche Dinge auch hinwegschauen können.

Der Blonde sah sanft zu Ran hinunter, bevor sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fiel und seine Augen sich weiteten.

„Oh Mist… Gott ist es schon spät… so Leid es mir tut, ich muss los, Ran."

Der Rotschopf nickte leicht, auch wenn er den Älteren gerne noch ein bisschen länger bei sich gehabt hätte… doch sie würden sich ja wahrscheinlich in ein paar Stunden eh wieder sehen.

Ran stand von Youjis Schoß auf, damit dieser sich ebenfalls erheben konnte, und griff dann noch einmal nach seiner Teetasse, um ein paar Schlucke zu nehmen. Sein blonder Freund lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn.

„Ich denke, ich rufe mir ein Taxi, das geht schneller… darf ich mal kurz telefonieren?"

Ran setzte seine Tasse, die mittlerweile leer war, wieder ab und stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch, bevor er Youji die seinige in die Hand drückte.

„Trink das erst, sonst muss ich es wegschütten…"

Er hasste es, essbare Sachen wegzuschmeißen. Er musste dabei immer an diejenigen denken, die so eine Tasse Tee im Winter gut gebrauchen konnten…

Youji zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zuckte aber dann mit den Achseln und trank dann ebenfalls seine Tasse aus, bevor er sich Ran zurückgab

„Hier, mission accomplished. Darf ich jetzt telefonieren?"

Ran lächelte leicht und küsste seinen Freund dann leicht auf die nach Tee schmeckenden Lippen, bevor er seine Tasse auch einsammelte.

„Ja, darfst du. Du musst aber die 0 vorwählen, sonst geht es nicht."

„Okay, das werde ich wohl noch schaffen."

Grinsend ging der Blonde in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er wohl vorhin das Telefon gesehen hatte, während Ran noch ihre beiden Tassen abspülte. Er hatte keine Spülmaschine, wozu auch? Er lebte alleine, hatte ab und zu Schu und/oder Omi zu Gast, aber das war es dann auch schon wieder. Da brauchte er nun wirklich keine Spülmaschine.

Als er damit fertig war, ging er ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und sah Youji dort auf der Couch sitzen. Der Blonde lächelte zu ihm hinüber und klopfte dann neben sich auf die weichen Sitzpolster.

Ran ging ohne zu Zögern zu ihm hinüber. Seine Angst war wie weggeblasen, seitdem Youji ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nicht nur Sex wollte, und dass er Ran zu nichts zwingen würde. Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf hatte er keine Angst davor, sich neben Youji zu setzen und sich von dem Älteren zärtlich küssen zu lassen. Er seufzte wohlig, als ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, sich neckten, streichelten. Er genoss das… die Aufmerksamkeit, die Zärtlichkeit seines Freundes.

Viel zu bald nach seiner Meinung löste sich Youji wieder von ihm und sah ihn sanft an, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich denke, ich sollte langsam runter gehen. Bis ich da unten bin, ist das Taxi bestimmt da."

Ran nickte, ein wenig traurig darüber, dass Youji schon gehen wollte, doch in diesem Moment gähnte er und bemerkte, wie müde er doch war… durch die ganze Aufregung hatte er das nicht mehr gespürt, doch jetzt, wo er zur Ruhe gekommen war, machte sich die Müdigkeit wieder bemerkbar.

Youji lächelte und strich dem Rotschopf zärtlich über den Kopf, anschließend über die Wange.

„Oh je, du bist müde, hm? Na, dann gehe ich mal lieber, damit du schnell schlafen gehen kannst. Bringst du mich noch bis zur Tür?"

Ran nickte und intensivierte somit Youjis Lächeln, bevor dieser aufstand und den Rotschopf dann ebenfalls an den Händen vom Sofa zog, um dann mit ihm, Hand in Hand, zur Tür zu gehen. Dort streifte er sich schnell Jacke und Schuhe über, bevor er Ran noch einmal in seine Arme zog. Er küsste ihn leicht auf die Nasenspitze und sah Ran dann sanft an.

„So… was ist mit morgen? Sehen wir uns?"

Der Rotschopf schmiegte sich an Youji, während er nickte.

„Ich habe Zeit… zumindest bis ungefähr halb sieben. Um acht muss ich im Verlag sein, ich habe eine Besprechung."

Das war ihm am Freitag gesagt worden… eigentlich nicht in Ordnung, einen einfach am Sonntag zur Arbeit zu rufen… aber gut, dann musste es eben mal sein… was ihn nur ärgerte, war, dass das seine Zeit mit Youji verkürzte… aber ansonsten hatte er den Tag über frei. Schu war morgen nicht zu Hause, da er mit Omi schon seit Ewigkeiten mal in dieses komische Computermuseum hatte gehen wollen und morgen sie beide endlich mal frei hatten. Und da sich Ran nicht so unheimlich für Computer interessierte, ging er da auch nicht mit. Die beiden hatten ihn zwar gefragt, doch er hatte dankend abgelehnt… was für ein Glück, so konnte er morgen den Tag mit Youji verbringen.

Youji lächelte, schien kurz über etwas nachzudenken, und stupste dann mit seiner Nase gegen Rans.

„Gut… weißt du was? Ich hole dich morgen ab, und was wir machen bleibt ein Geheimnis. Aber du wirst es mögen, glaub mir."

Der Rotschopf legte den Kopf schief, nickte jedoch dann. Eine Überraschung… er hatte es nicht so mit Überraschungen, da wusste er nie, was auf ihn zukam… doch er vertraute Youji, dass er etwas aussuchen würde, was ihm Spaß machen würde.

„Okay… und um wie viel Uhr?"

Youji überlegte für einen Moment, ehe er die Frage beantwortete. 

„Um zwölf. Dann gehen wir irgendwo Essen, darfst du aussuchen, und den Rest siehst du morgen."

Ran musste leicht den Kopf schütteln, als er hörte, dass Youji ihn schon wieder einladen wollte… das war ja schon nicht mehr normal, wie oft er in letzter Zeit auswärts aß…

Er druckste ein wenig herum, wusste nicht genau, wie er das ausdrücken sollte, versuchte es dann jedoch trotzdem.

„Youji… du musst mich nicht immer zum Essen einladen… ich meine… es ist mir ein bisschen unangenehm… ich verdiene mein eigenes Geld und… ich bin nicht abhängig von dir."

Der Blonde sah ihn etwas perplex an, doch gab dann etwas zurück.

„Das weiß ich doch, Ran. Aber ich möchte dir einfach etwas gutes tun… ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Apartment hier recht teuer ist und du nicht immer auswärts essen kannst. Deshalb bestehe ich immer darauf zu bezahlen, verstehst du? Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir am Ende des Monats mit dem Geld extrem aufpassen musst…"

Ran blinzelte leicht, doch dann lächelte er.

„Youji… du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, ich komme mit dem Geld gut hin."

„Aber nicht, wenn du jedes Mal, wenn wir essen gehen, selbst bezahlst."

Der Rotschopf dachte an die vielen Restaurants, vor allem teure Restaurants, in denen sie schon gegessen hatten, und musste Youji zustimmen.

„Okay, stimmt… aber wir müssen auch nicht immer essen gehen… ich könnte morgen auch was für uns kochen?"

Er sah fragend zu seinem Freund hinüber, welcher ihn zuerst verdutzt anblickte, dann jedoch strahlend lächelte.

„Wenn du möchtest, klar! Ich würde gerne mal probieren, was du so kochst."

Ran errötete leicht, als er das hörte, und senkte den Blick.

„Na ja, so gut wie in so einem Grand Hotel ist es bestimmt nicht…"

Youji grinste und küsste Ran dann auf die Wange.

„Aber dein Essen wird mit Liebe gemacht, das ist tausendmal besser."

Seine Wangen wurden noch röter und Ran lächelte peinlich berührt, während er sich an Youji kuschelte.

„Na ja, das siehst du dann morgen… magst du Fisch?"

„Ja, gerne sogar."

Ran nickte leicht, dann wusste er schon, was er machen würde morgen… das Rezept hatte er von Schus Mutter bekommen und es war richtig gut. Schmeckte lecker, war einfach zu machen und brauchte nicht lange.

Youji lächelte Ran ein wenig verträumt an, bevor er erneut seine Nasenspitze an der des Jüngeren rieb.

„Dieser Brad Crawford muss wirklich ein Vollidiot sein, so ein liebes, schönes Wesen wie dich so schlecht zu behandeln…"

Ran lief prompt noch einmal rot an, und zum ersten Mal spürte er keinen ziehenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen, als sein Ex-Freund erwähnt wurde.

„Hm…"

Youji lächelte und küsste Ran dann noch einmal zärtlich auf die Lippen, bevor er sich von dem Jüngeren löste und die Hand auf die Klinke legte.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen, ja? Um zwölf bin ich hier und erwarte was zu Essen, okay?"

Ran nickte und lächelte Youji dann an, welcher gerade die Tür öffnete.

„Bis morgen, Ran. Schlaf gut und träum was schönes, ja?"

„Ich versuch's…"

Youji grinste daraufhin und küsste Ran noch einmal auf die Lippen, bevor er aus der Tür trat, sich jedoch noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ich liebe dich, Ran."

Der Rotschopf errötete und legte dann die Hand von innen auf die Türklinke.

„Ich dich auch… gute Nacht."

Es folgte noch ein weiterer, sanfter Kuss, bevor Youji Ran noch ein ‚Bis morgen' ins Ohr flüsterte und dann in Richtung Aufzug davonging, woraufhin Ran die Tür schloss. Er lehnte sich dagegen und schloss glücklich die Augen, bevor er sich wieder von der Tür abstieß und durch seine Wohnung lief, um alle Lichter auszumachen.

Ja, er war glücklich… Youji hatte ihn heute unheimlich glücklich gemacht… Ran hatte bei dieser Beziehung wirklich das Gefühl, das richtige zu tun… er vertraute seinem Freund und freute sich schon auf den morgigen Tag, wo er Youji vielleicht wieder ein bisschen besser kennen lernen würde.

Was hatte er nur für ein Glück gehabt, Youji an diesem verschneiten Spätoktobertag zu treffen, dachte er, als er an diesem Abend in sein Bett sank. Er hätte keine Ahnung, wo er heute sein würde, wenn es nicht geschehen wäre…

Schließlich schlich Ran ruhig ein, seine Gedanken drehten sich bereits um den nächsten Tag und darum, was Youji als Überraschung für ihn vorgesehen hatte…

„Das macht 2000 Yen."

Youji zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bezahlte jedoch dann dem Taxifahrer, was dieser verlangte. Etwas von Halsabschneidern murmelnd, auf Englisch natürlich, verließ er das Taxi, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lief auf den Eingang des ‚Intercontinental Tokyo' zu. Seine Schritte waren flott, hatte er doch recht gute Laune heute Abend.

Er musste lächeln, als er an den Grund dafür dachte… an seinen Freund, Ran. An diesen hübschen, liebenswerten, bescheidenen jungen Mann, mit dem er seit heute wohl endgültig zusammen war. Er hatte ihm zwar gestern schon gesagt, was er für ihn empfand, doch der Rotschopf hatte es wohl erst heute richtig verstanden.

Seine Miene verdunkelte sich, als er an Rans komisches Verhalten dachte, als sie in dessen Wohnung gegangen waren… doch nach dessen Erzählung über seine Vergangenheit war ihm vieles klarer gewesen. Der Rotschopf hatte einfach Angst gehabt… dass Youji ihn genauso mies behandeln würde, wie dieses Arsch Brad Crawford es getan hatte.

Er zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, während er durch das große Eingangsportal des Hotels schritt. Er wurde ja nicht oft aufbrausend, aber das machte ihn rasend. Wie hatte dieser Idiot Ran nur so behandeln können? Wie hatte er ihm nur so wehtun können, obwohl der Rotschopf so stark für ihn gefühlt hatte? Das wollte einfach nicht in Youjis Kopf rein! Ran war so eine angenehme Person, die in Youji unweigerlich den Wunsch wachrief, den Rotschopf zu beschützen, dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihm gut ging. Na ja, er hatte sich ja auch in Ran verliebt, aber trotzdem… wie dumm musste man sein, so jemanden einfach wieder fallen zu lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Dieser Crawford musste ein Riesenarschloch sein, wenn er Ran so lange etwas vorgegaukelt hatte.

Der Blonde atmete einmal tief durch und durchquerte dann die große Eingangshalle, auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen. Er wusste, dass Kim heute nicht in der Bar war, das hatte sein Freund ihm vorhin schon gesagt, also würde er den Älteren auf ihrem Zimmer aufsuchen.

Sich dazu zwingend diesen hirnlosen Brad Crawford aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen drückte Youji auf den Knopf, um den Aufzug herbeizuholen. Lieber dachte er über diese neue Beziehung nach, die er sich da geschaffen hatte…

Dabei hatte er doch nie wieder eine haben wollen, dachte er sich, als er den Aufzug betrat. Nach der Sache mit Asuka war sein Bedarf an Beziehungen erst einmal gedeckt gewesen und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sich jemals wieder verlieben würde. Und genau das war jetzt eingetreten, denn er liebte den jungen Übersetzer wirklich. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als Asuka, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte… doch es war geschehen. Er hatte also eine zweite Chance bekommen… und dieses Mal würde er alles dafür tun, damit diese Beziehung nicht wieder in einer Katastrophe endete.

Sein Herz tat immernoch weh, als er an die Halb-Japanerin dachte, woraufhin er schwach lächeln musste. Es schien, als ginge es ihm mit Asuka genauso wie Ran mit diesem Crawford. Er hing noch an ihr, aber wirklich lieben tat er sie nicht mehr. Nein, er liebte nur Ran. Bis vor einigen Wochen hätte er noch gesagt, dass er Asuka noch immer liebte, auch wenn die fröhliche Frau nicht mehr lebte, doch jetzt sah es anders aus. Der Rotschopf bedeutete ihm einfach unheimlich viel. Er war genau das, was Youji in einem Partner suchte, auch wenn er und Asuka sich so gar nicht ähnlich waren. Asuka war energiegeladen, fröhlich und immer geradeaus gewesen, hatte nie etwas verschwiegen und gesagt, wonach ihr der Sinn stand… Ran hingegen war eher zurückhaltend, auch wenn er sich aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus locken ließ. Dann war es in Ordnung, dann lächelte und lachte er auch, und war dabei so unheimlich süß… trotzdem war er am Anfang ihrer Treffen oft nervös, schien immer Angst davor zu haben, etwas falsch zu machen. Außerdem schien er noch einige Geheimnisse zu haben… Youji hatte das Gefühl, dass Ran ihm noch nicht alles erzählt hatte, was in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen war. Einige Reaktionen des Rotschopfes deckte dessen Erklärung noch nicht ab… Youji würde das auch noch herausfinden, doch er nahm an, dass er mit Ran diesbezüglich Geduld haben musste. Der Jüngere schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, über seine Probleme zu sprechen, so wenig, wie er Youji bis jetzt erzählt hatte.

Dem Blonden tat es im Herzen weh, als er daran dachte, wie viel Ran bei dieser Sache hatte durchmachen müssen. Es war irgendwo beeindruckend, wie Ran sich trotz solcher Ereignisse immernoch verlieben konnte, überhaupt anderen Menschen trauen konnte. Er hatte Youji auch vor ihrer ‚Aussprache' vorhin vertraut, immerhin war er weiter mit ihm ausgegangen und hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Youji ihn so verletzen wollte wie Crawford… jedenfalls nicht bis Youji ihn gefragt hatte, ob er noch mit in Rans Wohnung kommen durfte. Er war entspannt in der Nähe des Autors gewesen, hatte sich in der Öffentlichkeit küssen lassen… es schien ihn wie einen Schlag getroffen zu haben, als Youji die verhängnisvollen Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts böses gewollt…

Dieser Bastard hatte Ran unheimlich verletzt… das verstand Youji jetzt, wenn er an die heftigen Reaktionen Rans dachte. Das Zurückzucken, die Angst und sogar Panik in dessen Blick, anschließend die vielen geweinten Tränen. Ob dieser Arsch überhaupt wusste, was er Ran da angetan hatte? Wie sehr er dieses schöne, vertrauensselige, liebe Geschöpf verletzt und enttäuscht hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht… was sollte es den auch kümmern, wenn er noch nie etwas für Ran empfunden hatte?

Er schnaubte, während der Lift auf seiner Etage hielt. Was für ein Bastard… er würde versuchen, das wieder gut zu machen, indem er Ran so behandelte, wie es dieser verdiente: dass man ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas. Hoffentlich gelang Youji das… doch er würde alles versuchen, um diese Beziehung einen Erfolg werden zu lassen.

Youji lief den Gang entlang, bis zum Zimmer mit der 507, dessen Tür er aufschloss und seine Suite betrat. Jedoch blieb er dort nicht stehen, sondern lief einfach weiter durch sein Wohnzimmer, direkt auf eine Tür in der Mitte der Wand zu. Diese öffnete er und betrat somit das Zimmer eines Freundes und Managers Kim, welchem er noch Bericht erstatten wollte, bevor er schlafen ging.

Der ältere Mann sah von seinem Buch auf, das er gerade auf der Couch seines Wohnzimmers gelesen hatte, als Youji durch die Tür trat und lächelte diesen dann an.

„Hey, Champ. Na, wie wars?"

Youji grinste und ließ sich dann in den Sessel neben Kims Couch fallen, streckte die Beine von sich, bevor er die Frage des anderen beantwortete.

„Gut wars. Wir waren Essen, danach im Kino und zum Abschluss noch was trinken. Wir haben uns gut amüsiert und den halben Abend über nur geredet…"

Seine Miene verdunkelte sich, als er den nächsten Satz sagte.

„Alles war gut, bis ich ihn gefragt habe, ob ich noch ein bisschen mit in seine Wohnung kommen darf… er hat das völlig falsch verstanden, hat gedacht, dass ich mit ihm schlafen will… wie absurd, einen Tag zusammen und dann sowas…"

Kim runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er sein Buch auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Couch legte.

„Also, wenn mich das jemand fragen würde, würde ich das genauso verstehen… das ist doch eine bekannte Anspielung darauf. Wieso, wie hast du es denn gemeint?"

Youji sah Kim entgeistert an, bevor er sich in seinem Sessel aufsetzte.

„Na, ich wollte eigentlich seine Wohnung sehen… ganz harmlos, keine Hintergedanken…"

Als er Kims ungläubige Miene und dessen hochgezogene Augenbrauen sah, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Freund etwas pikiert an.

„Was denn? Ich wollte wirklich nur kurz mit hoch, kucken, wie er wohnt. Und er muss es gleich so falsch verstehen… dabei habe ich ihm doch gestern schon gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe, nicht seinen Körper will… jedenfalls nicht an erster Stelle. Und ich habe es ihm auch vorhin noch einmal gesagt, was ich bei ihm oben will, und trotzdem hat er sich so komisch verhalten…"

Das schien Kims Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn fragend an.

„In wiefern, komisch verhalten? Was hat er denn gemacht?"

Youji seufzte leise, als er die Frage hörte, bevor er abwesend begann mit seinen Fingern auf seinen einen Oberschenkel zu tappen.

„Seit dem Zeitpunkt, als wir dieses Haus betreten haben, hat er mich nicht an sich ran gelassen. Ich durfte ihn nicht anfassen, noch nicht einmal in seine Nähe. Er ist immer wieder vor mir weggelaufen oder ist vor mir zurückgezuckt, es war wirklich komisch… so hatte ich ihn noch nie vorher erlebt."

Kim runzelte die Stirn, als er das hörte, und sah Youji verwirrt an.

„Wieso das denn? Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund dazu, sich so aufzuführen…"

Der Blonde erkannte seine eigenen Gedankengänge in denen seines Freunds, genau das hatte er vorhin auch gedacht… es hatte ihn doch ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, wie Ran sich verhalten hatte…

Er hob seine Hand und begann nachdenklich eine seiner Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger zu drehen.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht… ich hab das Spielchen eine Weile mitgemacht, aber als er immer weitergemacht hat und es immer schlimmer wurde, habe ich ihn dann gefragt."

Er hätte sich innerlich verfluchen können, dafür, dass er so ausgerastet war… er hatte Ran damit offensichtlich Angst gemacht, so, wie dieser sich verhalten hatte… genau, darüber musste er auch noch mit Kim reden…

„Und er hat es mir nach einigem Zögern dann erzählt. Was in seiner Vergangenheit passiert ist."

Das brachte Kim dazu, seine dunklen Augenbrauen anzuheben und Youji aus klaren, blauen Augen fragend anzusehen.

„Ja? Das wolltest du doch schon länger wissen, aber er hat nie was gesagt…"

Youji nickte leicht und schlug dann seine Beine übereinander.

„Genau… jetzt weiß ich alles. Na ja, zumindest einiges, was sein Verhalten verständlicher macht. Ich hatte Recht, Kim, er ist tatsächlich mal verletzt worden, und das ist noch gar nicht so lange her. Er hatte bis vor ein paar Wochen einen Freund, über zwei Jahre hinweg, und hat ihn mit einem anderen erwischt… dieser Typ hat ihn ständig betrogen, hat ihn nie wirklich geliebt… er ist der Chef dieses Verlages, in dem Ran arbeitet. Meiner Meinung nach wollte er Ran nur, weil dieser seine Arbeit so gut macht… dieser Arsch. Er hat ihn nur ausgenutzt…"

Er hielt einen Moment inne, spürte die Wut auf diesen rücksichtslosen, karrieregeilen Bastard noch einmal hoch kochen. Wie hatte der seinem Ran nur sowas antun können?

„Was für ein Mistkerl… aber was hat das jetzt mit seinem komischen Verhalten zu tun?"

Kim holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück, als er die Frage stellte, und Youji musste erst einmal einen Moment überlegen, um sich daran zu erinnern, was er nun schon erzählt hatte und was nicht. Doch dann fand er seinen Faden wieder und antwortete seinem Freund.

„Ach ja. Dieser Hundesohn hat Ran nach gerade mal einer Woche eiskalt verführt und diesen damit an sich gebunden. Und das hat er gemacht, indem er sich von Ran mit auf dessen Wohnung hat nehmen lassen. Verstehst du? Da musste bei ihm ja was klingeln… er hat gedacht, ich wollte dasselbe machen wie dieser Crawford. Deshalb hat er mich nicht in seine Nähe gelassen, er wollte mir keine Chance geben. Er hat die ganze Sache noch einmal durchlebt, und das hat ihn sich so komisch verhalten lassen. Das ist ihm damals verdammt nahe gegangen, die ganze Sache… ich denke mal, dass er auch mit deshalb so schüchtern und zurückgezogen ist, weil dieses Arsch ihm das angetan hat…"

Er tappte weiter mit seinen Fingern auf sein Bein, blickte betrübt darauf, ohne seine Hand wirklich zu sehen. In Gedanken war er immernoch bei seinem neuen Freund… Ran würde jetzt bestimmt schon schlafen… allein, in seinem Bett. Youji konnte sich vorstellen, dass auch das nicht einfach für Ran war, wieder allein zu sein. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob sein Geliebter mit Crawford zusammengewohnt hatte, doch er glaubte es eher nicht. Dann wäre diese Aktion viel eher aufgeflogen… aber zusammen in diesem Bett hatten sie bestimmt schon geschlafen… vielleicht auch öfters… dann musste es hart für seinen sensiblen Freund sein, dort wieder allein schlafen zu müssen…

Youji würde gerne bei Ran schlafen, einfach nur so. Man musste ja nicht gleich miteinander schlafen, das wollte Youji nach heute erst Recht nicht mehr. Er wollte Ran so behandeln, wie dieser es verdiente, und nicht wie einen ausgedehnten One-Night-Stand. Nein, er würde bei Ran schlafen wollen, damit sie beide nicht allein waren. Er würde seinen Freund im Arm und warm halten, mit ihm kuscheln, mehr wollte er gar nicht. Er würde aber lieber noch ein bisschen Zeit verstreichen lassen und Ran dann fragen…

„Das ist möglich… jedenfalls finde ich das eine Sauerei, was dieser Typ da abgezogen hat. Also, diesen Crawford meine ich."

Der Blonde merkte auf, als er die verärgerte Stimme seines Freundes hörte blickte zu Kim hinüber, dessen Miene er überraschenderweise recht düster und ebenfalls verärgert vorfand. Schien, als schien Kim das Verhalten dieses Idioten Crawfords auch ziemlich zuwider… na ja, Kunststück, bei der Sache. Dieser Bastard hatte Schuld an so vielen Sachen… unter anderem an Rans Schüchternheit und Misstrauen, wenn man ihn mit einer ungewohnten oder ungewöhnlichen Situation konfrontierte. Der Rotschopf vertraute zwar recht schnell, zumindest bei belangloseren Sachen, doch um sein Vertrauen richtig und unerschütterlich zu gewinnen brauchte es schon einiges mehr. Youji musste eingestehen, dass Ran ihm immernoch nicht ganz vertraute. Vielleicht nach heute schon mehr, doch völlig war er davon noch nicht überzeugt. Aber er nahm es Ran auch nicht übel, dass dieser so vorsichtig war, bei all dem, was sein Kleines schon hatte durchmachen müssen…

Youji nickte zustimmend und verschränkte dann seine Arme wieder vor der Brust.

„Das ist allerdings eine Sauerei. Dieses Arschloch…"

Er musste schlucken, als er an die Szene in der Küche dachte. Als Ran so angsterfüllt vor ihm zurückgewichen war… sein ganzes Verhalten da hatte Youjis Alarmglocken schrillen lassen. Seine ganze Körpersprache, seine Worte… Gott, was hatte dieser Mann nur mit Ran gemacht?

Youji blickte Kim wieder an, Traurigkeit füllte seine grünen Augen.

„Kim?"

Der Dunkelhaarige sah zu ihm und setzte sich dann auf seinem Sofa auf.

„Ja?"

Der Jüngere zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er seine Gedanken am besten in Worte fassen sollte.

„Ich… ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser Crawford… ihm nicht nur seelisch wehgetan hat…"

Sein Freund blinzelte, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er fluchte leise.

„Verdammt… was hat er ihm angetan?"

Youji zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern, bevor er dem Älteren antwortete.

„Ich weiß nichts genaues, und Ran hat auch nichts dergleichen erwähnt… doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein paar Mal richtige Angst vor mit gehabt hat… vor allem, als ich verärgert war. Er ist vor meinen Händen zurückgezuckt und hat die Augen zusammengekniffen… als hätte er Angst, dass ich ihn schlagen würde."

Die Gedanken waren ihm vorhin schon einmal durch den Kopf gegangen, als er es gerade gesehen hatte. Ran verhielt sich wirklich so…

Kim starrte ihn an, bevor er verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie kann man sowas nur machen? Was muss das für ein egozentrischer, brutaler Bastard sein? Aber, auf der anderen Seite, ich an Rans Stelle wäre dann keine Sekunde mehr länger bei diesem Arsch geblieben, wenn der mich geschlagen hätte…"

Dem musste Youji zustimmen.

„Das ist wahr… und Ran ist ja nicht blöd."

Aber wie sollte es sonst gewesen sein? Er war sich sicher, dass er sich das nicht eingebildet hatte, und es musste ja einen Grund haben, dass sich Ran so seltsam verhielt. Doch was anderes fiel ihm auch nicht ein…

„Na ja… vielleicht hat ihn seine Liebe ja so blind gemacht, dass er dafür auch das ertragen hat."

Das versetzte Youji einen Stich ins Herz. Er vorhin tausend Tode gestorben, als er auf Rans Antwort auf die Frage gewartet hatte, ob dieser Crawford immernoch liebte. Und war dann sehr erleichtert gewesen, als die Antwort nein gewesen war. Doch trotzdem hing Ran noch an diesem Arschloch, egal, wie mies er ihn behandelt hatte.

„Hm… aber ich denke, das hätte er dann gesagt. Er hat so viele negative Dinge erzählt, da wäre das nun auch schon egal gewesen."

Ob nun ein paar Schläge mehr oder weniger, wovon Youji dann wüsste, wäre doch nun wirklich egal gewesen, bei der Masse an Scheiße, die Crawford gebaut hatte…

Kim sah ein wenig nachdenklich auf den Umschlag seines Buches, bevor er wieder zu Youji aufblickte, ein konzentrierter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Und was ist… wenn er die Schläge von früher kennt? Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass seine Eltern gestorben sind, als er noch ein Kind war… aber hat er dir auch erzählt, was dann passiert ist? Wo er danach untergekommen ist?"

Daraufhin musste Youji blinzeln. Nein… das hatte Ran ihm nicht erzählt… fast ein wenig erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass er sich darüber bis jetzt auch noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte. Es war ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sein Freund nach dem Tod seiner Eltern irgendwo hatte wohnen müssen… im Nachhinein kam ihm das so dämlich vor… natürlich hatte Ran von jemandem aufgenommen werden müssen nach dem Unfall. Doch wer war das gewesen?

Der Blonde zog seine Brauen zusammen, als er das dachte. Ja, Kim könnte wirklich recht haben… vielleicht hatte dieser jemand, der Ran aufgenommen hatte, den Rotschopf misshandelt?

Youji blickte Kim an und schüttelte dann den Kopf, senkte dabei den Blick.

„Nein… das hat er mir nicht erzählt."

Aber wer schlug denn ein Kind? Und vor allem, ein so liebes und zurückhaltendes wie Ran? Das wollte Youji absolut nicht in den Kopf… der Rotschopf war einfach niemand, dem Gewalt angetan werden sollte, er hatte das nicht verdient. So ein sanftes Wesen wie Ran, der keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun zu können schien… wieso tat man diesem so weh? Und überhaupt, wieso hatte ein Schläger überhaupt das Sorgenrecht für den Jungen bekommen? Das konnte man doch nicht einfach machen, ein unschuldiges Kind einfach irgendjemandem geben, der sonst was damit anstellte!

„Hm… dann könnte es das sein. Vielleicht ist er von seinem Vormund misshandelt worden… du hast mir auch gesagt, dass er früh von zu Hause ausgezogen ist, um studieren zu gehen. Vielleicht ist er da so schnell weg, weil er da unbedingt raus wollte?"

Youji erinnerte sich noch an das Gespräch, als er diese Information aus Ran herausgekitzelt hatte. Es war einer seiner wenigen Versuche gewesen, etwas über Rans Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Er hatte es so selten versucht, weil Ran das scheinbar unangenehm gewesen war, nicht, weil es den Schriftsteller nicht interessierte. Es interessierte ihn brennend, und jetzt erst recht. Doch damals war der Rotschopf immer schweigsamer geworden und hatte sich verspannt, wenn Youji seine Eltern oder überhaupt seine Vergangenheit angesprochen hatte…

Jetzt kam ihm das so klar vor. Wenn das, was Kim sagte, stimmte, dann war Rans Verhalten ganz logisch gewesen… damals hatte er einfach nur gedacht, dass dem Rotschopf das Thema unangenehm war, und hatte es deshalb schnell gewechselt.

Der Blonde sah Kim an und nickte dann nachdenklich.

„Das… könnte sein. Aber wer hat das bloß getan?"

Er wollte das wirklich wissen… damit er diesem jemand mal gehörig die Meinung sagen konnte. Kindesmisshandlung war immerhin strafbar und er wollte nicht, dass dieser jemand ungestraft davonkam. Nein, das sollte er bereuen… niemand tat seinem Geliebten weh, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Und Ran litt anscheinend immernoch darunter…

„Keine Ahnung, Youji. Aber, wenn du willst, lasse ich mal ein bisschen recherchieren. Wenn da was gewesen ist, kriege ich das raus."

Das ließ Youji aufblicken. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Managers, kühl und aufmerksam. Ja, das würde Kim. Der Blonde konnte nur erahnen, wohin der Ältere alles Kontakte hatte, doch wenn er etwas unbedingt wissen wollte, bekam Kim diese Informationen immer. Eigentlich Youji wollte auch gar nicht wissen, wie sein Freund zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis gelangte, aber Kim bekam, was er wollte, und das in recht kurzer Zeit.

Dennoch schüttelte der Jüngere den Kopf, während er sich vom Sofa erhob und Kim dann anblickte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Das ist lieb gemeint, Kim, aber nein, danke. Ich möchte das selbst von ihm erfahren. Ihm nachzuspionieren wäre gemein… wenn er es mir sagen möchte, wird er es irgendwann tun. Ich will ihn nicht hintergehen, das ist seine Privatsphäre. Es einfach durch irgendwelche Computer oder sonst was zu erfahren, ist nicht richtig. Ich möchte, dass er es mir erzählt, von sich aus. Ich will nichts wissen, das durch die Medien oder sonst was dramatisiert oder geschönt wird. Ich möchte die Wahrheit kennen, und das nur, weil er mir vertraut und es mir erzählt."

Sein älterer Freund zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch, was Youji verstehen konnte. Denn sonst war es ihm immer egal gewesen, mit wem er es in seinen One-Night-Stands zu tun gehabt hatte, Hauptsache, er hatte Spaß mit der Person haben können. Damals hatte er Kim auf dessen Drängen hin erlaubt, alle Leute zu überprüfen, ob sie nicht doch irgendwas vorhatten, ob diese irgendwelchen Dreck am Stecken hatten, weil es ihm einfach völlig egal gewesen war. Doch das war es ihm bei Ran eben nicht. Er liebte den Rotschopf und wollte deshalb viel über diesen wissen, aber nur, indem Ran selbst den Mund aufmachte und mit ihm sprach. Alles andere käme ihm hinterhältig und unfair vor.

Kim sah ihn noch einige Momente an, schien darauf zu warten, ob Youji es sich noch einmal anders überlegen würde, doch dann lächelte er und legte sich auf seinem Sofa wieder auf die Seite, seinen Kopf in eine Hand gestützt.

„Okay, wie du möchtest."

Er streckte sich kurz und fuhr dabei fort.

„Und was macht ihr morgen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Youji grinste und steckte seine Hände dann in die Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Wir essen bei ihm zu Hause, er will was für uns kochen, und danach unternehmen wir was miteinander. Ich hab ihm eine Überraschung versprochen…"

Kim legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an, während er nach seinem Buch griff.

„Und was?"

Youji grinste, als er die Frage hörte, und hob dann eine Hand, um seine Haare aus dem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zu lösen, in dem er sie den Tag über zurückgebunden hatte.

„Er hat mir irgendwann mal gesagt, dass er Tiere unheimlich gerne mag, und zwar besonders Wildkatzen. Er fand sie schon immer Furcht einflößend, aber sehr ästhetisch und faszinierend. Und deshalb werde ich ihn in den neuen Katzenpark einladen. In dem war er nämlich noch nicht, hat er gesagt. Ich denke, das wird ihm gefallen."

Kim schien über seine Idee einen Moment lang nachzudenken, doch dann grinste er ebenfalls.

„Na, wenn's Spaß macht… ich mag keine Viecher, also wäre das das falsche Date für mich, aber wenn ihm das gefällt, ist es bestimmt okay. Wichtig ist ja wohl sowieso nur, dass ihr was zusammen macht, und was, ist schon fast zweitrangig, oder?"

Daraufhin musste Youji lachen. Irgendwo stimmte es ja schon… er glaubte nicht, dass er sich mit Ran langweilen würde, egal, was sie taten. Aber es war trotzdem schöner, was richtiges zusammen zu unternehmen, als nur zu Hause vor dem Fernseher zu vergammeln. Zumal er nicht wusste, ob Ran ihn jetzt mit besserem Gefühl im Bauch in seine Wohnung ließ… und noch einmal Zeit mit einem so nervösen und misstrauischen Ran wollte er dann auch nicht verbringen. Gott, er hatte sich so unheimlich hilflos gefühlt vorhin… den Rotschopf nicht berühren zu können, ihn so gestresst und angsterfüllt sehen zu müssen, das war schrecklich für Youji gewesen.

„Irgendwie schon… aber trotzdem wird das interessant. Und wenn er sich darüber freut, ist es doch prima."

Jetzt war es an Kim, zu lachen. Seine Augen blitzten Youji vergnügt an, während er sprach.

„Dich hat's wirklich erwischt, was? Mann mann, deine festen Partner dürften eigentlich wirklich keinen Grund haben sich zu beklagen…"

Youji grinste und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, man tut, was man kann, ne? Und ja, es hat mich wirklich erwischt. Ich war noch nie so verliebt…"

Bei Asuka auch nicht… da war er schon bis über beide Ohren in die kesse Frau verliebt gewesen, doch seine Gefühle für Ran waren noch stärker. Vielleicht, weil dieser ihm das Gefühl gab, dass er ihn wirklich brauchte, dass Youji den Rotschopf beschützen konnte. Das ging bei Asuka nicht, diese war unabhängig und eigenwillig gewesen, hatte immer frei gesagt, was sie wollte… sie hatte einfach nicht so gewirkt, als hätte sie Youjis Schutz nötig. Deshalb hatte der Blonde auch gar nicht lange versucht, ihr das aufzuzwingen… was für ein Fehler. Auch Asuka hatte beschützt werden müssen, und weil Youji das nicht getan hatte, war sie nicht mehr da…

Es versetzte seinem Herz einen Stich, als er daran dachte, wie es ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen hatte, als man ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass seine Freundin tot war. Damals hatte er so gelitten…

„Youji?"

Der Blonde fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Kims Stimme hörte, und blickte zu dem älteren Mann hinüber, welcher ihn mit besorgten Augen musterte.

„Hey, alles klar?"

Der Blonde verdrängte hastig die Gedanken an Asuka und lächelte seinen Freund dann an, bevor er sich mit einer leicht fahrigen Geste durch die Haare fuhr.

„Ja. Sorry, Kim, ich war nur in Gedanken."

Was ja nicht gelogen war… nur musste Kim ja nicht unbedingt wissen, worüber er nachgedacht hatte. Wobei der Dunkelhaarige es sich wahrscheinlich sowieso erschließen konnte… Youji wusste, dass Kim sich wegen der Sache mir Asuka immernoch Sorgen um ihn machte, und das wollte er eigentlich nicht. Er hatte akzeptiert, dass sie tot war… überwunden vielleicht noch nicht, aber er hatte es zumindest angenommen, sodass sich Kim wirklich nicht deswegen um ihn sorgen musste. Er würde schon nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen… jetzt sowieso nicht mehr, wo er doch jemanden hatte, der ihn glücklich machte.

Bei diesem Gedanken festigte sich sein Lächeln. Ja, er hatte jetzt Ran… und diesen würde er nicht verlieren, dafür würde er sorgen.

„Okay."

Kim blickte ihn noch einen Moment lang besorgt an, doch dann verwandelte sich sein Ausdruck in ein Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, euer Ausflug morgen wird ein Erfolg."

Der Blonde grinste und nickte dann, bevor er einen Schritt zurück, in Richtung Tür trat.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Dann mal gute Nacht, Kim, wir sehen uns morgen."

„Gute Nacht, Youji."

Der Jüngere winkte seinem Freund noch einmal zu, bevor er sich umwandte und in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückging, die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er lächelte und lehnte sich für einen Moment dagegen. Das würde morgen bestimmt schön werden. Erst Essen bei Ran und dann mit diesem den Tag verbringen… er war ja mal gespannt, wie der Rotschopf kochte…

Mit diesem Gedanken stieß sich der Blonde von der Tür ab und ging in Richtung Badezimmer, um sich für die Nacht fertigzumachen.

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	7. Chapter 7

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x Youji (im Moment…)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: Brad – Bastardisation, lime, dark, romance

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Enough Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story! 

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Ran schob die Auflaufform in den Backofen und stellte dann die Temperatur ein, bevor er das Küchengerät anschaltete und die Klappe wieder schloss. So, jetzt nur noch 35 Minuten backen lassen, und schon war der Fisch fertig.

Der Rotschopf trat zurück und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr, die gerade zehn vor zwölf anzeigte, woraufhin er nickte. Gut, er war noch im Zeitplan, und das, obwohl er heute Morgen verschlafen hatte… doch er hatte sich ansonsten extra beeilt, das schien es wieder ausgeglichen zu haben.

Einen Schritt zur Seite nehmend öffnete er einer der Schränke und holte dort einen Topf heraus, welchen er auf den Herd stellte. So, dann musste er nur noch den Reis kochen und das Mittagessen war fertig. Hoffentlich schmeckte es auch… er hatte es so gemacht, wie es auf dem Rezept stand, und eigentlich schmeckte es auch sonst immer ganz gut, wenn er es machte, doch bei seinem Glück würde vielleicht gerade heute etwas schief gehen…

Er musste lächeln, als er an den Grund dachte, der ihn zum Kochen getrieben hatte. Youji… für diesen würde er sich besonders anstrengen. Sonst war es eigentlich immer egal, wie es schmeckte, da nur er selbst es essen musste, doch wenn er Besuch hatte, achtete er schon darauf, dass es seinen Gästen schmeckte. Und bei Youji wollte er auch in dieser Hinsicht einen guten Eindruck machen… vielleicht kam der Blonde dann öfters zum Essen? Dann war er nicht mehr so alleine, wenn er an den Wochenenden, an denen er in letzter Zeit oft allein aß, Gesellschaft hatte.

Ran bereitete den Topf für den Reis vor und stellte den Herd an, bevor er sich auf einen der Stühle in seiner Küche sinken ließ, wobei er wohlig seufzte. Letzte Nacht hatte er viel besser geschlafen als in der Nacht davor… keine Albträume hatten ihn geplagt und er hatte die Nacht ganz durchgeschlafen, war nicht einmal aufgewacht. Es passierte ihm gelegentlich, dass er einfach mitten in der Nacht hoch schreckte, unwissend weshalb. Er wusste nur, dass ihm sein Herz dann meistens in der Kehle schlug und er flach atmete, doch das legte sich, wenn er erkannte, wo er war. Alles war in Ordnung, wenn er sich in seinem eigenen Bett wieder fand. Dann beruhigte er sich wieder und konnte auch wieder einschlafen, manchmal keine zehn  Sekunden nach dem Wachwerden, aber manchmal lag er auch noch Ewigkeiten da und konnte nicht mehr schlafen…

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sein Kinn dann auf der Rücklehne des Stuhls sinken, während er die Augen schloss und seufzte. Letzte Nacht jedenfalls hatte er komplett durchgeschlafen und fühlte sich vielleicht deshalb heute so voller Energie. Ihm ging es heute richtig gut… woran Youji wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Ran lächelte und seufzte erneut, bevor er einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr warf und seine Augen dann wieder schloss. Fünf vor zwölf… gleich würde Youji hier sein… zwar würde er dann noch kein Essen bekommen, das würde noch bis halb eins dauern, aber so früh konnte man doch sowieso noch keinen Hunger haben. Ran jedenfalls nicht, obwohl er nie frühstückte.

Aber so hatten sie noch ein bisschen Zeit füreinander, bevor sie essen würden…

Der junge Mann lief leicht rot an, als er das dachte. Wie sich das schon wieder anhörte… nein, er hatte seine Meinung seit gestern nicht geändert. Er wollte im Moment nicht mehr und nicht weniger als mit Youji zusammen zu sein, mit ihm Dinge zu unternehmen, mit ihm ein bisschen kuscheln. Und das schien dem Blonden nichts auszumachen, denn er hatte Ran ja gesagt, dass er diesen zu nichts drängen oder gar zwingen würde. Er schien zu verstehen, wie wichtig es Ran war, in dieser Beziehung nichts zu überstürzen… das hatte die letzte so verheerend gemacht… wahrscheinlich wäre sie gar nicht zustande gekommen, wenn er in der einen Nacht nicht mit Brad geschlafen hätte…

Ran verjagte diese Gedanken schnell und lenkte sie zurück auf Youji, auf dessen sanfte Art, seine zärtlichen, liebevollen Küsse. Er hatte Küssen schon immer gemocht, doch bei Youji war es irgendwie anders… bedeutungsvoller… auch ehrlicher, wenn er es sich eingestand. Viel schöner… er fühlte sich so gut dabei…

Das schrille Klingeln der Haustür, das durch die ganze Wohnung schallte, riss ihn schließlich aus seinen abdriftenden Gedanken. Er begann zu strahlen und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, um mit schnellen Schritten zur Haustür zu eilen. Er war da! Endlich! Für einen Moment dachte er, dass er bei Brad nur am Anfang ihrer Beziehung so glücklich und aufgeregt gewesen war, wenn Brad ihn besucht hatte… später hatte es sich dann gelegt, als er gespürt hatte, dass irgendetwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte…

Der Rotschopf entriegelte mit flinken Bewegungen die Haustür und öffnete diese dann, woraufhin er seinem Freund gegenüber stand, welcher ihn anlächelte. In seinen Händen hielt der Blonde einen Strauß Blumen, weiße Orchideen, wie Ran nach einem kurzen Blick bemerkte. Er blickte Youji verwundert an, bevor er an die Seite trat, um den Älteren in seine Wohnung zu lassen, welcher seiner Aufforderung auch sogleich nachkam. Als er im Raum stand schloss Ran die Tür wieder und drehte sich zu Youji um, welcher ihn immernoch anlächelte und sich dann vorbeugte, um dem Rotschopf einen sanften Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen zu geben.

„Guten Morgen, Darling."

Der Rotschopf lief leicht rot an, als er das Kosewort hörte, und küsste Youji ebenfalls leicht auf den Mund.

„Guten Morgen…"

Der Blonde stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Rans und hielt ihm dann die Blumen hin, sodass der angenehme Geruch Ran in die Nase steig.

„Hier, die sind für dich. Hab sie eben in einem Blumenladen gesehen und sie haben mich irgendwie an dich erinnert… gefallen sie dir?"

Ran sah seinen Freund für einen Moment lang sprachlos an, doch dann lief er knallrot an und nahm die Blumen an sich.

„I-ich… ja, sie sind wunderschön… danke, Youji…"

Der Blonde lächelte Ran zärtlich an und sah dann zu, wie der Jüngere an den duftenden Blumen roch.

„Gern geschehen, Ran."

Der Rotschopf lächelte Youji mit roten Wangen an und drehte sich dann um, um in Richtung seines Wohnzimmers zu gehen.

„Ich suche grad eine Vase. Kannst schon mal in die Küche gehen."

Hinter sich hörte er Youji zustimmen und dann das Rascheln der Jacke des Älteren, bevor er sein Wohnzimmer betrat und in der großen Vitrine nach einer hübschen Vase suchte. Er fand auch schließlich eine, in Blassgelb gehalten, was auch farblich ganz gut zu den Orchideen passen würde.

Zufrieden ging der Rotschopf zurück in seine Küche und betrat diese, wo er Youji vor dem Backofen in der Hocke sitzend vorfand. Der Ältere schien eifrig durch die Glasscheibe zu sehen und versuchen zu erraten, was für Essen er heute Mittag vorgesetzt bekommen würde. Ran lächelte leicht und ging dann zur Spüle hinüber, wo er Wasser in die Vase laufen ließ und zum Küchentisch trug, wo er den Strauß ins Wasser stellen wollte. Bevor er das jedoch tun konnte, schlangen sich von hinten zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper und drückten ihn an Youjis eigenen. Der Kopf des Blonden lehnte sich an Rans und Youji seufzte leise, bevor er dem Rotschopf einen Kuss auf die Haare drückte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Ran…"

Der Jüngere lehnte sich an den warmen Körper seines Geliebten zurück und sah über seine Schulter zu diesem hoch, lächelte ihm in das sanfte Gesicht.

„Ich dich auch…"

Das hatte er wirklich… vor dem Schlafengehen hatte er sich sogar danach gesehnt, mit dem Blonden in seinem Bett zu liegen, sich an ihn kuscheln zu können… einfach nur so, um zu wissen, dass er jemanden hatte, der für ihn da war. Der ihn warm hielt und liebte, ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Der ihm seine Gefühle offen zeigte…

Ran sah Youji in die grünen, glücklich strahlenden Augen und öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig, woraufhin der Ältere sich lächelnd zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihre Lippen sich berühren ließ, Rans zärtlich liebkoste. Der Jüngere seufzte leise und schloss die Augen, während er den Blumenstrauß neben der Vase auf den Tisch sinken ließ und seine Lippen weiter öffnete, als Youjis Zunge gegen sie drückte. Seine Arme hoben sich wie von selbst und legten sich auf Youjis, die seinen Körper umschlagen, woraufhin der Ältere Rans Hände in die seinen nahm und festhielt, während ihre Zungen umeinander tanzten, sich streichelten und schmeckten, zärtlich liebkosten.

Der Rotschopf genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen und wimmerte leise protestierend auf, als Youji die Zärtlichkeit schließlich abbrach, doch daraufhin legte Youji ihm nur einen Finger auf die Lippen und murmelte ein leises ‚Schh', bevor er Ran sanft anlächelte.

„Wir haben doch Zeit, Ran… kein Grund zur Eile."

Ein leichter Rotschimmer machte sich auf dem blassen Gesicht breit und er wandte den Kopf ab, um dann auf die Blumenvase zu blicken. Das stimmte schon… trotzdem hatte er immer Angst, dass wenn ein Kuss endete, Youji einfach gehen würde… warum auch immer. Vielleicht war es einfach deshalb, weil man sich zum Abschied immer küsste… er wusste es nicht. Trotzdem war ihm das peinlich… Youji ging ja nicht weg, er blieb hier, bei ihm… er war aus freien Stücken hier, weil er es wollte… weil er Ran liebte…

Er schmiegte sich an Youji, während er den Strauß nun endlich in die dafür vorgesehene Vase stellte und dann betrachtete. Doch, es machte wirklich einen guten Eindruck zusammen… Ran streckte eine Hand aus, um eine der weißen Blüten zu berühren, und blinzelte dann, als er feststellte, dass sich die Farbe seiner Haut gar nicht so sehr vor derer der Blüten abhob. Komisch… das war ihm vorher so extrem noch nicht aufgefallen… dass er so blass war… jetzt verstand er Youjis Kommentar von vorhin schon um einiges besser…

Der Rotschopf lehnte sich an Youji und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter, bevor er zu diesem hochblickte.

„Sie sind wirklich schön… danke noch mal, Youji."

Der Blonde lächelte Ran sanft an und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen, während er den Jüngeren mit seinen Armen enger an sich drückte.

„Gern geschehen. Freut mich, dass du sie magst."

Der Rotschopf lächelte zurück und wollte noch etwas erwidern, als ihn plötzlich ein Zischen, das aus Richtung Herdplatte kam, daran hinderte. Er warf einen Blick zur Herdplatte hinüber und japste dann leise auf, bevor er sich von Youji losmachte und zum Herd hinübereilte, weil dort das Wasser für seinen Reis kochte und so teilweise über den Rand spritzte, was das Zischen verursachte. Ran schaltete den Herd zurück und gab dann den Reis in das kochende Wasser, bevor er einen Deckel auf den Topf legte und sich danach zu Youji umdrehte, der gerade auf ihn zulief.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hatte das Wasser für den Reis ganz vergessen…"

Der Blonde lächelte und blieb dann stehen, wies mit einer beiläufigen Geste auf den Tisch.

„Macht ja nichts. Soll ich den Tisch decken?"

Ran lächelte ihm dankbar zu, bevor er zu einem seiner Küchenschränke ging und das Fach, das das Geschirr enthielt, öffnete.

„Ja, das wäre nett von dir."

Er nahm zwei Schüsseln aus dem Fach und drückte sie Youji mitsamt zweier Gläser in die Hand, bevor er den Schrank wieder zumachte und zur Besteckschublade hinüberging, um dort Stäbchen für sich zu holen. Damit kehrte er zum Tisch zurück und verteilte das Besteck, bevor er sich Youji zuwandte, der mit dem Aufdecken von Schüsseln und Gläsern auch gerade fertig geworden war. Der Blonde lächelte seinen Freund an und legte dann einen Arm um die Hüfte des Kleineren, zog ihn zu sich. Ran ließ ihn und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück, als der Ältere mit seinem Gesicht näher kam und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Sie verharrten so einen Augenblick lang, ehe Youji sich wieder löste und Ran ansah, dessen Hand in seine nahm.

„Sag mal… zeigst du mir deine Wohnung noch mal? Ich meine, auch das Innere der Zimmer? Das hast du mir gestern verwehrt…"

Ran lief leicht rot an, als Youji das noch anfügte, und nickte dann. Da hatte er Recht… allzu viel hatte ihm diese ‚Besichtigung' gestern wirklich nicht gebracht… doch heute war es anders. Er hatte keine Angst vor Youji und war auch nicht so unheimlich nervös, sodass er kein Problem damit hatte, Youji noch einmal herumzuführen, und ihm diesmal alle Zimmer zu zeigen.

„Ja… komm mit, ich zeige dir alles."

Er lächelte Youji kurz an und verließ dann gemeinsam mit seinem Geliebten die Küche, in der der Reis eh noch eine Weile würde kochen müssen. Von daher hatten sie noch genug Zeit.

Ran führte seinen Freund zuerst zu dem Zimmer neben der Küche und öffnete dort die Tür, sodass Youji hineinschauen konnte.

„So, hier stehen Waschmaschine und Trockner und so drin. Nicht besonders interessant…"

Was sollte an einem Waschraum auch interessant sein? Er mochte den Raum auch nicht besonders, aber seine Wäsche musste er ja trotzdem waschen, trocknen und bügeln.

Der Blonde warf einen Blick in den Raum und sah dann seinen Freund an, ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ach so… ich fragte mich gestern schon, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Waschraum und dem Bad sei… aber stimmt ja, du machst deine Wäsche selbst… sorry, ich hab nicht gleich geschaltet."

Der Rotschopf lächelte und schloss die Tür, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Macht doch nichts."

Er wandte sich um und führte seinen Freund dann aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur davor, um ihm das Bad zu zeigen. Auch hier öffnete er die Tür und ließ Youji den Raum betrachten, bevor sie schließlich zu seinem Schlafzimmer gingen. Dieses betraten sie auch, und Ran fühlte trotz allem sein Herz ein wenig beschleunigt schlagen. Hier würde er vielleicht irgendwann mit Youji schlafen… der Gedanke war schön, machte ihm aber gleichzeitig auch ein wenig Angst. Wofür er sich sofort selbst ausschimpfte. Youji würde ihm nicht wehtun. Brad, der ihn gar nicht geliebt hatte, hatte ihm auch nicht wehgetan, vom anfänglichen Schmerz mal abgesehen… da würde es Youji sicher auch nicht tun.

Ran atmete tief durch und ließ dann Youjis Hand los, bevor er zu seinem Freund aufsah.

„Das… ist mein Schlafzimmer. Und da drüben ist mein Arbeitszimmer.", sagte er, auf die Tür am Ende des Raumes deutend. Youji nickte und sah sich dann im Raum um, betrachtete sich interessiert die Einrichtung und Bilder, die an der Wand hingen. Teilweise waren es gerahmte Bilder wie Photos oder ähnliches, mal Kunstdrucke, die er gekauft hatte. Er mochte phantasievolle Gemälde gerne, am besten mit aufregenden Farben. Einige dieser Bilder hingen auch in seinem Wohnzimmer. Sie passten zwar nicht wirklich zu seiner Einrichtung, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er mochte die Bilder eben einfach…

Der Blonde unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er lächelnd auf Ran zukam und vor ihm stehen blieb, bevor er dem Rotschopf sanft über die Wange streichelte.

„Schön hast du's hier. Deine Wohnung gefällt mir gut."

Ran lächelte und schmiegte sich leicht an seinen Freund, sah zu ihm auf.

„Danke… ist nicht groß, aber für eine Person ausreichend."

Youji schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sah sich dann noch einmal im Raum  um.

„Völlig. Und ich persönlich würde eine kleinere eindeutig einer unpersönlichen, überdimensionalen Wohnung vorziehen. Ich finde deine Wohnung schön und vor allem gemütlich, und das wichtigste ist doch, dass man sich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden wohl fühlt, oder?"

Das war wohl war… obwohl sich Ran auch hier schon sehr unwohl gefühlt hatte… aber das hatte eher weniger mit der Wohnung selbst zu tun gehabt.

„Ja… ich denke schon."

Der Blonde nickte und seufzte dann.

„Ich auch. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Möglichkeit mehr in meinen Häusern zu sein, um sie auch irgendwie wirklich in ‚meine' zu verwandeln. Die meisten sind sehr unpersönlich und ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich wohl in ihnen…"

Ran konnte sich vorstellen, dass das so war. Er wusste, dass Youji mehrere Häuser und Apartments auf der ganzen Welt verstreut besaß, wo immer er eben gerade hinkam. Und wenn man so viel reiste, konnte man natürlich nicht viel Zeit in ihnen verbringen, das war klar.

Ihn machte es immernoch leicht stutzig, dass Youji so reich war… er war nicht neidisch oder so, ganz im Gegenteil. Er wüsste nicht, was er mit dem ganzen Geld anfangen würde… und mehrere Häuser kaufen, die er eh nicht brauchte, würde er nicht. Das wäre ja Verschwendung. Und das, hatte er immer wieder eingetrichtert bekommen, war gar nicht gut. Deshalb ging er auch sonst immer recht sparsam mit seinem Geld um, egal, ob es mehr als genug zum Leben war oder nicht. Ran sparte jeden Monat etwas von seinem Gehalt an, damit er es später nutzen konnte, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war oder so.

Der Rotschopf lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf Youji, der ihn immernoch ansah. Und da fiel ihm auch wieder ein, was ihm eben noch aufgefallen war.

„Nur die meisten? Sind nicht alle unpersönlich?"

Youji schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dann.

„Nein. Ich habe eine Villa in Südfrankreich, in St. Tropez. Und dort verbringe ich im Gegensatz zu den anderen recht viel Zeit. Dorthin ziehe ich mich zurück, wenn ich meine Bücher schreiben will und sonst wo keine Ruhe oder Inspiration finde. Und dann gibt es da noch ein Penthouse in New York, das ist mir auch ziemlich wichtig und da verbringe ich auch Zeit, wenn ich sie finde."

Ran machte ein überraschtes Gesicht, als er von der Villa hörte. Ah? In St. Tropez? Das war interessant…

Der Rotschopf lächelte und strich sich eine seiner roten Haarsträhnen hinter sein Ohr.

„In St. Tropez ist es schön… ich war mal dort, als ich noch klein war. Mit meinen… Eltern…"

Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, als er an sie dachte, und es musste auch auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar gewesen sein, dass er sich gerade nicht allzu wohl fühlte, denn Youji sah ihn besorgt, gleichzeitig verstehend an und legte seine eine Hand and Rans Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen zärtlich seinen Wangenknochen.

„Hey… alles okay?"

Ran atmete einmal tief durch und nickte dann, mehr um Youji zu beruhigen als seinen eigenen Zustand auszudrücken. Es tat immernoch weh, an sie zu denken…

Der Rotschopf blickte Youji einen Moment lang unsicher in die Augen, bevor er seine Unsicherheit jedoch überwand und näher zu seinem Freund trat, sich an dessen Körper schmiegte. Für einen Augenblick tat Youji gar nichts und Ran fürchtete schon fast, der Ältere würde ihn wieder wegschieben, doch dann schlagen sich die langen, starken Arme um seinen Körper, drückten ihn noch enger an Youji heran. Ran schloss die Augen und entspannte sich in den Armen seines Freundes. Das brauchte er jetzt… einfach mal in den Arm genommen zu werden… auch das hatte er von Brad nicht immer erwarten können, wisperte ihm eine leise Stimme zu. Ja, das stimmte… Brad war nicht der Typ gewesen, der einen einfach mal tröstete, wenn man es brauchte… und das hatte Ran unbewusst ziemlich gefehlt. Es fiel ihm jetzt auf, weil er fast nicht erwartet hatte, dass Youji ihn überhaupt umarmen würde, doch er war zu ihm gegangen, weil er das gesucht hatte: ein bisschen Nähe, Trost, Geborgenheit. Und Youji konnte ihm das geben, schien auch bereit, es zu tun. Er streichelte Ran sanft durch die Haare, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Gut… ich mag es nicht, wenn du so traurig bist, Darling."

Der Rotschopf musste bei den sanft gesprochenen Worten leicht lächeln und sah auf, blickte seinem Freund in die grünen Augen. Dieser lächelte ihn ebenso fein an, ehe er Ran auf die Stirn küsste.

„Das ist besser… du bist einfach schöner, wenn du lächelst."

Die Wangen des Jüngeren färbten sich auf den Kommentar hin rötlich, sodass er den Kopf senkte, sich dennoch an seinen Freund schmiegte. Die Arme des Älteren festigten sich um seinen Körper und er ließ Youji für einige Augenblickte gewähren, ehe er sich gegen die Arme lehnte und zu dem Autor hochsah.

„Wir sollten mal nach dem Reis sehen."

Der war vielleicht mittlerweile fertig, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, da er nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte. Aber er würde gleich ein bisschen probieren und so sehen, ob die Körner noch hart waren oder ob man sie schon servieren konnte.

Der Blonde nickte und ließ seinen Freund los, woraufhin sie gemeinsam zurück in die Küche gingen. Dort angekommen probierte Ran schnell den Reis und befand ihn für gar, woraufhin er ihn in eine Schüssel umfüllte und diese zum Tisch, an dem Youji sich schon niedergelassen hatte, hinübertrug. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass auch der Fisch jetzt gut sein würde, woraufhin er diesen mithilfe von Topflappen aus dem Backofen holte und ebenfalls auf dem Tisch abstellte. Nachdem er seinen Blick kurz über den Tisch hatte schweifen lassen, um zu sehen, ob auch alles, was sie benötigen würden, auf dem Tisch stand, ließ sich Ran auf den Stuhl sinken, der an der Tischkante, die an Youjis grenzte, stand. Er blickte seinen Freund an und lächelte, als dieser nach einer der bereitgestellten Wasserflaschen griff, um ihnen beiden jeweils ein Glas einzuschenken.

„Wir können auch was anderes trinken als Wasser, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe noch eine Flasche Rotwein im Kühlschrank…"

Die hatte er kürzlich mit Schu aufgemacht, als sie einen Abend miteinander verbracht hatten, aber ausgetrunken hatten sie sie nicht. Sie waren beide keine großen Weintrinker, Alkohol im allgemeinen tranken sie recht selten, sodass jeder ein oder zwei Gläser gehabt hatte und danach war Schluss gewesen. Amüsiert hatten sie sich jedenfalls ziemlich an dem Abend…

Der Blonde lächelte Ran an und schüttelte dann den Kopf, während er die Wasserflasche wieder zuschraubte.

„Nein, danke. Ich kann keinen Alkohol trinken, immerhin muss ich uns noch sicher an unser Ziel bringen."

Auf Rans fragenden, fast verständnislosen Blick hin grinste Youji und lehnte sich zu seinem Freund hinüber, um ihn kurz auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„Ich bin heute mit dem Auto da, Ran. Um an unser Ziel zu kommen, müssten wir ziemlich kompliziert oft umsteigen… und da dachte ich mir, dass das sicher einfacher und auch bequemer ist. Der einzige Grund, warum ich dich bis jetzt noch nicht auf diese Weise ausgeführt habe, ist, dass mein Manager was dagegen hat, wenn ich einfach so durch die Gegend fahre, wegen der Sicherheit und so… aber heute habe ich ihn überreden können, es mir zu erlauben."

Ahh, okay. Das machte jetzt Sinn… für einen Moment war Ran wirklich verwirrt gewesen.

Der Rotschopf nickte leicht und lächelte seinen Freund an, ehe er einen Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte stützte und sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Dann erübrigt sich meine Frage, ob es in der U-Bahn voll war…"

Das hatte er nämlich eigentlich fragen wollen… er konnte es nämlich nicht leiden, in einem voll gestopften Wagon zu stehen, an die Körper der Umstehenden gepresst. Man hörte immer wieder davon, dass Menschen in U-Bahnen angetatscht wurden… ihm selbst war es noch nie passiert, und er hoffte inständig, dass das auch so bleiben würde. Er wollte das nicht erleben… keinen Raum zum ausweichen, man konnte nicht weg, konnte es bloß über sich ergehen lassen. Die Täter erwischte man selten…

Der Blonde lächelte und griff nach dem Reislöffel, um Ran einige Schübe in die Schüssel zu häufen.

„Ja, anscheinend. Sagst du stopp?"

Der Rotschopf nickte und ließ sich Reis, danach etwas vom Fisch in die Schüssel schaufeln, ehe er diese wieder vor sich abstellte. Er lächelte Youji an und nahm seine Stäbchen auf, wartete darauf, dass der Blonde dasselbe tat.

„Guten Appetit."

Youji nahm ebenfalls seine Stäbchen auf und wünschte Ran ebenfalls einen guten Appetit, ehe die beiden begannen zu essen.

Während dem Essen unterhielten sich Ran und Youji weiterhin, angefangen mit einer Bemerkung Youjis, dass das Essen sehr gut schmeckt und Ran sich dafür bedankte. Daraufhin verwickelten sie sich gegenseitig in ein Gespräch, das das ganze Essen über andauerte, und auch, als sie nach dem Essen abräumten, war ihnen der Gesprächsstoff noch nicht ausgegangen. Mittlerweile ging es um Musik und darum, ob Gackt wirklich so toll war, wie alle sagten, oder nicht. Beide vertraten dabei die Ansicht, dass es gute Lieder von Gackt gab, aber es durchaus auch andere Leute gab, die gute Lieder machten, und auch viele, die besser waren.

Als das Geschirr abgewaschen, was sie zusammen gemacht hatten, und die Reste schön säuberlich in eine Tupperdose zum späteren Verzehr umgefüllt worden waren, wandte sich Youji Ran zu und blickte seinen Freund lächelnd an, ehe er ihn umarmte und an sich zog.

„Danke für das Essen, Ran. Es war wirklich gut."

Der Rotschopf lächelte und reckte sich ein bisschen, um Youji einen leichten, zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

„Danke, gern geschehen."

Youji lehnte seine Stirn an Rans und blickte den Rotschopf an, während er ihm sanft über Schultern und Rücken strich.

„Na, bist du schon gespannt, wohin ich dich jetzt entführe?"

Leise seufzend legte der Jüngere seine Arme um Youjis Hals und schmiegte sich an diesen, ließ sich von ihm streicheln.

„Ja… ziemlich."

Er wollte langsam wirklich wissen, wohin sie gehen würden… aber er hatte so im Gefühl, dass Youji es ihm auch jetzt noch nicht sagen wollte…

Ran sollte Recht behalten, denn Youji lächelte verschmitzt und löste sich nach einem Kuss auf die Lippen des Rotschopfes von diesem, um in Richtung Flur zu gestikulieren.

„Dann lass uns gehen. Wir müssen eh ein bisschen fahren, bis wir da sind."

Der Jüngere seufzte und trabte gehorsam in Richtung Flur, jedoch nicht ohne Youji einen Blick zuzuwerfen, als er an diesem vorbeilief.

„Und wohin geht's?"

Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er eine richtige Antwort erhalten würde, einen Versuch war es zumindest wert. Und wieder hatte er Recht, Youji grinste nur wieder und schloss zu Ran auf, um ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte zu legen und mit ihm gemeinsam zur Garderobe zu gehen.

„Siehst du dann."

Blödes Spiel… Ran mochte es einfach nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, was gerade lief… doch aus Youji schien recht wenig herauszubekommen sein, deshalb gab er sich auch gar keine weitere Mühe, sondern seufzte nur noch einmal und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, als sie an der Garderobe stehen blieben. Youji ließ ihn kommentarlos los und folgte Rans Beispiel, bevor er nach dessen dickem Mantel griff und dem Rotschopf hinhielt, damit dieser hineinschlüpfen konnte. Der Jüngere tat es, errötend und ein leises ‚Danke' murmelnd, und griff nach seinem Schal, um sich diesen um den Hals zu schlingen und zog schließlich seine Handschuhe an, bevor er sich zu Youji umdrehte. Dieser hatte seine Jacke schon längst an und wartete lächelnd auf seinen Freund, besah sich den dick eingepackten Rotschopf von oben bis unten und tippte Ran schließlich auf die Nase.

„Gut, so eingepackt frierst du auch nicht… hoffe ich mal."

Aha, Hinweis Nummer eins. Es schien was draußen zu sein… hm… half ihm nicht gerade viel… hoffentlich war es wirklich so interessant, dass er die Kälte ein bisschen vergessen konnte, denn selbst so eingepackt würde er irgendwann anfangen zu frieren… er kannte sich doch…

Er blickte zu seinem Freund auf, welcher ihn immernoch anlächelte, sich jedoch in diesem Moment abwandte, um zur Tür zu treten und diese zu öffnen. Ran fasste in seine Manteltasche und fühlte dort seinen Haustürschlüssel, woraufhin er beruhigt die Wohnung verlassen konnte. Er folgte Youji nach draußen und schloss seine Haustür von außen zu, ehe er sich umwandte und zu Youji trat. Der Blonde hatte seine linke Hand in die Jackentasche gesteckt und fasste nun mit ihrem Pendant nach Rans linker, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Der Rotschopf lächelte leicht und ging zusammen mit Youji zum Fahrstuhl hinüber, schon längst wieder versöhnt. Er fand es schön, dass sie auch außerhalb seiner Wohnung zu erkennen gaben, dass sie zusammen waren. Es gab ihm ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit, sowohl dass Youji es ernst meinte, als auch ein Gefühl von Schutz, das von Youji ausging. Es tröstete ihn darüber hinweg, dass er im Moment nicht wusste, was passieren würde.

Unten auf dem Gehweg vor der Eingangstür angekommen zog Ran sofort den Kopf ein, als ein kalter Wind durch die Straße fegte. Brr… Mist, war das kalt… da musste das, was Youji da vorhatte, wirklich gut sein, damit es sich wenigstens lohnte dafür zu erfrieren, dachte Ran düster, wurde aber erneut von Youji besänftigt, als dieser ihn besorgt anblickte und mit einer warmen Hand Rans Wangen streichelte.

„Du frierst jetzt schon, oder? Vielleicht wäre es besser, den Ausflug zu verschieben…"

Ran dachte für einen kleinen Moment darüber nach, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, es würde schon gehen… wenn sie sich ein bisschen bewegten, würde ihm schon wieder warm werden. Jedenfalls hoffte er das… garantieren konnte er da für nichts, doch das würde schon klappen. Youji schien sich darauf zu freuen, was auch immer sie tun würden, und das wollte der Rotschopf ihm nicht verderben.

„Nein… ist schon okay, Youji."

Er lächelte seinen Freund an und griff dessen Hand, die an seiner Wange lag, mit seinen eigenen und hielt sie fest.

„Lass uns gehen."

Der Blonde sah Ran noch einen Moment prüfend an, doch als sich an dessen Miene nichts änderte, gab er nach und lächelte. Er fasste Rans eine Hand und deutete mit seiner anderen Hand auf einen Wagen, der einige Meter weiter zwischen anderen am Straßenrand parkte.

„Gut, dann komm. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dir keine Wahl gelassen."

Der Rotschopf ließ sich lächelnd zum Auto führen, freute sich schon auf den beheizten Innenraum des Fahrzeuges.

„Werde ich nicht."

„Gut."

Youji lächelte und blieb schließlich neben einem schwarzen Auto stehen, ein Jaguar, wie Ran mit Bewunderung feststellte. Er hatte noch sehr wenige gesehen und hatte erst recht noch nie in einer solchen Katze gesessen… schick sah es aus. Innen waren cremefarbene Ledersitze vorzufinden, was sicher nicht besonders vorteilhaft im Sommer war… aber im Winter okay.

Sein blonder Freund schloss das Auto via Zentralverriegelung auf und öffnete Ran die Tür, forderte den Rotschopf mit einer charmanten Geste auf, in die Katze zu steigen, was Ran auch tat. Er errötete trotzdem noch, egal wie oft Youji ihn auch mit dieser für ihn so selbstverständlichen Höflichkeit behandelte. Er bedankte sich mit gesenktem Blick und hörte Youji leise lachen, ehe die Tür geschlossen wurde und Youji wohl um den Wagen herumlief, da er einige Momente später auf der anderen Seite wieder auftauchte und die Fahrertür öffnete, um sich auf seinen Sitz gleiten zu lassen. Auch diese Tür wurde geschlossen und der Rotschopf hob seinen Blick schließlich wieder, genau richtig, um Youji ihn anlächeln zu sehen. Der Blonde beugte sich zu Ran hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke öffnete.

„Zieh deine Jacke ruhig aus, in ein paar Minuten ist es hier drin schön warm. Wir fahren ein bisschen und du sollst ja nicht direkt an Erfrierungen sterben, wenn wir dann aussteigen."

Der Rotschopf lächelte leicht und errötete, tat aber, wie ihm geheißen, und streifte sich alle wärmenden Utensilien ab. Sofort fröstelte er, doch der Gedanke an die Heizung, die gleich warm werden würde, half ihm darüber hinweg.

Youji startete den Motor und rangierte den Wagen in den Verkehr ein, bevor er mit einer Hand am Temperaturregler der Heizung drehte. Er stellte die Temperatur angenehm warm ein und es dauerte gar nicht lange, da wurde die anfangs recht kühle Luft schön warm, sodass sich Ran behaglich in seinen Sitz kuscheln konnte. Jetzt ging es ihm wieder besser… er lächelte leicht zu Youji hinüber, welcher einen Blick in seine Richtung warf und ebenfalls lächelte, seine linke Hand, die in dem Automatikauto nicht viel zu tun hatte, nach der rechten des Rotschopfes ausstreckte.

„Besser jetzt?"

Ran nickte und drückte die Hand seines älteren Freundes, ehe er sie wieder freigab, damit Youji aufgrund des nahenden abschießenden Hügels schalten konnte.

„Ja…danke."

Youjis Lächeln intensivierte und als sie kurz darauf an einer roten Ampel halten mussten, beugte sich der Blonde zu Ran hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen, sein rechter Arm legte er um seinen zierlichen Freund. Der Rotschopf schloss die Augen und legte seine Arme um Youjis Nacken, schmiegte sich an den größeren Körper. Auch der Kuss wurde intensiver, schon bald kosten sich ihre Zungen in einem liebevollen, langsamen Tanz – unterbrochen wurden sie schließlich durch das ungeduldige Hupen des Autos hinter ihnen, da es wohl schon seit einigen Sekunden grün war. Youji grinste und küsste Ran noch einmal, ehe er sich wieder richtig hinsetzte und den Wagen anfuhr, um noch über die grüne Ampel zu kommen.

Die Wangen des Rotschopfes waren leicht gerötet, doch trotzdem lächelte er vor sich hin, während sie ihrem Ziel anscheinend immer näher kamen. Und als hätte Youji geahnt, dass sich Ran gerade darüber wieder Gedanken zu machen begann, verwickelte er den Rotschopf so geschickt in ein Gespräch über Musik und Literatur, dass Ran wirklich erst wieder auf seine Umgebung achtete, als der Wagen neben vielen anderen auf einem großen Parkplatz hielt. Verdutzt blickte er sich um, doch so wirklich erkennen, wo er war, konnte er nicht. Öffentlich schien es zu sein… aber wo war er?

Aus Youji schien nichts herauszubekommen zu sein, denn auf Rans Frage hin lächelte er nur und vertröstete ihn mit einem ‚Siehst du gleich'. Also zog Ran sich wieder an und stieg aus dem Auto, woraufhin Youji es von außen verriegelte, den Rotschopf an der Hand fasste und mit ihm in eine Richtung ging, wohin, das wusste Ran nicht zu sagen.

Er verstand erst einige Minuten später, als sie sich einem Eingang zu dem dahinterliegenden Publikumsmagneten näherten. Violette Augen wurden groß, als er die Aufschrift des großen Plakates las. Was…? Das war ja toll! Und das hatte Youji sich extra für ihn ausgedacht? Also hatte er sich behalten, dass Ran ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass er Wildkatzen mochte…

Der Rotschopf sah zu seinem großen Freund auf und lächelte diesen strahlend an, ehe er ihn umarte, seine Stirn an die Schulter des Blonden gelegt.

„Danke, Youji!"

Der Autor lächelte und strich seinem kleineren Geliebten über die roten Haare, ehe er wieder eine der schmalen Hände in seine eigene nahm.

„Gern geschehen. Und nun lass uns gehen, ja?"

Der Rotschopf nickte eifrig und ging mit Youji zusammen zum Schalter hinüber, um sich dort ihre Eintrittskarten zu kaufen.

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile in dem weitläufigen Park, der offensichtlich mit viel Liebe zum Detail angelegt worden war. Sehr ordentlich und schön gemacht war es, alles schien genau überlegt und perfekt angelegt worden zu sein, wirkten die künstlich geschaffenen Landschaften teilweise wie echt. Ran und Youji genossen den Aufenthalt dort ziemlich, sie liefen alle Gehege ab und besahen sich die verschiedensten Katzen, größere, kleinere, süße, nicht so hübsche, alles fand sich dort. Zwischendurch saßen sie auch mal in einem Café und tranken eine heiße Schokolade, um sich ein bisschen aufzuwärmen, unterhielten sich dabei angeregt über unzureichenden Tierschutz auf der Welt und dass es eine Schande sei, dass die armen Tiere in Zoos leben mussten, anstatt in freien Wildbahn zu leben. Trotzdem gefiel ihnen der Zoo, erschien er ihnen als ziemlich artgerecht angelegt, auch wenn das kein richtiger Ersatz für die Freiheit war. Aber besser, die Tiere waren hier sicher, als dass sie draußen abgeschossen wurden.

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag, als es schon ziemlich dunkel war, machten sich die beiden schließlich auf den Heimweg, mit ihrem Gespräch noch bei den süßen kleinen Tigerbabys, die sie eben noch gesehen hatten. Und dann fing es plötzlich an zu regnen – aber so was von heftig, das hatten beide lange nicht erlebt. Wie aus Kübeln schüttete das Wasser vom Himmel, durchnässte selbst Rans dicken Wintermantel ziemlich schnell. Die beiden machten, dass sie aus dem Regen wieder raus kamen, doch weit und breit war keine Möglichkeit, um sich unterzustellen, zu entdecken. Also beeilten sich die beiden jungen Männer im Laufschritt zurück zu Youjis Auto zu laufen… doch als sie dort ankamen, waren sie trotzdem beide schon nass bis auf die Knochen.

Ran setzte sich auf Youjis Drängen hin schnell ins Auto, es schien dem Blonden egal zu sein, ob die Polster sich mit Wasser voll saugten oder nicht, und machte schnell die Tür hinter sich zu. Auch der Blonde schwang sich ins Auto und startete nur Sekunden später den Motor, drehte die Heizung voll auf. Erst dann wandte er sich Ran zu, seine leicht ärgerliche Miene verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er den Rotschopf ansah. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich dem Jüngeren ein paar klatschnasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht hinter die blassen Ohren, bevor er die ausgekühlten Lippen küsste.

„Du siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel…"

Als Beleidigung sah Ran das nicht an, waren die Worte doch so sanft und freundlich gesprochen, doch so einfach ließ er das nicht auf sich sitzen.

„Siehst selber nicht besser aus…"

Ein bisschen grummelig klang er, doch Youji schien ihn ebenfalls nicht so ganz ernst zu nehmen und lachte bloß, ehe er sich seine nassen Haare in den Nacken raffte.

„Wohl war… ich glaube, wir fahren besser schnell nach Hause, sonst sind wir morgen beide krank."

Ran nickte zustimmend und streckte seine Hände nach der Heizung aus, versuchte diese dort ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Seine Handschuhe hatte er ausgezogen, sie lagen irgendwo im Fußraum herum…

Der Rückweg dauerte nicht so lange wie der Hinweg, da Youji sich jetzt extra beeilte, sie beide nach Hause zu bekommen. An ein paar Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen kam er ziemlich scharf heran… doch er überschritt nur ganz wenige. Er schien ein sicherer Fahrer zu sein. 

Schließlich hielt Youji wieder in einer der Parklücken vor dem Mietwohnungskomplex, in dem Ran wohnte, und das Pärchen machte, dass er raus aus dem Auto und rein in die Wohnung kam.

Oben angekommen schälten sich die beiden aus den nassen Mänteln, woraufhin Ran aufseufzte. Das war schon besser… doch der Rest war nicht viel weniger nass. Und er fror mittlerweile ziemlich… im Auto war es okay gewesen, die Temperatur war schön warm gewesen, doch hier war es schon etwas kühler…

Youji störte ihn in seinen Gedanken, als er Ran sanft in seine Arme zog und ihn an sich drückte. Zu Rans Überraschung war der Blonde zwar genauso nass wie er selbst, doch seine Haut war ganz warm… wie machte er das? Der Rotschopf fror ziemlich und war auch kalt, das merkte er beim Kontakt mit Youji, und der war richtig angenehm warm…

Der Blonde rieb ihm wärmend über den Rücken und blickte dem Rotschopf in die violetten Augen, sein Blick sorgenvoll und ernst zugleich.

„Ran, du bist eiskalt… du solltest besser eine heiße Dusch nehmen, sonst bist du morgen noch krank…"

Da hatte er wahrscheinlich recht… Ran reagierte empfindlich auf sowas, und da er ja erst eine Grippe gehabt hatte, war sein Immunsystem bestimmt noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm… also war es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er wirklich ganz heiß duschen ging…

Trotzdem blickte er besorgt zu seinem blonden Freund auf, schmiegte sich eng an dessen warmen Körper.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick schlich sich ein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck auf Youjis Gesicht, doch im nächsten Moment lächelte er sanft und küsste Ran zärtlich auf die Lippen, ehe er sich wieder löste.

„Ist schon okay. Wenn du mir ein Handtuch gibst, reicht das völlig."

Er lächelte und drückte den Rotschopf an sich, der sich das nur zu gut vorstellen konnte. Youjis Körper war so warm, da musste er sich gar nicht aufwärmen… doch ein Handtuch und zumindest trockene Kleider musste er dem Blonden geben, sonst war sein Freund morgen an seiner statt krank…

Ran lächelte leicht, löste sich von dem Größeren und nahm diesen an der Hand, um ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers zu führen.

„Gut… komm, ich gebe dir ein Handtuch und kucke mal nach ein paar Kleidern, die dir passen könnten…"

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er irgendetwas von Schuldig in seinem Schrank finden. Sein Freund hatte schon oft hier übernachtet und Ran wusste, dass der teilweise etwas tollpatschige Deutsche schon mehr als einmal Sachen hier vergessen hatte… nur ob er sie ihm alle zurückgegeben hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Er würde mal in das Fach schauen, wo er diese Kleider immer aufgehoben hatte.

„Dann können es aber nicht deine Kleider sein, denn in die passe ich nicht."

Der ernste, fragende Ton in Youjis Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen. Irgendwie klang das seltsam… und Ran wusste nicht genau, wieso das… doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Plötzlich wusste er, an was Youji dachte… und blieb daraufhin auf dem Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer stehen. Seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich und so sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte nicht hoch in Youjis Augen sehen.

„Sie… sie gehören nicht… Brad…"

Das hatte Youji bestimmt gedacht… was Ran ein bisschen wehtat. Er hatte gestern gesagt, dass er Brad nicht mehr liebte… und das hatte er so gemeint. Es beinhaltete, dass er eventuelle Kleider des Amerikaners auch nicht weiter aufhob. Brad hatte hier nie Kleider vergessen, aber für sein eigenes Wohlbefinden hätte Ran die Kleider wahrscheinlich nicht behalten… sie hätten ihn zu sehr an den Schwarzhaarigen erinnert und ihm nur noch mehr wehgetan…

Von Youjis Reaktion her zu schließen, hatte der Autor das tatsächlich gemeint, denn er zog Ran vorsichtig in seine Arme und streichelte ihm über den Rücken, was den Rotschopf wieder ein bisschen beruhigte. Ein sanfter Kuss wurde auf seine nassen Haare gedrückt, bevor Youji seinen Kopf an Rans legte.

„Tut mir Leid… das war taktlos von mir."

Ran atmete erleichtert ein und aus, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Es war schon okay… vielleicht war es normal, dass Youji so auf mögliche Rückstände des Vorgängers reagierte… vielleicht war er einfach ein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen…

„Aber von wem sind die Kleider dann?"

Der Rotschopf schloss resigniert die Augen, als ihm diese Frage gestellt wurde. Hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn Youji nicht doch noch nachgefragt hätte… aber es passte ihm gar nicht. Bis jetzt wusste Youji nichts von Schu, und eigentlich hatte Ran das auch so halten wollen… doch jetzt würde er wohl eine ausführliche Antwort geben müssen, um Youji nicht wieder eifersüchtig zu machen. Denn ein ‚Die gehören einem Freund.' Würde sicher nicht ausreichen… dann würde Youji weiterfragen und so sagte er besser gleich so viel, dass weitere Nachfragen ausblieben…

„Sie… gehören Schu, meinem besten Freund. Er übernachtet manchmal hier und ist oft so schusselig, dass er Teile seiner Kleidung vergisst… und es kann sein, dass ich noch welche vom letzten Mal habe."

Er sah ein wenig schüchtern hoch zu Youji, welcher ihn für einen Moment wieder etwas komisch ansah, doch dann wich der Ausdruck einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ach so… bitte verzeih mein Misstrauen, Ran. Ich bin in solchen Dingen immer schrecklich eifersüchtig…"

Der Rotschopf erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte, hatte er doch richtig gelegen… und irgendwie ließ ihn sich das gut fühlen. Wenn Youji auf alle anderen eifersüchtig war, mit denen Ran auch nur eventuell etwas haben könnte, hieß das doch, dass ihm wirklich etwas an Ran lag, oder? Brad zumindest hatte sich nie eifersüchtig gezeigt… und der hatte ihn schließlich nicht geliebt. Ran konnte sich bei seinem egoistischen Vorgesetzten aber auch vorstellen, dass dieser eifersüchtig, oder eher besitzergreifend reagiert hätte, wäre Ran ihm fremdgegangen…

Für einen Moment wunderte er sich, woher dieser Gedankengang plötzlich kam… bis jetzt hatte er Egoismus noch nicht in Brads Charakter geordnet… doch wenn er mal darüber nachdachte, stimmte das. Er hatte es nur eben erst erkannt… war Youji die Ursache dafür? Dass er nicht mehr nur bei sich selbst nach den Gründen für das Ende ihrer Beziehung und die ganze negative Entwicklung suchte? Es musste wohl so sein, denn zuvor war ihm das gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Ja, Brad hatte auch Schuld gehabt… nicht nur Ran allein.

„Ran?"

Der Rotschopf schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blickte zu Youji auf, welcher ihn mit leicht besorgtem Blick ansah. Ran beeilte sich zu lächeln, versuchte den Älteren zu beruhigen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken…", er deutete auf die halb offene Schlafzimmertür, „… kommst du? Mir wird langsam kalt…"

Er fror wirklich… so langsam zog sich die Kälte auf seiner Haut auch in ihn hinein, und wenn das passierte, brauchte er wirklich schnell ein bisschen Wärme, ansonsten hatte er bald wieder Grippe… die letzte war auch so entstanden, da war er aber gedankenverloren einfach durch den strömenden Regen gelaufen… und schon war er am nächsten Morgen ziemlich krank gewesen… Schu hatte sich dann um ihn gekümmert, hatte ihm mit seiner Nähe damals sehr geholfen…

Ran hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen dem Rotschopf gegenüber… er war immer so lieb zu Ran, und dieser verheimlichte seinem besten Freund seine neue Beziehung… doch er wollte Youji einfach noch ein bisschen für sich haben, sich von dessen Liebe und Treue überzeugen, bevor er ihn Schu vorstellte. Er wollte keine Zweifel haben, wenn die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben aufeinander trafen…

Der Blonde bejahte die Frage und so gingen die beiden jungen Männer weiter in Rans Schlafzimmer, wo sie bei dem Schrank des Kleineren stehen blieben. Dieser öffnete die beiden Türen und sah in das Fach, in dem Schuldigs vergessene Kleider immer aufgehoben wurden – und fand dort tatsächlich ein paar Sachen. Ein feuerroter Pullover, der sich immer ganz furchtbar mit Schuldigs Haaren biss, und eine alte Jeans des Deutschen. Hatte dieser letztes Mal vergessen, so schien es. Gewaschen und zusammengefaltet lagen die beiden Kleidungsstücke im dem Fach und so holte Ran sie hervor, drückte sie seinem Freund in die Hand. Oben drauf legte er ein Paar alter, also recht ausgeleierter Socken und eine Boxershorts. Die würde vielleicht ein bisschen knapp sein, aber das war besser als eine ziemlich feuchte zu tragen.

Nachdem er noch ein großes Handtuch für seinen älteren Freud herausgesucht und es diesem geben hatte, sah Ran zu diesem auf und fand ihn lächelnd vor. Der Blonde beugte sich vor und küsste den Kleineren auf die kühlen Lippen, dann auf die Wange.

„Danke, Ran. Und nun mach, dass du unter die Dusche kommst. Bis gleich, ja?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon, ließ Ran in dessen Schlafzimmer allein.

Der Rotschopf sah ihm einen Moment lang lächelnd nach, ehe er sich ebenfalls einen Satz Kleider zusammensuchte und schließlich im Bad verschwand, um seine heiße Dusche zu nehmen.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam der Rotschopf kopfschüttelnd, mit seinem schwarzen Bademantel bekleidet, wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Wie dämlich, er hatte doch tatsächlich frische Boxershorts vergessen… da musste er wohl wohl oder übel noch einmal über den kühlen Flur laufen und sich eine aus seinem Schrank holen…

„Ran? Kommst du mal einen Moment?"

Der Rotschopf blickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer und dann an sich herunter, seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich. In dem Aufzug…? Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal richtig die Haare getrocknet… und hatte nichts an außer einem Bademantel…

Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Nein, es war völlig egal, wie wenig er anhatte. Nichts würde passieren, solange er es nicht wollte, und Ende der Diskussion. Youji hatte es ihm versprochen, und er glaubte dem Älteren, was er gesagt hatte. Also setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Youji schon fertig umgezogen auf dem Sofa saß. Den Fernseher schien er angemacht und leise gestellt zu haben, denn Ran sah zwar das Bild des mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehenden Gerätes flackern, doch es gab kein Geräusch von sich. Der Blonde musterte den Rotschopf für einen Moment von oben bis unten, ehe er ihn anlächelte und auf seine nassen Sachen auf dem Fußboden deutete.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich gestört habe, Ran, ich wollte nur wissen, was ich damit machen soll?"

Ran lächelte ebenfalls leicht und ging auf den Älteren zu, um sich dort die feuchten Sachen zu schnappen und sie in Richtung Waschraum zu tragen, ohne dabei richtig in Youjis Reichweite zu kommen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, es war ein Reflex… so gut er sich auch zuredete, ein bisschen nervös war er trotzdem… und Gelegenheit machte schließlich Diebe, oder?

„Ich trockne sie einfach im Trockner, dann kannst du die später wieder anziehen."

Würden zwar ein bisschen verkrumpelt sein, wenn sie da raus kamen, aber Ran konnte sie bei Bedarf auch bügeln. Er stopfte die Kleider in den Trockner und stellte diesen an, ehe er einmal tief durchatmete und den kleinen Raum wieder verließ.

Youji blickte ihm schon entgegen, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, doch Ran meinte zu sehen, dass es nicht echt war. Der Blonde suchte etwas anderes zu überdecken, so glaubte Ran zumindest… und das machte ihn ein bisschen unsicher… er schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb dort stehen, nicht wissend, was er jetzt tun sollte. Am liebsten wäre ihm gewesen, zurück ins Schlafzimmer und dann ins Bad zu gehen, um sich richtig anzuziehen, und damit seine Sicherheit wiederzuerlangen. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm das verwehrt… denn Youji streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, hielt sie ihm so hin, dass Ran sie nur noch zu ergreifen brauchte.

„Komm her, bitte…"

Seine Stimme klang fragend, das hörte der Rotschopf deutlich, und gleichzeitig sanft und freundlich… er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Ran sich ihm eben nicht wirklich genähert hatte, doch er schien nicht sauer zu sein. Auch nur deshalb folgte Ran der Aufforderung, wenn auch sichtlich zögerlich, doch er tat es. Er ging auf Youji zu und legte seine Hand in die des Älteren, woraufhin dieser lächelte und Ran seitlich auf seinen Schoß zog. Sanft legte er seinen linken Arm um die Hüften des Rotschopfes und griff mit der rechten Hand nach Rans, ehe er ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste.

Rans Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch er ließ sich von Youji küssen, erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit mehr und mehr ebenso liebevoll wie sie von dem Blonden kam. Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder… sein Freund war nicht wütend auf ihn, das zeigte ihm die Art, wie Youji mit ihm umging.

Nach einigen Minuten beendete der Blonde schließlich den Kuss, sah Ran ernst in die Augen.

„Fang nicht wieder so an wie gestern, Ran. Das, was ich dir gestern gesagt habe, gilt auch dann, wenn du nur einen Bademantel trägst und nichts anderes, okay? So viel Selbstbeherrschung besitze ich dann doch noch… ich liebe dich und natürlich finde ich dich anziehend, sehr sogar, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit über dich herfalle. Wenn wir irgendwann miteinander schlafen, dann nur dann, wenn wir es beide wollen und dazu bereit sind."

Der Rotschopf senkte den Blick und nickte leicht, wieder röteten sich seine blassen Wangen. Er wusste es doch… eigentlich… er konnte nur nicht einfach von jetzt auf gleich sein ganzes Verhalten ändern…

„Tut mir Leid…"

Youji warme, sanfte Hand ließ Rans eigene los und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, woraufhin der Rotschopf vorsichtig zu dem Älteren aufblickte.

„Ist schon okay… ich möchte nur einfach nicht, dass du mich ständig mit Brad Crawford vergleichst. Ich bin nicht er, und ich verhalte mich nicht wie er es vielleicht getan hat. Ich bin einfach ich… auch wenn du es noch nicht überwunden hast, versuch das einfach zu verstehen. Du bist mir wichtig, nicht das, was unter deinem Bademantel ist."

Für einen Moment lang blickte der Rotschopf Youji einfach in die sanften, doch so ernsten Augen, ehe er seine eigenen schloss und seine Arme um den Nacken des Blonden schlang. Sein Gesicht grub er in die Halsbeuge das anderen und drückte sich eng an dessen warmen Körper. Zwei starke Arme umschlagen ihn schützend, liebevoll, machten ihn in diesem Moment glücklich. Er würde versuchen, es zu verstehen… Brad Crawford gehörte der Vergangenheit an, ein für alle Mal. Er hatte jetzt Youji… und für diesen würde Ran den schwarzhaarigen Amerikaner vergessen.

Ran zog sich ein wenig zurück, bis er seinem Freund ins Gesicht sehen konnte, und küsste ihn zögerlich auf die vollen Lippen, zuerst ein wenig scheu, doch als die warmen Hände begannen seinen Rücken zu streicheln, zunehmend sicherer. Youji erwiderte die Geste liebevoll, drängte Ran jedoch nicht zurück und blieb passiv, ließ dem Rotschopf freie Hand. Dieser bemerkte das natürlich und war ein wenig verunsichert, wusste für einen Moment nicht weiter – bis Youji ihm auf zärtliche Weise half. Die vollen Lippen öffneten sich ein bisschen und die Zunge des Älteren begann Ran zärtlich, lockend über die Lippen zu streichen, bis diese sich fast von selbst öffneten. Der Rotschopf seufzte leise auf und suchte mit seiner Zunge Youjis, welche ihn neckend in den Mund des Blonden lockte. Dort begannen sie sich zu berühren, Ran zuerst zaghaft, doch er ließ sich bald von seinem Freund mitziehen und wurde mutiger, neugieriger. Er ließ seine Zunge erkundend schweifen, spielte mit Youjis, streichelte diese und bekam es gleichgetan. Seine Augen flatterten zu und er versank in jenem tiefen, langen Kuss, seufzte mehr als einmal wohlig auf. Es fühlte sich gut an…

Youjis starke Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper, hielten Ran angenehm fest, gegen den warmen Körper des Blonden gedrückt. Das Herz des Rotschopfes klopfte aufgeregt… bis es plötzlich einen Schlag aussetzte und dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter schlug, denn Youji lehnte ihn nach hinten auf die Couch, legte ihn dort vorsichtig ab. Ran japste leise auf und blickte seinem blonden Freund in die Augen, die dieser in diesem Moment öffnete. Für einen Moment löste der Blonde seine Lippen von Rans, blickte den Kleineren sanft an und murmelte ein leises ‚Shh' gegen die blassen Lippen, ehe er sich ebenfalls bequemer auf der Couch drapierte, was Ran ein wenig Zeit gab, um sich von dem Schrecken zu erholen. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet… und vor allem, was sollte das…? Es war doch vorher okay gewesen… er wollte nicht, dass das jetzt in eine andere Richtung ging…

Sofort hielt er sich innerlich selbst seine Standpauke, als er das dachte. Hatte Youji nicht vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gesagt, dass er nichts machen würde, was Ran nicht wollte? Ihm war so… und er glaubte dem Älteren. Jedenfalls wollte er es glauben…

Als Youjis Gesicht wieder über dem seinigen auftauchte, der Älteren lag nun halb neben und mit dem Oberkörper leicht auf ihm, da er sich mit seinem linken Ellenbogen abstützte, lastete nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf Rans Brust, sah der Rotschopf seinen Freund etwas unsicher an und küsste den Älteren zögerlich auf die Lippen, was dieser zum Anlass nahm, zu lächeln und den Rotschopf in eine weitere Serie von sanften, tiefen Küssen zu verstricken. Das war in Ordnung, solange es beim Küssen blieb, machte Ran gerne mit.

Youjis Hände suchten nach Rans und schoben diese langsam neben den Kopf des Rotschopfes, die langen Finger verschränkten sich mit Rans und hielten die blassen Hände einfach fest, jedoch nicht so, dass der Rotschopf sich gefangen fühlte. Er konnte seine Hände jederzeit freibekommen, wenn er wollte, das spürte er. Langsam entspannte er sich und ließ sich fallen, begann es wieder wie zuvor zu genießen.

Der Rotschopf verlor einmal mehr sein Zeitgefühl, völlig versunken in die Liebkosungen, die sie austauschten. Es war so schön… er hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht, mit Brad hatte es solche Momente nie gegeben, in denen sie einfach nur verliebt miteinander gekuschelt hätten, und er konnte sich jetzt fast nicht mehr vorstellen, wie er das überhaupt durch gestanden und gemocht hatte, so ohne diese Zärtlichkeiten, die Youji ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue zeigte. Es war intim, ging aber nicht so weit, dass es Ran unangenehm wurde. Zwischen ihnen war so viel Wärme, so viel Vertrauen im Moment…

Er schloss seine Augen und ließ die Gefühle einfach auf sich einströmen, die Wärme, Youjis Geruch, seinen Geschmack, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das aufgeregte Herzklopfen… den Rest blendete er einfach aus, der Fernseher und die Wohnung um sie herum rückten in den Hintergrund, wurden unwichtig. Er mochte das… am liebsten hätte er es gehabt, wenn sie einfach ewig so hätten weitermachen können…

Doch irgendwann ging auch das schönste Erlebnis zu Ende, denn schließlich löste Youji seine Lippen von Rans, woraufhin dieser leise seufzte und seine Augen langsam wieder öffnete, wobei Youjis lächelndes Gesicht über seinem allmählich deutlicher wurde. Der Ältere küsste ihn auf die Stirn und ließ sich auf seine Seite sinken, woraufhin sich Ran eng an ihn schmiegte. Youji war schön warm, und er trug immernoch nicht mehr als einen Bademantel, deshalb begann er an den Beinen leicht zu frösteln. Seine Füße schob er aus diesem Grund unter die am anderen Ende der langen Couch zusammengefaltete Wolldecke, während er sich in den Armen seines Freundes vorsichtig begann zu drehen. Der Blonde ließ ihn los und ermöglichte Ran so die Bewegung, woraufhin sich dieser umdrehte und schließlich mit dem Rücken an die Brust des Älteren kuschelte. Als Antwort schob sich der linke Arm des Autors unter seinem Hals durch und schlang sich um den Körper des Rotschopfes, seine Hand griff nach Rans rechter. Youjis zweiter Arm legte sich auf Rans, sodass das Pendant zu Youjis linker Hand dem Rotschopf durch die weichen Haare streicheln konnte. Der junge Übersetzer seufzte wohlig auf, das mochte er… so zu liegen war schön bequem und man hatte gleichzeitig engen Kontakt zum Partner.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als plötzlich Youjis warmer Atem Rans Hals streifte und der Rotschopf sofort leicht erschauerte, was Youji ein leises Lachen entlockte. Die vollen Lippen berührten Rans empfindliche Haut sanft, strichen leicht an dessen Hals entlang, was dem Rotschopf ein leises, sanftes Stöhnen entlockte. Er erschauerte und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, er war so empfindlich dort…und Youji schien genau das zu registrieren, denn er begann die weiche Haut zu küssen, langsam, zärtlich. Immer wieder drückte er seine Lippen auf den Hals des Jüngeren, welcher sich enger an Youji schmiegte und die Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

„Hmm…"

Das fühlte sich gut an… er hatte es schon bei Brad gemocht, wenn dieser seinen Hals berührt oder geküsst hatte, auch wenn das nie so zärtlich und liebevoll geschehen war, wie es gerade passierte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl… die warmen Lippen, die nicht, wie Ran es gewohnt war, sofort dazu übergingen, dunkle Flecken auf seinem Hals zu hinterlassen. Nein, hier ging es nicht um eine Art Zeichen dessen, dass er jemandem gehörte, hier ging es um ihn… und sein Bedürfnis nach diesen Zärtlichkeiten. Youji gab ihm genau das, was er brauchte…

Der Rotschopf hob eine Hand und beugte diese nach hinten, bis er Youjis offene Haare unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte. Diese begann er zu streicheln, zuerst zögerlich, doch selbstbewusster, als der Blonde keine Anzeichen dafür zeigte, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Er fuhr mit den Fingern in die dichten, geschmeidigen Haare und begann seinen Freund in dessen Nacken zu streicheln. Von Youji hörte er ein Seufzen und im nächsten Moment legte Ran den Kopf reflexartig zur Seite, streckte sich den sanften Lippen entgegen, die soeben begonnen hatten, an einer Stelle nahe Rans Halsansatzes zu saugen. Die violetten Augen fielen zu und ein sanftes Japsen entfloh Rans Lippen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er an Schu und wie er diesem plötzliche Knutschflecken an seinem Hals erklären sollte, doch dann scheuchte er den Deutschen aus seinen Gedanken. Irgendwie würde das schon gehen… würde er sich später drum kümmern, jetzt war erst einmal nur Youji wichtig…

Auch dieses Mal wusste er später nicht mehr, wie lange sie so dagelegen hatten, doch als Youjis Lippen irgendwann, nach langem, hingebungsvollem Saugen von ihm abließen, war Ran sich sicher, dass man das dunkle Mal an seinem Hals noch Tage lang sehen würde. Das machte ihm aber nichts aus… es war so tief unten, dass ein Rollkragenpullover oder ein Halstuch das ohne Probleme kaschieren konnte.

Der Rotschopf seufzte zufrieden und strich Youji, als er seine Hand zu sich zurückzog, leicht über die Wange, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Freund kuschelte. Dieser küsste ihn mit lächelnden Lippen auf die Wange und festigte seine Umarmung um Rans Körper, schien den Rotschopf gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen, was Ran durchaus recht war. Auch er wollte gar nicht mehr losgelassen werden, und um das zu bekunden, legte er seine Hände auf Youjis, um diesem zu zeigen, wie willkommen der Blonde war.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so schweigend nebeneinander, genossen einfach nur die Stille und Wärme um sie herum, fühlten sich richtig wohl in der Nähe des anderen. Schließlich war es Youji, der die Stille brach, indem er Ran ansprach… und somit die friedliche Atmosphäre zerstörte. Doch wie sehr, das wurde Youji erst nach seiner Frage richtig klar.

„Du, Ran… wo bist du untergekommen, nachdem deine Eltern bei dem Unfall umgekommen sind?"

Anmerkungen: Hähä, der nächste Cliffhanger… das macht echt Spaß!

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	8. Chapter 8

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x Youji (im Moment…)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: Brad – Bastardisation, lime, dark, romance

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Enough Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story!  

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Für Ran war diese harmlos erscheinende Frage wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment war er wie versteinert, hatte er doch gar nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet… instinktiv verspannte er sich und kauerte sich zusammen, als er sich mit seinen Pflegeeltern konfrontiert sah, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Trotzdem konnte er ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, das ihn bei jedem Gedanken an den großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann überkam. Er umschlang sich selbst mit seinen Armen, wie um sich selbst zu schützen, gegen eine Bedrohung, die gar nicht da war, doch in seinen Gedanken immernoch so präsent, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen. Der Schmerz, die Demütigung, die Angst… es bestimmte sein Leben immernoch, auch wenn es schon lange aufgehört hatte.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter berührte, doch als er Youjis Stimme hörte, die ihm leise zuredete, besann er sich auf die Gegenwart. Das Jetzt, in dem er hier mit Youji auf der Couch lag, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, in welche weder Shiro noch Kyoko jemals Zutritt haben würden. Er war sicher hier… er brauchte sich nicht zu fürchten…

Ganz langsam entspannten sich seine Muskeln, woraufhin Youji seine Arme wieder um Ran schloss, den Rotschopf an sich zog. Er spürte Youjis warmen, schützenden Körper wieder hinter sich, sanft strich ihm eine Hand durch die feuchten Haare. Youjis Kopf lehnte an seinem, seine Wange wurde beruhigend gestreichelt, seine Hand wieder von Youjis gehalten. Ein wenig zittrig atmete Ran durch, schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund.

„Bitte Ran… wer hat dich aufgenommen?"

Seine Stimme erklang leise, dennoch bestimmt an seinem Ohr. Ran musste schlucken, damit er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, und selbst dann brachte er kein Wort heraus. Es schnürte ihm immernoch die Kehle zu, auch nur darüber nachzudenken… es war so schmerzhaft, sich zu erinnern… doch er versuchte es noch einmal, und diesmal gelang es ihm, die Worte auszusprechen, jedoch so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Youji es gehörte hatte.

„…mein… Onkel…"

Starke Arme hielten ihn fest, sanfte Hände streichelten seine Haare und sein Gesicht, Youjis Präsenz machte es etwas erträglicher… trotzdem fiel es ihm so schwer, darüber zu sprechen. Er hatte das noch nie erzählt, Schu hatte es damals nur mitbekommen, weil sie schon da befreundet gewesen waren… doch Youji würde weiterfragen, das spürte Ran… er wusste nicht, ob er es erzählen konnte. Für ihn war es noch schmerzhafter als die Sache mit Brad…

„Was hat er dir angetan?"

Ran presste die Augen zusammen, spürte einmal mehr den Schmerz, den ihm sein Onkel zugefügt hatte, über Jahre hinweg. Er wollte nicht, er wollte es nicht sagen… er hatte das Gefühl, er könne jeden Moment hier auftauchen, jetzt, wo er im Begriff war, alles zu erzählen… er wollte weg, wollte sich einschließen, damit er nicht zu ihm konnte…

Sanfte Hände rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, leicht strichen sie ihm über den Arm und über die Wange, versuchten ihn zu beruhigen… es klappte, zumindest ein bisschen. Er fühlte sich etwas sicherer, an Youji erinnert, der bei ihm war, der ihn beschützen würde. Zaghaft setzte Ran an, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um Youji das zu sagen, was er schon so lange belastend in sich getragen hatte.

„Er… er hat… mich… geschlagen…"

Immer und immer wieder, es waren nie zwei Tage ohne Schläge vergangen. Es hatte nicht viel gebraucht, er hatte bloß etwas fallen lassen müssen und schon war Onkel Shiro so in Rage gewesen, dass er ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Ran hatte ihn so gehasst… hasste ihn immernoch, doch die Angst hatte immer überwiegen. Deshalb hatte er auch niemals etwas gesagt, aus Angst, es würde nur noch schlimmer werden.

„Wieso…? Wieso hat er das getan, Ran?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den verkrampften Schultern, er wusste es nicht. Der Onkel hatte ihn gehasst, seitdem er dessen Haus betreten hatte. Er hatte immer gesagt, welch eine Schande Ran für seinen Vater wäre, und dass er nichts konnte. Vielleicht gab er ihm die Schuld am Unfall seiner Eltern… sie waren zu ihm unterwegs gewesen, als es passiert war, sie hatten ihn irgendwo abholen wollen… und waren dort nie angekommen. Sie und seine Schwester waren gestorben, noch am Unfallort…

Er schluchzte leise auf, als er daran dachte, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er war so geschockt gewesen… und dann hatte er zu seinem letzten Verwandten gemusst, zu Onkel Shiro und Tante Kyoko. Und sofort am ersten Tag hatte der Onkel ihm klar gemacht, dass er Ran hasste…

„Er… er hat mich gehasst… er hat immer wieder gesagt… dass ich zu nichts nutze wäre… dass ich eine Schande sei…"

Er hatte sich extra angestrengt, um gut in der Schule zu sein, damit es aufhörte… doch es hatte nicht aufgehört, trotz eines fast reinen Einser-Zeugnisses hatte er ihn immer wieder beleidigt, immer wieder geschlagen… es hatte nie aufgehört, auch nicht, als Schu Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte und das Jugendamt eingeschaltet hatte. Diese hatten nichts getan, ob sie nicht wollten oder konnten war Ran egal gewesen, sie hatten jedenfalls nichts für ihn getan. Er hatte es aushalten müssen bis zum Tag seiner Volljährigkeit – an dem er seine Sachen gepackt hatte und gegangen war. Egal wohin, er hatte nur weggewollt. Zuerst war er bei Schu untergekommen, der da schon seine eigene Wohnung gehabt hatte, und dann war er mittels eines Stipendiums nach Amerika gegangen…

Erneut wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Youjis Hände ihm sanft bedeuteten, sich zu Youji umzudrehen. Nach einigem Zögern kam Ran der Aufforderung nach, sah den Autor allerdings nicht an, als er ihm wieder zugewandt da lag. Wieder wurden seine Haare und sein Gesicht gestreichelt, ehe sich Youjis warme Hände an seine Wangen legten und seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legten, sodass er Youji ansehen musste. Grüne Augen blickten ihn bestürzt an, sorgenvoll.

„Ran… das ist nicht wahr… du bist keine Schande, für niemanden. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Darling, dieses Arschloch hatte kein Recht, solche grausamen Dinge zu sagen."

Ran wandte den Blick ab, unfähig, die Worte einfach so anzunehmen. So oft waren ihm diese grausamen Dinge gesagt worden… etwas musste an ihnen wahr sein, wenn sie immer und immer wieder ausgesprochen wurden…

Youji ließ ihn gewähren, schloss seine Arme wieder um Ran und drückte ihn an sich, streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken. Der Rotschopf atmete erleichtert aus, das schien es gewesen zu sein… Youji schien gar nicht alles haarklein wissen zu wollen… Schu hingegen hatte immer wieder nachgefragt, hatte immer alles wissen wollen… es hatte Ran so wehgetan, darüber sprechen zu müssen…

„Er… er… hat dich nicht… belästigt…? Sexuell?"

Diese Frage konnte Ran ganz klar mit einem Kopfschütteln beantworten, auch wenn er mehr als einmal gedacht hatte, dass Onkel Shiro dazu imstande gewesen wäre während seiner Wutanfälle. Doch dieser hatte immer wieder verlauten lassen, wie abartig er Homosexuelle fand. Ran konnte nur froh sein, dass sein Onkel niemals etwas von seinen eigenen Neigungen erfahren hatte… er hätte ihn unter Garantie totgeschlagen.

Er spürte, wie Youji ebenfalls aufatmete, die Arme um ihn festigten sich ein bisschen.

„Sein Glück, ich hätte ihn umgebracht, wenn er das gewagt hätte."

Ran hörte den Zorn in Youjis Stimme vibrieren, doch er war nicht gegen ihn gerichtet, weil er sich immer hatte schlagen lassen…

„Er ist dafür niemals bestraft worden, nicht?"

Wieder antwortete der Rotschopf mit einem Kopfschütteln. Da ihm die Behörden nicht geholfen hatten, war es niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen und erst recht nicht vor Gericht.

Er hörte Youji leise fluchen, doch im nächsten Moment fassten ihn sanfte Hände an den Schultern, um ihn ein wenig zurückzuschieben, damit Youji ihn ansehen konnte. Wieder sah Youji ihn sorgenvoll an, seine grünen Augen erschienen unendlich traurig.

„Ran… das tut mir so Leid… und auch für gestern tut es mir Leid, du hast an ihn gedacht, oder? Als du in der Küche zurückgewichen bist, du hast gedacht, ich wolle dich schlagen. Nicht?"

Scham stieg ihm in die Wangen, als er das hörte. Sofort wandte er den Blick ab, sah beschämt zur Seite. Ja, das stimmte… er hatte in dem Stress und der Anspannung wirklich geglaubt, Youji würde zuschlagen… einfach nur, weil er wütend geworden war… wie töricht, so zu denken…

Doch anstatt einer Beschwerde strich ihm Youji nur durchs Haar, beugte sich vor, um seine Stirn zu küssen.

„Es tut mir Leid… ich habe so eine Szene gemacht… ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was ich dir damit antue…"

Das brachte Ran dazu, aufzublicken, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte, seine Wangen immernoch heiß.

„Schon gut… es war meine Schuld… ich… hatte einfach Angst…"

Youji blickte ihn für einen Moment bestürzt an, ehe sein Blick ganz sanft wurde. Eine Hand streckte er aus, um Rans Wange zu streicheln, brach dabei nie den Augenkontakt zu Ran.

„Du musst dich nicht fürchten… ich bin nicht dein Onkel, und auch nicht Crawford… ich würde dir niemals wehtun, wie sie es getan haben. Ich würde dich nie schlagen, ich würde niemals fremdgehen… ich liebe dich doch, Darling. Ich liebe dich."

Der Rotschopf blickte Youji einige Momente lang nur an, ehe er sich mit einem leisen Schluchzer eng an seinen Geliebten schmiegte. Sein Gesicht vergrub er an der Halsbeuge des Blonden und umklammerte dessen Nacken, hielt sich krampfhaft an diesem Menschen fest, der ihm ein solches Versprechen gegeben hatte, der ihn sich so sicher fühlen ließ. Es war endlich raus… dieses lange gehütete, so schwer zu ertragende Geheimnis… er hatte das Gefühl, ein bisschen leichter zu sein als vorher, jetzt, wo er diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung mit jemandem geteilt hatte, mit einem jemand, der ihn verstand, der ihn liebte, sich um ihn sorgte. Dass Youji sich dafür interessierte, zeigte, dass er über Ran nachdachte, auch wenn sie nicht zusammen waren, und das ließ dem Rotschopf warm um sein Herz werden. Er liebte den Blonden so sehr… er gab ihm so viel und verlangte so wenig von Ran… nur dessen Vertrauen.

Warme Hände strichen ihm über den Rücken, massierten zärtlich seine Schultern, versuchten alles, um den Rotschopf zu beruhigen. Und sie hatten Erfolg, Ran entspannte sich zusehends immer mehr, lockerte schließlich auch den krampfhaften Klammergriff um Youjis Nacken. Er war sich sicher, dass Youji bleiben würde, selbst wenn er ihn nicht festhielt. Der Autor würde bei ihm bleiben, er ließ ihn nicht allein, wenn Ran ihn brauchte…

Der Jüngere lehnte sich schließlich ein bisschen zurück, bis er seinen Geliebten ansehen konnte, woraufhin er sanft angelächelt wurde. Youji hob eine Hand und strich ihm sanft unter den Augen entlang, strich ein paar Tränen fort, die Ran noch in den Augen gestanden hatten. Der Übersetzer errötete leicht, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab, sah dem Älteren in die grünen, liebevollen Augen.

„Danke… danke, Youji…"

Er wollte sich für so vieles bedanken, so viel konnte er gar nicht aufzählen… dafür, dass Youji da war, dass er ihm zuhörte, dass er ihm so viel Zuneigung gab… und noch vieles mehr. Einfach dafür, dass es Youji gab…

Der Blonde lächelte ihn intensiv an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, streichelte wieder Rans Haare.

„Gern geschehen… du kannst mir alles erzählen Ran, wenn immer dich etwas bedrückt, kannst du mit mir darüber reden… ich höre dir immer zu. Egal, was es ist."

Der Rotschopf lächelte glücklich zurück und schmiegte sich als Antwort wieder an seinen Freund, kuschelte sich eng an diesen. Er hatte sowas gar nicht verdient… Youji war wie ein Engel, der ihm gesandt worden war, um sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen. Und das machte Youji vortrefflich…

Einige Momente lagen sie nebeneinander, Youji hatte wieder angefangen, das rote Haar seines Geliebten zu streicheln, als eben der Blonde erneut die Stille brach.

„Sag mal, Ran… hast du Lust, meinen Manager kennen zu lernen? Er ist gleichzeitig mein bester Freund, und er ist mit hier in Japan, als mein Babysitter, sozusagen. Und er zumindest würde dich gerne kennen lernen. Was hältst du davon?"

Der Rotschopf blickte auf, dachte über Youjis Worte nach. Also hatte der Blonde seinem besten Freund etwas von Ran erzählt… ganz im Gegensatz zu Ran, wie dieser unwillkürlich dachte. Im Grunde hatte er nichts dagegen, Youjis besten Freund kennen zu lernen… doch… was würde passieren, wenn sich dieser beste Freund ihm gegenüber verhielt wie sich Schu Brad gegenüber verhalten hatte? Wenn er ihn nicht leiden konnte, würde er Youji dann von Ran abraten? Und wie würde Youji das beeinflussen…?

Sofort war ihm die Sache um einiges unangenehmer. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht… doch er hatte Angst davor, dass dieser ihm Youji wieder wegnahm…

Youji war Rans Zögern natürlich aufgefallen, sodass er seinen Freund besorgt anblickte und ihm leicht über die Wange streichelte.

„Ran… gefällt dir die Idee nicht? Kim ist wirklich nett, das kann ich dir versprechen."

Der Rotschopf errötete und wandte mit heißen Wangen den Blick ab, versuchte seine Zweifel in Worte zu fassen, ohne Schu Youji gegenüber erwähnen zu müssen.

„Aber wenn… er mich… nicht mag…?"

Der Blonde runzelte leicht die Stirn, ehe er mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Dann ist das sein Problem. Das ändert doch nichts… ich meine, ich liebe dich, da beeinflusst es mich herzlich wenig, was mir andere Leute sagen."

Er seufzte leise und blickte Ran dann sanft an, versuchte dessen Blick zu fangen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang, sodass der Rotschopf ihn anblickte.

„Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich nicht mögen wird. Er möchte sich vor allem davon überzeugen, dass du meine Gefühle auch erwiderst und nicht nur mit mir zusammen bist, weil ich Youji Kudou bin und viel Geld habe."

Youji schnitt eine Grimasse, als fände er diese Überprüfung reichlich überflüssig… was sie ja auch war, denn das letzte, worauf Ran aus war, war Geld… denn das allein machte nicht glücklich.

„Noch dazu… er wird dich mögen, ganz sicher. Man muss dich einfach gern haben, du bist einfach zu süß."

Jetzt hatte Youji es geschafft, Rans Gesicht konnte nun die Farbe einer reifen Tomate aufweisen… irgendwie wunderte er sich, woher sein Körper das ganze Blut nahm, um sein Gesicht so zu erhitzen… und doch, auch mit roten Wangen, so war er jetzt ein wenig beruhigt. Wenn dieser Kim wirklich nur wissen wollte, ob Ran es ernst meinte oder nicht, dann konnte er ruhig kommen… denn der Rotschopf meinte es allerdings ernst mit Youji, so ernst wie noch nie zuvor.

Den Blick immernoch abgewandt nickte Ran leicht mit dem Kopf, ehe er mit leiser Stimme sprach.

„Okay… dann kannst du ihn ja mitbringen, ich koche was… wann?"

Am besten irgendwann dann, wenn Schu nicht im Haus war… vorzugsweise also in der nächsten Woche Mittwoch, denn da übernachtete Schu bei Studienkollegen, um mit diesen zu lernen.

Youji sah ihn fragend an und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Sag du's mir, Ran. Dir muss es passen, wenn du was kochen möchtest. Wir können eigentlich fast immer."

Er grinste etwas schief bei dieser Aussage, als wäre es nicht ganz korrekt so, doch das störte Ran nicht wirklich… das mussten Youji und dieser Kim untereinander klären. Damit hatte er nichts zu tun.

„Dann Mittwoch in einer Woche… um sieben?"

„Prima, dann kann ich wieder dein Essen genießen."

Er lächelte in Rans rötliches Gesicht und küsste den Jüngeren auf die Lippen, vertiefte den Kuss nach ein paar Momenten. Der Rotschopf ging darauf ein, ließ sich in einen langen, tiefen Kuss verstricken, der erst dann endete, als plötzlich etwas auf dem Couchtisch laut zu klingeln begann, sodass Ran erschrocken zurückfuhr. Für einen Moment ratlos, was ihn da so erschreckt hatte, erkannte er das Geräusch einen Moment später und drehte sich flink um, um den lärmenden Wecker auszuschalten. Erst dann drehte er sich wieder Youji zu, welcher ihn fragend ansah.

„Was war das denn?"

Ran lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich an Youji, wollte die wenigen Minuten, die ihnen noch blieben, voll auskosten.

„Mein Wecker… den hatte ich mir gestellt, damit ich meine Besprechung nicht vergesse… und es ist jetzt halb sieben…"

Die Zeit war wieder wie im Fluge vergangen… er hatte es wieder überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät geworden war. Doch so langsam musste er sich fertig machen, denn gegen viertel nach sieben musste er aus dem Haus, damit er pünktlich um acht im Verlag war. Es war eine Besprechung, die alle Mitarbeiter betraf, einberufen von Rans Ex-Freund… den er eigentlich gar nicht sehen wollte, an einem Tag, den er eigentlich viel schöner hätte mit Youji ausklingen lassen können, doch jetzt war es nun mal so… er konnte ja schlecht einfach nicht hingehen…

Youji strich ihm durch die Haare und legte die Hand schließlich auf Rans Schulter.

„Ach ja, die hast du ja gestern erwähnt… ich hatte gar nicht gedacht, dass es schon so spät ist…"

Dann ging es dem Blonden ja wie Ran… es war erstaunlich, die Stunden schienen nur so dahin zu fließen, wenn der Autor bei ihm war… so extrem hatte er es mit Brad niemals empfunden…

Der Rotschopf sah auf und lächelte leicht, ehe er Youji leicht auf die Kippen küsste.

„Ich auch nicht…"

Der Autor strich ihm sanft über die Wange, ehe er seufzte und Ran dann in die Seite tippte.

„Hm… ich denke, ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen, sonst ist es acht und wir liegen immernoch hier."

Wie gerne Ran das tun würde… einfach gar nicht mehr aufstehen und hier mit Youji bleiben… doch es ging nicht, und das wusste er. Also seufzte er ebenfalls leicht und erhob sich schweren Herzens von der Couch. Er wollte den Blonden nicht gehen lassen… er fühlte sich so wohl in dessen Gegenwart… und morgen würden sie sich wohl nicht sehen, denn Ran würde zu arbeiten haben. Er musste ein bisschen vorankommen mit dem Buch, denn er lag ein wenig hinter seinem Zeitplan. Das musste er versuchen, morgen wieder einzuholen, notfalls auch noch am Dienstag, dann würde er den Rest der Woche über wieder mehr Zeit haben. Doch trotzdem, das hieß, dass er Youji vielleicht zwei volle Tage nicht sah…

Eine kleine, fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf wisperte ihm boshaft zu, was er denn tun würde, wenn Youji wieder zurück nach Amerika ging. Und diesen Gedanken stieß Ran abrupt wieder von sich, weigerte sich, ihn auch nur an zu denken. Er wandte sich schnell zu Youji um, welcher sich mittlerweile auch erhoben hatte, und drückte sich an diesen, versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Youji hier war, dass er ihn nicht allein lassen würde…

Und doch wusste er, dass Youji nicht für immer in Japan bleiben würde…

Youji schloss seine Arme um ihn und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Ran… alles okay?"

Er schien gespürt zu haben, dass das eben nicht nur eine Geste der Zuneigung gewesen war, sondern dass Ran sich noch aus einem anderen Grund so an Youji drückte, versuchte, an ihm Halt zu finden. Der Gedanke tat so weh… wie sollte er ohne Youji leben können…?

Wieder schob er den Gedanken beiseite und nickte zaghaft, versuchte sich zu fangen. Youji hatte so etwas nie erwähnt… er würde bleiben, er war für Ran da… ja, er würde nicht einfach wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden.

Der Ältere hielt Ran noch für einige Momente fest, gab dem Rotschopf ein bisschen Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen, ehe er sich sanft von ihm löste und ihn ansah. Ran versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, lächelte tapfer in Youjis grüne Augen, welche ihn glücklich ansahen. Er würde nicht gehen… er liebte Ran, er würde ihn nicht verlassen…

„Dann ist gut… bringst du mich noch zur Tür, Darling?"

Ran nickte und griff nach Youjis Hand, um mit diesem trotzdem Kontakt zu haben, auch wenn sie zur Tür liefen. Youji verwehrte es ihm nicht, er lief zusammen mit Ran an die Tür, wo er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte, ehe er grinste, als er seine immernoch nasse Jacke entdeckte.

„Na, die ziehe ich aber nicht an… soll ich sie mitnehmen oder kann sie hier trocknen, bis ich wiederkomme?"

Der Jüngere nickte leicht und streckte seine Hand nach der Jacke aus, um zu sehen, wie nass sie noch war.

„Sie kann ruhig hierbleiben… ich lasse sie dann trocknen und gebe sie dir mit deinen Klamotten wieder zurück, nächstes Mal."

So hatte er etwas, weswegen Youji auf jeden Fall wiederkommen musste…

Youji lächelte und zog Ran noch einmal an sich, hielt den Rotschopf fest an sich gedrückt.

„Gut, danke. Und wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Ran schmiegte sich an Youji und atmete dessen Geruch tief ein, schlang seine Arme um den Rücken seines Freundes. Er seufzte, als er die Worte aussprach, die ein Treffen für die nächsten beiden Tage wohl verhindern würden…

„Ich muss morgen lange arbeiten… und übermorgen wahrscheinlich auch, das hängt davon ab, wie ich voran komme…"

Youji streichelte ihm über den Rücken, ehe er ihn zärtlich auf den Hals küsste, dabei etwas zu überlegen schien.

„Hm… aber du hast doch sicher eine Mittagspause, oder? Dann könnten wir uns da sehen, wenn du möchtest. Du müsstest mir nur sagen, wo der Verlag ist."

Der Rotschopf stockte einen Moment, ein wenig überrumpelt. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht… ja, natürlich hatte er eine Mittagspause… er lächelte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Youji dann extra seinetwegen, wegen eineinhalb Stunden, zu ihm kommen würde… das ließ ihn sich wieder besser fühlen, er war Youji wichtig…

„Meine Mittagspause ist von halb eins bis zwei, und ich würde mich freuen, sie mit dir zu verbringen…"

Er nannte seinem Freund schnell die Straße, plötzlich wieder um einiges besser gelaunt. Er würde seinen Freund morgen wieder sehen, und nicht erst in einer Viertelwoche… Das klang schon um einiges besser in seinen Ohren. So konnte er Fortschritte mit der Übersetzung machen, ohne dass dabei seine Treffen mit Youji komplett würden ausfallen müssen.

Youji lachte leise und küsste ihn noch einmal auf den Hals, ehe er Ran spielerisch ins Ohr blies, woraufhin der Rotschopf wohlig erschauerte.

„Okay, dann bin ich morgen um halb eins dort."

Noch ein letztes Mal küsste er den blassen Hals seines Freundes, ehe er sich von diesem löste und ihn anlächelte.

„Mach's gut, Darling, und schlaf gut."

Ran erwiderte das Lächeln und strich sich ein paar rote Strähnen aus dem Gesicht um sie sich hinter sein Ohr zu kämmen.

„Du auch…"

Youji streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm über die Wange, bevor er Ran auf die Lippen küsste und sich schließlich von ihm löste.

„Bis morgen, Ran."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Haustür und trat auf den Flur hinaus, wo er sich noch einmal zu Ran umdrehte, der nun im Türrahmen stand.

„Bis morgen… ai shiteru, Youji…"

Das Lächeln auf den Zügen des Blonden intensivierte und er hob die Hand, um Ran zuzuwinken.

„Ich dich auch, Ran."

Damit drehte er sich schließlich um und verschwand einen Moment später im Treppenhaus, woraufhin Ran seufzte und zurück in seine Wohnung ging, die Tür hinter sich schloss. Für einen Moment lehnte er sich an die Tür, fühlte sich auf der einen Seite unheimlich glücklich, auf der anderen jedoch allein gelassen… er schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich von der Tür ab, um in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers zu gehen. Er würde ihn morgen wieder sehen… nur dieses Meeting, eine einsame Nacht und ein arbeitsreicher Vormittag trennten ihn noch von Youji… und das würde wohl zu schaffen sein…

Ran machte sich schnell fertig, aß noch eine Kleinigkeit, ehe er schließlich zehn nach sieben seine Wohnung verließ, wieder warm eingepackt. Er hatte einen anderen Mantel genommen, da der andere noch klatschnass war… dieser war zwar nicht so warm, aber zumindest trocken… er schloss seine Wohnungstür ab und wandte sich schließlich in Richtung Treppenhaus, welches ob der Dunkelheit draußen schon hell erleuchtet war.

Kaum hatte er zwei Treppenabsätze hinter sich gebracht, hörte er noch andere Leute im Treppenhaus rauf oder runter gehen, und einen Moment später standen ihm plötzlich Omi und Schuldig gegenüber. Für einen Moment konnte er sich nur selbst dazu beglückwünschen, einen Schal umgebunden zu haben, doch dann lächelte er seine beiden Freunde an, welche die Geste erwiderten.

„Hi, Ran. Na, wohin noch so spät?"

Der Rotschopf hob unwillkürlich seine Hände, um an seinem Schal herumzuzupfen, als er Schuldigs Blick auf sich spürte, versuchte dabei so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken.

„Ich habe noch so ein Meeting… deshalb muss ich auch gleich los. Wie war das Museum?"

Auf Omis Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und auch Schu schien mit dem Ablauf des Tages zufrieden gewesen zu sein.

„Boah, es war echt total interessant. Die ganze Geschichte des Computers von Anfang bis jetzt, neue Sachen und alles! Die hatten auch gerade so ne Art Messe da, die noch mal den neusten Schnickschnack gezeigt haben, wir hatten echt Glück, denn die war heute den letzten Tag da."

Ran lächelte, man merkte es Omi schon an, dass er noch wesentlich jünger war als Schu oder Ran. Der Junge war siebzehn und lebte oben mit Schu zusammen, damit die Miete für beide billiger war. Omis Eltern lebten auf dem Land und der Junge hatte unbedingt in Tokyo zur Schule gehen wollen, um später bessere Chancen zu haben. Die Eltern zahlten ihm seinen Anteil an der Wohnung und Omi und Schu waren froh, dass sie so weniger Miete bezahlen mussten. Außerdem fanden sie es prima, noch Gesellschaft zu haben und so nicht allein leben zu müssen… was Ran nicht verstehen konnte. Er mochte Omi und Schu noch um einiges mehr, doch mit ihm zusammenleben… das war eine andere Sache. Das hatte er einmal mitgemacht und wollte es lieber nicht noch einmal erleben… eine eigene Wohnung war Ran wichtig, er war einfach nicht der Typ, um in einer WG zu leben. Zumindest nicht mit einem Freund… mit einem Partner zog er das Zusammenleben eindeutig vor…

Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seine beiden Freunde und ließ seinen Blick zu Schu schweifen, welcher ihn gerade ansprach.

„Und was hast du den ganzen Tag lang gemacht, Ran?"

Der Rotschopf versuchte die aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verhindern, doch er war sich nicht so sicher, ob es ihm wirklich gelang.

„Och… nicht viel. Ich habe gearbeitet, gelesen, ferngesehen… ich brauchte einmal mal nen Tag Ruhe…"

Eine lahme Antwort, und er wusste es. Doch er konnte Schu immernoch nicht sagen, was er wirklich gemacht hatte… etwas in ihm strebte sich immernoch dagegen, und etwas anderes litt darunter. Eigentlich wollte er Schu alles sagen, wollte ihm von seinem Glück erzählen, ihm sagen, warum er jetzt wieder okay war… doch er konnte nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, dass sich alles wiederholen würde… er wollte Youji nicht verlieren, auf keinen Fall. Lieber verschwieg er Schu seinen neuen Freund… es würde ja nicht für immer so sein…

Der Deutsche nickte und blickte sich kurz im Treppenhaus um, ehe seine grünen Augen wieder Ran fixierten.

„Sag mal, wann kommst du wieder von deinem Meeting?"

Der Rotschopf überlegte einen Moment, überschlug die Zeit, ehe er Schu eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich gegen zehn wieder da bin. Wieso?"

Sein Freund lächelte und machte dann eine wage Handbewegung.

„Ich dachte nur, ich könnte noch kurz vorbeikommen nachher. Oder wird dir das zu spät?"

Ran schüttelte sofort den Kopf, lächelte seinen besten Freund an.

„Nein, das ist okay. Ich würde mich freuen."

Er sah Schu sehr selten in letzter Zeit… das war zwar gut für ihn, so konnte er viel Zeit mit Youji verbringen, ohne dass es Schu auffallen konnte, doch andererseits vermisste er Schu schon… er wollte Schu schon wieder öfters sehen, auch wenn sie beide recht beschäftigt waren…

Sich plötzlich bewusst werdend, dass er hier nun schon mehrere Minuten stehen musste, sah Ran erschrocken auf die Uhr, um festzustellen, dass er sich nun beeilen musste, wenn er die U-Bahn, die er nehmen wollte, noch zu kriegen hoffte.

„Mist, ich muss weg, die U-Bahn fährt gleich. Bis dann, Omi, und bis später, Schu!"

Mit diesen hastig gesprochenen Worten lächelte Ran den beiden noch einmal zu, ehe er den Abstieg der Treppen wieder auf sich nahm, um wenige Minuten später unten in die kalte Abendluft zu tauchen. Hoffentlich bekam er die Bahn noch, denn sonst würde er wieder zusammengestaucht werden, warum er zu spät kam…

Mit einem Seufzen hastete Ran durch die Straßen, immer in Richtung U-Bahn-Station.

Kim zog sich einen Pullover über den Kopf und warf seinem Spiegelbild noch einen kurzen, selbstbewussten Blick zu, ehe er sein Badezimmer verließ und durch das Schlafzimmer auf sein Wohnzimmer zusteuerte. Hach, die heiße Dusche hatte gut getan… bei dem Wetter draußen hatte er es nicht gewagt, auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Hotel zu setzen, hatte sich aber so innerhalb des Gebäudes bestens amüsiert. Er war im Hallenbad und im Fitness-Raum gewesen, hatte dort einige nette Leute getroffen, sodass er sich nicht gelangweilt hatte. Und jetzt wartete er darauf, dass Youji wieder nach Hause kam…

Aber offensichtlich musste er nicht mehr warten, denn das erste, das ihm auffiel, als er sein Wohnzimmer betrat, war der blonde Schopf, der über die Lehne seines Sofas gut zu sehen war. Und als seine nackten Füße schließlich vom Teppichboden auf das Parkett wechselten, schien ihn Youji auch zu bemerken und drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Kim lächelte seinem Freund zu und ging um das Sofa herum, um sich neben seinem besten Freund auf das bequeme Möbelstück fallen zu lassen.

„Hi Youji! Na, wie wars?"

Eigentlich konnte er sich die Frage sparen, denn der glückliche Ausdruck auf dem attraktiven Gesicht sprach schon Bände… doch Kim konnte zu seiner leichten Überraschung verfolgen, wie sich die Miene seines Gegenübers langsam in eine recht finstere verwandelte, während der Autor sprach. 

„Schön… und aufschlussreich."

Der Braunhaarige runzelte die Stirn und sah Youji fragend an, welcher sich eines der Kissen schnappte und dieses locker umarmte.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Der Blonde blickte ihn an und seufzte, ehe er die Beine übereinander schlug. Dann jedoch nahm sein Gesicht einen harten Zug an, den Kim so gar nicht mochte…

„Ich hab ihn gefragt, wo er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern aufgenommen wurde… und er hat es mir erzählt. Du hattest Recht, Kim, es war sein Adoptivvater, sein Onkel, der ihn misshandelt hat…"

Der Braunhaarige hörte den unterdrückt wütenden Unterton in der Stimme seines Freundes, was er nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Es machte sogar ihn wütend, so etwas zu hören, wie musste es da erst Youji gehen? Immerhin ging es um die Person, die er liebte… es musste wehtun, zu wissen, dass diese schon sowas hatte durchleben müssen.

Kim verkreuzte seine Beine unter sich und blickte Youji an, wessen Augen gerade die Couchtischlampe aufspießten, obwohl die Lampe doch gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte…

„Arschloch… es muss schlimm gewesen sein, wenn es Ran immernoch so belastet…"

Von dem, was Youji ihm gestern über Rans Reaktionen erzählt hatte, waren die Erlebnisse noch mehr als präsent in Rans Gedanken…

„Aber er hat ihn nicht vergewaltigt… das hat er auch gesagt. Sein Glück, ich würde diesen Bastard aufspüren und ihm eigenhängig seine Eier abreißen, ich schwör's dir. Das täte ich ohnehin gerne…"

Kim blinzelte einen Moment ob der für Youji recht untypischen Ausdrucksweise, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Solchen Irren geschähe es wirklich gerecht, da stimmte der Braunhaarige komplett mit Youji überein. Nur auf dumme Gedanken durfte Youji nicht kommen… es würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, es würde nur Staub aufwirbeln… und das wäre weder für Youji noch für Ran gut. Er bezweifelte, dass der Rotschopf das alles noch einmal durchleben wollte… und das würde er müssen, durch die Presse, wenn die Wind von der ganzen Sache zwischen Youji und Ran bekämen.

„Ich würde dir sogar dabei helfen, Youji. Solche Menschen gehören weggesperrt… aber hey, versprich mir, dass du keinen Unsinn anstellst… ich würde dich nicht gerne unter Beobachtung stellen, weißt du?"

Bei Youji konnte man nie wissen, wenn es um Leute ging, die er liebte… und Kim war lieber vorsichtig, er würde Youji nichts tun lassen, was er für sein ganzes Leben nur bereuen würde.

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn, ehe er bestimmt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich versprech's dir. Einmal würde ich mir nicht die Hände mit so jemandem schmutzig machen, zweitens ist er die Zeit nicht wert und drittens würde ich mir jede Chance verbauen, mit Ran zusammen sein zu können."

Gut, dass Youji so einsichtig war… dieser Ran musste etwas besonderes sein, wenn Youji sogar weiterhin logisch dachte, um seine Beziehung mit dem Japaner zu beschützen…

Speaking of which, da fiel ihm gerade etwas ein, womit er Youji schon länger in den Ohren lag.

„Gut, dass du so vernünftig bist. Aber jetzt mal was anderes: Wann stellst du ihn mir vor?"

Er wollte diesen jungen Mann kennen lernen… um zu sehen, was für ein Mensch er wirklich war und nicht immer durch Youjis rosarote Brille beleuchtet. Das war wichtig für ihn… er wollte wissen, ob dieser Ran Youjis Zeit und Liebe auch wirklich wert war… oder ob der Amerikaner mal das Thema Rückreise ansprechen sollte. Denn das war auch etwas, das so langsam mal geklärt werden musste… doch nicht jetzt, Youjis Laune war auch jetzt schon nicht die beste…

Jedoch hellte sich seine Miene ein bisschen auf, als er die Frage vernahm, denn er setzte sich ein bisschen auf und grinste Kim an.

„Mittwoch in einer Woche sind wir beide um sieben bei ihm zu Hause zum Essen eingeladen. Freu dich, er kocht wirklich gut…"

Das überraschte Kim ein wenig, wenn er ehrlich war… einmal hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Youji seine Errungenschaft jetzt schon mit ihm teilen würde, und zum zweiten hatte er gedacht, dass vielleicht Ran Kim nicht kennen lernen wollte, warum auch immer. Doch das schien unbegründet zu sein…

Der Braunhaarige lächelte und nickte dann, ehe er seine Beine wieder ausstreckte.

„Geht klar, um sieben. Dann lerne ich ihn endlich kennen."

Youji blickte ihn an, bevor er seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich sag's dir, sei bloß nett zu ihm. Er ist schüchtern und so leicht zu verletzen… ich möchte, dass ihr miteinander auskommt. Wenn du ihn nur kennen lernen willst, um ihn zu vergraulen, dann bleibst du zu Hause. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken, ich lasse mir das nicht kaputtmachen, okay?"

Kim sah ihm gleichauf in die Augen, wandte seinen Blick nicht ab und blinzelte nicht einmal, während er sprach.

„Hör auf damit, Youji. Ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu verletzen, okay? Ich möchte wissen, was das für ein Mensch ist, und nichts weiter."

So wenig er es auch begrüßte, dass Youji hier in Japan eine feste Beziehung hatte, kaputtmachen wollte er Youji nichts. Der Blonde hatte am Ende der letzten Beziehung so gelitten…

Der Blonde sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, ehe sich sein harter Ausdruck in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

„Gut… tut mir Leid, aber ich möchte einfach nicht, dass ihm wieder wehgetan wird."

Kim zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Youji dabei zu, wie sich dieser vom Sofa erhob.

„Schon gut…"

Der Blonde lächelte ihm erneut zu, ehe er in Richtung Tür zu seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten deutete.

„Okay… ich denke, ich gehe dann mal rüber. Bis dann, Kim."

Nachdem der Angesprochene den Gruß erwidert hatte, winkte Youji seinem Manager noch einmal zu, bevor er in seinem Wohnzimmer verschwand und Kim in dem seinen zurückließ. Der Braunhaarige atmete hörbar aus und ließ sich dann auf sein Sofa sinken. Hoffentlich mochte er Ran nicht… denn dann würde es ihm leichter fallen, zu Youji zu sagen, dass sie nicht ewig hier in Japan würden bleiben können…

Er drückte mit einem schlanken Finger auf die Türklingel, ehe er abwartete, bis der Bewohner der Wohnung ihm öffnete. Worauf er nicht lange warten musste, denn da Ran ihn erwartete, zog dieser schon nach wenigen Momenten die Türe auf und ließ Schu mit einem Lächeln eintreten. Der Ältere erwiderte das Lächeln seines besten Freundes und wartete auf Ran, bis dieser die Tür geschlossen hatte. Er beobachtete die zierliche Gestalt bei ihren Bewegungen, stellte zufrieden fest, dass Ran sich wieder so entspannt und geschmeidig bewegte, wie er es getan hatte, als aus seiner Sicht mit Brad noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war. Es schien, als habe sich der Übersetzer wirklich wieder erholt… und das freute Schu. Es hatte ihm wehgetan, seinen Freund so am Boden zu sehen. Zwar wusste er immernoch nicht ganz genau, was Ran wieder aufgebaut hatte, doch er schob es einfach auf die Zeit… immerhin war es nun doch schon einige Zeit her. Zwar befriedigte ihn diese Erklärung nicht richtig, doch im Moment wollte er seinen Freund nicht fragen, was es war. Er wollte ihn nicht drängen, wenn er etwas erzählen wollte, dann würde Ran das tun, früher oder später.

Der Übersetzer wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte ihn an, zeigte dieses hübsche Lächeln, das Schu so lange auf seinen sinnlichen Lippen vermisst hatte. Ja, das stand Ran am besten… Der Deutsche sah seinen Freund am liebsten mit diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen, Ran wirkte dann immer glücklich…

Der Ältere blickte Ran kurz an und wandte sich dann in Richtung der Küche des Übersetzers, woraufhin sie zusammen in den warmen, gemütlichen Raum liefen.

„Na, wie war dein Meeting?"

Der kleinere Rotschopf verrollte leicht die Augen, während er an Schu vorbeilief, um Wasser für ihren Cappuccino aufzusetzen.

„Eher überflüssig als nötig… wir wurden nur über den Stand unserer Arbeit befragt und es wurden ein paar organisatorische Dinge geklärt. Wir haben einen neuen Mitarbeiter, der wurde uns vorgestellt… und dem wurde gleich eindrucksvoll gezeigt, wie sauer Crawford-san werden kann, wenn jemand mit seiner Arbeit zurückhängt…"

Ran wandte den Kopf und warf Schu einen schelmischen Blick zu, welchen der Rotschopf angenehm überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Damit ich nicht auch noch angefahren werde, habe ich ein bisschen an dem Stand meiner Arbeit gefeilt… um nicht zu sagen, ihn um ein paar Kapitel verschoben…"

Der Student grinste und lächelte dann Rans Rücken an, als dieser die Cappuccino-Packung in seinem Vorratsschrank suchte. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Ran ohne zu stocken von diesem Arschloch von Amerikaner gesprochen hatte, und er schien nicht länger so schrecklich eingeschüchtert zu sein. Er präsentierte sich Schu so, als ob ihn die Gegenwart seines Ex-Freundes nicht mehr weiter kümmerte… es war gut so. Ran schien die Sache wirklich zu überwinden… auch wenn Schu ahnte, dass es im Inneren des Rotschopfes noch etwas anders aussah. Er hatte über die letzten Wochen nicht viel Zeit für Ran gehabt, wofür er ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen hatte, doch jetzt, da er sah, dass es Ran schon wieder besser zu gehen schien, fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so mies. Und in nächster Zeit würde ihm die Uni wieder etwas mehr Raum lassen, denn die Zwischenprüfungen waren bald geschrieben und dann hielt es sich wieder in Grenzen mit dem Arbeiten. Er hoffte, dann wieder mehr Zeit mit Ran verbringen zu können, um richtig auf diesen eingehen zu können. Denn er wollte wissen, was Ran wirklich dachte… was in ihm vorging.

Der Übersetzer hatte den Cappuccino, Sorte Schokolade, weil Schu diesen am liebsten trank, inzwischen gefunden und zwei Tassen aus dem Geschirrschrank geholt, womit er nun zum Tisch hinüberkam und alles abstellte, eine Tasse zu Schu schob, ehe er sich auf den Platz dem des Deutschen schräg gegenüber fallen ließ. Ja, seine Bewegungen waren wieder schwungvoll und sicher… so, wie es Schu am besten gefiel.

„Liegst du denn weit zurück in deiner Arbeit?"

Ran schüttelte den Kopf und zupfte ein bisschen am hohen Kragen seines Rollkragenpullovers herum.

„Nein… ich war nur ein bisschen… faul in den letzten Tagen. Ich hätte schon ein, zwei Kapitel weiter sein können."

Schu kam nicht umhin für sich zu bemerken, dass Ran einmal das Weinrot seines Pullovers sehr gut stand, aber er trotzdem seinen schlanken Hals nicht hätte verstecken müssen… der Deutsche sah gerne zu, wie die roten Haarsträhnen immer wieder über die helle, verführerisch weiche Haut strichen. Wahrscheinlich tat Ran es unbewusst, doch er bewegte sich oftmals so, dass seine Haare immer wieder seine Haut streiften, ein langsames Wiegen seines Kopfes… und Schu mochte den Effekt. Kräftiges Rot auf der blassen Haut, die beiden langen Strähnen, wie sie hin und her schwangen, wenn Ran den Kopf bewegte…

Er beobachtete Ran oftmals sehr genau, unauffällig, aber doch gründlich. Er kannte viele von Rans Angewohnheiten, zum Beispiel auch, dass er sich, wenn er nachdachte, immer wieder ein paar Haarsträhnen um den rechten Zeigefinger drehte, sein Ellenbogen aufgestützt und seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite gelegt. Oder dass er sich beim Fernsehen schauen am liebsten in die linke Ecke seines Sofas kauerte und es sich dort gemütlich machte, meistens mit einer Wolldecke um sich herum. Oder dass er, wenn das Telefon klingelte, es mindestens dreimal klingeln ließ, bevor er ranging, oder dass er oft auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl kniete anstatt darauf zu sitzen. Das und noch einiges mehr fiel Schu so auf…

Ran setzte gerade an, etwas zu sagen, als das leise Klicken des Wasserkochers ertönte, um anzuzeigen, dass das Wasser nun heiß war. Er lächelte leicht und stand auf, stellte die Frage, während er zum Wasserkocher hinüberging das das Behältnis zum Tisch hinübertrug.

„Und wie steht's bei dir so? Wohl immernoch so viel Arbeit?"

Schu streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl und sah Ran dabei zu, wie er begann für sie beide jeweils eine Tasse Cappuccino anzurühren.

„Ja… im Moment noch. Aber die letzten Prüfungen werden innerhalb der nächsten zehn Tage geschrieben und dann ist Schluss… endlich, ich kann die Ferien gut gebrauchen."

Dann war schon bald Weihnachten… welches sie, zu Schus großem Ärger, nicht zusammen verbringen würden. Früher hatten sie Weihnachten oftmals zusammen gefeiert, Schu hatte Ran zu seinen Eltern mitgenommen, wo der Jüngere immer willkommen war… nur würden sie dieses Jahr alle Weihnachten in Deutschland verbringen, bei Verwandten, und bis nach Neujahr dort bleiben… und da konnte Ran nicht mit. Der Rotschopf wusste das bereits und hatte Schu tapfer versichert, dass ihm das nichts ausmachen würde… doch das glaubte Schu ihm nicht. Er wusste, dass Ran an solchen Tagen nicht gerne allein war, und deshalb hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen… doch er konnte es nicht ändern, der Besuch in Deutschland stand schon seit Ewigkeiten fest, das konnte er nicht in letzter Minute noch alles umschmeißen… und schon gar nicht wegen nur eines Freundes… denn das war Ran in den Augen aller anderen für Schu… bloß ein Freund.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen… aber du hast dich ja gut vorbereitet, also kriegst du auch deine Noten und du wirst zufrieden sein, so viel Zeit darin investiert zu haben. Was ist eigentlich aus dieser Rikuko geworden, hm? Mit der hast du doch so viel gelernt?"

Und das sah auch Ran in ihm… nur einen Freund… das merkte Schu immer wieder. Ran sprach ihn einfach so, mit neugieriger Stimme auf das Mädchen an, mit dem Schu so viel Zeit vor den Büchern verbracht hatte… nein, Ran fühlte einfach nicht für Schu so wie dieser es tat. Und deshalb hatte Schu auch noch nie seine Gefühle für Ran offen deklariert, selbst dann, als Ran nicht in einer Beziehung gewesen war… er fand einfach keinen Zeitpunkt, der ihm passend erschien, und wahrscheinlich würde es diesen auch nicht geben. Es konnte keinen guten Zeitpunkt geben, solange Schu wusste, dass Ran seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte…

Er zauberte mit Leichtigkeit ein falsches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, so viele Jahre der versteckten Liebe zu Ran hatten ihn zu einem Meister darin gemacht, und winkte ab.

„Ach, die ist dich gar nicht mein Typ, Ran. Lernen kann man gut mit ihr, aber das ist auch schon alles."

Nein, sie war zu selbstbewusst, vorlaut, sicher, offen und weiblich für Schus Geschmack… außerdem hatte sie zu wenig rote Haare, ihre Haut war zu dunkel und ihre Augen nicht violett genug…

„Danke, Ran."

Er lächelte seinem Freund zu, als dieser ihm seinen Cappuccino hinschob und nahm die Tasse mit dem dampfenden, braunen Getränk entgegen. Der Jüngere zog seine eigene Tasse auch zu sich und nahm sie in seine schmalen Hände, um in die Tasse zu pusten.

„Hm… Schade."

Nein, gar nicht Schade… hätte Schu auch noch eine Beziehung hätte er endgültig keine Zeit mehr für Ran… es sei denn, Ran wäre seine Beziehung… aber das passierte ja leider nicht… Schu hatte seit dem Punkt, an dem er sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte, keinen festen Freund oder Freundin mehr gehabt. Das war Ran natürlich auch schon aufgefallen… und deshalb erkundigte er sich oftmals mit hoffnungsvoller Neugierde darüber, wenn er merkte, dass Schu besonders viel Zeit mit jemandem verbrachte. Wie sehr das sein Desinteresse an einer Partnerschaft mit Schu bekundete… er hatte gar keine Ahnung, wie viele Stiche das Schu versetzte… er hasste seine Situation ganz entschieden… und er konnte doch nichts daran ändern, aus Angst, sich Ran zu vergraulen…

Innerlich missmutig und äußerlich gelassen versuchte er ebenfalls seinen Cappuccino ein wenig abzukühlen, wodurch eine kurze Zeit der Stille zwischen ihnen entstand, die schließlich von Ran beendet wurde.

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile weiter, über dies und das, auch über Weihnachten, das nun bald vor der Tür stehen würde. Zu Schus Verdruss schien Ran den Festtagen relativ gelassen entgegen zu sehen… nicht, dass er Ran das nicht gegönnt hätte, aber… er hatte schon gedacht, dass Ran zumindest traurig sein würde, dass Schu dieses Jahr nicht bei ihm würde sein können… doch stattdessen schien ihn das nicht so richtig zu stören. Er bekundete zwar, dass es schade war, nicht mit Schu feiern zu können, aber im nächsten Moment überlegte er schon, was er sich kochen würde… ein bisschen merkte man es ihm schon an, dass Schu ihm fehlen würde, aber eben nicht so sehr, wie der Deutsche es gerne gesehen hätte. Ach Ran… wenn der zierliche Japaner nur wüsste, was er Schu damit antat…

Eine gute Dreiviertelstunde später beschloss Schu schließlich, sich in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzuziehen und Ran schlafen zu lassen. Der Jüngere hatte ja morgen zu arbeiten und sollte nicht seinetwegen zu wenig Schlaf bekommen, um morgen fit zu sein. Also bedankte er sich bei seinem besten Freund für den Cappuccino, wurde dafür mit seinem Lächeln bedacht und bis zur Wohnungstür begleitet. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal zu Ran um, welcher lächelnd mit einer schmalen Schulter an die Wand gelehnt dort stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ran… er war einfach wunderschön. Alles an ihm faszinierte Schu, vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen, er liebte ihn einfach… und doch konnte er diese Gefühle nicht zeigen. Der Rotschopf war tief verletzt worden… Schu konnte nicht einfach mit so einem Hammer kommen, wo Ran sich gerade erst wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Nein, er musste dem Rotschopf ein enger Freund bleiben… denn so konnte er für diesen geliebten Menschen da sein, ohne ihn damit unter Druck zu setzen. Dann das täte er, würde er Ran seine Gefühle für ihn gestehen.

Nein… es war okay so, wie es war. Schu würde warten… bis Ran bereit war, seine Gefühle anzunehmen. Bis dahin… war der Deutsche glücklich, in der Nähe des Jüngeren sein zu dürfen… und es freute ihn, dass Ran sich wieder besser fühlte. Denn das war die Hauptsache: Ran sollte glücklich sein, ansonsten war Schu es auch nicht.

Er lächelte sanft und trat noch einmal einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu, um die Arme um ihn zu legen und ihn an sich zu drücken. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in den weichen, roten Haaren, schloss zufrieden die Augen, als sich Rans Arme lösten und sich stattdessen um seine Hüfte legten.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Ran…"

Der Jüngere schmiegte sich an ihn, das spürte Schu genau, und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des Größeren.

„Danke Schu… danke für alles…"

Nur schwerlich konnte sich Schu davon abhalten, die duftenden Haare zu küssen… oder nicht noch weiter zu gehen. Am liebsten hätte er Ran tief und zärtlich geküsst, ihn gestreichelt… ins Schlafzimmer –

Er löste sich von Ran, bemüht, es nicht abrupt oder erschrocken wirken zu lassen, um den Jüngeren nicht zu verwirren. Gekonnt gespielt lächelte er, alle Gedanken, die Ran und ein Bett involvierten, brutal in eine Ecke seines Verstandes verbannend. Das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen… das war nur noch mehr Salz in der Wunde…

„Gute Nacht, Ran. Bis bald."

Der Rotschopf lächelte, schien nichts von Schus schwerlich im Inneren gehaltener Unruhe bemerkt zu haben.

„Schlaf gut… viel Glück bei deinen Prüfungen."

Schu lächelte ebenfalls, ehe er die Tür öffnete und die Wohnung verließ, sich draußen noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ich lasse dich wissen, wie es gelaufen ist, okay? Und arbeite schön fleißig, lass dich von diesem Arschgesicht nicht unterkriegen."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er, wie sich Rans Miene nicht änderte, als er Crawford ansprach. Er hatte sich erholt… aber das hieß auch, dass er nicht mehr Schus konstante Unterstützung brauchte… und das hieß loslassen, so schwer Schu das fiel.

„Sicher nicht…"

Schu nickte, Ran immernoch anlächelnd, ehe er noch einmal zum Gruß die Hand hob und sich schließlich auf den Weg nach oben machte, um in seine eigenen vier Wände zurückzukehren. Leise seufzte er, als er oben angekommen war. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch alles verstecken konnte… doch er musste, das war für alle Beteiligten besser, und das wusste er. Doch es war so schwer, seine Liebe zu unterdrücken…

Erneut seufzte er, als er sein Apartment betrat. Egal jetzt… es hieß nun erst einmal diese Prüfungen schaffen. Und das würde er, denn mit einer ordentlichen Ausbildung würde er auch einen ordentlichen Job bekommen… und wer wusste schon, was das Schicksal noch vorgesehen hatte… sollte er eine Chance bekommen, es mit Ran zu versuchen, sollte er zumindest gut für den Jüngeren sorgen können…

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	9. Chapter 9

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_ Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Ran x Youji (im Moment…)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: Brad – Bastardisation, lime, dark, romance

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (ärks wie kitschig… Summaries suck… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…) 

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! knuddels

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben. 

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. Enough Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story! 

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine 

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

--  

Einige friedliche, harmonische Tage verstrichen, in denen sich Ran und Youji häufig trafen. Für den Rotschopf wurde es immer natürlicher, Youji um sich zu haben und immer unerträglicher, ihn abends gehen zu lassen… und doch wagte er nicht, seinen Freund zu fragen, ob dieser nicht über Nacht bleiben wollte. Zu groß war seine Angst, damit etwas zu zerstören oder zu übereilen, je nach dem, was dann passieren würde… dafür war ihm Youji zu wichtig. Er musste selbst den Kopf schütteln, wenn er betrachtete, wie kurz die Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft erst war… und wie sehr er sich in Youji verliebt hatte. Sie waren noch nicht lange zusammen, und doch meinte er für den Blonden wesentlich mehr zu fühlen als für Brad, selbst am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, als der Amerikaner sich noch für ihn interessiert hatte. Er wollte einfach nichts falsch machen… nichts sollte sein Glück gefährden, nicht dieses Mal… er würde kämpfen, damit das funktionierte zwischen ihnen beiden… und bis jetzt lief es recht gut. Sie verstanden sich gut… eigentlich gingen ihnen die Gesprächsthemen nicht aus, und selbst wenn sich mal einige Momente der Stille über sie legen sollte, so waren es keine Drückenden, Unangenehmen.

Natürlich blieb es nicht aus, dass ihre Beziehung auch im körperlichen Aspekt intensiver wurde. Doch keineswegs rasant, sie ließen sich Zeit… oder besser, Youji gab Ran die Zeit, die dieser dringend brauchte, um sich an alles zu gewöhnen und es zu genießen. Niemals ging er unangenehm zu weit, er schien zu spüren, wann er an seine Grenzen stieß. Er erwies sich auch in dieser Beziehung als umsichtiger Charakter, liebevoll, keineswegs forsch oder verlangend. Youji schien warten zu können, und es auch zu wollen, bis Ran von selbst seine Zustimmung gab, ohne ihn vorher zu drängen. Das schätzte Ran an ihm, er wurde wie besonders wertvoll behandelt, wie etwas Besonderes, das es glücklich zu machen und zu achten galt. Und auch dafür liebte er Youji, weil er ihn als gleichwertigen Menschen betrachtete und nicht als simples Lustobjekt.

Und trotzdem stahl sich mehr als einmal der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er sich Youji hingab und mit diesem schlief. Wie würde es sein…? Wie mit Brad? Anders? Vom Gefühl her anders? Von der Technik her anders…?

Spätestens hier begann er den Kopf zu schütteln und sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. Er würde es schon noch früh genug erfahren… nicht an diesem Tag, und auch nicht am nächsten, irgendwann… wenn sie dazu bereit waren.

Nur eine Sache lag ihm ein bisschen unangenehm schwer im Magen… und das war das Treffen mit Youjis Manager und bestem Freund Kim. Ja, er hatte zugesagt… doch jeden Tag, an dem das gemeinsame Abendessen näher rückte, wünschte er sich mehr, er hätte niemals zugestimmt. Was, wenn der Abend eine Katastrophe werden würde…? Wenn Kim ihn nicht ausstehen konnte oder ähnliches…? Er mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken… er hatte Angst auf ganzer Linie zu versagen… nicht gut genug für Youji zu sein und ihn zu blamieren. Und das machte ihm ungemein zu schaffen, sodass er den ganzen Mittwoch lang nichts essen konnte vor Aufregung… er hatte schon regelrechte Bauchschmerzen. Youji hatte ihm mehr als einmal gesagt, er solle sich einfach wie sonst auch verhalten, doch das war schwer in der Gegenwart eines völlig fremden Menschen, dem man sich beweisen musste… hoffentlich ging das gut, dachte er sich, als es am Abend schließlich an der Tür klingelte.

„Und benimm dich, klar? Sei nett."

Kim rollte die Augen und blickte Youji finster an. Was hielt der denn von ihm? Immerhin war es er selbst gewesen, der dieses Treffen forciert hatte… wieso sollte er da unfreundlich sein?

Drauf und dran, Youji genau das noch einmal mehr zu sagen, wurde er unterbrochen, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde, an der Youji soeben geklingelt hatte. Kim wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Youji ab und dem Bewohner der Wohnung im 13. Stock dieses Hauses zu – um diesen erst einmal entgeistert anzustarren. Boah… wow. Youji hatte ja schon einiges erzählt… aber so hatte er sich Ran nicht vorgestellt. Er kannte ja Youjis Art, alles, was er toll fand, durch eine äußerst pinke Sonnenbrille zu betrachten… doch hier hatte er wirklich nicht übertrieben. Der Mann war hübsch, das konnte Kim nicht bestreiten, obwohl er noch nicht einmal auf Kerle stand. Exotisch, aber geradezu schön. Er war schlank, hatte wirklich flammend rotes Haar, violett funkelnde Augen und blasse, fast schon weiße Haut. Auf der der ein oder andere, dunkle Fleck in der Halsregion natürlich besonders auffiel…

Mit diesem Gedanken schnappten seine Gedanken wieder zurück in seine jetzige Situation, in der er den schlanken Rotschopf immernoch wie ein Auto angaffte. Wissend, dass der zierliche Japaner das nicht sonderlich toll fand, bemühte er sich, seine Überraschung zu verstecken und Youjis Schätzchen anzulächeln. Dieses erwiderte die Geste etwas scheu, ehe er zwei Schritte in seine Wohnung zurücktrat und die beiden Amerikaner dazu aufforderte, ihm zu folgen.

„Hi… please, come in…"

Oh… noch etwas, das Kim überraschte. Erst einmal sprach der Rotschopf wie selbstverständlich Englisch – Youji hatte ihm wohl gesagt, dass Kim der japanischen Sprache noch nicht so ganz Herr war – und dann auch noch ziemlich akzentfrei… wow, das war für einen Japaner ungewöhnlich… aber gut, er hatte auch ein ganzes Jahr in den Staaten verbracht. 

Youji kam der Bitte sofort nach und folgte seinem Freund, schloss ihn sanft in die Arme, als er den Weg in die Wohnung für Kim geräumt hatte. Der Blonde überreichte seinem Freund den Strauß Blumen, den er vorhin auf dem Weg zu Ran für diesen gekauft hatte, gut 30 weiße Lilien. Der Rotschopf errötete leicht und lächelte Youji an, wurde dafür von dem Autor auf die Lippen geküsst. Als er sich wieder von diesem gelöst hatte, streifte er sich seine Schuhe ab. Ach ja… das musste man hier ja machen… so wollten es zumindest die meisten Leute in Japan immernoch. Die kamen über ihre Traditionen auch nie hinweg…

Als sich Kim ebenfalls seiner Schuhe entledigt hatte, wurde ihm auch schon eine schmale, fragil aussehende Hand entgegen gestreckt. Zuerst verstand Kim nicht, doch als er in Rans anderem Arm die Jacke Youjis erblickte, fiel bei ihm der Groschen. Er streifte sich seine Jacke ab und gab sie Ran, welcher beide Kleidungsstücke an der Garderobe aufhängte und sich dann wieder den beiden Amerikanern zuwandte, den Blumenstrauß, den er der Einfachheit halber kurz zur Seite gelegt hatte, nahm er wieder in seine Hände. Ein bisschen nervös wirkte er, fand Kim, denn er warf immer wieder kurze, unsichere Blicke in Youjis Richtung, als hätte er keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Vielleicht hatte er das auch nicht, Youji beschrieb ihn immer als so zurückhaltend und unsicher… deshalb war es auch kaum verwunderlich, dass Youji seinem Freund charmant zur Hilfe kam, in dem er einfach die Zügel in die Hand nahm.

„So… dann räumen wir doch erst mal die Förmlichkeiten aus dem Weg. Ran, das ist Kim Anderson, mein Manager und Babysitter. Kim, Ran Fujimiya, mein Freund."

Kim, die Anspielung auf seine Person bewusst überhörend, lächelte den zierlichen Rotschopf an und streckte ihm seine Hand hin.

„Sehr erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen, Ran. Ich darf dich doch duzen, oder?"

Der Japaner ergriff zögerlich seine Hand und nickte leicht, zeigte sich mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden. Kim fiel die zarte Haut des anderen sofort auf… und auch, dass die schmale Hand ziemlich kühl war, als wäre dem Rotschopf kalt. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach die Nervosität…

Ran zog seine Hand wieder zurück und wies dann auf einen Raum am Ende des geräumigen Flurs, den Kim von seinem Standort aus als das Wohnzimmer identifizieren konnte, Sofas und Fernseher bewiesen es.

„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer… da können wir uns setzen…"

Aus irgendeinem Grund lief der zierliche, junge Mann rot an. Weia… auch da hatte Youji wohl nicht übertrieben… äußerst schüchtern… da hatte der Blonde sich was geangelt…

Um Ran einen Gefallen zu tun, lächelte er und folgte der schwachen Geste, betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah sich dort ein bisschen um. Hmhm, Geschmack hatte der Kleine. Gefiel Kim, Dekoration und Einrichtung. Obwohl es im 13. Stock lag und der Lift kaputt war… und dafür konnte Ran nun wirklich nichts.

Aha, da fing es schon an. Dieser Effekt, den Youji ihm beschrieben hatte: Sobald man auch nur drei Worte mit Ran gewechselt und ihn sich ein bisschen betrachtet hatte, fiel es sehr schwer, auf irgendetwas, was den Rotschopf betrat, sauer zu sein. Eben, als er die 13 Stockwerke hatte hoch laufen müssen, hatte er Ran mitsamt seiner Wohnung zum Teufel gewünscht… doch jetzt, da er gesehen hatte, wie nervös und unsicher der junge Mann wirklich war, konnte er das nicht mehr. Dafür fand er Ran viel zu niedlich… und zu zerbrechlich, als dass man ihm etwas Unnettes sagen oder auch nur wünschen könnte.

Der Amerikaner ließ sich auf einem der beiden Sofas nieder und blickte zu Ran und Youji auf, die gerade auch die Sitzgelegenheiten erreicht hatten. Ran hatte seine Hand in Youjis gelegt… Kim kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass gegen Rans Youjis Hände fast schon wie Pranken anmuteten. Und dabei hatte der Blonde eigentlich im Vergleich mit anderen auch schon recht schmale Hände…

Der Blonde ließ sich auf dem anderen Sofa nieder und wollte Ran neben sich ziehen, doch dieser gab dem Zug nicht nach. Er warf einen scheuen Blick in Kims Richtung, ehe er die Lider senkte.

„Kann ich… etwas zu trinken anbieten…? Wein… oder Bier…? Das Essen… dauert noch einen Moment, Entschuldigung…"

Wieder wurde er rot… Kim würde später Youji mal fragen, ob das normal war, oder ob das nur an seiner Anwesenheit lag. Wenn ja, dann musste er den jungen Mann ziemlich verunsichern…

„Das macht doch nichts. Und ein Glas Wein wäre toll, danke."

Er war ungeahnt freundlich… damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er kannte sich eigentlich recht gut und hatte damit gerechnet, dass Ran länger brauchen würde, um das Eis zu brechen… doch irgendwie… hatte Kim das Eis bereits gebrochen… oder anders, Ran hatte es mit seiner Unsicherheit und Niedlichkeit schmelzen lassen, ganz passiv… irgendwie ein Phänomen…

Youji blickte zu Ran auf und erhob sich ebenfalls wieder, lächelte den Rotschopf sanft an.

„Ich helfe dir tragen, Ran. Dann kann ich mir auch aussuchen, was ich trinken möchte."

Gute Ausrede für: ‚Ich möchte mal kurz mit dir allein sein.' Sobald sie die Küchentür zumachten, konnte es gefährlich werden… so ganz war Kim über den physischen Stand dieser Beziehung nicht im Bilde, aber die Knutschflecken ließen schon auf einiges schließen…

Der Rotschopf nickte, sodass die beiden gemeinsam in Richtung der Küche liefen und in dem Raum verschwanden, doch die Tür blieb glücklicherweise offen. Kim hörte leise Stimmen, doch was sie sagten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich sprachen sie sowieso Japanisch miteinander… er würde einfach warten, bis die beiden mit den Getränken wiederkamen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Darling?"

Der Blonde umarmte seinen Freund sanft, schmiegte sich eng gegen dessen Rückseite. Der Rotschopf, der gerade dabei war, seinen Blumenstrauß in eine große, blaue Vasen zu stellen, entspannte sich ein bisschen und lehnte sich gegen ihn zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Youji zumindest verkehrt herum in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich glaube schon…"

Youji küsste die weichen, duftenden Haare und lächelte ermunternd, während seine Hände mit langen Strichen über Rans Schultern fuhren.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Ran. Das hier ist keine Prüfung, ich möchte bloß, dass sich zwei mir sehr wichtige Menschen kennen und mögen lernen. Sei einfach du selbst, dann kann gar nichts schief gehen. Und bis jetzt läuft es doch gut, er ist echt freundlich heute Abend. Sieht aus, als hättest du ihn schon gewonnen…"

Der Rotschopf entspannte sich ob seiner Worte noch ein bisschen mehr und wandte sich zu Youji, um diesem ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Ist er sonst…nicht so freundlich…?"

Der Blonde lächelte und küsste die blassen Lippen, umfasste mit seinen Händen sanft Rans Wangen.

„Na ja… normalerweise geht er anders mit Leuten um, die ich ihm vorstelle… wahrscheinlich ist er irgendwo ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Aber du scheinst eine Ausnahme zu bilden."

Der Rotschopf schien aufzuatmen und schmiegte sich in Youjis linke Hand, schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Hauptsache, er kann mich einigermaßen leiden… und hält mich für geeignet…"

Youji strich zärtlich über die hohen Wangenknochen, ehe er seinen Geliebten erneut küsste, intensiver und länger dieses Mal. Diese Diskussion hatten sie schon das ein oder andere Mal geführt, sodass es ihm nicht wirklich nötig erschien, noch einmal darauf einzugehen. Ran würde schon sehen, dass Kim nichts gegen ihn haben würde, sobald er ihn näher kannte. Er kannte Kim schon lange genug, um ihn so einschätzen zu können. Sobald Kim erkannte, dass Ran Youji wirklich liebte, würde sich dieser zufrieden geben… er gönnte Youji sein Glück, daran zweifelte der Blonde keinen Moment.

Nach wenigen Minuten beendete er den Kuss, blickte seinem Freund dennoch in die Augen. Diese schienen zu leuchten, drückten wortlos alles aus, was Ran für ihn fühlte. Sanft strich er seinem Freund über die Wange; jetzt schien ihm ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, um diese Sache anzusprechen… denn eine zweite Chance, Ran an diesem Abend allein und ungestört anzutreffen, würde sich wohl so schnell nicht mehr ergeben. So holte er noch einmal tief Luft und stellte seinem Geliebten die Frage, die ihm schon seit ein, zwei Tagen auf der Zunge brannte. Er war vorsichtig mit seinen Worten und seiner Stimmlage, um nichts in der Welt wollte er, dass Ran seine Frage missverstand.

„Ran… hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich… bis morgen früh bleibe?"

Die Reaktion seines Freundes fiel zu seiner Erleichterung so aus, wie er es sich im günstigsten Fall vorgestellt hatte: Ran schien die Frage zu durchdenken, abzuwägen, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Was gut war, denn so sagte er nicht direkt nein. Auch schien er sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt zu fühlen, was Youji sich auch schon ausgemalt hatte. Denn das wollte er nicht, selbst wenn Ran ja sagte, würde nichts geschehen, was der Rotschopf nicht auch wollte. Wie dämlich wäre Youji, wenn er dieses ihm geschenkte Vertrauen so einfach wieder wegwarf, und das für gar nichts…? Denn das, was er wollte, war kein Sex mit einem Partner, der nur mitmachte, um ihn nicht abweisen zu müssen… er wollte Ran, wenn dieser sich wirklich bereit fühlte, und sonst gar nicht.

Der Rotschopf hielt Youjis Blick für ein paar Momente, schien in seinem Gesicht nach etwas zu suchen, das er nicht fand, also senkte er den Kopf. Er schien immernoch zu überlegen, und um ihm seine Gedanken ein bisschen zu erleichtern, fügte Youji noch etwas an.

„Einfach nur so natürlich, ohne jegliche Hintergedanken. Ich mag es nur nicht, alleine zu schlafen und aufzuwachen… gerade da vermisse ich dich besonders."

Bei diesem letzten Kommentar verzogen sich Rans Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln. Noch einen Moment ließ er Youji zappeln, doch dann nickte er zögerlich.

„Einverstanden… aber ich stehe morgen schon um sechs wieder auf, ich muss arbeiten."

Youji lächelte strahlend, als er Rans Zusage erhielt, und zog den Jüngeren an sich, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen.

„Das ist okay, ich verschwinde morgen früh dann, wenn du gehen musst. Oder ich könnte dich auch fahren, ich bin mit dem Auto da."

Dann würden sie auch ein bisschen länger schlafen können… was gut war, denn Youji hasste es, so früh aufstehen zu müssen… auch wenn es ihm mit Ran zusammen sicher leichter fallen würde.

Der Rotschopf schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er Youji stirnrunzelnd anblickte.

„Und wie kommt Kim dann nach Hause? Ihr seid ja sicher nicht mit zwei Autos gekommen, oder?"

Der Blonde winkte ab und löste sich von seinem Freund, um die auf der Anrichte bereit gestellten Gläser und Getränke zu inspizieren.

„Den schicken wir nachher mit einem Taxi ins Hotel. Der wird eh Wein trinken, und mit Alkohol im Blut fährt er nirgendwo hin. Wenn er hier mit Promille erwischt wird, gibt das nur unnötigen Ärger."

Das schien Ran einzuleuchten, denn er nickte leicht und trat dann zu Youji, um Kim ein Glas Wein einzuschenken.

„Okay… ich würde mich freuen…"

Youji lächelte seinen Freund zärtlich an und suchte sich dann sein Getränk aus, was ein Glas Traubensaft für ihn bedeutete, und für Ran goss er nach vorsorglicher Nachfrage einfach ein Glas mit kühlem Wasser voll. Ran war kein großer Fan von Säften und ähnlichem, am liebsten waren ihm warme Getränke wie Kakao und Cappuccino oder einfach Wasser.

Als sie beide fertig waren, lief Ran noch einmal kurz zum Herd hinüber und kontrollierte einige Töpfe, was Youji Zeit gab, sich die Küche anzusehen. Ran hatte hier gedeckt, für drei Personen, und jetzt schmückten die Lilien noch zusätzlich zu verteiltem Geschirr und Servietten die Tischmitte. Einige Schüsseln standen sich schon auf dem Tisch, in die Youji kurze Blicke warf, um zu sehen, was sich im Inneren befand. Aha, jetzt hatte er eine Idee, was es heute geben würde. Das hatte sich Ran gut ausgedacht, hierbei konnte sich jeder mischen, was er gerne haben wollte. Denn ihre drei sehr unterschiedlichen Geschmäcker in einem Gericht zu vereinen wäre sicher schwierig gewesen…

Ran kam gerade wieder zu ihm herüber geschlendert, er schien alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit inspiziert zu haben. Ein sanftes Lächeln wurde zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht, ehe sie sich die Gläser schnappten und diese zusammen zurück ins Wohnzimmer trugen, wo Kim schon auf sie wartete.

Der Amerikaner nahm lächelnd sein Glas von Ran entgegen und bedankte sich bei diesem, ehe er einen Schluck des Rotweines kostete – und erstaunt war, denn der Wein war ziemlich gut. Er schielte zu Youji hoch, welcher wissend lächelte. Aha, da wusste jemand ganz genau, welchen Wein er bevorzugte… und hatte es seinem Freund gleich weitergegeben. Ihm sollte es recht sein, so konnte er seinen Burgunder auch hier trinken…

„Der Wein ist prima. Darf man fragen, was es Gutes zu Essen gibt?"

Fragend blickte er Youjis schüchternen Freund an, welcher sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte und sich an seinem Wasserglas festhielt. Er schien angespannt zu sein… entweder immernoch durch Kims Gegenwart, oder in der Küche war etwas beredet worden, das dem zierlichen Japaner nicht gefallen hatte.

„Shabushabu… das ist ähnlich wie Sukiyaki, nur dass man es sich bei Tisch selbst zusammenstellt."

Na, wenigstens mit dem zweiten Gericht konnte Kim halbwegs etwas anfangen… also viel verschiedenes Gemüse, Fleisch und wahrscheinlich Reis dazu… so wie viele japanische Gerichte eben aussahen. Aber auf die Gewürze und Machart kam es an, und da dachte er an Youjis Aussage zurück, die den zierlichen Rotschopf als guten Koch beschrieb. Der Blonde hatte Rans Kochkünste nun schon mehrfach austesten dürfen, sodass er das wohl schon einigermaßen beurteilen konnte. Na ja, Kim würde sich überraschen lassen.

„Gut…"

Er ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum streifen, ehe er etwas ansprach, das ihm aufgefallen war. Vielleicht würde ja mal eine Konversation in Gange kommen…

„Sag mal, die Bilder da drüben, da steht doch Auguste Rodin drunter… sind die wirklich von ihm? Ich dachte immer, der hat nur Skulpturen gemacht…"

Ran sah kurz über seine Schulter, wo die beiden Kunstdrucke in silbernen Ramen hingen, ehe er sich leicht lächelnd wieder Kim zuwandte.

„Ich war auch überrascht, als ich die gesehen habe. Aber er hat auch ein paar Sachen gemalt, ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert und…"

Und schon hatte Kim seine Konversation in Gang gebracht, so leicht ging das. Er war angenehm überrascht, dass Ran sich einmal mit Kunst zu beschäftigen schien und dann noch so viel darüber wusste… das hätte er nicht gedacht. Und noch weniger hätte er gedacht, dass Youji auch ein bisschen was beitragen konnte… also entweder interessierte sich Youji doch mehr für Kunst, als Kim gedacht hatte, oder er hatte über Ran in den letzten Wochen einiges mitbekommen… und dies erwies sich als richtig, denn im Laufe des Gesprächs kam heraus, dass das Pärchen auch schon mal gemeinsam im Museum für Kunst gewesen war… und das überraschte ihn noch mehr. Youji im Museum…? Und dann auch noch in einem für Künste…? Kim hätte nicht gedacht, dass das jemand fertig bringen würde…

Dem Braunhaarigen begann diese Beziehung irgendwie zu gefallen… er mochte die Art, wie Ran und Youji sich ergänzten, wenn sie etwas gemeinsam erlebtes erzählten, und wie sie miteinander umgingen. Eigentlich recht pflegeleicht, Kim fühlte sich nicht wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, da die beiden Männern nicht ständig aneinander klebten, Ja, sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und berührten sich an den Händen, oder Youji hatte einen Arm um Ran gelegt, doch mehr taten sie nicht in Kim Gegenwart. Wofür dieser sehr dankbar war, denn er mochte es nicht, bei sowas daneben zu sitzen. Er fühlte sich immer, als sollte er das wirklich nicht sehen, kam sich einfach komisch vor. Doch das blieb an diesem Abend komplett aus. Angenehm… auch, als sie am Tisch saßen, konnten sie sich weiter unterhalten, auch wenn dadurch das Essen ziemlich in die Länge gezogen wurde, doch keinen von ihnen schien es zu kümmern. Die Stimmung war gut und auch Ran taute immer weiter auf, begann frei über Witze zu lachen und errötete nicht mehr ständig, er schien sich an Kims Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen.

Insgesamt verlief der Abend für alle Beteiligten sehr positiv, Ran stieg in Kims Wertschätzung und umgekehrt, und Youji war glücklich, dass diese beiden ihm wichtigen Menschen sich so gut zu verstehen schienen. Natürlich kannten sie sich noch nicht richtig, doch daran konnte man ja arbeiten… der Grundstein für eine positive Entwicklung war gelegt.

Nach dem Essen, das die beiden Gäste, zu Rans großer Erleichterung, als äußerst deliziös eingestuft hatten, wechselte man wieder ins Wohnzimmer auf die bequemen Ledersofas über, um dort den Abend mit ein bisschen Wein ausklingen zu lassen. Sogar Ran beteiligte sich daran, die Weinflaschen, die er auf Youjis Rat hin gekauft hatte, zu leeren. Was hieß, dass insgesamt doch einige Gläser getrunken wurden. Was Kim und Youji nicht viel ausmachte, an Alkohol gewöhnt waren sie beide zur Genüge, doch Ran stieg der Alkohol sichtbar zu Kopfe. Er trank nur ganz selten Alkohol und vertrug noch dazu nicht besonders viel, sodass er schon nach wenigen Gläsern offensichtlich schon zu viel von dem vergorenen Traubensaft intus hatte. Jedoch hatte er eine komische Art, seine Betrunkenheit auszuleben: Nämlich absolut nicht auf lautstarke Weise, oh nein. Eher das Gegenteil trat ein. Ran wurde unglaublich still und anhänglich… er kuschelte sich an Youji, hatte den Kopf auf dessen Schulter gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, als würde er schlafen… doch er schlief nicht, denn ab und zu öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sich um, als erwartete er, dass etwas um ihn herum geschah. Kim fand es lustig, ihm dabei zuzusehen, aber da er und Youji sich von da an allein unterhielten, beschlossen sie wenig später, die ganze Veranstaltung da zu beenden.

„Ich glaube, da muss jemand ins Bett, wenn er morgen um sechs Uhr aufstehen will…"

Lächelnd blickte Youji auf seinen Freund hinab, ehe er zu Kim hinüberblickte, welcher die beiden lächelnd musterte. Sie waren wirklich süß… er kam nicht herum, zu denken, dass Ran so anhänglich war wie ein kleines Tier, wenn er betrunken war.

„Kim… ich bleibe heute Nacht hier, ja? Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen…"

Ja, klar… was für ein billiger Vorwand, dachte Kim amüsiert für sich… aber es war ihm egal, sollte Youji doch tun, was er tun wollte. Er war jetzt schon gespannt darauf, ob Youji morgen mit einem dicken Grinsen auf dem Gesicht nach Hause kam oder nicht… dann würde man darauf schließen können, was Youji mit dem armen, volltrunkenen Ran noch so alles angestellt hatte…

Der Braunhaarige winkte ab und erhob sich dann von der Ledercouch, auf der er bis jetzt gesessen hatte.

„Schon klar, bring dein Schätzchen ins Bett. Ich fahre dann zurück ins Hotel."

Von Youji erntete er einen skeptischen Blick und dann ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nichts da, du hast jede Menge Promille. Wenn du damit erwischst wirst… du weißt, man mag Ausländer nicht so ganz hier, vor allem Amerikaner… nimm dir lieber ein Taxi."

Kim war drauf und dran zu widersprechen, doch er ließ es bleiben, weil er einsah, dass Youji Recht hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er bei seinem Glück erwischt werden und dann eine saftige Strafe zahlen müssen… oder man würde ihm den Führerschein gleich entziehen, wenn er viel Alkohol im Blut hatte… und das wollte er eigentlich nicht. Also lieber das kleinere Übel, das Taxi zahlen…

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht. Fein, dann hole ich mir ein Taxi. Kann ich mal kurz telephonieren, Ran?"

Der zierliche Rotschopf nickte leicht, kuschelte sich noch näher an Youji dabei. Mit einem Grinsen stand Kim auf und lief hinüber zum Telefon, um sich ein Taxi zu holen. Für gewöhnlich brauchten diese nicht sonderlich lang, deshalb ging er gleich nach dem kurzen Telefonat zurück zu dem kuschelnden Pärchen, um sich zu verabschieden. Lächelnd sah er zu, wie sich Youji umsichtig von Ran löste und aufstand, was ihm dieser mit deutlich weniger Sicherheit nachtat. Der Blonde griff die Hand seines Freundes, um diesem ein bisschen Festigkeit im Falle eines Falles zu bieten.

„Wir bringen dich noch bis zur Tür."

Gesagt, getan, also  gingen sie zu dritt zur Haustür, wo sich Kim Jacke und Schuhe überstreifte, ehe er sich noch einmal lächelnd zu dem Pärchen umdrehte.  

„So… ich bedanke mich für den netten Abend und das tolle Essen. Hat mich gefreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Ran."

Mit diesen Worten streckte Kim Ran die Hand hin, welche dieser mit seiner freien ergriff und ebenfalls leicht lächelte.

„Mich auch…"

„Bis morgen, Kim. Kannst mich zum Frühstück erwarten."

Tja, dann würde Youji wohl auch früh aufstehen müssen, wenn Ran das musste… was erklärte, warum er dann schon wiederkam… Kim fragte sich, warum Youji sich genau diese Nacht ausgesucht hatte, um bei Ran zu bleiben… es hätte andere gegeben, an deren Morgen man nicht hätte aufstehen müssen… aber na ja, Youji wusste schon, was er tat, dieses Betthäschen.

„Mal sehen, ob du was kriegst. Gute Nacht, Ran!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem Augenzwinkern verließ Kim die Wohnung, überließ das Pärchen dem weiteren Voranschreiten der Nacht. Er würde derweil mit dem Auswerten dieses Treffens beginnen, doch er war sich recht sicher, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Ran war wirklich in Ordnung, Youjis pinke Brille war dieses Mal wohl nicht ganz so pink gewesen…

Ran lehnte mit dem Rücken an seiner Haustür, Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Es war überstanden… Kim war weg, der Abend war soweit gut verlaufen… das freute ihn, denn er schien nicht völlig versagt zu haben…

Starke Arme umfingen ihn sanft und zogen ihn an Youjis Körper, hielten ihn zärtlich fest. Weiche Lippen drückten sich auf seine Wange, dann auf seine Haare.

„Na siehst du… ist doch gut gelaufen. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass er dir nicht wird widerstehen können."

Es tat gut das zu hören… er drückte sich an Youjis Körper, wollte seinen Freund spüren… es ging ihm so gut, ihm war so warm, innerlich wie äußerlich… woran mit Sicherheit auch der Alkohol Schuld war, aber Ran war es egal. Er war froh, Youji bei sich zu haben, nicht allein sein zu müssen… er hatte sich danach gesehnt, Youji auch nachts bei sich zu haben… weshalb war er vorhin so unsicher gewesen, als Youji ihn gefragt hatte…? Er wusste es nicht so recht… doch es war nicht wichtig, wichtig war, dass Youji hier war und nicht weit weg…

Der Blonde streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken, küsste ihn in den Nacken, woraufhin Ran aufseufzte.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, hm? Sonst bist du morgen auf der Arbeit müde, und das wäre sicher nicht so toll."

Er nickte leicht, ließ sich von Youji in sein Schlafzimmer führen. Bett klang gut… er fühlte sich müde… doch irgendwie nicht so wirklich bereit, einfach schlafen zu gehen…

„Gehst du dich umziehen, Ran?"

Wieder kam er Youjis Frage sofort nach, suchte sich Schlafklamotten aus dem Schrank zusammen und verschwand dann kurz im Bad, um sich umzuziehen und seine Zähne zu putzen. Als er wieder aus dem Bad tapste, vom Alkohol ein bisschen unsicher auf den Beinen, wartete Youji schon auf dem Flur auf ihn. Er hatte ein paar seiner Kleider abgelegt, trug nur noch ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts. Ähnlich dem, was Ran trug, doch statt des T-Shirts trug der Rotschopf ein Pyjamaoberteil mit Knöpfen. Der Blonde lächelte und deutete in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Hast du noch eine Zahnbürste? Ich hab ja nichts dabei…"

Ran gab ihm seine Ersatzzahnbürste und ging schon mal vor in sein Schlafzimmer, sich immernoch fragend, was ihn vorhin so alarmiert hatte… im Moment fühlte er sich nur wohl, in leicht angespannter Erwartung, was jetzt passieren würde… so stellte er sich seinen Wecker für den nächsten Morgen und schlüpfte unter seine warmen Decken, wartend, bis Youji aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam.

Was dieser nach einigen Minuten auch tat, auf seinem Weg zum Bett das große Licht ausschaltend. Dies hatte allerdings keinen großen Effekt, denn durch das große Fenster schien der helle Vollmond in das Zimmer, sodass es nicht im geringsten dunkel war. Ran sah Youji dabei zu, wie er das Zimmer durchschritt und machte dem Älteren Platz, als dieser das Bett erreichte. Sanft lächelnd schlüpfte sein Freund zu ihm unter die Decken und zog Ran sofort wieder in seine Arme, was der Rotschopf als Aufforderung sah, sich erneut an Youji zu kuscheln. Eine warme Hand begann sanft seine Wange zu streicheln, ehe ein Paar weicher Lippen zärtlich die Seinen berührte.

„Ich liebe dich…"

Ran erwiderte die Worte, ehe er die kurze Distanz erneut überwand und seinen Freund küsste, erwartend seine Lippen öffnete. Youji kam der Einladung sofort nach, liebkoste Rans Mund zärtlich mit seiner Zunge. Ran seufzte zufrieden, das hatte er den ganzen Abend gewollt… doch vor Kim war es ihm unangebracht erschienen… und jetzt waren sie allein… jetzt konnte er versuchen, seine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen.

Er hob seine Hände und vergrub die eine in Youjis Haaren, unwillig, den Blonden den Kuss beenden zu lassen, die andere ließ er den Rücken des Blonden hinabstreichen. Zufrieden mit dem Seufzen, das Youji ausstieß, drückte sich Ran an den Älteren, zeigte ihm, dass er es auch wollte.

Der Blonde beendete den zum Schluss sehr tief und leidenschaftlich gewordenen Kuss und wandte sich Rans Nacken zu, hinterließ seine Male auf der weißen Haut. Der Rotschopf reckte sich ihm entgegen, genießerische Laute entkamen seinen Lippen. Das war gut… er mochte das, Youji zeichnete ihn als seines… es fühlte sich gut an, jemandem zu gehören…

Ein verwundertes Japsen entfloh seiner Kehle, als er Youjis öffnende Finger an den obersten Knöpfen seines Pyjamas spürte, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen, als die Lippen seines Freundes tiefer wanderten, zärtlich seine Halsbeuge liebkosten und sein Schlüsselbein entlangfuhren. Ran reckte sich in die Liebkosungen, wollte mehr von ihnen… gleichzeitig hob er seine Hände über den Kopf, kreuzte sie dort, wie er es gewohnt war. Leicht spreizte er seine Beine und reckte sich Youji entgegen, signalisierend, dass er bereit für mehr war. Doch anstatt einfach weiterzumachen, verharrte Youji für einen Moment reglos, ehe seine Lippen von Rans Haut verschwanden, sehr zu dessen Enttäuschung. Mit einem leisen, protestierenden Laut öffnete er seine Augen und sah, dass Youji sich über ihm abstützte, sich nicht aus seiner Position neben ihm bewegt hatte. Er blickte auf Ran hinab, musterte ihn für einige Momente, ehe er sich neben ihn sinken ließ. Eine Hand streichelte wieder seine Wange, strich ihm sanft einige hineingefallene Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir sollten wirklich schlafen gehen, Ran."

Der Rotschopf blinzelte, ehe er die Tiefe dieser Worte verstand. Sein Herz begann zu pochen, als er das hörte, und seine Augen blickten Youji unsicher an. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Ja, musste er wohl, denn eben war Youji noch nicht der Meinung gewesen, jetzt schlafen gehen zu müssen… seine Wangen wurden heiß und er senkte seine Hände, umschlang seinen Körper dabei, zog seine Beine an.

„Was… habe ich falsch… gemacht…?"

Er musste etwas getan haben, um Youji zu verärgern… sonst hätte er doch nicht aufgehört…

Youjis Hand verharrte einen Moment, ehe der Blonde seine Arme um Ran schlang und diesen an sich zog. Seine warmen Hände streichelten sanft Rans Rücken, versuchten seine verspannten Muskeln zu lockern.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht… ich bin mir nur sicher, dass du das hier bereuen würdest morgen früh. Hab ich nicht Recht? Du bist betrunken, Ran… hast du nicht vorhin noch Zweifel daran gehabt, ob ich überhaupt hier übernachten kann? Du hast Angst gehabt, dass etwas passieren könnte, wozu du nicht bereit bist, wie mit Brad damals… denk nach, Ran."

Brad… Zweifel… ja… er hatte Zweifel gehabt… doch woran… daran, dass Youji… wofür er nicht bereit war…

Und schließlich fiel der Groschen. Langsam kam es zurück, was ihn vorhin so unsicher gemacht hatte… und mit einem Mal brannte Rans Gesicht, er schämte sich…wie hatte er das nur vergessen können…? Er hatte Angst davor gehabt, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn Youji mit ihm schlafen wollte… und jetzt war es genau umgekehrt gewesen… sie hätten Sex gehabt, wenn Youji es nicht verhindert hätte, dessen war er sich sicher… er war drauf und dran gewesen, sich Youji hinzugeben… oder besser aufzudrängen…

Er verspannte sich, als er das dachte, und fühlte sich auf einmal wieder ziemlich nüchtern… ernüchtert… was hatte ihn nur geritten…? Wie hatte er sich nur so verhalten können…

„Es… es tut mir Leid!"

Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Youji schien seine Aufgebrachtheit zu spüren, denn er schob Ran ein wenig von sich weg und hob mit einer Hand dessen Kopf, sodass sie sich in die Augen blickten. Ran erwartete fast, Spott zu sehen, weil er so schlecht von Youji gedacht hatte und nun er selbst das gemacht hatte, wovor er solche Angst gehabt hatte, dass Youji es tun könnte… doch in den im Mondschein leuchtenden Augen seines Freundes sah er nichts als Liebe und Verständnis für ihn schimmern.

„Shh… es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Darling… du hattest einfach zu viel Alkohol, das ist alles. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Er sah seinem Freund in die Augen, suchte, ob Youji das wirklich so meinte, wie er es sagte, ehe er leicht nickte. Trotzdem schämte er sich… nur langsam entspannten sich seine Muskeln unter Youjis nun wieder streichelnden Händen, eine fuhr durch seine Haare und die andere fuhr beruhigend seinen Rücken auf und ab. Nie wieder würde er Alkohol auch nur anrühren… er hatte noch nie erlebt, so dermaßen das Wissen um seine Taten zu verlieren… und das wollte er auch gar nicht mehr erleben…

Youji küsste ihn sanft auf die Haare, drückte Ran zärtlich an sich. Er stieß ihn nicht weg… Brad hätte das sicherlich getan, hätte Ran sich etwas von dieser Tragweite geleistet… doch Youji tröstete ihn, half ihm über seine Scham hinweg…

„Lass uns schlafen, Ran… okay?"

Ja… das war wohl definitiv das beste… Ran löste sich ein wenig von Youji und drehte sich auf den Bauch, drückte sich jedoch sofort wieder an seinen Freund. Auf dem Bauch schlief er besser ein, und jetzt wollte er gerade ganz, ganz schnell in seinen Träumen versinken… morgen würde er das hier wohl wieder konfrontieren müssen, doch jetzt wollte er schlafen, es vergessen…

„Gute Nacht…"

Er war müde, fühlte sich jetzt sogar ausgelaugt… und so sehr, wie er sich ins Land der Träume wünschte, war es kein Wunder, dass er so schnell einschlief, dass er nicht einmal mehr Youjis Gutenachtwunsch mitbekam.

Youji hatte seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche gestützt und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Geliebten im Halbdunkel des Raumes. Rans Rücken hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, der Rotschopf schien einen friedlichen Schlaf gefunden zu haben… doch davon konnte bei Youji keine Rede sein.

Was war das eben nur gewesen…? Diese Haltung, die Ran plötzlich eingenommen hatte… als hätte Youji einen Knopf gedrückt und Ran so in diese Position gebracht… vielleicht hatte er das auch… vielleicht hatte er etwas gemacht, das diese Reaktion bei Ran ausgelöst hatte… denn einfach so machte man das doch nicht… oder? Youji jedenfalls hatte sowas noch nie gesehen… er konnte sich diese Haltung nicht erklären… es hatte so ausgesehen, als hätte Ran darauf gewartet, dass man ihm die Hände zusammenband…

Aber… hieß das, dass er das irgendwie… schon gemacht hatte…? Aber wenn ja… dann nicht nur einmal, denn um eine solch automatische Reaktion  hervorzurufen, musste man das praktisch ständig machen, um so instinktiv zu reagieren. Aber…

Youjis Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Idee hatte. Dieser Bastard… Ran eiskalt verführen, ihn betrügen und dann auch noch so drillen…? Hatte Crawford, dieses Arsch, das zu verantworten…? Wenn ja, dann war er noch widerlicher als Youji ihn sich vorher vorgestellt hatte. Wie konnte er nur…? Wieso drängte er Ran in eine solche Pose, völlig ihm ausgeliefert und wahrscheinlich recht hilflos, wenn seine Hände wirklich gebunden gewesen waren. Schon, es hatte seine Reize, im Bett Fesseln und ähnliches zu benutzen, aber doch nicht ständig… es wurde doch langweilig, wenn der Partner nicht auch aktiv werden konnte, selbst wenn dieser eher den passiven Part darstellte. Youji jedenfalls ging es so… er wollte, dass beide Partner gleichberechtigt waren, auch in ihrer Freiheit zu agieren.

Dass Brad Ran dazu gezwungen hatte, ihn gegen dessen Willen gefesselt hatte, schloss Youji direkt aus. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, auch war Rans Reaktion keine abwehrende oder eine aufgebende gewesen, sondern eine des Gefallens, der Erregung. Ran hätte es vielleicht auch irgendwie durchschimmern lassen oder wäre im Allgemeinen Körperkontakt abgeneigter… auch dieser Vollidiot von einem Onkel hatte Ran nie etwas in dieser Richtung angetan… nein, es musste wirklich Brad Crawford und dessen Dominanz gewesen sein, andere Freunde hatte der Rotschopf ja vor diesem nicht gehabt…

Er wollte fluchen, doch er tat es nur innerlich, da er nicht wollte, dass Ran noch einmal aufwachte. Dieser Hohlkopf! Youji hätte sich wirklich aufregen können in diesem Moment… da würde morgen ein nettes Gespräch auf sie warten. Er musste Ran verständlich machen, dass er diese alten Verhaltensweisen ablegen sollte, und zwar in allen Bereichen. Youji gefiel das gar nicht, er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, seine Partner so sehr zu dominieren, dass er sie zur Handlungsunfähigkeit zwingen wollte. Das ging ihm gegen den Strich… gleichzeitig musste er Ran vermitteln, dass es nicht an ihm lag, dass es nicht seine Schuld war… warum der Rotschopf sich auch immer so sehr von Crawford hatte bedrängen lassen… vielleicht, um ihn nicht zu verlieren… oder… na ja, er kannte es doch nicht anders, wenn Crawford ihn gleich von Anfang an so behandelt hatte… Youji würde diesem arroganten Arschloch ins Gesicht spucken, wenn er ihn einmal sah, das schwor er sich.

Ran sollte sicht nicht schämen, nicht für etwas, wofür er zumindest aktiv nichts konnte. Youji kannte seinen Freund nun schon ein bisschen und war sich sicher, dass der Rotschopf morgen früh, wenn er aufgewacht war und sich erinnert hatte, was passiert war, sich furchtbar schämen würde, weil er so etwas gewagt hatte, um es in Rans Worten auszudrücken. Crawford hatte ihn wirklich gut gedrillt… der Jüngere suchte grundsätzlich immer die Schuld bei sich selbst. Auch das musste aufhören… das einzige, was wirklich von seiner Seite aus zu all seinen Problemen beigetragen hatte, war seine Art, sich immer unterzuordnen, sich nicht zu wehren, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel. Er nahm alles an, egal, wie er sich dabei fühlte…

Youji seufzte und rutschte näher an seinen Freund, streichelte ihm sanft durch die roten Haare. Er tat ihm Leid… er hatte schon so viel durchmachen müssen in seinem jungen Leben…

Der Blonde nahm Ran vorsichtig in seine Arme, drückte seinen Geliebten an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. So hatte er sich diese erste, gemeinsame Nacht nicht vorgestellt… er war von ein bisschen Schmusen und dann Schlafen ausgegangen… er war überrascht gewesen, als Ran ihm signalisiert hatte, dass er gegen mehr nichts einzuwenden hatte… und war erst einmal darauf eingegangen, mit der festen Intuition, genau dann aufzuhören, wenn er spürte, dass sein Freund nicht mehr wollte. Was für eine blöde Idee, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Ran war ziemlich angetrunken gewesen und er selbst hatte wohl auch das ein oder andere Glas zu viel gehabt… wie hatte er das nur zulassen können? Die Situation so auszunutzen… er musste sich bei seinem Freund entschuldigen, nicht umgekehrt… und dann diese komische Reaktion…

Youji schloss seine Augen, platzierte Rans Kopf unter seinem Kinn. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf den nächsten Morgen… das würde ein sehr… _interessantes_ Gespräch geben… allzu viel Zeit würden sie nicht haben, um alles zu bereden, aber zumindest angestoßen werden musste das Thema, daran führte kein Weg vorbei…

In der Stille des halbdunklen Raumes glitt auch Youji langsam ins Land der Träume über, Ran fest in seinen Armen haltend, den nächsten Tag mit angespannter Ruhe erwartend.

Warum er am nächsten Morgen ganz plötzlich aus seinem Schlaf auffuhr, wusste Ran beim besten Willen nicht. Was er wusste, war, dass es noch dunkel war draußen, wobei das im Winter über die Uhrzeit gar nichts aussagte. Nach einem Blick auf seinen Radiowecker auf dem Nachttisch jedoch hätte er sich am liebsten wieder umgedreht und weitergeschlafen, denn die grün leuchtenden Ziffern zeigten viertel vor fünf an… mehr als eine Stunde früher, als er eigentlich aufzustehen pflegte…

Er fühlte sich platt… einfach nur fertig…

In einem Versuch, wieder einzuschlafen, kuschelte sich der Rotschopf an den Körper seines noch tief schlafenden Freundes und schloss seine Augen. Er seufzte leise, Youji war so schön warm… er hatte das vermisst, sich an jemanden schmiegen zu können, der ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab. Besonders in der Nacht…

Ran zog die Daunendecke ein bisschen höher, wobei seine Hände gegen die obersten, offenen Knöpfe seines Pyjamaoberteils stießen. Zuerst wunderte er sich darüber, er machte die Knöpfe doch immer – dann kamen die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht mit einem Schlag zurück. Woraufhin er sich nicht mehr an Youji kuscheln wollte, sondern möglichst schnell aus dessen Armen winden. Was er auch tat, wenn auch recht vorsichtig, da er den Blonden nicht aufwecken wollte. Mit leicht geweiteten Augen befreite er sich aus der Umarmung seines Freundes, seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Wie hatte das nur passieren können…? Youji hatte gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war… aber das stimmt nicht, er hatte den Wein ja selbst getrunken… dabei wusste er doch ganz genau, wie er auf Alkohol reagierte… er hatte Youji regelrecht angesprungen… oder besser, sich anspringen lassen…

Seine Wangen wurden heiß, als er daran dachte. Es hatte ihm gefallen… das konnte er nicht bestreiten. Nur eigentlich hätte das nicht passieren dürfen… Youji hatte Recht gehabt, er hätte es jetzt gerade bereut… denn er fühlte sich nicht bereit dafür… bei weitem nicht. Gott, wieso musste Alkohol ihn immer in ein hypersensibles Nervenbündel mit Zuneigungsbedürfnis verwandeln…?

Als er endlich aus dem Bett entkommen war, stand er in seinem Schlafzimmer und fröstelte leicht, da es unter den Decken, an Youjis Körper geschmiegt, so viel wärmer gewesen war. Bademantel… diesen holte er sich aus seinem Schrank und streifte ihn über, woraufhin er sich gleich ein wenig besser fühlte – aber nur die Temperaturen betreffend.

Er wandte sich um und verknotete den Gürtel seines Bademantels, mit gequältem Blick zum Bett hinüber sehend, in dem Youji noch tief schlief. Was hatte er getan…? Youji hatte ihn abgewiesen… was dachte er nur jetzt von ihm? Zuerst so ein Theater machen, weil er sich nicht bereit fühlte, und es dann selbst initiieren… wie billig und jämmerlich musste das gewirkt haben…

Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, als er darüber nachdachte. Wie peinlich… wieso nur hatte er so viel Wein getrunken…?

Ran wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ hastig das Zimmer, nackte Füße machten auf dem Parkettboden fast keine Geräusche. Er durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und zog die Tür zum Balkon auf, woraufhin ein Schwall eiskalte Morgenluft ins Wohnzimmer drang und ihn sofort wie eine eisige Stahlhand umklammerte, doch es war ihm egal. Fröstelnd trat er hinaus auf den Balkon und schlang seine Arme um sich, rieb seine Hände seine Schultern auf und ab. Es war eiskalt… aber er wollte hier draußen sein, um sich den Kopf frei blasen zu lassen, drinnen würde er es nicht aushalten.

Wozu hatte er sich da nur hinreißen lassen…? Er hatte das nicht gewollt… eigentlich nicht, nur durch den Alkohol… verdammt… wieso hatten sie nicht einfach nebeneinander einschlafen können, ohne dass noch irgendetwas passierte…? Wieso hatte er sich mitreißen lassen…? Normalerweise hätte er Youji, wenn er nicht von selbst irgendwann aufgehört hätte, so wie er es gestern gemacht hatte, zu verstehen gegeben, dass er gar nicht mehr wollte… wieso hatte er nur betrunken sein müssen? Wieso, wieso, wieso?!

Gerade als er dachte, er würde sich am liebsten ohrfeigen dafür, was er gestern Nacht getan hatte, legten sich plötzlich warme Hände auf seine eiskalten Schultern. Doch anstatt sich in diese zu schmiegen und nach Wärme zu suchen, verspannte sich Ran unter der Berührung, da er wusste, woher sie kam…

„Ran… komm wieder rein, du holst dir den Tod hier draußen… und dann auch noch barfuss."

Zuerst wollte er es einfach ignorieren, das nun folgende Gespräch so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Es würde auf jeden Fall angesprochen werden… er gab den Widerstand auf und ließ sich von Youji wieder zurück in seine Wohnung führen, wo es schon bedeutend wärmer war. Sein Freund schloss die Balkontür und wandte sich dann Ran zu, welcher sofort die Augen niederschlug, Youji nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Er hörte den Älteren seufzen und schon war Youji wieder bei ihm, warme Hände rieben ihm über Schultern und Arme.

„Ran… wegen letzter Nacht…"

Der Rotschopf verspannte sich noch mehr, als Youji direkt zum Punkt kam, und konnte gar nicht anders, als seine Arme um sich zu schlingen und sich mit leiser Stimme zu entschuldigen.

„Ich… es… es tut mir Leid… ich wusste nicht… hätte nicht…"

„Hey…"

Unerwarteter Weise wurde er in Youjis Arme geschlossen, die warmen Hände streichelten seinen Rücken auf und ab. Aber… er war nicht sauer…? Nach dem, was Ran sich gestern geleistet hatte…? Volle Lippen gaben ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare, ehe der Ältere wieder das Wort erhob.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Ran… wir hatten beide zu viel Wein. Du hast es vielleicht angefangen, aber hattest im Verhältnis wohl mehr Alkohol, als dir bekommen ist… ich habe eine relativ hohe Toleranz, du definitiv nicht. Deshalb muss ich mich eigentlich bei dir entschuldigen, ich hätte es gleich stoppen müssen… aber ich war eben auch angeschwipst und habe auch nicht ganz gerade gedacht…"

Der Rotschopf hob den Kopf, als er das hörte, und starrte Youji an. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld…? Aber… er selbst hatte es vermasselt, nicht Youji!

„Nein, es war meine Schuld…"

Doch Youji schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dann, ehe er Ran durch die Haare strich.

„Wir hatten beide Schuld… also Schwamm drüber? Und kein Alkohol mehr für uns, hm?"

Der Rotschopf wollte zuerst noch einmal widersprechen und die gesamte Schuld auf sich nehmen, doch es würde nichts bringen… Youji hatte eine andere Meinung, von der er sich auch nicht abbringen lassen würde, das wusste Ran. Also nickte er leicht, um seine Zustimmung zu geben, dachte aber noch einmal, dass es definitiv seine Schuld gewesen war. Und ja, definitiv kein Alkohol mehr…

Er schmiegte sich an Youjis warmen Körper, ließ sich von diesem durchwärmen. Der Ältere trug immernoch nur Shorts und T-Shirt, sodass seine Körperwärme ziemlich schnell zu Ran durchdrang. Er hörte Youji einmal tief Luft holen und dachte, dass der Ältere noch einmal ansetzte, um etwas zu sagen, doch auch nach einigen Augenblicken sagte der Blonde nichts. Leicht runzelte Ran die Stirn und wollte sich gerade von Youji lösen, um zu sehen, was los war, da wurde er plötzlich vom Boden aufgehoben und fand sich in Youjis Armen wieder. Automatisch schlag er seine Arme um den Nacken seines Freundes und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was machst du…?"

Der Blonde lächelte und wandte sich dann in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten noch ne Runde schlafen gehen… wir haben noch ein bisschen, bis wir aufstehen müssen."

Das war wahr… da konnte man schon noch ein bisschen schlafen, dachte Ran bei sich. Und diesmal würde es garantiert nichts anderes geben als Schlaf…

Der Rotschopf ließ sich zurück in sein Schlafzimmer tragen, wo er abgesetzt wurde und mit Youji zusammen wieder ins Bett kroch, unter der Decke war es sogar noch ein bisschen warm. Den Bademantel zog er aus und schob ihn einfach vom Bett, wegräumen konnte er ihn auch später noch… lieber kuschelte er sich jetzt an Youji und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Warme Hände strichen ihm sanft durch die Haare, woraufhin er leise seufzte und die Augen wieder schloss. Nur noch ein bisschen schlafen…

Eineinhalb Stunden später klingelte schließlich der ungnädige Wecker und sie mussten endgültig aufstehen. Beide waren nicht begeistert, doch Ran war es ja gewohnt – ganz im Gegensatz zu Youji, der sich nicht erinnern konnte, jemals so früh aufgestanden zu sein. Ran grinste bloß und ließ seinen Freund noch ein bisschen liegen, während er ins Bad ging. Während er ihr Frühstück vorbereiten würde, konnte Youji sich ebenfalls in Ordnung bringen. So hatte er noch eine Viertelstunde im Bett, in der er noch ein bisschen schlafen konnte…

Schließlich konnte man auch Youji dazu bringen aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen, während Ran ihnen ein Frühstück herrichtete. Er pflegte morgens nicht sehr viel zu essen, deshalb hatte er dafür auch nicht viel im Haus, doch er hatte noch ein bisschen mehr gemacht, damit Youji irgendwie satt wurde. Ran hatte nämlich so im Gefühl, dass Youji sein Frühstück doch wichtig war… Morgenmuffel und Langschläfer, der er ja offensichtlich war…

Satt wurden sie schließlich beide, Youji aß einfach noch die wenigen Reste vom gestrigen Abendessen und wurde so satt – und Ran fragte sich, wie man allen Ernstes morgens sowas vertragen konnte. Er begnügte sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einer Schüssel Suppe, das reichte ihm völlig.

Bis sie schließlich von zuhause weg kamen, dauerte es nach dem Frühstück noch ein bisschen. Ran musste noch seine Sachen packen – und irgendwie kam das Pärchen nicht so recht voneinander los. Ran hatte eigentlich keine Lust zu arbeiten, lieber würde er mit Youji hier bleiben, und der Blonde schien derselben Meinung zu sein. Immer wieder versanken sie in lange Küsse, wollten nicht mehr voneinander lassen – taten es aber doch immer, da sie es sonst niemals in Youjis Wagen geschafft hätten – sondern höchstens noch in Rans Schlafzimmer. Doch da sie beide bei vollem Bewusstsein waren, passierte das nicht.

Schließlich saßen sie doch in Youjis Wagen und fuhren in Richtung Verlag. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie, aber es war ein leichtes Schweigen. Youji lächelte still vor sich hin und Ran hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich immer wieder um Youji drehten.

Als sie schließlich am Ziel angekommen waren, war es schon kurz vor neun, sodass Ran sich nach einem tiefen Kuss beeilte, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Zu spät kommen wollte er nicht, nicht direkt schon Ärger mit Boss Crawford am frühen Morgen… er wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, da öffnete sich das Fenster auf der Fahrerseite und Youji lächelte ihn an, streckte einen Arm durch das Fenster.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

Ran überlegte nicht lange, ehe er nickte. Er griff noch einmal nach Youjis Hand und lächelte, ehe er sich bückte und seinen Kopf durch das geöffnete Fenster steckte, um seinen Freund auf die vollen Lippen zu küssen.

„Um acht?"

Youji lächelte intensiv und nickte dann, hob seine zweite Hand, um Ran über die Wange zu streichen.

„You got yourself a date, boy."

Der Rotschopf grinste und richtete sich dann wieder auf, ehe er Youjis Hand noch einmal drückte.

„Bye bye."

„See ya, Darling."

Bei diesen Worten und nach einem letzten Lächeln für Youji wandte Ran sich um und ging auf das Verlagshaus zu – und wäre fast stehen geblieben, als er Brad Crawford an der Eingangstür stehen sah. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte klar in seine Richtung, er schien gerade vorgehabt zu haben, das Gebäude zu betreten, als er Ran gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment runzelte der Rotschopf die Stirn, sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller als sonst, doch dann hob er den Kopf und ging mit festen Schritten auf die Eingangstür zu. Was ging es Crawford an? Er hatte einen neuen Freund, den er nun wirklich nicht verstecken musste. Er war stolz darauf, mit Youji zusammen zu sein, und Bradley Crawford war Geschichte. Unwiderruflich.

Als er näher kam, erkannte er auch langsam den Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Ex-Freundes. Wie immer wirkte er überaus kühl und emotionslos. Aber Ran kannte ihn… Crawford mochte ihm keine Liebe entgegengebracht haben, aber der Rotschopf war zwei Jahre lang mit ihm zusammen gewesen, das reichte, um ihn ein bisschen besser lesen zu können. Und das, was er da sah, gefiel ihm. Es war nicht wirklich Eifersucht, dafür hatte er Crawford ja zu wenig bedeutet, doch der Amerikaner schien doch überrascht – und das gefiel Ran. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet… dass sich Ran tatsächlich wieder aufrappeln würde. Dieser miese, arrogante Bastard…

Der Rotschopf brachte ein kühles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und lief geradezu auf seinen Ex-Freund zu. „Konnichiwa, Crawford-san.", sagte er mit betont höflicher Stimme und ging ohne einen weiteren Gruß an seinem Chef vorbei, ließ ihn einfach an der Tür stehen. Diese fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, Crawford war ihm nicht gefolgt – und Ran grinste. Zumindest ein bisschen von dem Schmerz, den er erlitten hatte, konnte er wohl an Crawford auslassen… und ab jetzt war der Gute Luft für ihn. Er würde ihn spüren lassen, dass er ihn bei Gott nicht brauchte… damit dieser egozentrische Mistkäfer ja nicht auf die Idee kam, er könnte ihn vermissen.

Youji starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu der schwarzhaarigen Gestalt, die noch immer vor der nun geschlossenen Tür des Verlagsgebäudes stand, hinüber. War er das…? Brad Crawford? Der hoch gewachsene Mann, an dem Ran eben ohne stehen zu bleiben vorbei gegangen war, blickte gerade wieder in Youjis Richtung. Er glaubte schon… Youji hatte den Chef des Verlages, in dem sein Buch auf Japanisch herausgebracht wurde, noch nie gesehen, doch er meinte an Rans Reaktion erkannt zu haben, dass er es war. Erst dieses kurze Zögern, als der Rotschopf den anderen bemerkt hatte, dann wie er an ihm vorbeigegangen war… gegrüßt hatte er ihn zwar, aber jedem anderen hätte Ran, ganz getreu seiner lieben Art, vielleicht die Tür aufgehalten.

Imposant war er… groß, breite Schultern, dunkler Typ… Ran hatte eben Geschmack, kam er nicht umhin zu denken. Das war also wahrscheinlich dieses Arschloch von Rans Exfreund. Hatte er sich nicht eigentlich vorgenommen, dem Kerl mal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, sollten sich ihre Wege jemals kreuzen…? Ja, das hatte er allerdings… jedoch fuhr er im Endeffekt unverrichteter Dinge die getönte Scheibe seines Jaguars wieder hoch und startete das Auto, um sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel zu machen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er das wirklich war, vielleicht war es doch nur ein Mitarbeiter, den Ran nicht sonderlich mochte… außerdem war es höchst dämlich, einfach auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Verlag eine Schlägerei anzufangen… nein, das hob er sich für ein anderes Mal auf, wenn er sich sicher war, wen er vor sich hatte…

Er reihte sich in den Verkehr ein und ließ die Ereignisse des Morgens noch einmal Revue passieren. So richtig funktioniert hatte das mit ihrem unangenehmen Gespräch nicht… er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, es anzusprechen, als er gesehen hatte, wie schlecht sich Ran deswegen ohnehin schon gefühlt hatte. Aber er wollte das schon aus der Welt haben… und sei es nur aus dem Grund, dass er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn Ran sich mit ihm so verheilt, wie er es Brad gegenüber getan hatte… dieser Gedanke passte Youji nämlich gar nicht. Er liebte Ran… er hatte es nicht nötig, sich diesen durch seine Dominanz gefügig zu machen.

Es würde irgendwann aufkommen, dieses Thema, das wusste er genau… doch heute war es einfach nicht gegangen. Er bezweifelte außerdem, dass Ran wirklich verstehen würde, was er meinte… wenn er es nicht anders kannte… und bloßstellen wollte er seinen Freund ja auch nicht… er wollte es ja besser machen, und nicht schlimmer…

Youji schüttelte den Kopf und trat aufs Gaspedal, spornte sein Auto zu höherem Tempo an. Vielleicht war es besser, einfach einmal abzuwarten. Vielleicht löste sich das Problem ja von ganz alleine…

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	10. Chapter 10

Date of begin: 03.05.03

Date of end: ?

_Broken Trust_

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 1/?

Pairings: Youji x Ran

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Au, yaoi

Warnungen: Brad – Bastardisation, lime, dark, romance

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Fujimiya Ran ist von seinem Freund, den er über alles andere hinweg geliebt hatte, betrogen, verletzt und verlassen worden. Der Rotschopf zieht sich daraufhin fast völlig zurück, lässt nur noch seinen besten Freund an sich heran und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit nur noch in seiner Wohnung. Doch dann begegnet er durch bloßen Zufall einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird… (*ärks* wie kitschig… Summaries *suck*… und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich sowas schreibe… aber ich kann nicht anders, ich mag die Story…)

Widmungen: Für mich? Für euch? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere, denen ich das hier widmen kann… ach ja, für die Canaé, weil sie die Story mag und sich auch noch das Betan antut. Thank you! *knuddels*

Anmerkungen: Es ist mal wieder eine AU, also wie immer können sich Alter und Beziehungen ändern. Es spielt in der ganz normalen Welt mit ganz normalen Menschen, ohne fantasy. Ach ja, dazu gehört auch, dass die Jungs von Schwarz keine übersinnlichen Kräfte haben.

Ähm… es ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen, aber die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir gekommen, als ich heute Mittag ‚Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück' gesehen habe… der Film war lustig und die beiden Typen hätten gut zusammen gepasst, aber dass mir dabei sowas einfällt… na ja, sehen wir mal, was sich draus entwickelt…

Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sachen im zweiten Teil würden in der richtigen Welt nicht funktionieren, doch da es eine Au ist kann ich das so machen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt reality sein. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, nicht dass jemand auf die Idee kommt ich hätte keine Peilung von Medien and so weiter. Ich bin mir bewusst dass das nicht klappen würde, aber ich habe es so gebraucht, also habe ich es geschrieben. Ich passe mich nicht meine Geschichte an, die Geschichte hat sich an meine Laune anzupassen und deshalb steht das da. Ich ändere doch nicht meine Idee, nur weil es nicht logisch ist, lieber ändere ich die Welt ein bisschen. Was ich ja auch darf, wozu sonst ist die künstlerische Freiheit gut?? Also, nehmt es einfach so hin. ^^ Enough Psychobabble now, hier kommt die Story!

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe: 

Bronze OST – Liar

Bronze OST – Hopelessness

She dreams in digital – Ghost in the shell

Kate Ryan – Libertine

Sugababes – Hole in the head

Feedback an:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten zwei einhalb Wochen verliefen recht turbulent, oder jedenfalls kam es Ran so vor. Wahrscheinlich, weil alles so hektisch war… so viel stand an, war es nicht umsonst gerade vorweihnachtliche Zeit, in der man bis zum großen Event noch so einiges zu tun hatte. Da waren einmal die ganzen Bonenkai-Feiern. Diese Partys wurden in allen möglichen Kreisen gegeben und dienten einfach dazu, mit dem alten Jahr so langsam abzuschließen, Fehler zu vergessen und sich auf das nächste Jahr einzustellen, mit guten Vorsätzen nach vorne zu sehen. Dieses Jahr musste Ran, Gott sei Dank, nur auf zweien erscheinen, nämlich auf der mit seinen Arbeitskollegen und auf einer mit Schu. Die erstere war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, Crawford war natürlich nicht anwesend, aber mit den anderen verstand sich Ran ganz gut, sodass die Feier eigentlich lustig wurde. Die kleine Privat-Feier mit Schu hatte anderen Charakter, der Deutsche wollte wohl noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Ran verbringen, bevor er für die nächsten beiden Wochen nach Deutschland fliegen würde. Deshalb tauschten sie auch schon Geschenke aus, versprachen sich allerdings, sie erst am Weihnachtstag zu öffnen. Ran hoffte, dass sich Schu über die Bücher und die Schokolade freuen würde und war schon gespannt darauf, was ihm sein Freund geschenkt hatte. Schu flog schließlich am 20. Dezember nach Deutschland, allerdings schien er etwas widerwillig, als er mit seiner Familie am Flughafen stand. Er versicherte Ran mehrere Male, dass er viel lieber hier sein würde und dass Ran es sagen sollte, wenn er nicht allein sein wollte, doch der Rotschopf wünschte ihm nur lächelnd einen schönen Urlaub und dass er auch alleine gut zurecht kommen würde. Scherzhaft versicherte er Schu, dass er sich im Ernstfall einfach irgendein Date suchen würde – was in Japan gängig war, man nahm einfach irgendwen, um nicht allein zu sein an Weihnachten und sich nicht zu blamieren, und meistens endete der Abend im Love-Hotel… Schu schlug buchstäblich die Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen und wollte plötzlich absolut nicht mehr weg aus Japan, woraufhin Ran nur lachte und versprach, dass er das tunlichst unterlassen würde…

Er wechselte auch ein paar Worte mit Schus Eltern, es war schön, sie mal wieder zu sehen und mit ihnen zu reden. Er versicherte auch ihnen, dass er bestens klar kommen würde und dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauchten. Schließlich flog die Familie dann ab und Ran war heil froh, nicht mehr sagen zu müssen, dass er auch *alleine* prima klar kam… denn das war eine glatte Lüge. Er hatte Youji… natürlich würde er nicht alleine sein. Doch das konnte er Schu nicht sagen… er wollte es immernoch nicht. Denn jetzt kam er sich erst recht dumm bei dem Gedanken vor, Schu zu sagen, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit einen neuen Freund hatte und nur nicht die Courage aufbringen konnte, Schu das zu erzählen… spätestens hier schob er die Gedanken immer beiseite und kümmerte sich viel mehr um die Frage, die ihn schon seit längerem beschäftigte: Was sollte er Youji zu Weihnachten schenken…? Was schenkte man einem Mann, der sich alles selbst kaufen konnte und der schon so ziemlich alles zu besitzen schien…? Ran war ziemlich ratlos. Eigentlich schenkte man an Weihnachten immer etwas teures, einmal im Jahr was ganz besonderes, aber das machte bei Youji absolut keinen Sinn… er hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung und hoffte auf einen spontanen Geistesblitz.

Dann hatten sie leichte Probleme damit, noch einen Tisch in einem schönen Restaurant für den Tag X zu finden, denn die meisten beliebten Restaurants waren schon im Sommer vor Weihnachten ausgebucht… dennoch fanden sie am Schluss – mit Hilfe von Kim und seinen Kontakten – einen Tisch in einem tollen Restaurant ganz oben auf der Dachterrasse eines Hochhauses, mit einem wunderschönen Blick auf die Stadt. Ran wollte absolut nicht wissen, was da selbst ein Glas Wasser kosten würde, doch Youji bestand darauf, Ran dorthin einzuladen. Und da es Weihnachten war, ließ Ran es ein wenig widerwillig zu. Es war mit Sicherheit sündhaft teuer – doch er war an Weihnachten noch nie wirklich ausgeführt worden… deshalb erlag er der Versuchung schließlich am Ende doch.

Und noch etwas machte diese zwei einhalb Wochen so turbulent: ihr ständig wachsendes Bedürfnis nach der Nähe des anderen. Sie konnten kaum noch die Finger voneinander lassen, je älter das Jahr wurde, desto weniger. Aber irgendwie kam auch immer irgendetwas dazwischen, wenn die Situation gerade dabei war, ziemlich außer Kontrolle zu geraten… mal klingelte das Telefon oder Youjis Handy, oder urplötzlich brach einfach ein Gewitter los, oder zig andere Sachen. Ob das ein Wink des Schicksals war…? Ran wusste es nicht, doch eines wusste er mittlerweile recht sicher. So langsam fühlte er sich bereit… er wollte mit Youji schlafen, wollte wissen, wie es sein würde… mit einem geliebten Menschen zu schlafen, von diesem auch geliebt zu werden. Deshalb erwartete er die kommenden Tage mit besonderer Aufregung. Ab dem 23. Dezember würde er nämlich eine Woche Urlaub haben, und da rund um Neujahr in ihrem Verlag eh immer frei war, hatte er gut zwei Wochen frei. Am 23.12., dem Geburtstag des japanischen Kaisers, würden sie etwas zusammen unternehmen, allerdings würde Youji gegen Nachmittag noch einmal wegmüssen und erst am nächsten Tag am späten Nachmittag wiederkommen, den Rest des 24.12., dem Tag der Pärchen, würden sie dann zusammen verbringen. Eine ungewöhnlich gut situierte Weihnachtszeit… in der allerhand passieren konnte… immerhin waren das einige Nächte, von denen sie sicher die ein oder andere zusammen verbringen würden. Er wusste, dass Youji es auch wollte, der Blonde hielt sich nur Ran zu Liebe zurück. Denn Ran hatte immernoch nicht gesagt, dass er jetzt bereit sei. Er fühlte sich zwar so… doch ein letzter Rest Zweifel blieb ihm trotzdem noch. Er wollte das… ganz bestimmt sogar, nur seine Angst vor den Folgen ließ sich nicht einfach abstellen. Trotzdem erwartete er Youji mit freudiger Erwartung am Nachmittag des 24.12., früher hatte sein Freund es nicht schaffen können. Er hatte noch was mit Kim erledigen müssen und konnte deshalb erst nachmittags zu seinem Freund kommen.

Der gestrige Tag war schön gewesen, sie waren eine ganze Weile durch das weihnachtliche Tokyo gelaufen und hatten sich schließlich in ein kleines, gemütliches Café verzogen, als es ihnen zu kalt geworden war. Sie hatten eine heiße Schokolade getrunken und sich noch eine Weile unterhalten, ehe Youji Ran nach Hause gebracht hatte und dann weg gefahren war, um seinen Manager zu treffen. Auf der einen Seite hätte Ran seinen Freund lieber noch bei sich gehabt, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er noch eine ganze Menge für Youjis mehrteiliges Weihnachtsgeschenk zu tun. Er hatte die eine Idee schon vor zwei Wochen gehabt, doch er hatte noch darauf hinarbeiten müssen, was ihn einigen Schlaf gekostet hatte… doch er war froh, dass er es wohl fertig bekommen würde. Die anderen beiden Teile waren am gestrigen Tag buchstäblich vom Himmel gefallen, sodass seine Theorie des spontanen Geistesblitzes zum Glück einmal mehr aufgegangen war. Er hoffte nur, dass er Youji mit dem Ergebnis zumindest eine kleine Freude machen konnte…

So kam der 24.12. und der Tag verging recht schnell, da Ran seinem Geschenk noch den letzten Schliff gab, als es schließlich an der Tür klingelte. Der Rotschopf bedachte das Geschenk mit einem letzten kritischen Blick, ehe er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und in den Flur eilte, um Youji in die Wohnung zu lassen. Obwohl Ran Weihnachten eigentlich nicht viel bedeutete, hatte er seine Wohnung dennoch ein wenig dem Anlass angepasst. Er hatte Lichterbrücken in den Fenstern und Tannenkränze auf den Tischen, Kerzen in einigen Zimmern stehen. In dieser Zeit entwickelte er immer ein Kerzen-Faible, das warme, weiche Licht hatte ihm immer geholfen, die so ungeliebte Jahreszeit zu überbrücken. Dieses Jahr hatte er sich sogar dazu hinreißen zu lassen, ein kleines Tannenbäumchen zu erstehen und es im Wohnzimmer neben der Balkontür aufzustellen. Eigentlich hatte er es schon immer vermieden, dieses in Japan so kommerziell ausgebeutete Fest zu unterstützen, da er schon erlebt hatte, wie schön Weihnachten sein konnte, wo es noch einen Grund hatte, der nicht Profit hieß. Ran hielt sich selbst für sehr unreligiös, doch er fand das mit der Geburt des Gottessohnes am 24.12. eine schöne Tradition. In Japan hingegen bedeutete Weihnachten Monate lang kitschige Musik in Kaufhäusern und U-Bahnen, die niemand verstand, Hektik und Stress, weil man Geschenke kaufen musste und keine Ahnung hatte, was man verschenken sollte. Allerdings bedeutete es auch eine der längsten arbeitsfreien Zeiten im Jahr, von der Golden Week mal abgesehen. Was aber nicht an Weihnachten lag, sondern an Neujahr, was der wesentlich wichtigere Feiertag in Japan war, ganz im Gegensatz zu den europäischen Ländern. Aber beschweren konnte man sich über diese Zeit nicht wirklich, Ran hatte immerhin fast zwei Wochen relativ frei, er hatte sich zwar Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen, aber Dank seines Arbeitsmarathons in den letzten Wochen würde er sehr wenig zu tun haben.

Ran erreichte die Wohnungstür und öffnete sie für seinen Freund, welcher draußen im Treppenhaus stand und grinste. Der Rotschopf legte den Kopf schief und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit der Blonde die warme Wohnung betreten konnte.

„Was ist so komisch?"

Youji schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er Rans vier Wände betrat und den Rotschopf kurz auf die Lippen küsste. Dabei drückte er Ran die Henkel der Plastiktüte, die er mitgebracht hatte, in die Hand. Die Stofftüte stellte er zu seinen Schuhen auf dem Boden ab.

„Das da…"

Der Rotschopf blickte in die quadratisch ausgebeulte Plastiktüte und erkannte dort einen Pappkarton, der das Emblem der Konditorei zwei Blocks weiter trug. Mit einer ziemlich genauen Vorstellung davon, was sich in diesem Karton befand, und verzogenem Gesicht blickte er Youji an.

„Das ist hoffentlich nicht das, was ich denke, das es ist…?"

Mit einer Hand hob er den Deckel des Kartons ein wenig an und spähte hinein, was seine Befürchtung bestätigte: Erdbeertorte mit einer Lawine aus Sahne. Youji begann zu lachen und schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel, ehe er diesen aufhängte und sich wieder Ran zuwandte.

„Krank, oder? Andere Leute essen das im Hochsommer und um diese Zeit Christstollen und Zimtsterne… wie ist das da hier in Japan nur zum Weihnachtskuchen mutiert…?"

Der Rotschopf schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und trug den Kuchen in die Küche.

„Liegt mir absolut fern."

Mit dem Kuchen an sich hatte der Rotschopf gar kein Problem, aber mitten im Winter Sahnetorte zu essen, das war ihm schon immer irgendwie pervers vorgekommen. Aber jetzt, wo das Ding schon mal da war, konnten sie ja auch etwas davon essen.

In der Küche stellte er die Torte auf die Ablage und ging dann quer durch die Küche hinüber zu seinem Wasserkocher, um diesen zu füllen und anzuschalten. Sie hatten noch eine Weile Zeit, bis sie zu ihrem Abendprogramm aufbrechen würden, also bereitete Ran schon einmal alles für einen gemütlichen Nachmittag zu Hause vor, wozu eben auch Tee und Kaffee gehörten. Er hatte gerade den Wasserkocher angeschaltet, als Youji die Küche betrat und zu Ran hinüber geschlendert kam. Der Größere schmiegte sich an Rans Rückseite und blickte ihm über die Schulter, seine Arme legten sich um Rans Taille und seine Hände suchten nach Rans. Der Rotschopf verflocht seine Finger mit Youjis und lehnte sich an seinen Freund, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um diesen anzusehen.

„Schoko-Cappuccino mit zwei Zucker?"

Der Blonde lächelte und küsste Ran auf die Wange, ehe er die Frage bejahte. Mittlerweile wusste Ran, was Youji gerne trank und was nicht, und sie wohnten noch nicht einmal zusammen. Aber sie verbrachten so viel Zeit miteinander, dass das auch nicht nötig war… sobald Ran von der Arbeit nach Hause kam ließ Youji nie lange auf sich warten und gelegentlich blieb er auch über Nacht, sodass sie eigentlich jede freie Minute miteinander verbrachten. Das war mehr Zeit, als der Rotschopf mit Brad verbracht hatte, und mit dem hatte er zeit weilen zusammen gewohnt…

Der Rotschopf ließ Youjis Hände los, um zwei Tassen aus dem Küchenschrank zu holen, ehe er in die eine einen Teebeutel hängte und in die andere das Cappuccino-Pulver und den Zucker löffelte. Er war gerade damit fertig, als der Wasserkocher klickte und er somit ihre Getränke fertig machen konnte. Er goss Wasser in beide Tassen und drehte sich dann zu seinem Freund um, um diesen fragend anzusehen.

„Möchtest du ein so Stück Horrorkuchen haben?"

Sein Freund lachte und nickte, ehe er sich ihrer beiden Tassen schnappte und diese hinüber ins Wohnzimmer trug.

„Klar, wie könnte ich mir das nur entgehen lassen?"

Ran grinste und machte sich dann daran, die Torte anzuschneiden und für Youji ein Stück auf einen Teller zu legen, welchen er dann ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer trug. Er selbst wollte keinen, sonst würde er nachher im Restaurant sitzen und ganz schnell schlapp machen… was bei mehreren teuren Gängen nicht so glücklich wäre…

Im Wohnzimmer ging er zu seiner Couch hinüber, auf der auch schon Youji saß. Er ließ sich neben dem Blonden auf der Couch nieder, stellte den Kuchenteller auf dem Couchtisch neben den dampfenden Tassen ab und wurde dann zu seiner Überraschung mit einem Ruck an Youji gezogen. Weiche Lippen legten sich auf die seinen und Youjis geschickte Zunge forderte Einlass, welchen Ran ihr auch gewährte. Sein Freund ließ sich nach hinten auf die Couch sinken und Ran folgte dem Zug, schloss seine Augen. Youjis eine Hand fuhr ihm durch seine Haare, kraulte ihn im Nacken, was ihn leise seufzen ließ. Das tat so gut… er hatte Youji vermisst, auch wenn sie nicht lange getrennt gewesen waren.

Sie lösten sich erst Minuten später voneinander, Ran leicht außer Atem. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte auf Youji hinunter, welcher ihn lächelnd ansah. Er zog Ran noch einmal an sich, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, ehe er ihm über die Wange strich.

„Wir hatten uns noch gar nicht ordnungsgemäß begrüßt… deshalb wollte ich das schnell mal nachholen."

Ran musste lachen, als er das hörte, und küsste Youji seinerseits noch einmal, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. Deshalb also diese Attacke, kaum dass er den Teller hingestellt hatte… Youji war regelrecht stürmisch heute… konnte Ran allerdings nur recht sein, dabei vergaß er ganz, über alles nachzudenken und sich Sorgen zu machen. Es gab nichts mehr zu überdenken, hatte er für sich beschlossen. Wenn es passierte, dann passierte es eben. Er wollte das so und hatte keine Lust mehr, sich ständig dieselben Fragen zu stellen, die ihm eh nur die Zeit beantworten konnte.

Der Blonde richtete sich ebenfalls wieder auf und griff dann nach seiner Tasse, um einen Schluck Cappuccino zu nehmen. Ran entfernte erst einmal den Teebeutel aus seinem Kirschtee und legte diesen auf den Untersetzer, als er von Youji angesprochen wurde.

„Hast du Lust, einen Film anzusehen? Ich hab einen mitgebracht, den ich dir unbedingt zeigen wollte, steht draußen im Flur. Oder kennst du „Love… Actually" schon?"

Ran überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nein, das sagte ihm nichts. Hörte sich aber nach Liebesfilm oder Liebeskomödie an… sollte ihm recht sein. Dabei konnte man gut kuscheln… leicht musste er grinsen, irgendwie waren seine Gedanken heute etwas perfide…

„Ne… kenne ich nicht. Können wir aber gerne kucken."

Der Blonde strahlte und stand dann vom Sofa auf, um in den Flur zu gehen und die entsprechende DVD zu holen, die wohl mit in der zweiten Plastiktüte gewesen war, welche Youji im Flur stehen gelassen hatte. Er tauchte eine Minute später mit dem Film wieder auf und legte diesen in Rans DVD-Player, ehe er sich wieder zu seinem Freund auf die Couch gesellte und sich seinen Kuchen schnappte. Ran kuschelte sich an Youji und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter, schaute den ersten Minuten des Filmes zu, während Youji seinen Kuchen aß. Einmal wurde ihm eine Gabel Kuchen angeboten und er nahm das Angebot mit skeptischem Blick an, probierte den Kuchen am Ende doch. Leicht verzog er das Gesicht, als er den Bissen geschluckt hatte.

„Ist ja widerlich süß…"

Youji lachte und aß dann das letzte bisschen seines Kuchenstücks, ehe er den Teller zurück auf den Couchtisch stellte und sich dann hinter Ran längs auf der Couch ausstreckte.

„Passt ja dann zum Film… ist furchtbar süß aber trotzdem lustig."

Der Rotschopf lächelte und ließ sich dann neben Youji sinken, schmiegte sich an den Älteren. Seinen Kopf bettete er auf Youjis linkem Arm, während Youjis rechter sich um seine Taille legte. Leise musste er seufzen, so ließ sich das leben… er wollte in der nächsten Zeit gar nicht mehr aufstehen, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, den Rest des Tages, bis sie ins Restaurant gehen würden, hier mit Youji auf der Couch zu verbringen…

Der Film entsprach ganz den Erwartungen, er war tatsächlich sehr niedlich und stellenweise lustig, was das ganze sehr kurzweilig machte. Ebenfalls kurzweilig waren die Schmuseeinheiten, die Youji Ran im Laufe des Filmes zukommen ließ. Immer mal wieder spürte Ran sanfte Lippen seinen Hals entlang streifen, hier und da einen leichten Kuss gebend, ganz so, als sei dort eben ein Schmetterling gelandet. Gelegentlich verirrte sich Youjis Hand unter Rans Pullover, lange Finger strichen ihm zart über die Haut, ließen ihn erschauern. Er genoss die Zuwendung in vollen Zügen, schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund und bekam nebenbei sogar noch einen Großteil des Filmes mit.

Am Ende von „Love… Actually" gab es dann schließlich ein kolossales Happyend für fast alle Beteiligten, derer es nicht wenige gab, und Ran war zufrieden. Er konnte Filme, die kein Happyend hatten, nicht leiden… es musste ja nicht unbedingt Friede Freude Eierkuchen herrschen, aber irgendwas Positives musste am Ende eines Filmes bleiben, sonst deprimierte ihn das zu sehr. Der Rotschopf lächelte und wandte dann leicht den Kopf, um Youji anzusehen.

„Total niedlich, der Film…"

Der Blonde erwiderte sein Lächeln und beugte sich dann vor, um Ran auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„Genau wie du…"

Leicht errötete der Rotschopf, schloss die Augen und öffnete seine Lippen, als Youji ihn mit seiner Zunge dazu aufforderte. Er war nicht niedlich… wie kam Youji nur da drauf…? Eigentlich war es ihm aber egal, solange Youji nicht aufhörte, ihn so zu küssen, war ihm alles egal. Er seufzte leise und erwiderte den Kuss, liebkoste Youjis Zunge mit seiner eigenen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an… so angenehm und… liebevoll. Er bekam von Youji alle die Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung, die er bei Brad immer vermisst hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so geliebt und geachtet gefühlt, und das machte ihn glücklich.

Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Youji schließlich von Ran, aber nur, um sich dessen Hals zuzuwenden. Weiche Lippen wanderten über seine Haut, ließen Ran leise seufzen. Der Rotschopf hob eine Hand und strich Youji durch die gewellten, feinen Haare, legte seinen Kopf ein wenig mehr zur Seite, um dem Blonden Raum zu schaffen. Was sofort damit belohnt wurde, dass Youjis Lippen bei seinem Halsansatz halt machten und seine Haut küssten, ehe sie daran zu saugen begannen. Ran seufzte auf und schmiegte sich an Youji, genoss, dass er ihn als seins markierte. Ran wollte ihm gehören, mit Haut und Haar.

Der Blonde ließ schließlich von ihm ab und hob den Kopf, um sich sein Werk zu betrachten, welches ihm sichtlich zu gefallen schien, da er lächelte. Leicht strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die irritierte Haut, beugte sich zu Ran hinunter, um dessen Lippen sanft zu küssen.

„So gefällst du mir sogar noch besser…"

Der Rotschopf lächelte, hob seine Hände, um diese in den blonden Haaren zu vergraben, und zog seinen Freund wieder näher zu sich, um seine Lippen auf Youjis zu legen. Der Ältere ging sofort darauf ein und öffnete seinen Mund für Ran, lockte dessen Zunge hinein. Der Rotschopf seufzte leise und schloss die Augen, ließ sich von seinen Instinkten und Gefühlen leiten, bis sich irgendwann etwas in sein Bewusstsein drängte, das ihn den Kuss abbrechen ließ. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte Youji an, welcher den Kopf schief legte und fragend zurück sah.

„Was ist?"

Der Rotschopf setzte sich leicht auf, reckte den Hals und linste so über die Lehne seines Sofas in Richtung der gegenüber liegenden Wand. Die Uhr, die daran hing und tickte, zeigte bereits viertel nach sechs an. Ran wandte sich wieder an seinen Freund, ließ sich dabei wieder auf das Sofa sinken.

„Müssen wir nicht bald los…? Um halb acht müssen wir im Restaurant sein."

Nicht, dass er es besonders eilig hatte, von der Couch weg zu kommen, aber sie mussten sich beide noch umziehen und dann durch das völlig überfüllte Tokyo zu dem Restaurant fahren. Das würde noch etwas Zeit beanspruchen, und Ran wollte nicht zu spät kommen und riskieren, dass ihr Tisch anderweitig vergeben wurde. Youji hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihn dorthin ausführen zu können, es wäre schade, wenn das umsonst gewesen sein wollte… außerdem, gab er etwas widerwillig zu, wollte er selbst schon gerne hin, da das sein so ziemlich erstes richtig romantisches Date mit einer ihm so wichtigen Person war…

Auch Youji streckte sich und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, woraufhin er nickte und sich aufrichtete, auf den Rand des Sofas setzte und zu Ran hinunterblickte. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich Ran lächelnd über die Wange, sein Daumen fuhr über dessen Lippen.

„Schon so spät…? Ist mir gar nicht so vorgekommen… aber man könnte fast meinen, du hättest Hunger."

Der Rotschopf lächelte zurück, ehe er sich ebenfalls aufsetzte und vorbeugte, um Youji einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

„Unter anderem… ich freue mich schon seit einer Woche auf heute Abend. An Weihnachten hatte ich noch nie ein Date…"

Sein Freund legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn für ein paar Momente an, ehe er schwungvoll aufstand und Ran seine Hände hinhielt, um diesem bei Aufstehen seine Hilfe anzubieten.

„Na, dann wird's aber höchste Zeit. Wenn ich schon die Ehre habe, dein erstes Weihnachts-Date zu prägen, dann müssen wir daraus einen möglichst netten Abend machen."

Ran lächelte und ließ sich von Youji aufhelfen, lehnte sich an diesen, als er stand. Erneut küsste er seinen Freund auf die Lippen, drückte dessen Hände, welche die seinen immernoch umfingen.

„Danke…"

Der Blonde lächelte Ran an und beugte sich vor, um dem Rotschopf einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Nichts zu danken… dafür schuldest du mir aber die ein oder andere Runde Kuscheln, wenn wir wiederkommen…"

Er zwinkerte dem errötenden Japaner zu und ließ dann dessen Hände los, um damit in Richtung Flur zu deuten.

„Ich gehe mich dann mal umziehen… kann ich das Bad benutzen?"

„Klar."

Der Rotschopf nickte, da er selbst noch nicht einmal genau wusste, was er anziehen sollte, musste er sowieso erst seinen Kleiderschrank zu Rate ziehen. Da konnte er Youji das Bad überlassen, er würde sich in seinem Zimmer umziehen. Das Pärchen trennte sich, Youji holte seine mitgebrachten Sachen aus dem Hausflur und verschwand damit im Badezimmer, während Ran sich etwas ratlos in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Er wusste wirklich nicht so Recht, was er anziehen sollte… es war ein schickes Restaurant, welches sie besuchen würden, da wollte er sich entsprechend kleiden… aber er wollte eigentlich keinen Anzug anziehen, das erschien ihm ein wenig übertrieben, außerdem fühlte er sich in diesen nicht besonders wohl…

Ran wühlte sich durch seinen Kleiderschrank, stellte dabei fest, dass er eigentlich unglaublich viele Klamotten dafür besaß, dass er meistens nicht wusste, was er anziehen sollte… wahrscheinlich war es einfach so, dass er zu große Auswahl hatte, um sich immer direkt entscheiden zu können. Er fand gerade teilweise Sachen, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie sich in seinem Schrank befanden… zumindest beim ersten Hinsehen kamen sie ihm unbekannt vor, erst beim zweiten Blick fiel ihm wieder ein, bei welcher Gelegenheit er sich betreffendes Kleidungsstück zugelegt hatte. Und genau ein solches fiel ihm auch gerade wieder in die Hände, er musterte es stirnrunzelnd, ehe sich seine Miene aufhellte. Das war es – das konnte er heute anziehen, eine Premiere für dieses Stück. Es war eine Art anthrazitfarbene, wollene Jacke mit breiter Krempe, großen Knöpfen und versehen mit einem Band, das man als zusätzliche Zierde um die Taille binden sollte. Gekauft hatte er das zusammen mit Schu, und eigentlich nur, um dessen ständigen Empfehlungen, er könne sich auch mal etwas Schickeres kaufen, Einhalt zu gebieten. Tja, und jetzt gab es tatsächlich mal einen Anlass dafür… nun mit einer Vorstellung seines Outfits suchte Ran sich noch den Rest dessen zusammen, schlüpfte in die Kleider und drehte sich dann in Richtung Spiegel, um sich anzusehen. Er legte den Kopf schief und ließ seinen Blick über die Sachen gleiten, befand die weiße Jeans und das gleichfarbene Hemd unter der Wolljacke als passend. Aber so ganz zufrieden war er noch nicht… noch ein Griff in die oberste Schublade seiner Kommode und auch das war behoben, der schwarze Seidenschal um seinen Hals rundete das Bild endgültig ab. Zufrieden zupfte der Rotschopf an dem Schal herum; er war nun angemessen gekleidet und fühlte sich wohl, die Jacke würde ihn schön warm halten und bequem war das ganze noch obendrein.

Er nickte seinem Spiegelbild zu und schloss die Schranktüren, ehe er sich abwandte, um sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Bei seiner Kommode machte er noch kurz Halt, um sich die Haare zu kämmen. Ein Lächeln huschte über die Züge seines Spiegelbildes, ehe er diesem den Rücken kehrte und sein Zimmer verließ. Ran lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer, weil er dort auf seinen Freund warten wollte, und begann prompt sich ein paar Gedanken zu machen. Ob er auch wirklich angemessen gekleidet war…? Plötzlich hatte er Zweifel an seiner Garderobe, immerhin war er noch nie derart ausgeführt worden und wusste nicht wirklich, was man da anzog… hoffentlich gefiel es Youji…

Noch in Gedanken betrat der Rotschopf sein Wohnzimmer und blieb überrascht stehen, als er seinen Freund auf der Couch sitzen sah. Hatte er so lange gebraucht, dass Youji schon auf ihn gewartet hatte…? Wo er doch sonst nie lange brauchte… recht nervös ließ Ran sich von Youjis Augen mustern, sah den Blonden blinzeln, und war dann erleichtert, als sein Freund bestätigend lächelnd vom Sofa aufstand und zu ihm herüber kam.

„Wow… du hast dich aber ganz schön in Schale geworfen."

Er zwinkerte Ran zu und dieser erwiderte Youjis Lächeln, betrachtete seinerseits die Garderobe seines Freundes.

„Musst du gerade sagen…"

Der Blonde war komplett in erdfarben gekleidet, was ihm aufgrund seiner blonden Haare und dem dunkleren Teint gut stand. Über einem dünnen, dunkelbraunen Rollkragenpullover trug er lässig offen ein cremefarbenes Jackett, die leicht ausgestellte Jeans farblich passend in braun. Seine gewellten Haare hatte er zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengerafft, einige blonde Strähnen waren diesem entkommen und umrahmten sein schönes Gesicht. Das alles stand ihm ausgesprochen gut… Ran kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass er einen ungemein gut aussehenden Freund hatte.

Youji blieb vor ihm stehen und hob seine Hände, eine davon vergrub sich in Rans Haaren, die andere zupfte an seinem Schal herum, ehe der Blonde begann zu grinsen.

„Verdecken kannst du es damit aber nicht…"

Blinzelnd blickte der Rotschopf seinen Freund leicht verwirrt an, wusste mit dieser Bemerkung erst nicht viel anzufangen, doch dann verstand er, was Youji meinte. Auch er grinste, strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die wohl deutlich verfärbte Haut.

„Das war auch gar nicht meine Absicht." Er hob eine Hand und drehte eine der blonden Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger, Youji dabei in die Augen sehend. „Nimmst du mich so mit?" Er fühlte sich gerade so zuversichtlich und zufrieden, dass er sich den kleinen Spaß erlaubte. Zusehends wurde er lockerer im Umgang mit seinem Freund, was ihn freute. Das machte alles einfacher…

Der Blonde lächelte intensiv, ehe er sich vorbeugte und Rans Lippen mit seinem sanften Kuss versah. „Ich wäre dämlich, wenn ich es nicht täte. Du siehst toll aus."

Leicht errötete der Jüngere und lächelte seinen Freund an, ehe er einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Danke… wartest du noch kurz hier? Ich muss noch mal ins Bad, dann können wir gehen."

„Okay."

Youji schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, welches Ran erwiderte, ehe er sich abwandte und noch einmal kurz sein Badezimmer frequentierte. Er putzte seine Zähne und machte sich frisch, ehe er den Raum wieder verließ und zu Youji zurückkehrte, der es sich noch einmal auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Als der Rotschopf den Raum betrat, erhob sich Youji vom Sofa und ging zu Ran hinüber, woraufhin sie gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer verließen. Im Flur schnappten sie sich an der Garderobe ihre Mäntel, Ran zog seine Handschuhe an. Auch wenn sie mit dem Auto fahren würden, er kannte sich, ihm würde kalt werden…da hatte er die Handschuhe lieber sicherheitshalber dabei, denn wenn er eines nichts ausstehen konnte, dann war es Kälte.

Als er die Handschuhe übergestreift hatte, bot ihm Youji seine rechte Hand an, welche Ran nur allzu gerne ergriff. Er lächelte seinen Freund an, welcher zurückstrahlte und sich vorbeugte, um Ran seinen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben, ehe sie das Apartment verließen. Der Rotschopf konnte das glückliche Glühen gar nicht mehr aus seinen Wangen vertreiben, ihm war so warm, innerlich. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr er Youji liebte… weil er sich auch in der Öffentlichkeit zu Ran bekannte, weil er so auf ihn einging, weil er einfach war, wie er war.

Sie nahmen die Treppe, weil der Aufzug gerade ganz unten war, und bis dieser sich nach oben gequält hatte, waren sie schneller einfach hinunter gelaufen. Lachend verließen sie unten angekommen das Gebäude, lachend deshalb, weil sie gerade ein wild im Türrahmen knutschendes Pärchen passiert hatten, das von ihnen so überrascht worden war, dass der junge Mann über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert war und seine Freundin mit zu Boden gerissen hatte, was natürlich arg prekär ausgesehen hatte. Tja, einige schafften es halt noch nicht einmal mehr bis zum Bett…

Ran suchte mit den Augen nach Youjis Auto am Straßenrand, konnte es aber nirgendwo ausmachen. Deshalb runzelte er die Stirn, als Youji vor einem gänzlich anderen Fahrzeug stehen blieb und die Türen via Zentralverriegelung öffnete.

„Sah das gestern nicht noch anders aus…?"

Er hatte ja wirklich keine Ahnung von Autos, aber zumindest erkannte er, dass dieses Auto nicht pechschwarz, sondern silberfarben war, außerdem war es niedriger und kürzer als das andere. Wo hatte er denn das schon wieder her…?

Youji lachte und ließ Rans Hand los, um die Beifahrertür für den Rotschopf zu öffnen und wie ein Chauffeur auf den Sitz zu weisen.

„Schon ein bisschen. Gestern war es auch noch ein Jaguar, heute ist es ein Audi TT. Deutsches Fabrikat, hab ihn importieren lassen. Ich wollte schon immer mal einen fahren, und da heute Abend ja ein Besonderer sein soll, hab ich mir gedacht, jetzt oder nie."

Er zwinkerte Ran zu, welcher sich immernoch stirnrunzelnd auf den Beifahrersitz sinken ließ, und klappte dann die Autotür zu, ehe er um das Fahrzeug herum ging und auf der Fahrerseite einstieg. Wie von außen wirkte das neue Auto auch von innen sportlich, aber es war dennoch elegant und komfortabel, fand Ran. Wenn er sich zwischen den beiden entscheiden müsste, würde Ran wahrscheinlich ebenfalls das Neue bevorzugen, es gefiel ihm noch besser als der Jaguar. Aber er legte ja doch keinen Wert auf Autos… Hauptsache, sie fuhren.

Youji startete den Motor und stellte sogleich die Heizung hoch, womit er sich ein dankbares Lächeln von Ran verdiente. Geschickt fädelte der Blonde sich in den dichten Verkehr ein und lehnte sich dann in seinem Ledersitz zurück, offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem neuen Wagen. Auch Ran machte er sich bequem, öffnete seinen Mantel, als es langsam warm würde, und zog seine Handschuhe aus.

„Also hast du den Jaguar verkauft?"

Er blickte zu Youji hinüber, welcher den Kopf schief legte und ihn etwas verwundert musterte.

„Nein… den hab ich wieder beim Händler abgestellt und dann diesen hier mitgenommen. Warum sollte ich mir Autos kaufen, wenn ich mir doch immer dasjenige ausleihen kann, welches ich gerade haben möchte? So muss ich mich nicht festlegen."

Etwas perplex nickte Ran, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass man sowas einfach machen konnte… wenn das doch so ging, wieso kaufte dann überhaupt noch jemand Autos…?

„Und das geht einfach so…?"

Youji lächelte und warf dann einen Blick auf die Straße, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ran widmete.

„Na ja, man muss halt das nötige Kleingeld dabei haben, wenn man exotische Wünsche hat."

Erneut nickte der Rotschopf, jetzt hatte er es verstanden… das war kein Ersparnis, das war purer Luxus… man fuhr für teure Miete immer das Auto, das man gerade wollte… wenn man den entsprechenden Preis zahlen konnte. Und das konnte Youji wohl… da konnte man ja fast schon froh sein, dass Youji nicht wo weit ging, dass er jedes Autos gleich kaufte, wenn ihm mal eins gefiel… denn das wäre dann schon sehr dekadent… bis jetzt war Ran eigentlich nie mit Youjis Reichtum konfrontiert worden, außerdem bei der ‚Wer-zahlt-im-teuren-Restaurant-Frage', und hatte auch sonst niemals feststellen müssen, dass Youji sich etwas darauf einbildete. Auch jetzt brüstete der Blonde sich nicht damit, für ihn war das einfach normal… Ran wurde fast ein bisschen schwindelig, als er daran dachte, was wohl sonst noch so alles für den Blonden normal war in seinem Alltag… und fast erschien es ihm ein bisschen unwirklich, dass sich ein solcher Mann gerade in ihn verliebt haben sollte…

Ran schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm dieser letzte Gedanke kam, und lächelte zu Youji hinüber. „Es ist ein schönes Auto…" Es war nun einmal so. Youji war hier bei ihm, er war ein ganz normaler, bodenständiger Mensch, und er liebte Ran. Daran änderte all sein Geld nichts.

Gerade musste Youji an einer roten Ampel anhalten, er erwiderte Rans Lächeln und beugte sich zu dem Rotschopf hinüber, um diesem einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

„Gleich noch schöner, weil er dir gefällt."

Er zwinkerte Ran zu und gab wieder Gas, die Ampel war soeben zurück auf Grün gesprungen.

Eine Viertelstunde später stiegen Ran und Youji aus dem Auto, sie hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft, einen Parkplatz zu ergattern, sodass sie pünktlich um halb acht oben in dem Restaurant ankamen, um ihren reservierten Tisch zu beziehen. Ein Kellner begrüßte die überschwänglich, nahm ihnen die Mäntel ab und führte sie zu einem Zweiertisch direkt an der Glaswand, sodass sie einen wunderschönen Blick über das nächtliche Tokyo genießen konnten. Jedem von ihnen wurde eine Karte gereicht, ehe der Keller mit einem Lächeln zum nächsten Tisch eilte, es herrschte natürlich Hochbetrieb. Kaum ein Tisch war noch unbesetzt und Ran war sicher, dass diejenigen paar, die jetzt noch frei waren, bald in Anspruch genommen werden würden. Das französische Restaurant war stadtbekannt und hochgradig frequentiert, sodass man davon ausgehen konnte, dass es am Abend der Pärchen mit Sicherheit komplett ausgebucht war. Überall, wo man hinsah, waren es auch Zweier-Grüppchen, die die Tische besetzten, ausschließlich aber gemischte Paare. Youji und Ran waren wohl das einzige gleichgeschlechtliche Pärchen hier im Restaurant… sie ernteten auch den ein oder anderen Blick von den Nachbartischen, doch Ran war es egal. Die Meinung dieser Menschen interessierte ihn herzlich wenig, sodass er sich lieber mit dem Inhalt der Karte beschäftigte, als darüber nachzudenken, was die Leute gerade dachten.

Und was da nicht alles auf dieser Karte stand… von Froschschenkeln über Rinderzunge bis hin zur Crème Brulée konnte man hier eigentlich alles bestellen… halbrohes Rindfleisch, Austern, Muscheln, Hummer, alles war irgendwie vertreten. Etwas verloren linste Ran hinter seiner Karte hervor, um zu sehen, ob Youji sich schon entschieden hatte. Was der Fall zu sein schien, denn soeben ließ der Blonde seine Karte sinken und lächelte zu Ran hinüber, als er sah, wie dieser mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Da fällt die Wahl schwer, nicht? Lies mal auf Seite 17 das Menü fünf. Wäre das vielleicht ein Kompromiss?"

Der Rotschopf blinzelte, ein Menü…? Das klang nach mehreren Gängen, wie sollte er denn das schaffen…? Nichtsdestotrotz blätterte Ran zur angegebenen Seite und überflog die spielerisch geschwungenen Buchstaben. Ja… ja, das konnte er sich alles noch als essbar vorstellen… aber er zählte nicht minder als sieben Gänge, und das war doch recht viel… außerdem wurde ihm fast schwindelig, als er auf den Preis sah. Nein, das konnte er unmöglich bestellen…

Er ließ die Karte sinken und sah zu Youji auf, als er sprach wechselte er in die englische Sprache, weil er nicht wollte, dass man so leicht verstand, was er sagte.

„Youji, das sind sieben Gänge, das schaffe ich nicht… und außerdem ist der Preis horrende, sieh doch mal…"

Der Amerikaner lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und klappte die Karte zu, legte den Kopf schief. Er wechselte ebenfalls auf die englische Sprache.

„Die Portionen sind nicht groß, was normal ist für französische Restaurants, das schaffst du bestimmt. Und der Preis ist egal, sieh einfach nicht drauf. Das hier ist unser Abend, da soll Geld keine Rolle spielen."

Zweifelnd blickte Ran seinen Freund an und kämpfte für einen Moment mit seinem Gewissen, doch dann gab er sich geschlagen. Er hatte sich ja ausführen lassen wollen… also würde er jetzt mitspielen, egal, wie eindringlich sein Verstand ihm immer wieder sagte, was für ein Unding es sei, wo viel Geld für Essen auszugeben.

Ran klappte seine Karte ebenfalls zu und lächelte dann tapfer zu Youji hinüber.

„Menü fünf ist in Ordnung."

Youji strahlte und sah sich dann nach dem Kellner um, um bei diesem ihre Bestellung abzugeben. Der Mann war einfach unverbesserlich, es schien ihm eine Heidenfreude zu bereiten, wenn er für Ran Geld ausgeben konnte… was sich diesen ein bisschen komisch fühlen ließ, jedes Mal, wenn das Thema auftauchte. Er konnte für sich selbst sorgen, er war nicht arm. Und kaufen lassen wollte er sich schon gar nicht… was Youji ja nicht wollte, das wusste Ran. Und trotzdem störte es ihn… irgendwie. Denn gleichzeitig ließ es ihn sich auch wichtig und stolz fühlen… was für ein Chaos. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verbannte Ran all diese Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein, er wollte den Abend genießen… sich verwöhnen lassen… und dazu gehörte auch, dass Youji zahlte. Der Blonde würde anderenfalls eh keine Ruhe geben…

Der beschäftigte Kellner kam gerade wieder zu ihnen geeilt, sodass Youji bei ihm ihre Bestellung abgeben konnte, zweimal das Menü fünf mit passenden Getränken. Ran staunte nicht schlecht, als er hörte, dass es eigentlich zu jedem Gang einen anderen Wein geben sollte, und lehnte dieses dann dankend ab. Er würde schon nach dem dritten Gang unter dem Tisch liegen, und da Youji andeutete, dass dies hier nicht ihr letzter Programmpunkt war, wäre das wohl nicht gerade klug. Außerdem wollte er sich die Erfahrung, die er mit Alkohol erst kürzlich gemacht hatte, ein zweites Mal wirklich ersparen. So einigte man sich auf eine Flasche Wein und ansonsten auf Mineralwasser, dann konnte man Schorle trinken und so würde Youji auf seine Kosten und Ran nicht zu Schaden kommen. Bestellungen aufgenommen sammelte der Kellner ihre Karten wieder ein und eilte weiter zum nächsten Tisch, überließ Ran und Youji sich selbst. Der Blonde strahlte, als hätte er gerade ein wahnsinnig tolles Geschenk bekommen, und Ran musste lächeln. Na, wenn es ihm Freude bereitete… irgendwie würde er sich irgendwann revanchieren, anderweitig, nicht finanziell.

„Zum Glück ist das Dessert nicht Erdbeer-Sahne-Torte… ich hab ja schon fast damit gerechnet. In diesem verrückten Land ist alles möglich…"

Ran musste lachen, als er das hörte, und begann Youji danach auszufragen, wo er denn sonst noch so alles Weihnachten erlebt hatte, was ihn sagen ließ, dass Japan ein verrücktes Land diesbezüglich sei. Dabei erfuhr Ran, dass Frankreich Youjis Lieblingsland war und Youji, dass Ran als Kind auch schon einige Male dort gewesen war. Theoretisch hätten sie sich an einem Weihnachtsfest vor Jahren in Frankreich sehen können, da sie beide in der gleichen Stadt residiert hatten zu der Zeit, in Youjis heiß geliebtem St. Tropez. Zufälle gab es… Ran hatte dort mit seinen Eltern ein paar Wochen verbracht, da sein Vater beruflich rund um St. Tropez beschäftigt gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte man sich am Strand sogar gesehen… Zufälle gab es, die Welt war klein.

Auf ihre Getränke mussten sie nicht lange warten, nur wenige Minuten später stellte der Kellner Wein und Wasser auf ihrem Tisch ab, zusammen mit einem Körbchen Brot, das es wohl zu ihrem ersten Gang „Nizza-Salat" dazugeben sollte. Youji griff sofort noch einer Scheibe noch warmen Basilikum-Baguettes, Ran hingegen traute sich nicht einmal, das Brot auch nur anzusehen. Er würde auch so schon zu kämpfen haben angesichts sechs Gängen, da würde er sich den Bauch nicht vorher mit Brot voll stopfen.

Zehn Minuten später bekamen sie ihren Salat und Ran war sehr erleichtert, als er sah, dass sich die Größe der Portionen wirklich in Grenzen hielten. Dann würde er es vielleicht doch bis zum Nachtisch schaffen… der Salat jedenfalls ließ ihn das hoffen, wenn sich alles als so schmackhaft herausstellen sollte, dann wollte er alles probieren.

Der zweite Gang entpuppte sich als Avocado, was Ran als Kind in Frankreich schon einmal gegessen hatte. Dazu gab es eine Art Mayonnaise, nur kam sie Ran wenig fettreich vor, was sie besser verträglich machte. Auch dieses schmeckte ihm gut, und nach einem Blick auf sein Gegenüber konnte er von Youji wohl dasselbe behaupten. So weit, so gut.

Beim dritten Gang allerdings musste Ran sich erst einmal etwas Hilfe bei Youji suchen, da er mit den Muscheln, die in einem Töpfchen vor ihm abgestellt wurden, nicht viel anfangen konnte. Es entpuppte sich allerdings am Ende als Recht einfach, man nahm einfach eine leere Muschelschale und benutzte diese wie eine Pinzette zum Greifen des nächsten rötlichen Geschöpfes, das mal in der Muschelschale gelebt hatte, bevor man es in kochendes Wasser geworfen hatte. Ran durfte gar nicht daran denken… die leere Schale entsorgte man dann in der leeren Schüssel, die ebenfalls mitgeliefert worden war, und machte sich an die nächste Muschel. Die Muscheln schwammen in einer Marinade, sodass man nicht nur den salzigen Meergeschmack im Mund hatte, was das ganze doch recht lecker machte, musste Ran zugeben. Youji wunderte sich, dass Ran noch nie Muscheln gegessen hatte, denn diese „Moules marinées" waren laut dem blonden Autor gerade rund um St. Tropez eine recht bekannte Spezialität.

Den vierten Gang wollte Ran eigentlich am liebsten auslassen, doch am Ende siegte doch seine Neugier darauf, wie das servierte wohl schmecken würde. Zwar konnte er von der Trüffelpastete auf Baguette nur sehr begrenzt viel essen, da er sonst vor dem Hauptgang kapitulieren müsste, aber wenigstens eine der beiden Scheiben wollte er schon probieren.

Am Ende aß er doch beide, weil er die Pastete einfach so toll fand, dass er einfach weiter essen musste.

Der fünfte Gang war wohl nun endlich der Hauptgang, es wurde „Coq au Vin" serviert. Ran musste schon arg kämpfen, um die Portion zu schaffen, und er hoffte, dass nun nicht mehr allzu großes kam, denn viel würde er nicht mehr essen können. Youji hingegen zeigte noch keine Anzeichen von Sättigung, was Ran leicht den Kopf schütteln ließ. Wo ging denn das ganze Essen hin bei dem Mann…? Er selbst fühlte sich jetzt schon dem Platzen sehr nahe…

Gang sechs war zu Rans Erleichterung schon der Nachtisch und er überlegte, ob er sich nicht vielleicht verlesen hatte mit den sieben Gängen, denn was sollte nach dem süßen Nachtisch noch kommen…? Das servierte Mango Sorbet jedenfalls war, wie alles vorher auch, himmlisch lecker, was Ran zum vollständigen aufessen seiner Portion veranlasste. Er fing Youjis grinsenden Blick auf, als dieser seinen Löffel beiseite legte. Der Blonde lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm einen Schluck seiner Weinschorle.

„Gleich haben wir es geschafft… noch ein letzter Gang."

Der Rotschopf runzelte leicht die Stirn, also doch noch einer… da war er ja mal gespannt, was da jetzt noch kommen würde. Er hatte es sich ja vorhin angesehen, doch soweit hatte er angesichts des Preises gar nicht mehr gelesen.

„Alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

Ran lächelte und nickte, lehnte sich nun auch in seinem Stuhl zurück, weil der Kellner gerade wieder erschienen war, um ihre Schüsselchen abzuräumen.

„Ja, vollkommen."

Er erntete einen leicht irritierten Blick von Seiten des Kellners, wahrscheinlich, weil sie immernoch englisch sprachen und dieser sie nicht wirklich verstand. Aber das war ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache…

Der Jüngere lächelte seinen Freund zufrieden an und schubste unterm Tisch Youjis Fuß mit seinem eigenen.

„Danke, dass wir her gekommen sind…"

Der Halbamerikaner erwiderte ein warmes Lächeln und schob seine Hand über die Tischdecke, um Rans zu ergreifen und sanft zu drücken.

„Gern geschehen. Hauptsache, der Abend wird so, wie du ihn dir vorgestellt hast. Es ist ja immerhin ein erstes Mal, das sollte immer etwas besonderes sein."

Sein Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem Grinsen und er zwinkerte Ran zu, welcher errötete und etwas leise lachte, den Händedruck erwidernd. Was sollte er darauf antworten…? Youji hatte Recht, und Ran wünschte sich, dass alles, was sie zum ersten Mal taten, etwas besonderes wurde…

Ihm wurde eine Erwiderung erspart, da ihr Kellner soeben wieder bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, um nun den letzten Gang zu servieren. Sollte er bemerkt haben, dass sie auf dem Tisch Händchen hielten, und sollte ihn das irgendwie stören, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Er stellte lächelnd eine große Platte mit allerlei Käsesorten und Baguette in die Mitte des Tisches, platzierte vor ihnen beiden jeweils einen kleinen Teller und wünschte ihnen zum siebten Mal einen guten Appetit. Angesichts der neuen Speise ließen sie einander los und griffen zu ihren Messern, Ran allerdings weitaus weniger enthusiastisch als Youji. Er war satt… aber, wie Youji ihm gerade in Erinnerung rief, schloss Käse den Magen und sollte deshalb vor allem nach dem süßen Nachtisch noch verzehrt werden. Also wählte er ein Stück Camembert und aß es mit ein bisschen Brot, bevor er endgültig aufgab. Er war satt… so pappsatt wie wahrscheinlich noch niemals zuvor. Aber… er war zufrieden. So leckeres Essen hatte er wohl selten gegessen.

Sein Freund aß noch eine ganze Menge Käse, bis auch er anscheinend gesättigt war, woraufhin sofort ihr Kellner wieder bei ihnen war, um abzuräumen und noch einmal nach weiteren Wünschen zu fragen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion bestellten sie noch jeweils einen Espresso, Ran fühlte sich nämlich etwas schläfrig und Youji ließ noch einmal durchblicken, dass er eigentlich noch etwas anderes geplant hatte. Also wurde noch ein bisschen Kaffee getrunken, ehe Youji einige Minuten später ihren Kellner um die Rechnung bat. Ran wollte schon einen Blick darauf werfen, doch Youji schnappte sich den Beleg, schrieb schnell etwas darauf und gab ihn dem Kellner samt seiner Kreditkarte zurück. Er grinste Ran an und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf.

„Wie gesagt, mach dir keinen Kopf um den Preis. Ist heute völlig egal."

Wieder musste Ran den Kopf schütteln, ehe er lächelnd seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufstützte, eine Wange in seine Handfläche schmiegend.

„Du bist unverbesserlich…"

Youjis Grinsen wurde zu einem intensiven Lächeln, ehe der Blonde sich über den Tisch beugte und Ran sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

„Ich weiß."

Der Rotschopf blinzelte und kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass ihnen jetzt wahrscheinlich die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Lokals gebührte, doch er sah sich nicht um, hatte nur Augen für seinen Freund. Er erwiderte das Lächeln des Blonden und bot diesem seine offene Hand an, welche Youji sofort ergriff und erneut sanft festhielt. Der Blonde strich mit seinem Daumen über die Außenseite von Rans Hand, sie sahen sich lächelnd in die Augen, bis der Kellner mit Youjis Karte zurückkam und den intimen Moment brach. Der Blonde zog seine Hand zurück und nahm seine Kreditkarte wieder an sich, woraufhin der Kellner ihnen noch einen schönen Abend wünschte und sie verließ, um wieder anderswo tätig zu werden. Ran und Youji erhoben sich und gingen hinüber zur Garderobe, wo Youji Ran, ganz Gentleman, in seinen Mantel half und sich dann seinen überstreifte, während Ran sich seine Handschuhe anzog. Mittlerweile war es nach zehn, da würde es draußen sicherlich bitterkalt sein… lange hatten sie in den Restaurant zu gebracht. Die Franzosen bevorzugten es immer, ihre Mahlzeiten in die Länge zu ziehen, so war nach den einzelnen Gängen immer eine kurze Pause gewesen, in denen sie sich hatten unterhalten können. War Ran sehr Recht gewesen, denn so hatte er eindeutig mehr essen können, als wenn man alles so direkt nacheinander bekommen hätte.

Sie stiegen in den Aufzug, der sie wieder nach unten bringen würde, sie waren die einzigen, die nun gingen. Ran lehnte sich an seinen Freund, legte den Kopf an dessen Schulter und schloss seine Augen für einen Moment mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nochmals danke für den schönen Abend…"

Er hörte und fühlte Youji leise lachen, ehe der Ältere seinen Kopf neigte und Ran auf die Stirn küsste, seine Arme umfingen den Körper des Rotschopfes sanft.

„Und er ist noch nicht vorbei. Bereit für die nächste Station?"

Der Rotschopf öffnete die Augen und blickte Youji an, ehe er sich ein bisschen streckte und Youjis Lippen mit den seinen verschloss.

„Immer doch."

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hätte er erst einmal nachgefragt, was sie denn überhaupt machen würden, doch das brauchte er nicht mehr. Er vertraute Youji damit, dass sie nichts tun würden, woran Ran keine Freude finden konnte, und das konnte nicht passieren, solange Youji bei ihm war.

Youji schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und trat einen Schritt zurück, da der Fahrstuhl gerade im Erdgeschoss zum Stillstand gekommen war, ergriff wieder Rans Hand und hielt diese fest.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal."

Ihre Finger locker miteinander verwoben kehrten sie zu Youjis Wagen zurück, der Blonde hielt seinem Freund erneut die Tür auf und machte es sich neben ihm auf dem Fahrersitz bequem. Er fuhr den Audi vom Parkplatz und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein, steuerte das Auto in Richtung der Viertel Tokyos, in denen man noch mehr Geld ausgeben konnte als in jenem, in dem sie gerade gegessen hatten. Ran sah zu Youji hinüber, legte den Kopf schief. Er würde nicht schon wieder vom Geld anfangen, aber interessieren würde ihn schon, wohin es jetzt ging…

„Wohin fahren wir?"

Youji grinste ihn an und gab Gas, um noch gerade so bei tieforange über die Ampel zu sausen.

„Wirst du gleich sehen, noch drei Minuten, dann sind wir da."

Na, das hielt sich ja noch in Grenzen… also konnte es nicht mehr weit sein, was fast schon wieder beruhigend war. Es ging auch noch teurer…

~*~*~*~*~*

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


End file.
